Beneath the Virginia Pines
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: AU/AH/ Delena/ Seventeen year old, Elena Gilbert moves to Mystic Falls, leaving behind a dark past. Damon Salvatore is MC royalty, wanting nothing more than to prospect for his father's club. When a request is made for the club to protect Elena, their lives collide, leading to a whirlwind romance neither had expected. Until secrets are revealed, threatening to ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! New story!**

 **Inspired by TVD, SOA, and TTR series, though I do not own any of them, soooo disclaimer.**

 **Posting early for my Twitter friend, Helena's birthday!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **(Will alternate POV)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

I didn't mean to kill him, even though the bastard deserved the fate he got.

 _It was an accident_.

These are the words I have told myself over and over for the past three months.

 _I didn't mean to._  
 _He deserved it._  
 _Self defense._

Yet, no matter how many times I repeat the mantra, the guilt in my chest has yet to fade.

It just spins in a repetitive circle; same as the images that have been plaguing my dreams since the night it all happened.

How long will it be before I can look down at my hands without picturing the blood that had covered them?

Nobody ever tells you how red it really is, when it's pouring out of a gaping neck wound, soaking everything around it.

The memories play in my mind like a recorded tape stuck on rewind, robbing me of sleep and lately, my sanity as well.

The past ninety seven days had yet to dull the vividity, and I doubt any amount of time will be sufficient in burying the past.

The way my family had buried the body of Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

But even before that drastic event had taken place, ruining life as I had always known it, I had already accepted that any likelihood of normality would never be a part of my future.

I am different than my peers.

Where the majority of the students at St. Andrew's Academy are trust fund babies with nice, hard working, rich parents, and I have been labeled as an outsider for my association with the Georgia chapter of the Founding Family Motorcycle Club.

Actually, that's not true, I'm not a pariah for mere association, but being the only child of the Club President wasn't winning me any popularity contests.

It isn't something that has ever bothered me though; not really.

I was raised among the grit and leather, never thinking that the life my parents led was a bit unusual, despite the whispers of my classmates.

Police, guns, sex, drugs, and motorcycles were introduced to me very early on, and members of the club had joined and died in my short lifetime.

So I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that I would eventually be pulled into the more questionable actions of the club.

That one day, the blood might end up on my hands…

And that was exactly what had happened; even if it was an accident.

* * *

"We're here," a forcefully cheery voice calls back to me from the passenger's seat of the sedan I am riding in, and I look up at my aunt's smiling face.

Miranda is a kind woman with dark hair and big grey eyes.

Her cheerful disposition, while fine for the first ten minutes of the car ride, is starting to wear on my nerves.

Still, for the sake of being polite, I try to smile back and accomplish no more than a small twitch of the lips.

Oh well. E for effort?

"Let me get your bags, Elena," My Uncle Grayson pipes from the driver's seat, killing the engine before getting out of the vehicle.

Following his example, I unbuckle and do the same, trying not to think of how foreign my name sounds on his tongue.

He hasn't said much since he and Miranda had picked me up from the airport, and to be honest, I don't blame him.

After all, what is there to say to your estranged brother's daughter who was only moving in with you because her parents thought some distance between her and the illegal crime she commited would be the best thing for everyone?

My father and uncle had gone years without speaking before that call had been made, and I am surprised the man had even agreed to take me in.

Though, I've decided that I'm glad he did.

While leaving the only life I've ever known behind is more than a little terrifying, there's a small relief in the idea of distance.

A fresh start.

That's what I need, and what I'm practically guaranteed to get here in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Aka, a small town in the middle of fucking nowhere.

No prestigious prep school kids to look down on me; no imminent threats of death or retaliation on the horizon either.

Safe.

Mystic Falls feels safe.

And for me, that is a completely foreign concept.

* * *

"I made the guest room up for you," Miranda says as we enter their home; a modest two story house with a large front porch that wraps halfway around it.

"But you'll have to share a bathroom with Jeremy."

Right.

Somehow I don't think my fourteen year old cousin is going to be too thrilled at the prospect, but I'm not about to remind his mother of that.

"You'll start school on Monday. I've already filled out your enrollment forms, and your father said he was making arrangements for you to get a vehicle to drive while here."

We're inside now, and Uncle Grayson is carrying my bags up a flight of stairs before I have a good chance to look around.

Since Miranda is still speaking to me, it seems rude not to follow them up.

The bedroom they put me in is nice.

Spacious and cute in a teenage way that makes me wonder if my aunt ordered the entire thing out of a catalogue.

It's the kind of room that the popular girls always have in the teen drama flicks, and I sit on the edge of the bed experimentally, eyeing the floral pattern.

Grayson sets my two suitcases down next to me.

Two suitcases.

That's the epitome of everything in my life. Clothes, valuables, personal belongings...two suitcases.

"Miranda," my uncle thankfully cuts off whatever new question the woman is about to ask, "Why don't you go ahead and grab Jeremy from school. Elena will need some time to settle in, and then we can all get dinner at the Grill?"

My aunt smiles, "Great idea. Just let us know if you have any questions, sweetheart!"

I nod and force another smile before she finally leaves the room.

Grayson remains quiet as well, until he is sure she's down the stairs and the front door has opened and closed behind her.

"Sorry," he addresses me then, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "I'm sure this must all be a little...overwhelming."

 _Yeah, no kidding_.

I shrug my shoulders, "She's nice."

"She is," he agrees, "And she's happy you're going to be staying with us."

I doubt that, but even if it is true, his tone makes me feel as if the feeling isn't mutual.

"And you?" I ask him, not bothering to beat around the bush.

If I am going to be staying for any long period of time, it'll be better to have everything out in the open.

My uncle looks at me for a long moment, finally meeting my stare.

His eyes are a pale blue, like my father's.

And like my father, he's slim, with thinning brown hair that is almost the same color as my own long brunette waves.

But that's where the similarities between the two men end.

My father is a criminal whose leather kutte is his signature statement.

Grayson is a doctor, a family man, and he looks the part in his blue button up shirt and khaki pants.

There is also something parental in his stare, which is slightly intimidating at the moment, until he finally speaks.

"I think John and Isabel made the right call, sending you here. Club business with the Family can get messy and a nice young girl shouldn't be in the middle of it."

Ha.

"Too late for that," I point out, and he shakes his head.

"No. It isn't. John didn't tell me all the specifics, but he told me about the club's involvement with the Highway Kings. It's clear that you needed some time away from it all. Life without the Family is possible, Elena, and it's safer. It is _safe_ here, in Mystic Falls."

Considering that, I glance around the room, "I suppose you would know."

After all, he'd managed to get away from the life years ago.

His chuckle is dry, but warm, "Yes, I suppose I would."

If he were anyone else, I never would have thought to ask the question burning on my lips.

I've been taught from a young age that the MC is a boy's club; no membership means no right to ask questions.

But something about Grayson's easy nature and transparent concern makes me think that perhaps he will be honest with me.

"You left the Founders," I start carefully, "Before you ever patched in, or even prospected."

And there it is; that guarded look I'd been given many times before, but still, my uncle nods, "I did."

"Why?"

This time, it takes him longer to answer, "I...wanted something different than their lifestyle. Than the way I was raised."

Hesitantly, he reaches over and pats my shoulder, "It's okay to want more, Elena. I hope you realize that."

Then the moment is over.

"I'll leave you to sort your things. Be sure and message John, let him know you made it here."

A nod back, and he's gone.

I take a breath, then fall back onto the mattress, wondering if it's possible to sink so deeply into it, that I can disappear for good.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon, and even for a town as small as Mystic Falls, the restaurant we end up going to is pretty busy.

Seeing as it's one of the few in town though, I guess that makes sense.

It's a homey little bar and grill, with background music, pool tables, and nice waitresses.

I eat a burger that isn't half bad, as my cousin, Jeremy, talks about his latest art project at school.

He looks a little like me, with darker hair and dark eyes, though the shade is different than my own.

He seems like a nice kid, as the four of us talk, eat, then finish the evening with a game of pool.

It's all so mundane, so Hallmark family normal, that I'm starting to wonder if perhaps I'm dreaming.

A few pinches on my arm assure me that I am, in fact, wide awake and hundreds of miles from home.

Like it or not, maybe this is the new normal.

I _want_ to like it, honestly; but that means trusting it to last, and if there is anything that growing up around the Founding Family has taught me, it's that trust in the wrong thing can get you killed.

Keeping me alive, and preferably out of jail, requires that I be here and that I make this new normal work for me.

But trust isn't part of the deal.

* * *

"That's game!" Grayson calls, as I straighten with my pool stick, "The girl's won."

Miranda high-fives me for shooting the eight ball flawlessly into the corner hole, and this time, my smile to her is genuine.

"In your defense, I've had a lot of practice," I tell my uncle.

It's true.

There are three pool tables in the Founder's club house, and I'd learned how to hustle with the best by the age of nine.

Grayson smiles back, "Or you had a stroke of beginners luck. We'll come back next week and try again."

Because I'm still going to be here in a week.

In a month.

The exact amount of time is undetermined, but my father did made it clear that this wasn't going to be a short visit.

I try not to focus on the specifics and instead, decide to enjoy my victory while it lasts.

We'd originally planned to leave after the game wrapped up, but Grayson decides to buy us ice cream as a winner's prize.

It's late March, and isn't quite warm enough to justify having ice cream yet, but I'm not about to complain.

A giant bedroom, dinner, and now ice cream?

If my new extended family is trying to buy me, there are certainly worse ways for them to do it.

We step outside after finishing our desserts, and the cooling spring air holds just enough chill that I rub my bare arms against the temperature.

The sun is setting, but still visible, which means it's going to get even colder tonight.

Note to self; be sure to bring a sweater everywhere you go until summer officially arrives.

Virginia is a bit cooler than Georgia, and the last thing I need, on top of all the chaos that is already unfolding in my life, is to catch a cold and start school in a state of complete misery.

* * *

"Here," Jeremy shrugs out of his jacket, and offers it to me, having noticed my poor attempts at warming myself.

I begin to protest, but he drapes it over my shoulders before I can, so I tell him thank you instead.

They are all being so kind, and they don't even know me.

I really don't deserve it.

If they only knew the real reasons that necessitated my transfer, perhaps they wouldn't have allowed me here at all.

Before I can self reflect in pity too much, however, my attention is diverted.

Is that….no.

 _No! No! No! No!_

In the distance, there's the unmistakable sound of motorcycle engines, and I freeze in the parking lot.

I'm too far from home for anyone to have followed me, and no one from the Kings know that my father has family in Virginia anyways.

But that doesn't stop the panic from rising up and seizing in my chest, until the riders come into view.

Only then do I let out a breath of relief.

A couple of guys on bikes, and they are about my age.

Not threatening men with hidden weapons and a crown on the back of their leather kuttes.

I study the boys as they park and dismount their bikes, and notice firstly that they aren't wearing helmets.

Idiots. All three of them.

They're joined quickly by a girl with dark skin and tight jeans, who must have been waiting for them near the entrance.

She wraps her arms around the taller of them and immediately begins making out with him.

The other two make audible groans, shoving at the couple, until they are rough housing their way inside, laughs and insults being shared.

"Elena?" Miranda calls, and I spin around to see that they are waiting for me to get into the vehicle.

"Sorry," I murmur as I open the door and slide in next to Jeremy.

We pull out of the parking lot, passing the bikes as we do so, and I catch a flash of something on the gas tank of the nearest Harley.

Some kind of bird.

I push it to the back of my head as we turn onto the road, because it doesn't have anything to do with me, so really, it doesn't matter.

* * *

 **Alrighty! Ya'll know the drill. Tell me what you think, and if this is worth continuing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Going ahead and uploading the second chapter tonight.**

 **I plan to have the POV change per chapter, swapping between D and E :)**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

It's late when I finally make it to the Grill with Tyler and Enzo, the sun setting and the air turning cool against us on the ride over.

The place is no more crowded than a usual Friday night, but I can see Bonnie Bennett waiting against the wall, near the entrance.

From her expression, we're almost guaranteed an ass chewing for the lack of punctuality.

"So much for six o'clock," she mutters, after stalking toward us.

Called it.

"Sorry, love," Enzo smiles at her from beside me, having dismounted his Harley, "Stefan called with a flat and we had to-"

"Don't really care," she cuts him off, before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a long kiss.

The PDA is nothing new with these two, especially since the girl finally let Enzo in her pants, and usually it was easy to ignore them.

But Bonnie and Lexi had called us here for some apparently important reason and we'd come; missing out on a party at the clubhouse to do so.

Tyler gives me a look before rolling his eyes at the pair and groaning, "Hey, you two, save it for the bedroom, yeah?"

Enzo pulls away to glare at him and I nudge the guy on the arm, "He's right. We don't have time for this."

Enzo shoves me back, "We had time for it when you wanted that quickie with Amber Dawson."

"And Brianna Vaughn," Bonnie adds, giving me a glare of her own.

"And Jessica Strout," Enzo's smirking again, goading me to giving him another shove, this one effectively separating him and Bonnie from each other's grasps.

Not one to let me get the upper hand, Enzo immediately dives for retaliation, and we end up headlocking all the way to the front door.

"Easy boys," Bonnie warns, running a hand through her short hair, "Unless you want to get us kicked out again."

"That was one time," Tyler reminds her, slinging an arm over her shoulder, "And besides, it was only a temporary ban."

"Right," she elbows him, "A temporary ban that got you grounded for a week, if I remember correctly."

Tyler shrugs while Enzo and I attempt to behave ourselves.

I tuck the ends of my hair back behind my ears and straighten my jacket; he tugs on the bottom of his leather kutte, making sure all was in place.

Not for the first time, a twinge of jealousy strikes me, as I take notice of it.

The black vest that proves he is one of the Brotherhood of Crows; everything I've wanted since birth.

Unlike Enzo, however, my mother has insisted that I graduate high school before being allowed to prospect for my father's club.

Out of respect for her, I agreed to it, and still regret the decision.

It helps to know that Tyler will have to follow the same stipulation once he's eighteen, since his mother seems to agree with mine on the matter.

* * *

"Lexi is already here," Bonnie informs us, as we walk through the Friday night crowd, toward the back where the pool tables are.

It's easy enough to spot our blonde friend, but what really stands out is the look of pure detestation on her usual smiling face.

"What's doing, Branson?" I ask once we're close enough for her to notice.

"Damon," she greets without much preamble, "Nice of you to finally show."

"Something came up," I say by way of apology, as Enzo takes a seat on one of the stools and Tyler leans against the table, "But we told you we'd meet you here, and we did. Now, do you want to tell us what is so damn important we couldn't talk about this back at the clubhouse?"

Lexi's father is Vice President of the Brotherhood, and it seems strange that she wanted to meet in such a public place, instead of our usual hang out.

"There's a party going on at the clubhouse tonight," she reminds me, "And some of us aren't eighteen yet."

Because everyone who is under age has to leave the clubhouse once the clock strikes nine; a courtesy really, considering how crazy things have been known to get in the later hours of the night.

And Lexi, like my younger brother, Stefan, is only sixteen.

"Besides, I wanted you to see something for yourself," she continues, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"What is it?" Enzo asks, picking up on her vibe as well, as Bonnie moves to sit in his lap.

Lexi searches through the people, before finding whatever it is she's looking for.

"There," she points, "You see Vikki? Over by the bar?"

I do a quick scan until I lock eyes on the girl she indicated.

Vikki Donovan.

She's tall and hot, works here at the Grill, is a grade under me, and has a habit of hanging around the club.

I'll be lying to say I haven't spent a night with her in the past, but since she and Tyler started hooking up last year, I haven't given her much thought.

"What about her?" Tyler steps closer to Lexi and the blonde sighs, "Look at her face. See that bruise?"

I narrow my gaze until I can make out the mark.

"Did someone hit her?" I demand, recognizing the swell in her cheek.

Lexi's expression is grave as our eyes meet, "Kai."

Kai fucking Parker.

Now, why doesn't that surprise me?

He's one of the jack asses whose parents turn their noses up at the Brotherhood and assume they are better than us.

Kai holds a similar mindset, going out of his way to make our lives miserable whenever possible.

At least until this past summer, when I finally laid him out for picking on Stefan.

Seems the lesson didn't stick.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Tyler hisses from beside me.

He and Vikki aren't together; at least not the way Enzo and Bonnie are, but still, she's associates with us and that could have something to do with Kai's decision to bruise her cheek.

"We'll talk to her first," I decide, "Find out what happened before we start swinging fist."

Enzo frowns, drawing Bonnie tighter in his lap, "You sure she'll even tell you?"

"She'll tell me," Tyler answers with certainty, "And if Kai hurt her…"

I nod.

We'll deal with Kai, if what Lexi is hinting at is true.

Speaking of which…

"What did you hear about it?" I ask Lexi, though my eyes stay on Vikki.

"Just that they were fighting yesterday," she says, a calm anger in her tone, "I guess Kai was talking some shit about Matt, and you know how Vikki is about her brother...anyway, it was speculation that he hit her, but I doubt she gave that bruise to herself."

I exhale slowly, watching as Vikki moves between tables, bringing someone their drink order, "We'll get this sorted out."

Lexi nods before asking, "When you do, do me a favor and don't tell your mom that I was the one who told you. Lily's pissed enough at me as it is."

"She's only pissed because you let Stefan cheat off your math quiz and you both got caught," I remind her, recalling that particular scolding, "But I think Mom will forgive you for this one. We protect our own."

Lexi can't argue with that, because it's true.

The Brotherhood of the Crows is more than just a club.

it's a family, for all the members, their spouses and children, and all the friends of the members; a community that has each others backs, no matter what.

And in just a few more months, I can start prospecting to officially become a part of it.

I can't wait.

But in the meantime, I'll uphold the clubs ideas and morals in other ways and do exactly what I told Lexi I would.

Sort this shit with Kai out before it escalates.

"We'll be back," I tell them, "Tyler come with me. Enzo, you stay with the girls."

They both nod, and Tyler straightens to follow as I start Vikki's way.

* * *

She seems surprised when Tyler calls her name and she spots us walking toward her.

Setting down the tray she's holding, she wipes her hands down the back of her jeans, then closes the gap between us.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming in tonight," her smile is flirty, but it's hardly distracting from the mark on her cheek.

"Did Kai hit you?" Tyler immediately asks, and I clench my teeth in annoyance.

 _Way to build up to it, Lockwood_.

Vikki blinks, then her expression grows defensive and her arms cross over her chest, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Vik," I cut Tyler off, stepping closer to her and keep my voice low, "We heard about your argument with him, and there isn't a makeup in the world good enough to cover that bruise. Did Parker do something to you?"

She lets out a breath, and uncrosses her arms, "Look, I can handle it, alright?"

"So he did," Tyler confirms, looking three shades of pissed off, "If he fucking hit you, Vik-"

"What?" she challenges, her expression hardening, "What are you gonna do about it? This isn't a Brotherhood problem."

"We'll still take care of him," I promise her, "Just tell us what happened."

She deliberates for a moment, her gaze moving back and forth between us, before finally she nods and motions toward the bar.

We follow her the short distance to it, where the noise of the dinner crowd is slightly diminished, and she sits on one of the stools, facing us.

"The bruise isn't from his fist," she explains immediately, "I was hanging out with him and some of the guys yesterday after school. Kai was talking shit, you know how he is, about my clothes, how I needed less of them, that kind of bullshit. I told him that if he didn't shut his mouth, I'd tell Matt that he was the one who graffitied the curse words on the side of City Hall last month."

Seeing that her brother, Matt Donovan, works for the Mystic Falls Police Department, it isn't an empty threat.

"I'm guessing he didn't take that well," I huff, understanding all too well the direction this was going.

Vikki shakes her head, "No. Not really. He shoved me onto the ground, told me I wasn't going to say a damn thing or he'd…"

Her face begins to redden as she lets the sentence drop.

"He'd what?" I prompt her, sharing a look with Tyler.

Vikki chews her bottom lip before answering, "He said he'd leak some nude pictures I sent him last year."

Great. An asshole with leverage.

As I try to figure out the best way to handle the situation, Tyler jumps right into the chiding.

"Nudes? Really Vikki? To _him_?"

"You weren't complaining when I sent them to you, asshole," she points out, fairly enough.

Tyler grumbles something ugly about Kai and Vikki defends herself, "He's nice when he wants to be. Charming, even. I had no idea he would keep the pictures."

I cut Tyler off before he can say whatever he's about to, "That bruise is from where he pushed you, then?"

She nods, "He shoved me onto the sidewalk. I hit it pretty hard."

"Then we'll deal with him."

A look of hesitation crosses her features, "I don't know...Matt doesn't really like that I even hang around the Brotherhood. And if you guys get involved-"

"No offense, Vik, but your brother can fuck off," I tell her, "If he's not going to take care of the problems in this town, then the club will."

She gives me a look that is almost scolding, "That's not fair, Damon. He does his job."

"He tries to do his job," Tyler corrects her, "But pieces of shit like Kai Parker are under his pay grade."

They share a long stare, before her gaze flickers over to mine, "If you want to put Kai in his place, be my guest. Just don't make it a big commotion, alright? It's already embarrassing enough and I don't want Matt circling this back to your club."

I nod, "We're just going to have a friendly chat with him at school on Monday."

Her eyes narrow, "Uh huh. Sure, if you say so."

I look around then, and motion toward the tray she left on the counter, "You should get back to work. Don't want you getting in trouble."

She recognizes the dismissal, and gives me a parting smile of thanks before standing up.

I turn to Tyler, "And we should get back to the others. You know what happens when we leave Enzo and Bon Bon alone too long."

He's still staring at Vikki though, and now she's staring back at him, "Actually, I'm good man. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit?"

I roll my eyes, "Sure, Casanova. We'll be at the pool tables."

* * *

I don't stick around to listen to their conversation, if in fact they even have one before sneaking off to the storage room for a quickie, and thankfully the others are right where we left them, joined now by someone else.

"Stefan," I smile, spotting my brother next to Enzo, "Your car's up and running then?"

He mock punches my shoulder when I'm close enough, "No thanks to you."

"Hey, I helped you change the tire."

His brow arches in disbelief, "Oh. You call watching me struggle while shouting out demands "helping", do you?"

"It's called coaching," Enzo jumps to my defense, "And he's rather good at it, if you'd listen."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time you won't need us," I assure him, "Now that you know how to do it yourself."

"Comforting," he mutters and Enzo gives a dramatic shake of the head.

"Kids these days," he tsks, "Where's the gratitude?"

I grin as Stefan shoots him a dirty look.

The girls rejoin us shortly after, having gone to get drinks by the look of the glasses in their hands, and they too have been joined by a pouting blonde.

"Look who we found," Lexi winks at Stefan, as Caroline Forbes takes a seat on the stool next to him.

Caroline is Stefan's long time crush, though the girl is a year older and far from returning his attention.

"So Tyler's back with Vikki," she states nastily, leaning forward on her elbows.

I shrug, "They were never really together in the first place."

"And we aren't discussing stupid boys," Bonnie reminds her, climbing into Enzo's lap again, which causes Caroline to shoot her a look.

"Easy for you to say," the blonde points out, "Your boyfriend is perfect."

"Don't be jealous now, Gorgeous," Enzo smirks at her, "You could have had your shot with me when I was single."

Caroline shows a flash of disgust, "Ew. We've been friends with each other since like, the first grade! You're basically like one of my cousins!"

"Your _perfect_ cousin," he teases, and she groans, "Whatever."

"You, stop being mean," Bonnie reprimands her boyfriend who merely smiles, "And you," she points a finger at Caroline, "Tyler's a man slut. Just like his Uncle Mason was, just like Damon is. You know it. I know it. We all know it. Either be happy banging him occasionally or raise your standards and move on."

"Wait," I cut in, as Caroline slips into a pout, "How did I get thrown in that?"

"You're a man slut," Bonnie and Lexi repeat, at the same time.

I pretend to be offended, but Bonnie shuts that down real quick, "Oh don't even, Salvatore! Caroline and I are both on the cheer squad. We hear things!"

I smirk, leaning forward, "Oh yeah? What kind of things?"

Her expression deadpans as I wink, and Enzo pushes my shoulder a little harder than necessary, "Seducing my girl when she's literally sitting in my lap. That's a new low, brother."

"Maybe we're in love?" I offer, to which he and Bonnie both scoff.

"Can't stand a little competition?" I say jokingly, which Enzo just rolls his eyes at, "There is no competition."

"There really isn't," Bonnie agrees, "Besides, the day Damon Salvatore falls in love is the day hell freezes over."

"All you guys do is bully me," I accuse, "This is a toxic friendship."

"You love us for it," Bonnie reasons, and I smile, "Maybe I do. But that's besides the point. Now...is anyone else ready to bail?"

Stefan straightens in his seat, "You're leaving already?"

"There's a party at the club house tonight," I remind him, "At least there, they'll serve me beer."

"Nah," Enzo pipes up, sharing a look with Bonnie, "I think we're gonna hang here for a while."

I resist the urge to kick them both off the stool, "Going steady has made you boring, my friend."

"Love you too, Damon," Bonnie waves at me and I smirk, kissing her head, then Lexi's before saying goodbye to the rest.

"See you back at home, Stef."

My brother nods and I head for the door, pulling my leather jacket closed against the cold outside.

* * *

The clubhouse is a large converted workshop building on my parent's property, about half a football field length from the main house, where Stefan and I live.

The workshop had been turned into a giant bar room way before I was born, and later had dorm like rooms added to the upstairs loft for the passing club members that need a place to crash.

Since my father, Giuseppe Salvatore, is president of the BCMC, the place is almost never empty and is hardly ever quiet.

Especially on party nights, when the club house doors open and the music blares out loud enough that I can almost hear it over the sound of my engine when I pull into the drive.

There are plenty of other bikes and cars lining up the drive and even some pulled into the yard, meaning it's a full house tonight.

I recognize my father's Dyna Superglide, parked closest to the house, next to my mother's cherry red Mustang.

Richard Lockwood, the club's Treasurer and Tyler's father, also seems to be here, since his Electra is parked next to my dad's bike.

Alaric's Street Bob is among the rides, as is Mason's Pan-head, and my Uncle Zach's Dyna.

 _Definitely_ a full house.

I kick out my stand, then dismount and rearrange myself before heading toward all the noise.

It is still early, by club standards, so a few younger teens that hadn't been run off yet are hanging around when I step inside and all the women still seem to be fully dressed, or at least covering the good bits.

Leather cuts with the Brotherhood's patch surround the room, the crows staring at me from all directions, and once again, I can't wait to officially join them.

* * *

"Soon enough, kiddo," Someone appears next to me and I smile when I recognize Alaric Saltzman, the club's Sargent of Arms, and one of its best members, in my opinion.

He's the guy that keeps my Dad safe when it comes to club business, and while he's a peace keeper by nature, I've seen him knock a grown man out cold with a single punch before.

His hand is heavy on my shoulder, "Soon enough."

"What is?" I ask him, though I have a feeling I know what he's referring to.

He grins and holds out a beer to me with his free hand, "I saw your face when you walked in. I know the look. Your time's coming, don't you worry."

I return the smile and take what he offered, "Thanks...yeah, just a few more months until graduation. Then I can prospect."

"First you have to graduate," he jokes lightheartedly, dropping his hand.

I nod and he motions to the bar stools across the room, "Come on."

I follow him easily and take a seat when he does, resting my elbows on the bar's reflective countertop, watching the flashes of neon dance off of it as he makes an order with the barely denim clad chick pouring drinks.

"You thought any more about college?" Alaric asks, after getting his beer and taking a swallow.

I shake my head, "No need. I know what I want to do."

"Ah," he raises a brow, "Family business then? You know, there's not a shit ton of money in mechanics anymore. Your dad's shop does alright, but-"

"It does fine," I insist, "And so does Mom's restaurant."

I should know, since I work part time at both when I need the extra money or when my parents need cheap labor.

"Just saying that you might want to consider your options before making up your mind," he taps the bar to get the bartender's attention again, then holds up his fingers for another round, "You know, think about it."

"I'm thinking this end of the academic school year is getting to your head," I tell him, and he smirks, plenty used to my shit talking by now, "Yeah...maybe."

In addition to his roll with the club, Alaric is also the History teacher at Mystic Falls High School, and has spent the past few weeks reminding everyone to get in those final college applications before late deadlines.

He never harps on me too much about it, because he pretty much knows how I feel on the matter, but the passive aggressive comments about my future have become more frequent lately.

Not just from him, but my mother and some of the other Old Ladies, too.

I know that they mean well, really, but I don't need to worry about any applications, or college, for that matter.

My mind is already made up.

All I've ever wanted from life is right here, in this room, and nothing is ever going to change that.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Glad to see ya'll are liking it so far! :)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

My alarm sounds off early on Monday morning, eliciting a groan from deep in my throat before I find the strength to lift my head and turn it off.

The sky outside the window is still dark and suddenly I'm missing the later starting classes at St. Andrews.

And that's not all I'm missing, as I turn in my blankets and stare up at the ceiling.

The entire weekend felt surreal; a good surreal maybe, but unbelievable, all the same.

Uncle Grayson is quiet and kind, and completely devoted to his family.

When he'd had to go in to work on Saturday, he'd apologized to Aunt Miranda so many times, I thought she was going to have to shove him out the door.

She didn't, but she did shut the thing firmly behind him when he finally left, before announcing she was going to make Jeremy and I breakfast.

Which had been a full spread of sausage and egg casserole, oven baked to perfection.

That evening had been quiet, eerily so, as we all ate dinner and watched some bad sitcom that Jeremy thought was hilarious.

It was so different than my life back home.

Just so... _quiet_.

No arguing, no gunshots, no loud music or laughing, shouting men or revving engines.

No sex sounds echoing from the room next door or bar game bets taking place across the hall.

Just eerie silence.

I realize that this should be relieving.

How many nights had I sat awake back home, wishing to be somewhere else, somewhere normal, far away from all of the noise?

But now that I am, all the quiet is just letting the noise in my head get louder...and I feel out of place.

Not that being here is a bad thing; in fact, this new part of my family has been going out of their way to include me in their lives and I should be more than grateful for their efforts...but still.

I can't help but feel like a pretender among them.

An outsider looking in at someone else's _normal_ life.

My new life.

* * *

Needing to get out of my own head and away from the roaring thoughts, I throw back the blankets I'm shrouded in and pull myself up.

All the clothes I own, plus a few Aunt Miranda bought for me at the store yesterday, were either folded neatly in the dresser drawer against the far wall, or were hanging in the walk in closet directly next to it.

I shift over to view my options, settling for the familiar, and grab a pair of worn in snug-fitting jeans and a red V-necked tank top.

I toss them onto the bed then carefully check to make sure Jeremy is not in the bathroom we now share, before going in myself to start my morning routine.

Twenty minutes later, my hair is brushed straight, so that the top layer hides the red streaks, just in case Mystic Falls High had some kind of policy against it, and I'm dressed, only needing to slide on my shoes and jacket.

I put on a pair of black ankle boots and my black leather zip up, then I'm ready.

I try not to act as nervous as I feel, as I go downstairs with my bag slid onto my shoulder.

I'd only ever changed schools a few times in the past, and the last time was at the beginning of my freshman year, so starting new at the end of my senior one was flipping my stomach into knots.

* * *

Miranda is awake and prepping lunches when I walk into the kitchen.

I offer her a smile before pausing at the counter, "Hey."

"Elena!" she smiles widely, "Good, you're awake! Here."

She places a glass of something pink in front of me, and upon inspection, I realize it's a smoothie.

"Breakfast," she announces proudly, "I hope you like strawberries and bananas! There's a few greens in there as well, but I promise you can't taste them. Unless you like greens? Kale, Spinach? I can add more if you do. I just figured-"

"This is fine," I assure her, "I usually don't eat breakfast, so thank you."

I take a polite sip and find that it actually does taste really good.

"It's no trouble, sweetheart. I make it for Jeremy anyway. That boy grows faster than I can get food into him, I swear! And the junk food binges…," she gives a little cringe and I laugh.

"At least this way I know he's getting some kind of vitamins," she adds with a wave of her hand.

I nod, and take another drink.

"He should be down shortly," she tells me then, "And we'll head out soon after. I'm sure you want to get there early so you can find your classes."

I pause, "You're dropping us off?"

She nods as she bustles around the kitchen, moving some things to the sink, "Yes. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to pick you up. There's a committee meeting at three, and those things tend to drone on. Usually, if that happens, I'll text Jer to take the bus, or he'll get a ride with one of his friends. Let me get your cell number so I can let you know, too."

I pull out my cell phone and hand it over to her, "Um, Dad mentioned something about me getting a car? So that I don't have to bother you guys for transportation."

Miranda finishes typing in her number and I send her a quick text to make sure she has mine.

"He told Grayson he was making some arrangements," she answers, with much less animation than she was using before, and I get the feeling that she doesn't much like my father.

Not that I blame her.

"He's supposed to call him with the details," she adds, "I'll let you know as soon as he does. But until then, you can use my car if you need to go anywhere, and I really don't mind taking you to school."

I offer her more thanks and another smile.

She is being so gracious and polite to me, and all I really want right now is to be out of this perfectly pristine house with this bright, cheery woman so I can get a firm grip on reality again.

Thankfully, Jeremy joins us then, and after forcing him to drink his smoothie and handing us freshly packed lunches, Miranda ushers us out the door.

* * *

Mystic Falls High is basically what I imagined whenever I tried to picture the school that would belong to a town as small as this one.

It has a reasonably sized parking lot, a cluster of buildings with a small courtyard, and off in the distance I can make out a football field.

Tall trees are sprinkled along the edges of the green grass out front, paired with a few picnic tables and I suddenly feel as if I'm in every cheesy high school rom com ever made.

I take a deep breath, then another, before following Jeremy out of the car and waving goodbye to Miranda.

"See you around," Jeremy smiles at me before he parts, shrugging his backpack higher on his shoulders, and I take another breath as he leaves.

I can do this, I tell myself. _After what had happened with the Kings , I can do anything._

Straightening myself up and running a hand through my hair, I start toward the biggest building in the middle that seemed to be the main entry point.

From there, it was actually easy to find my way around.

The office is right off the first hall, with a nice big sign hanging overhead and the secretary behind the desk is all too willing to help out "Grayson Gilbert's niece".

I even meet the principal, who is equally welcoming and wishes me a good day before asking me to say hello to my uncle when I get home.

It feels a little weird, to be recognized by a name that instills happiness in a community, instead of fear.

When the principal goes back to his office, the secretary gives me my schedule and directs me to my homeroom class, which is simple enough to find.

It's mostly empty when I walk in, so I take a seat at one of the far desks and hope that no one comes in later to claim it as theirs.

Or maybe this class has arranged seating?

Either way, I'm sure the professor will correct me when the time comes.

I pull a book from my bag and try to engross myself into it to pass some time and to avoid awkward stares.

* * *

Eventually though, someone took notice that there was a new student among them.

Someone loud with no sense of personal boundaries.

"I haven't seen you around. Did you just start here?"

I look up to see a pretty blonde girl taking a seat literally on my desk.

"Good guess," I close my book, "Today's my first day. I'm Elena."

Her smile is friendly, "Caroline Forbes. I figured it was. This place is so small that any new face is noticeable! Did your family just move here?"

"No, just me. I moved to live with my aunt and uncle," I'm not sure why I'm telling her this, but she doesn't miss a beat.

"Who are they? I probably know them. I know everyone! Well, everyone knows everyone around here. Which is why I can't wait to graduate and move far far away."

I chuckle as she does a dramatic hair flip and the girl next to me leans into our conversation, "For goodness sake, Caroline, give the girl time to breathe."

"She's breathing fine," Caroline rolls her big blue eyes at the other girl, who has flawless dark skin and bright green eyes, "This is Bonnie Bennett, by the way. She thinks she has to save everyone from the fact that I know how to have a conversation."

"More like spare them," Bonnie cuts her off, before offering her hand to me.

She seems a bit familiar, though I can't place why.

"I'm Bonnie," she says, "And you can ignore her when she gets like that."

"Excuse me for trying to be nice," Caroline hops down from my desk and sits in the one that is in front of me.

"You can be nice without interrogating her. Not everyone wants to dish out their whole life story, you know," Bonnie points out and I decide then that I like her.

Caroline waves her off before turning back to me, "Anyway, you were saying, about your aunt and uncle?"

I nod, "Right, yeah. The Gilberts. Grayson and Miranda."

"Oh!" Caroline lights up again, "Dr. Gilbert! I do know him, and his wife. She's on the town's committee. I didn't know they had other family-"

"I'm from out of state," I brush off her statement, before hurrying to change the topic, "So what are the classes like here?"

The next ten minutes was a run down of each class Mystic Falls had to offer, with Caroline telling me which were worth taking and which were "super lame" along with which classes had the hottest teachers and the worst students.

Bonnie then followed her up by giving me a more realistic idea of the subjects and I was feeling a little more relaxed by the time the teacher came in and had the class settle down.

She calls roll without making me stand up and introduce myself, which I appreciate immensely, then leaves us to study or read or catch up on any homework we might have procrastinated doing the night before.

Clearly having few of these things to do, I was able to carry on with the conversation I was having before she'd come in.

"You can sit with us at lunch if you want," Bonnie tells me in a quiet voice, and Caroline nods her agreement, "You should totally sit with us! That is if you can stomach seeing a lot of tongue. Bonnie spends the entire time making out with her boyfrie-"

"One time!" Bonnie interrupts her, "It was literally one time, Care. Let it go!"

"No," Caroline tells her, "I'm bitter about Tyler and you're the only one in a stable relationship that I can take it out on, so I'm going to."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You'll get used to her eventually."

Caroline flips her off and I smirk.

This was already feeling better than St. Andrews ever did, so maybe this new normal wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Once the bell rings to dismiss us from homeroom, Caroline helps me find my next class.

It's an elective art class, and passes without much incident, though I am asked to tell the others my name.

Next is Pre-Cal, and luckily Bonnie is in this class with me.

She shares her book with me until the teacher finds time to get me one of my own, and offers to help me find my locker after the bell.

I agree, and as we leave the class, Caroline rejoins us, "Can you believe the gall of that girl!? As if the bruise wasn't already a red flag, now she's flaunting around with a hickey on her neck like some kind of-"

"Caroline," Bonnie interupts her, "You knew that Tyler and Vicki were still seeing each other. She's literally always around the Brotherhood. Why are you even surprised?"

"I'm not," the blonde insists, and I pretend like I know what their talking about, "I just thought that after making out with me at Amber's, he'd at least have the decency to act interested."

Bonnie shakes her head, clearly over Caroline's antics and offers me a small grin, "She's obsessed with a man whore."

"Obsessed is too strong a word," Caroline argues, as Bonnie stops at some of the lockers.

"Here," the dark girl motions to one on top, "This is it."

I thank her and try the combination twice before the lock pops and I can open the thing.

The other two girls are still arguing over this Tyler guy as I put my new book inside.

When I finish, and get the thing locked again, Caroline checks her watch and sighs, "We'll finish this later, but I need to get to class. See you guys at lunch!"

She leaves us in a fluster and Bonnie chuckles lightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem," I assure her, watching the blonde dart down the hall, "She seems...interesting."

"Interesting," Bonnie laughs out loud, "That's one word for it. Energetic, definitely. She's a good friend, though."

Something about the expression she wears when saying that suddenly makes me remember where I'd seen Bonnie Bennett before.

"Hey, random question, but were you at the Mystic Grill last night?"

Bonnie turns to look at me, "For a bit, with some friends. Why?"

The girl who was with the guys on the bikes.

I start to explain, when someone walks between us, cornering Bonnie near the locker.

"Hey, Bennett."

It's a guy I haven't seen yet, cute-ish with short brown hair, light eyes, and a disarming smile.

From the look on Bonnie's face, he isn't good news.

"What do you want, Kai?" she demands with a lifted chin, and his smile broadens.

He flickers his gaze in my direction, "Who's your friend?"

"None of your business," she fires back, before repeating, "What do you want?"

Kai zeros in on her then, taking a step closer, "I want you to tell Salvatore and your boyfriend to keep their damn mouths shut. If Damon or Lorenzo think they can talk shit about me, they've got another thing coming."

Bonnie's eyes narrow, "I don't control what either of them do or say. If you have a problem, take it up with them."

Kai's expression goes dark for a moment, then he is smiling again, "Yeah, maybe I will."

Blowing a little kiss to her, he pulls away and swipes a final gaze over me before heading to whatever class he was off to.

I frown, walking back to Bonnie's side, "What was that about?"

The girl huffs, and her eyes were still following the guy's retreating figure.

"Kai Parker," she tells me, "A complete douchebag. Do yourself a favor and steer clear of that."

Not something I would need to be told twice.

"You okay?"

She nods, forcing a smile back on her lips, "I'm fine. But we should get to class. What do you have next?"

I check the schedule that the secretary gave me this morning, "Um, History. With Alaric Saltzman."

Bonnie nods, "Good. He's way better than Coach Tanner. It's right down the hall, second door to the left by the fountains."

"Thanks," I tell her, genuinely meaning it, and she promises to meet me at lunch if we didn't see each other before then.

Feeling as if I am on my way to making at least one friend in this strange place, I start down the hall to Mr. Saltzman's class.

* * *

It is mostly full when I step in, though no one had really gotten around to taking their seats yet, and I use the moment to find a desk that no one seems to be occupying.

There's one in the front, on the farther side of the room and I go to it, placing my bag on the desk.

Unfortunately, I realize too late that the seat is next to none other than Kai Parker, Bonnie's vaguely threatening bully.

There is recognition in his eyes when he spots me, and I try to ignore his stare.

Unfortunately, he takes that moment to walk over to my desk, moving so that I can't take my seat.

"You're Bonnie's friend," he tells me, wearing the same disarming smile as before.

"And you're the guy starting shit with her boyfriend," I say nonchalantly, recalling what I could of their short conversation in the hall.

He's grinning now, and in addition to his perfect white teeth, I notice that his eyes slightly more hazel than blue, "Lorenzo has it coming, sweetheart, don't you worry about that. But I don't want to talk about him right now. I want to talk about you. You're new here?"

"Obviously," I answer shortly, not caring for his attitude on top of the wary caution I am feeling from Bonnie's warning.

"Don't be like that, girl. I'm just trying to strike up a friendly conversation," he sounds flirty, and I look around to see if the teacher has come into class yet.

He hasn't.

"Can you move out of my way, please," I ask Kai, attempting to be civil.

He ignores my request.

"Since you're new here, why don't I show you around?" he offers instead, stepping closer to me, "There's this nice quiet place back behind the annex building. We could sneak out after class and-"

"No thanks," I cut him short, really getting annoyed, "Now move out of my way."

"What's the rush?" he prompts, and I'm ready to knock that smug grin right off of his face, "There's still a few minutes before the bell. We can get to know each other."

Wow. This guy really can't take a hint.

I'm about to tell him that I have absolutely no interest in getting to know anything about him, when another person joins our conversation.

"You just can't help yourself, can you Parker?" a voice drawls, and I look over to find the bluest eyes I'd ever seen in my life staring back at me.

They belong to another student, who I think I recognize as one of the guys I'd seen Bonnie with at at the Grill last night.

He's hot, extremely so with those eyes, a handsome face, and dark hair that is over do for a cut.

He's wearing a black leather jacket over a plain T-shirt and dark wash jeans.

I stop myself before checking out his shoe size, and smile a little when he returns the once over.

But then Kai opens his mouth, bringing my attention back to the conversation.

"Damon," he says in a loathful tone, "I was looking for you."

"Not hard enough," the other guy, Damon, tells him, "Because I've been waiting to talk to you all day."

"Oh really?" he demands, "What about?"

Damon's jaw flexes and it's clear he doesn't like Kai anymore than Bonnie does, "We'll get to that. But first," his gaze turns back to me, "You're going to get out of her way, like she asked."

Sensing the tension between the two, and really not wanting to be caught in the middle, I dismiss myself.

"It's fine," I tell him, "I can sit somewhere else."

I grab my bag and push past Kai to scan for another seat.

As I do so, he grabs my ass; not a slight brush or casual slip, but a full palm squeeze.

* * *

Now, if I'm being honest, there's always been a lack of sexual attention in my life.

Though, it wasn't because guys didn't find me attractive.

I had a boyfriend once, a few years ago, that got a little handsy and Dad shot him.

After that, all the guys in my life were far more concerned with keeping in my daddy's good graces than showing me a good time.

Not that this mattered to him.

He spent hours showing me how to throw a punch, how to land a solid knee to the crotch, and how to protect myself if the need were ever to arise.

Eventually, it had arose, and Kol Mikaelson had ended up dead.

Kai Parker, however, did not make me feel threatened by any means.

He wasn't some dangerous outlaw aiming a gun in my face.

But I was raised as the princess of the Founding Family Motorcycle Club and I'm not above using my fist to explain that a woman should not be touched without consent.

* * *

Kai staggers when I hit him, stumbling over the desk he was blocking me from and fell on his ass.

Half of the class laughs as he mutters out a curse word and Damon's eyes go wide; trained on me now with an expression that makes me think he's impressed.

I turn to take my seat before hearing my name called.

Spinning around at the sound, I see who I assume is the teacher, standing in the doorway with the Principal, who I'd met earlier.

"Come here, Miss Gilbert," he commands, not nearly as friendly as he had been this morning, "You too, Mr. Parker."

I reluctantly obey, trying to pretend everyone isn't staring at me as I do so, and he leads us out to the hall.

"Fighting is unacceptable at this school," he stares right at me, "Regardless of the situation. You will finish today out in detention."

"Detention?" I blanch, "Are you serious?! He grabbed my a- butt!"

"I saw," the principal nods, ignoring my almost slip of language as he glares over at Kai, "Which is your third misconduct strike this week, Mr. Parker. Grounds for suspension! You will both follow me to my office while I fill out your slips."

I hang my head as he walks away, and can barely resist the urge to throw another punch at Kai for getting me into this mess.

 _Great first day_.

I dread hearing what my aunt and uncle will have to say about it.

* * *

 **Little bit more of that fiery personality showing here lol**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! They're very encouraging!**

 **Here's chapter 4 with a lot more DE, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

The afternoon sun is almost as warm as the end of the cigarette Stefan is sucking on, and I'm reminded of why I hate spring.

Hot one day, cold the next day, with lots of wet days in between that makes riding more dangerous.

I can't wait for summer; especially since my graduation day will signal the start of my new life in more ways than one.

Only a few more months, I remind myself.

Throwing my jacket over the seat of my motorcycle, I try to listen to what Enzo is saying.

He's sitting sideways on his own bike seat, telling us how pissed he is about Kai cornering Bonnie in the hall.

I don't blame him.

Vikki is one thing, sure, but if Kai thinks he can actually threaten one of our girls…

"Sounds like he was put in his place pretty good though," Bonnie smirks from where she's standing behind Enzo, leaning on him with her arms wrapped around his neck, "I knew I liked that new girl. I can't believed she punched him!"

"I would have paid to see that," Stefan grins, stomping out the cigarette now that it was burned to the end.

Mom would kill me if she ever found out I was letting Stefan smoke, but it's not like I was going to rat him out to her.

Especially since she would probably come to the inevitable conclusion that he was bumming them from me, and if there was one thing on the planet worth avoiding, it was pissing off Lily Salvatore.

So I keep my mouth shut and let Stefan lite it up, and in return, he keeps quiet about the copious amounts of dirt he has gotten on me over the years.

After all, what Mom doesn't know can't hurt us.

* * *

We are in the student parking lot now, outside the school, waiting for Lexi to finish a make up test since Stefan was supposed to be driving her home.

Hence the reason he'd brought the car today instead of his bike.

While Joshua Branson is a respected member of the Brotherhood of Crows, he isn't too keen on the idea of his daughter riding the back of a motorcycle with a kid who had just gotten his _Class M_ a few months ago.

And though Stefan has had more experience on a bike than most sixteen year olds, no one could fault the man the sentiment, so here we are.

"Too bad she was given detention too, though," Bonnie's saying when I bring my attention back to the conversation, "On her first day! Principal Perry let's Kai and his out-to-lunch bunch get away with so much more shit than that without punishment!"

"That's because the Parkers are on the school board," I point out, "At least Ric saw what Kai did today, so Perry had to do _something_."

"If you call a three day suspension "doing something"," Enzo mutters, "We still owe Kai a beating, for Vik."

"We'll settle up," I assure him, "But I promised Vikki we'd be discreet about it. She doesn't want this to draw attention to the Brotherhood, and I agree."

Bonnie clears her throat and we look up at her.

"Speaking of attention," she nods to the distance with her chin and I turn to see what she's indicating.

* * *

Walking across the parking lot, toward the far line of buses, is the new girl.

Her long brunette hair swishes across the middle of her leather clad back and it draws my attention to those long legs of hers, which are covered in sinfully tight jeans.

Damn. She looks like my kind of trouble.

"She's hot," Enzo observes, and Bonnie nods her agreement.

I can't argue with them, but staring at the new girl's backside reminds me of Kai grabbing it, and before I can stop myself, I bring my hand to my mouth and let out a loud whistle to get her attention.

She either doesn't hear me, or she's ignoring me, so I whistle again, louder this time.

She doesn't even turn around.

"HEY!" I cup my hands around my mouth, "NEW GIRL!"

"Her name's Elena, dickwad," Bonnie rolls her eyes at me, but I don't care.

 _Elena_ had heard me and was shooting a glare over her shoulder at us.

At least, she is until she sees Bonnie and I watch the annoyance fade from her face.

She glances once at the buses, then turns away from them and starts over toward us.

I straighten as she gets closer, and when she's a few feet away, I step forward to greet her.

"Elena, right?" I ask, plastering on the charming smile I usually use when talking to girls.

Her expression doesn't change, though her perfectly shaped brow arches slightly, "According to my birth certificate," she glances around me, "Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie waves back in acknowledgement, but I'm not ready to share the new girl's attention yet.

"So, I saw that right hook you used on Kai Parker today," I tell her, and now my grin is genuine, "It was impressive."

She smiles back, so blindingly that I have to blink a few times, and takes a step closer to me.

"Yeah? Well, keep whistling at me like I'm a dog and you'll see it again," she warns, and the heat I feel at that threat has nothing to do with the sun shining down on us.

"Easy, babe. I was only trying to get your attention," I explain, holding up my hands defensively, "I didn't know your name until Bonnie told me, after the fact."

"Well, now you know," she tells me, her lips falling into a light smirk, which I return.

"Now I know," I nod, "And I'm Damon, by the way."

"I've figured as much."

She has beautiful brown eyes that reflect back rays of sunlight when she looks up at me, as if silently making a decision, and I try not to get lost in them.

It's hard, considering how mesmerizing they look wide and framed by thick lashes.

"You defended me to Kai," she says, unexpectedly, "In class, when he wouldn't get out of my way."

I shrug, "He's an ass."

"Har har," Enzo echoes behind me, and I chuckle quietly, "Trust me when I say that you aren't the first person who's wanted to pummel him."

She nods, as if unsurprised, then walks past me to join the others.

* * *

"Sorry about lunch," she tells Bonnie, sounding genuinely remorseful, "Principal Perry gave me detention for hitting Kai."

"We heard," Bonnie grins, "First day and you're already making quite the name for yourself."

I can't tell if Elena thinks this is a good thing or not, but she smiles at Bonnie anyway, "I'm not sure my Aunt and Uncle are going to share your enthusiasm on the matter."

"Fuck em," Enzo stands from his bike seat, "Kai deserved that and worse. You didn't do a damn thing wrong. Contrarily, they should be giving you a reward!"

Bonnie laughs, "Least likely to take shit from some asshole. We should add it as a vote in for the yearbook."

"Only if you put "Asshole" under Kai's picture," Elena suggests.

I grin, "I don't think that would quite do him justice."

She shrugs, "Well, you could always put Pretentious-asshole-with-no-personal-boundaries-who-thinks-he-can-have-anything-he-wants-just-because-he-wants-it, but I'm not sure that would fit."

The others laugh, and I watch as Elena relaxes a little, her posture slackening as her eyes turned to our bikes, scanning them with interest.

"The Softail's yours?" she asks, surprising me yet again.

"It is," I confirm, as she crooks her head at my most prized possession.

"Custom work," she observes, "And safety add ons. I bet you spent a pretty penny on this."

"Just for the bike," I step closer to it, "Most of the add ons were my parent's contribution, and I did the labor myself. Still got a few more things to finish on her, though."

Having full access to my father's garage comes with its benefits.

Now Elena is the one looking impressed, "Nice. And what about you?"

Her question is directed at Enzo and I smirk, "Oh he didn't pay a fucking thing."

The look he throws back is dirty.

"No, because my Sportster was a patch-in present," he reminds me, always resorting to that trump card.

I flip him off and he returns the favor.

Shaking my head, I turn back to Elena, "He wrecked his first one."

However, I wasn't sure she heard me.

Her eyes had gone wide and her face almost seemed paler than before.

"Patch in?" she asks, her voice firm, despite the ghosting look on her face.

"It's a biker term," Bonnie explains to her with a quick eye roll at her boyfriend, "For someone to join a Motorcycle Club, they have to be patched in."

"You go through a prospecting phase," Stefan pipes up, "Where you do all the shit work until the members of the club decide to vote you in. Or not. But if they do, you get the patch."

Enzo grabs his kutte from where it is laying at his side, and shows it to her.

"Brother til' death," he recites, and like Elena, I look down at the three-patch staring up at us.

It's a simple design. Just a black crow standing on a skull with arched wings.

"Brotherhood of Crows MC" was plastered on the top tier above it, and there was another below stating Enzo as part of the Mystic Falls mother charter.

Just a piece of leather with some words; yet it feels like the center of the fucking world.

"I didn't know towns this small had Motorcycle Clubs," Elena says, when she finally speaks, "And I've never heard of the Brotherhood."

"We're mostly local," I explain, curious about her statement, "We have a few other charters, but it's mainly in-state. You hear of a lot of clubs where you're from?"

She shrugs, "My dad rides. He's told me of a few."

Ah.

So that at least explains why she knows so much about the bikes.

I lift my chin in her direction, "What about you? You drive one?"

Elena laughs shortly, "Oh god, no. Not since I was eleven and tried to take off on my Dad's Dyna."

"Oh shit," I mutter with raised brows, and Elena nods, "Yeah, it was bad. He left it running and I thought it would be fun to hop on by myself for once!"

"Guessing that didn't go too well," Bonnie grins.

"Hell no," Elena admits openly, "I got maybe seven feet before laying out, scraping my arm and my Dad's custom paint job. He beat my ass for that."

I laugh with the others as Elena's eyes trail back over to my bike.

"She's beautiful, though, I'll admit. What engine do you have in there?"

"Milwaukee-eight 107," I answer easily, "Upgraded just a few months ago."

"Shit," she appraises, "What's the torque like?"

"Aaaand that's our cue," Enzo drones from our side, standing so he can straddle his own bike, "You start talking mechanics and he'll never shut up."

I offer him a nice shove in retaliation that nearly sends him off the seat.

"Hey," he warns, "Easy. I still have to get her home on this thing."

He motions to Bonnie who grabs the spare helmet off the back of Enzo's Sportster before sliding into place behind him.

"I'll catch up with you in homeroom tomorrow, okay?" Bonnie tells Elena, and the new girl nods at her, "See you tomorrow."

They wave goodbye as Enzo starts the bike, and the familiar vibration is felt all the way through my boots up to my chest.

* * *

When they take off and the noise dies down, I turn to Stefan, "I should head out too. I gotta go by the shop and pick up that new fender trim."

He nods, "Yeah, I'm gonna go check in on Lex anyway. She should be finishing up soon."

I clap him on the back, and he turns toward the school buildings, leaving me alone with the new girl.

I hesitate before getting on my bike.

"Did you need a ride?"

She appears lost in thought, but comes to at the question, "What?"

"A ride," I repeat, motioning toward the empty bus line as I mount my Harley, "The buses are gone, so unless you wanted to call someone to come get you, I thought you might need me to take you somewhere..."

Her lip catches between her teeth, the uncertainty in her expression obvious, "I'm actually not sure that going home right away is such a good idea right now. I might just walk."

My brows pull together at her statement, a movement she notices immediately, and she sighs, "I'm not exactly looking forward to telling my Aunt and Uncle that I got detention my first day of school. Or facing the music if the school has already called them."

I was curious about why she wasn't living with her parents, but giving the situation, I decide not to ask her about it at the moment.

There is something about Elena's gaze that makes me think she wouldn't be that into sharing anyway, so instead, I make her another offer.

"Well, you could still come with me. I've got a few errands to run and I can take you home afterwards."

Another hesitation, but this time she glances back over to my bike and I recognize the longing in her stare.

"Come on, babe," I smile at her, before reaching into my saddlebag for a helmet, "You know you want to."

I extend the thing between us, waiting; hoping she'll agree and let me take her for a ride.

"How long have you been licensed?" she asks skeptically.

"Over two years."

Her head crooks, "Are you a safe driver?"

I smirk, "Sometimes."

Finally, she shakes her head ever so slightly, and with a growing smile, reaches between us to take the helmet from me.

"Fine," she tells me, "But if you get me killed, I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Fair enough," I laugh as Elena pulls her hair up with a band, then puts on the helmet.

She laces the strap at her chin, and once it is secured, she places a hand on my shoulder for balance and throws her leg over my bike with the ease of someone who has done this a million times.

Hell, maybe she has.

But then her arms are wrapping around my waist and her body is pressing against mine in the best way, stealing all other thoughts.

"You ready?" I ask her and feel her nod against my back.

I smile, getting ready to start the engine, "Okay, then. Hold on tight."

* * *

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got super caught up in the elections tonight and wasn't sure I would get the chance to update, but here ya go!**

 **I'm super bummed about Beto losing Texas Senate, so please be extra nice with your reviews lol**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

When I was eight, I remember watching an old war movie with some of the guys in my father's club.

No one ever believed that I was too young for that level of violence and hadn't thought twice about my presence in the room, even after the arms, legs, and various other body parts started flying, leaving gasping soldiers with spewing blood on the screen.

I was so hypnotized by the scene I had been watching, curious about how these men were still alive, let alone able to function, after losing such vital parts of themselves.

Now, as Damon and I thunder down the winding small town roads, I find myself understanding it a little better.

Survival isn't the same as living.

And being able to force your body through it's daily motions, even if it's just enough to crawl out of bed in the morning, doesn't mean that you have a reason to.

It's the small things.

Things like this, here, today, that make each moment of aching emptiness worth it.

The future I am facing is indeterminable, and all the things that have ever made me who I am are hundreds of miles out of my reach.

I'm living with strangers, in a town of nameless faces who wouldn't know the first thing about me if asked, thanks to a necessary act of evil brought down on me by the choices of my parents.

Everything swirling in my head, urging me to keep surviving, is a messy chaos...everything except for this.

Here, on the back of Damon's bike, all of that noise goes away.

The two wheels beneath me feel more like home than any house ever could, and maybe that is just part of being raised the way that I was.

So much of my life is no longer adding up or making sense, but I know what I feel now with perfect clarity.

Peace; at having found something familiar among all the changes happening around me.

The relief caused by the feeling of motorcycle vibrations run through my body only surmounts as Damon picks up speed; the tall Virginia pines that line the road become a blur and we are flying more than riding.

I close my eyes as I press my face into his back.

He's warm, and I breath in deeply, enjoying the way everything else has disappeared as the smell of leather overwhelms my senses and our bodies lean with the curves.

I may have been shoved off to this inconsequential town after having my life completely flipped and upheaved, but at least for this moment, it feels like I'm home again.

At least for this moment, the chaos is quiet.

* * *

Eventually though, the tree covered black tops turn into the paved streets of the town square, and Damon is forced to slow down.

We turn at a stop sign, take a few more roads, and end up at a garage with a faded sign claiming it as "Salvatore's Auto Repair".

Damon parks next to a few other bikes lined across from the entrance, and offers a hand to help me dismount, before climbing off himself.

"Gotta pick up a part," he tells me, as I take off the helmet he let me borrow and pull my hair free from its ties, "Shouldn't take long.

I nod as I hand the thing back to him and he smirks, "Helmet hair looks good on you, new girl."

I offer a sharp kick toward his knee that he easily dodges and we both laugh as I then try and flatten the offensive strands.

"I'm kidding. Your hair look fine," Damon assures with another smirk, reaching over to help me fix the last few strands, "And I like the red."

"Thanks," I pull at one of the crimson streaks, "I was actually a little a worried that I wouldn't get away with it at the high school here."

"Sure," he grins, "Worry about the hair policy while decking a kid on your first day. Priorities."

"Please," I shoot back, "I saw the way you two were talking. If I hadn't of hit him, you would have."

Damon's smile falls and he makes a face, "Yeah...I guess you can say that I have history with that asshole."

"Clearly."

"I'll tell you about it later," he promises, "But right now, I need to see if my part was delivered. Did you wanna wait here, or come with?"

I glance behind him at the auto shop and shrug, "Lead the way."

* * *

The garage is modest, with a few cars being worked on, though not overly busy.

Damon talks to a few guys on break, and one of them brings him a box with something for his bike inside.

I wander nearby as he's finishing up, checking out the space and admiring some of the cars, when a far door opens and two men step out.

They're older, maybe early to mid forties, but that's all I can tell before I'm distracted by the kuttes they're wearing.

As one of them turn, I see that it's the same patch that Bonnie's boyfriend had on his, and I breathe a little.

If this Brotherhood of Crows was a big player in any outlaw business, I would have heard of them.

I haven't, which suggests that they are simply what Damon had said, a local club with more ties to a community than anything illegal.

Yet, I still stiffen as they walk our way.

"Damon," the older of the two calls out, running a hand through his short blond hair, "Good, you're here. I need you to do something.."

Damon appears at my side as the two men stop.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your mother called. She said you were going to stop by the restaurant, and wants you to sign off on that new dishwasher delivery while you're there."

Damon's brow lifts, "It finally came in?"

"Bout damn time, right?" the man smirks, and I notice that there is a President's patch on his chest, "Any longer and Lily would have been on a manhunt for the delivery driver."

Damon chuckles, "Yeah, I'll finish up the paperwork while I'm there."

"Good."

The other man, who's sporting a VP patch, cuts in and changes the topic, "Is Lexi with your brother?"

Damon glances over at him and nods, "He was waiting for her to finish a make-up test when we left the school."

He motions to me, drawing the men's eyes in my direction.

"New friend?" The first man asks.

Damon looks at me with a wink, "Today was her first day at Mystic Falls High."

"Damn kid, you work fast," the VP laughs and I feel my eyes roll at the innuendo.

"If only he were so lucky," I smile coldly to Damon before holding out a hand to the men, "Elena Gilbert. Damon made me miss the bus, so he's giving me a lift home."

"As in Grayson Gilbert?" the younger of the two asks, and I nod, "His niece."

"Well, welcome to town then," the Brotherhood's president shakes my hand, "Giuseppe Salvatore."

I can't help but smile a little, "As in Damon Salvatore?"

Damon smirks, "My old man. He owns the shop."

"Not that old yet, boy," Giuseppe chides teasingly, "But your mother will take a few more years off my life if that delivery is missed, and if you have to run her home too, you'd better get going."

Recognizing the boot when it's given, Damon mock salutes the men and motions for me to follow him back towards the bike.

I wave goodbye and start after him.

* * *

My Aunt and Uncle live in a larger sized house, smack in the middle of a suburbian hellscape, though there is enough "small town-ness" in Mystic Falls that the area doesn't feel overcrowded, despite being surrounded by neighbors on every side.

Damon finds the place with very little instruction on my part, and he kills the bike after pulling up near the curb.

"Here you go, babe," he smiles as I dismount, "Home sweet home."

"Yeah," I sigh, throwing a look back at the two story, "Home."

He crooks his head curiously, but I shake off the the look and change the subject, "So, your mom works at a restaurant?"

"She owns it," Damon corrects me, "Small Italian place off the town square."

I try to remember if we'd passed it when Grayson had taken us out to the Mystic Grill.

"It's a nice change of pace from burgers and fried potato skins," he adds, "So we get a good flow of business, even with the Grill as competition. And we deliver."

I laugh at that, "I'm sure the neighbors love the engines rattling their windows every time Sally Sue gets a late night craving for Mozzarella sticks."

The blue of Damon's eyes seems to dance with the sunlight reflecting in them as his lips curved into a smirk.

"Don't be dramatic. We have a delivery car; and a eight o'clock deadline."

I grin, "So if I wanted spaghetti and meatballs at eight-thirty?"

"You'd have to come up to the restaurant for the spaghetti," he explains, "However, if it's the meat you're interested in…"

His words trail off into another heartstopping smirk, and I resist the urge to shove him off his bike.

"Very mature," I chide him sarcastically and he shrugs, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"If that's the best game you've got, then you're going to die a virgin," I warn and he laughs, "You know, if you're that concerned about my virginity, you could take the burden from me."

With that, I do shove his shoulder, but it hardly moves him.

"Just offering," he grins, and I roll my eyes, "I'm not naive enough to believe that that ship hasn't already sailed."

His mouth falls open slightly in mock offense, "Hey, just because you're new doesn't mean you can be rude, you know."

My hand finds a place on my hip as I challenge him, "Then tell me I'm wrong."

He deliberates, then flips the helmet onto his head, "I really should get to the restaurant."

"Uh huh," I smirk, "That's what I thought."

He kickstarts the bike and with a final wink, pulls out of the drive and takes off down the road.

I shake my head and turn back to the house.

* * *

There's a low hum of conversation coming from the kitchen when I walk in, that abruptly stops when I close the door behind me.

I take a slow breath, bracing myself for the lecture.

"Elena?" Miranda's voice reaches me first, and I plaster a smile on my face before turning around.

"Yeah, it's me."

She comes around the corner as I step into the living room, and I see Jeremy at the island in the kitchen behind her.

My aunt's face is full of concern, "The bus didn't stop on it's way by. Did you miss it? You could have called. Is everything-"

"Everything's fine," I cut her off with what I hoped was a reassuring tone, "I started talking to a few classmates and one of them offered to give me a ride."

"Was that a motorcycle I heard?" the question is a little stiffer now, and I frown, "Yeah. A guy in my grade. He gave me a lift."

She opens her mouth as if to comment further, then changes her mind before the words come out.

"Well, next time you need a ride, please, just call."

"I thought you were busy. You'd mentioned some town meeting or something."

Miranda pauses again, her mouth pressing into a tight line, before she takes a breath and starts over.

"That's right, I did. Sorry. But if it's ever an emergency situation, I would prefer that-"

"Emergency?" I swallow a smirk, "I don't think missing the bus qualifies as an emer-"

"Elena."

My aunt surprises me by taking my hand, squeezing my fingers as she stares directly into my eyes.

Her gaze is full of concern and whatever I had been planning to say gets stuck in my throat.

"Grayson and I want you to have a good time here. We want you to enjoy your life the way a teenage girl should. But things will be different than how they were back home. Now, I'm sure you know how to take care of yourself. I'm not going to lecture you, or try to micromanage how you spend your time, or even who you spend it with…"

"But…" I prod her, sure that there is more.

"But we need to have mutual respect for each other, as well as trust. There has to be some boundaries."

I'm not crazy about the way that sounds, but I'm not stupid either.

My aunt and uncle were wholesome, all American, small town perfection.

Of course their expectations would include some boundaries.

"Like what?" I ask as she drops my hand, "Curfew, check ins, bedtimes?"

I'm only half sarcastic, but Miranda gives me a look so parental that I almost smile.

"Nothing extreme," she assures me, "I would just like us to have an open communication. Let me know if someone is bringing you home, if you're going to stay after school, if you're going to hang out with friends, that sort of thing. Show us that we can trust you."

I nod, semi reluctantly, "Yeah...okay. I can do that."

Miranda smiles at me, "Good. Now, if you go upstairs, I left some school supplies on your bed. Should be everything you need, but let me know if there's anything else and I can pick it up tomorrow."

I thank her and she turns to Jeremy then, who was ignoring his homework in favor of a bag of chips he'd pulled from the counter.

"Don't ruin your dinner," she warns him, "And I want to see some progress on that Algebra before your dad gets home."

He grumbles an agreement through the mouthful of food and Miranda kisses his head as she makes her way to the fridge.

She doesn't mention anything about Kai or detention, so I assume that the news hadn't reached the house yet.

Not exactly being in any big hurry to share it, I make my way to the stairs and go up to my room.

* * *

When the door is shut behind me, I allow myself to take a deep breath.

My parents were far from unconcerned, but life with the MC kept them so busy that I pretty much had the freedom to come and go as I pleased.

It was a weird feeling, having to be accountable to someone else...

But all things considering, boundaries wasn't too much of my aunt and uncle to ask.

I am living in their home, after all, and whether I like it or not, they are kind of responsible for keeping me safe and fed and clothed and all that.

I can endure a little "concern" in exchange.

With another sigh, I walk over to the bed and spot the bags of supplies my aunt has left on it.

I flick through some of it and see a lot of neon colors, with chevron, floral, and polka-dot designs.

I glance around the room and feel like a poser again.

A pink rose and ivory bedspread. A beautiful pink horse sketch above the white metal headboard.

Fluffy colorful pillows along the extended window seal, and a bookshelf across the room filled with pages of literature that I would probably never look at, let alone read.

Suddenly, I feel homesick and I hate it.

I hate that everything I wanted to get away from is everything that I miss.

Because underneath the chaos of the illegality had been my family and my life.

Everything that made me who I am.

And now I'm here, in a pretty pink room, with pretty pillows and pretty books, and a perfectly made bed covered in girly school supplies, and none of it feels real.

This isn't the real me.

The me who got detention on my first day of school for punching some asshole in the face.

The me who jumped on the back of a motorcycle at the first chance I was given because a hot guy offered and I was craving something familiar.

The me who knew more classic rock rock and metal than most kids my age should because that's all they ever played in the clubhouse.

The me who's wardrobe consisted of more hand-me down Harley Davidson T-shirts than anyone should be allowed.

The me who killed another person with an unmarked gun because life isn't fair and sometimes you have to save yourself, even though you're seventeen and your biggest concern should be final exams and prom dresses.

Being surrounded now, by all this suburb, civilized, pre-packed with a neat little bow lifestyle almost makes me sick to my stomach.

* * *

To keep from losing the dinner I had yet to eat, I throw myself onto the bed, shoving the school supplies aside with my feet as I pull out my phone and dial my mother's number.

It rings for a while before she answers.

"Elena?"

"Hey mom," I smile at the sound of her voice, despite the background noise that makes it difficult to hear it.

"Hey baby, how are things going?" a muffled movement, "Wait, hold on a sec."

More movement and the noise dies away, "There, that's better. Sorry, full house this evening! Did you get settled in okay? How's school?"

I pull at the corner of a pillow as I answer, "Things are good here, a little quiet, but good. I got detention at school, though."

Part of me wonders if Aunt Miranda will still feel as lenient about boundaries when she finds that out.

"Oh?" Mom asks, and I can hear the amusement in her tone, "What for this time?"

"Some dickwad grabbed my ass, so I put him on his."

"Good girl," she praises, "Though I hope you didn't get in too much trouble. Grayson and Miranda will expect you to keep your nose clean, and it's probably best that you do. No need to draw unwanted attention."

The gravity of her statement reminds me of my current predicament, "Any news on the Kings?"

"Not yet," my mom's voice drops, "Though John is expecting there to be some retaliation soon. It's only a matter of time, I suppose, before they put it all together. That's why we sent you to Grayson."

"I know," I assure her, "And I'll try to behave."

She laughs, "Try hard, baby. I'll let you know when we have more information, okay?"

"Okay Mom, thanks."

"Of course. Oh, and be looking out for a call from your dad. He's wanting to talk to you about the car situation."

"Car situation?" I frown, "What about it?"

"Well, it's a risky to wire the money directly to you, or even Grayson, especially if we are trying to keep your location discreet. No need to leave a paper trail for the Kings to follow. It's enough that you still have your phone. I think he considered sending you enough cash to-"

"You mean his blood money," I accuse, well aware of how my father accessed a whole cars worth of dollar bills, "I'd rather not use that."

"Elena," my mother chides, "We're all sacrificing right now, okay? Save the moral high ground for a time when you aren't in hiding for commiting murder."

"It was an accident," I remind her coldly, "An accident that wouldn't have even happened if Dad hadn't of-"

"I know," she cuts me off, "I know. We've already been over this," she sighs deeply and there's a short explosion of music from her end of the line, "Listen, baby, I need to go. Just wait for your Dad's call, okay? He'll figure out a way to get you what you-"

"Tell him not to bother," I snap.

"Elena, come on baby, don't-" I end the call before she can finish.

* * *

Having to ride the bus every day would be better than buying a car with money that cost someone their life.

And if my parents feel guilty about that, well that's just fine.

They can keep their guilt; I have my own to worry about.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to see so many people are enjoying this story! Thank you all so much for the reviews :)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

It's later than I'd anticipated when I finally make it home from the restaurant, but the line of bikes parked next to my mother's Mustang let me know that the house is far from shutting down for the night.

I dismount and pull a paper from my saddlebag.

Some muffled music is coming from the clubhouse, but I turn the other way, toward my home.

The large two story had been my grandmother's dream, hand built for her a few years after she and my grandfather had gotten married.

We had moved into it when I was five, after my grandmother passed and Dad didn't want to leave Grandpa alone.

It had been the best choice, since his health had been slowly deteriorating since, and the older he got, the more help he needed.

The tough old goat had argued the fact for years, but if there is anyone more stubborn than Zachariah Salvatore, it's my mother, Lily.

She had put her foot down, insisting that he couldn't live on his own any more, and that was that.

In truth, I think he enjoyed having me and Stefan around as we grew up.

In fact, he had been the one who first taught us how to ride a bike with an engine, on his old Norton.

He'd been riding a Harley by the time he and some old friends founded the Brotherhood, but it was hard not to respect the classics.

* * *

I jog up to the wrap around porch and find the front door open.

I pull the screen door back and I'm met with the delicious smell of Mom's famous Mushroom Risotto.

"I'm home," I call out as I walk through the small foyer.

The open living room/kitchen layout is spacious enough for our entire family and then some, but I find only Stefan, Lexi, and my Mom.

"Hey baby," Mom smiles at me as she wipes her hands on her apron and brushes a strand of dark hair out of her face, "Your dad said you signed for the dishwasher. Did they give you a receipt?"

I held up the paper in my hand, "Right here. They also offered their most sincere apologies, though I'm not sure how sincere it can really be if the mother fuckers lost the original order pape-"

She's not listening to my rant as she moves around the kitchen island to take what I'm offering.

She scans the page quickly and nods, "Good. And the installation went alright?"

"The thing was working when I left; no promises about what happened after."

She gives me a reproachful glare for the smart ass comment before turning toward the others.

"Alexia," she addresses the blonde, "Be a dear would you and go put this in the restaurant's file. It's in the black cabinet in the office."

Lexi stands up from the stool she's occupying next to Stefan, passing me as I move to steal her seat, and does as my mother told her.

"The new girl make it home?" My brother asks me as I spin the stool into the bar.

I grin at the reminder of Elena Gilbert, "Yeah. She sure is something, isn't she?"

"If by something you mean smoking hot and way too much for you to handle, then yeah, she sure is," Stefan jibes me.

"Screw you," I fire back, trying to kick the stool out from under him.

He returns the favor.

"Enough," Mom scolds as she returns to the stove, "Both of you. If you're gonna rough house, go outside."

She checks on the meal, which looks like enough servings to feed an army, as Stefan and I mumble a half-hearted apology.

"Actually," she corrects, "Go ahead and go over to the clubhouse. Tell whoever is eating here that dinner is almost ready and then tell your father that I better not have to come drag him out of there, because if he takes so damn long again, I will. And how embarrassing would that shit be?"

"On it," I smirk as Stefan groans, "Come on baby bro. Duty calls."

Stefan shoves my side and I dance away from his reach easily, darting out the front door.

* * *

We start across the grass, crossing the field between the two buildings.

"So," Stefan reroutes back to our conversation, "Seriously. That Elena chick...are you interested?"

I lift a brow and look at him, "Maybe. Why? Are _you_?"

"No," he shakes his head, "I mean, sure, she's hot, but…"

He trails off and I can guess exactly why he's not really into the "smokin" brunette.

"Still hoping Caroline Forbes will give you the time of day?" I smirk as he answers with a dirty look.

"Funny."

I shrug, and Stefan sighs, "I've got it pretty bad for her."

"You think?" I nudge him, "Any more obvious and you might as well just spill your guts to her."

"Wouldn't matter," he repeats the same point he's made to me before, "She's into Tyler."

"And Ty's into Vik," I remind him, "So who the fuck cares. If you like the girl, make a move. Worse she can do is tell you to go to hell. Or if you're too chicken shit to do anything about it, then let it go."

Stefan laughed dryly, "Great pep talk, brother. Real sound advice."

"I charge by the hour."

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes, "Here's your money right here."

He flips me off and I pretend not to see it as we reach the clubhouse.

* * *

The music is lower tonight, and the place is pretty bare, despite the fact that there were plenty of bikes out front.

I search for my father, for anyone with a kutte really, but only see a few hang arounds watching a football game on the screen above the bar and someone's old lady behind the thing, wiping a few beer steins clean.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her.

"Church," a voice answers, and I turn to see Tyler's cousin, Mason Lockwood, strolling over with Connor Jordan, another member, close behind him.

They're dressed for riding; Brotherhood kuttes pulled over thick leather jackets.

"You just get here?" I ask Mason when he's close enough to clap a hand against my back.

"We were waiting outside," he motions to the woman for a beer, "Your dad called in everyone who could make it."

I nod, understanding now why the place looks so empty.

Upstairs, down the hall opposite to the dorms, is a single room that I have only been inside twice in my life.

 _Church_.

The room where the board members of the club meet and make decisions.

When Enzo and I were nine, we'd snuck into it for the first time out of curiosity.

Grandpa Zachariah found us and whooped both of our asses before dishing out important lessons about boundaries and respect within the club.

We learned fast.

My second, and last entry into the room had been by board invitation, when they called me in to ask questions concerning a fight Enzo had started at school and I had finished.

I didn't lie to them, but I didn't throw my best friend under the bus either.

By the next day, I had the club's respect and Enzo had a Prospect patch on his back.

But even as a full fledged member now, he isn't allowed in Church without permission from the board.

Those are the rules.

* * *

"Damon."

Someone calls my name, and I turn toward the sound.

Alaric is at the top of the staircase, and when our eyes meet, he motions for me to join him.

I go without hesitation.

"What's going on?" I ask once I reach the top of the stairs.

With a quick signal to Mason and Connor to stay with Stefan, Ric inclines his head, leading me down the hall.

"We need to talk with you."

 _Shit_.

The board wants to see me? This is either really good news or really _really_ bad.

I try to think back over the past few weeks, but I can't recall any actions on my part that would warrant the need for punishment.

And it can't be about starting my Prospect period yet; Dad knows how Mom feels about the matter, and like me, he's agreed to her wishes of waiting until after I graduate before offering me the kutte.

The door to Church is large, with a darker wood than the rest of the wall.

There's a Crow symbol burned into it, intricate artwork that is similar to the design on the back of every man in the room beyond it.

Alaric knocks once with a solid flick of his wrist, then opens the door.

* * *

The entire board is present, even my grandfather, who is allowed position of power because of the two patches on his kutte that are labeled "Founder" and "Former President".

When his health grew worse and he couldn't make the long rides anymore, the position had been voted over to my father, but there isn't a single member in the club that lost respect for Zachariah as a board leader.

"Damon," my father nods at me as we enter, shutting the door behind us, and Alaric returns to the seat he'd apparently vacated at the large table.

The thing is massive in the middle of the room; solid oak, and also bears the Brotherhood symbol.

I know better than to try and sit.

"Ric said we needed to talk," I tell him, "And Mom says dinner's close to finished, if we're planning on eating."

A few appreciative groans around the table from the men who have had my mother's cooking, but my father waves them silent.

"This won't take long," he assures us and motions for me to come closer.

When I do, he rests his elbows on the wood.

"A request has been made of the club, and we just voted in our acceptance; but we need your help."

The club needed me?

"Anything," I promise him, eager to prove myself to each of these men, "Just tell me what the job is."

There are a few sounds of approval from the others, but my father's gaze holds mine, letting me know that whatever he is about to say is important.

"The Gilbert girl you brought by the shop today; Elena."

I blink in surprise. This isn't exactly the opening I'd been expecting.

"What about her?"

"She's the job."

The confusion must have been obvious in my expression, because Dad quickly starts to elaborate.

"Her uncle, Grayson Gilbert, is the one that's called in the request. Elena is in town under severe circumstances, and he wants to be sure she, and Mystic Falls, are protected."

My brows pull together more deeply, and I look down, studying the table as I process, "Protected? From what?"

What exactly is so severe about this cute little new girl's circumstances?

And since when does the good doctor Gilbert acknowledge our existence?

"Grayson's brother; the girl's father, is president of an outlaw MC," Dad answers, and I feel my head whip up to meet his stare.

"You're joking."

He shakes his head, "Wish we were. The charter is based in Georgia; far enough away that I don't think we'll encounter many issues, but safety measures are being placed. Grayson Gilbert has always played nice with the Brotherhood, because he knows the shit he left behind in his old life is the kind of shit we keep out of this town. Now some turf war got kicked up between his brother's club and another outlaw crew and they sent Elena here for her own good. She's staying with the doctor, but he can't be certain that there won't be some potential blowback."

"So we watch her six. Help keep her safe," I reason as so many things about my encounter with Elena Gilbert start to make sense.

Of course she wasn't afraid to punch some asshole like Kai Parker; of course she knew the inner details and workings of a Harley; of course she wasn't intimidated by me, and had a temper as hot as her tight body…she was a club girl; born and raised MC royalty.

"That's what the board has decided," Dad agrees with my statement, "Sounds like she's an innocent in all of this, and if there's gonna be any trouble in our town, best we plug in to it."

I nod, "So what is it you need from me?"

"To watch the girl," he leans back in his chair now, "There's places the club can't discreetly keep an eye on her; like at your school. Alaric can only do so much, and we need more coverage. I'm putting you on this because I trust you to take this seriously, and because the girl seems to like you. You hanging around her won't be suspicious."

In theory, his words make sense; but somehow I'm not so sure Elena would like me quite as much if she knew I had been assigned as her personal bodyguard.

"I can do that," I promise him, in spite of that fact, well aware that each set of eyes in the room are are trained on me.

"Good," my dad gives a short nod, "As I said, I'm not expecting anything to go down, but I do plan for us to take this job seriously. Make sure either you or Enzo have sights on her in classes, and if she rides home with anyone who isn't a Gilbert, you tail her until one of us can take over. Understand?"

"Perfectly," I assure him, "Enzo knows what's up?"

"I'll fill him in when I get home," Lorenzo Sr speaks up from his seat at the table, "He'll be up to par with you by tomorrow morning."

I can't help but feel a twinge of excitement at my first official club assignment, "We won't let you down."

"And we're holding you to that."

With a proud smile, my father reaches over to his gavel and raps the thing once; dismissing the meeting.

* * *

Chairs scrape back and a few hands pat or mock punch my shoulder as the room clears, until Dad and Grandpa are coming up to me.

"You see this through boy, and you'll have your Patch before you know it," Zachariah places a large hand on the back of my neck, squeezing it.

"He's not wrong," Dad backs his father's statement, "The club is giving you a big responsibility, son, and are watching to see how you handle it. This is your chance to prove that they can trust you as a Brother."

I understand what he's telling me; that this is the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're ready," he affirms, "And to be honest, if it wasn't for your mother's stipulations, you would have been made Prospect tonight. Hell, half the boys wanted to vote you in, anyway."

"Good luck getting that one past your wife," Zachariah teases as he claps me on the back once more, "But damn, I'd put money on you having the shortest Prospect period of anyone in the club."

I can't help but grin at that, and they lead me from the room to join the group of men now yelling and laughing downstairs.

The Crow patch is everywhere as I look around the clubhouse, at the men who would one day be my brothers, and the excitement is renewed.

The only thing standing between me and the thing I want most in the world is one simple job.

Keep an eye on Elena Gilbert.

Piece of cake.

I'd been planning on doing that anyway.

* * *

 **Bowowowow :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loving the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

One benefit of a school so small?

It's taking me no time whatsoever to figure out where everything is.

Finding my locker took less effort than I'd expected, though what else I didn't expect was to see Damon Salvatore leaning against it.

I guess a downside to a school this small is that anyone can figure out where anything is.e

"Hey, new girl," Damon smiles at me, and I _try_ not to notice how good he looks.

That dark leather jacket fits him like a glove, and the navy colored T-shirt he wears brings out the blue of his eyes in a way that makes it hard to look away from them.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I blatantly check him out, and he returns the favor, that gaze roaming over me twice before his smile broadens.

"Nice shirt," he praises, "But you've gotta stop trying so hard to get my attention."

I roll my eyes good naturedly and shove him away from my locker, "I have breasts; so I don't have to try very hard at all."

He chuckles easily and leans against the locker next to mine as I work the dial code and pop the lock free.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" he offers and I arch a brow in his direction, "What? One ride together and suddenly chivalry rises from its cold dead grave?"

Another heartstopping smirk, "Just offering some small town hospitality."

I grab my second and third period books before closing the locker door, "Hospitality, huh? Do you offer the same to all new students?"

He shrugs, "Sure, when they look as good as you do in a Metallica T-shirt."

I laugh and shake my head, "Okay, Casanova. We're gonna be late."

"You are new," he reminds me as we start down the hallway toward my homeroom, "So you get a pass."

"I also got detention yesterday," I point out, "So it's probably in my best interest to be extra punctual today."

"Fair enough," he admits.

* * *

I notice that the halls are a lot easier to maneuver through with Damon at my side.

The other students seem to part as we walk by, clearing the way, and I wonder if it has anything to do with Damon's association with the Brotherhood of Crows.

He doesn't wear a kutte, so it's hard to be sure, but it would seem that being the president's kid would merit some kind of reaction.

It certainly had for me at St. Andrews.

"You have Mrs. Davis for homeroom, right?" Damon asks as we approach the line of classrooms.

I nod, "Yeah. I think that's her name. Bonnie is in the class with me."

"Which means Caroline Forbes is too," he glances over toward the room, "Good. Stick with them today, okay?"

I pause, looking up at him questioningly.

"Small school," he reminds me "And you're an interesting topic. I'm sure the rumor mill about yesterday is already spreading, and no one controls gossip like Caroline. She and Bonnie will make sure nobody gives you shit."

"Thanks," I tell him, "But I am capable of taking care of myself, you know."

"Oh, I know," he smiles at me, before reaching out to finger a strand of my hair that had fallen forward.

He pushes it back behind my ear and his fingertips brush against my skin.

The simple gesture causes a flash of heat to color my cheeks, and I clear my throat, "Uh, thanks anyway...for walking me. But I should probably go inside."

He nods, "Good idea. I guess I'll see you in History...if you can manage not to get detention before then."

He winks before walking away and I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at his retreating backside.

* * *

Homeroom passes quickly.

Caroline and Bonnie are both sitting exactly where they had been yesterday, and as Damon predicted, Caroline had heard everything that everyone was saying about my run in with Kai Parker.

At least the general consensus thought he deserved what he got, Caroline included.

"It's about time somebody shut him up," she huffs, flipping blonde curls over her shoulder, "And thank God he finally got suspended! It's hard to get any work done in Bio-Chem with his ego sucking up all the oxygen in the room!"

I laugh as Bonnie nods her agreement, then shortly the bell is ringing and we are dismissed, parting ways in the hall.

* * *

Next is my art elective, and I'm surprised to see a familiar face when I enter the room; Damon's friend, Enzo.

He spots me, and waves me over to the seat next to him at the long table.

Like Damon, he sports a leather jacket, but it doesn't carry the same effect on him.

"I didn't know you were in this class," I say to him as I sit, and he smiles at me, "Because yesterday you sat in the front row and doodled in your notebook the entire period."

He has me there.

"Because we were reviewing the reformation of the Renaissance Period and its effect on modern work. Not exactly the most thrilling topic," I point out, and he inclines his head in agreement as he pulls a pencil out of thin air.

"It's not," he twirls the pencil around his finger, "But it is something we'll quiz over."

"Great," I grumble, and he chuckles.

"Don't worry, new girl. I'll let you copy."

I narrow my eyes at him, "And how do I know you'll have the right answers?"

He grins, "Bonnie likes you, and I don't fancy being in the doghouse for making her new friend fail in Art."

I smile a little at the word _friend_ , not realizing how nice it was to hear it, or to actually believe that it might be true, until it had left his mouth.

I'm actually making friends.

The concept was as foreign as it was exciting.

* * *

Enzo walked with me to Pre-Cal after our art class ended, keeping up an easy conversation about his motorcycle, a topic we'd eventually stumbled on between the droning of post-Renaissance and free sketch.

His Sportster was his pride and joy; a present he received from his father, who I discovered is the Brotherhood's Road Captain, after he patched in.

Apparently there was an age requirement of eighteen to join the Brotherhood.

Enzo, who had spent most of his life growing up with the club, had a relatively short prospect period, and was now an established member; the youngest currently in.

Damon was supposed to start Prospecting after his birthday too, apparently, but according to Enzo, his mother had laid down some rules about graduating first.

"So, naturally, he's pissed at me," Enzo smirks as we continue down the hall, "Which, of course, means I have to rub it in every chance I get."

"Of course," I smile, and spot Bonnie by the lockers.

"There's my girl!" Enzo calls out, loud enough that a few people around us turn, Bonnie included.

She shoots him a glare, but a sliver of a grin plays on her lips.

She closes her locker and joins us.

"Subtle," Bonnie scolds him, but Enzo hardly pays attention as he wraps an arm over her shoulders.

Leaning around him, she tosses me a look, "Next time, you can leave him wherever you found him."

I laugh as Enzo mutters a quiet, "Rude."

"Actually, we had last period together," I say, "He was being nice and walking with me to class."

"She has Pre-Cal with you next, right?" he asks her, and Bonnie nods, "Yeah, which is good because I need someone to partner with for study group. Our Benchmark is coming up next week, and I am so not ready. Wanna help?"

Her expression is pouting and I smirk, "Not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll try."

She returns the smile as we reach our room.

"I'll find you ladies at lunch," Enzo tells us, kissing Bonnie quickly on the cheek, "Assuming nobody gets detention before then."

I glare mockingly at him, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Never," he and Bonnie both answer, and I groan.

"Great."

* * *

I'm excited when math is finally over, though I don't fully understand why until I make my way to Alaric Saltzman's history class, and remember that this is the class I share with Damon.

I scan the room when I walk in, hoping to see him, but aside from a few early arrivals, the desks are empty.

 _Damn_.

"Looking for me?"

That warm voice makes me jump as it tickles my ear, and I spin around to see Damon smiling down at me.

"Kai, actually," I control the fluster in my voice, "I thought he might be up for round two."

Damon laughs, and the sound melts me, "Sorry, Rocky. I think your opponent was one and done."

"Damn," I pretend to be sad about the fact, "There goes the outlet for channelling my frustration."

Damon's expression turns to one of pure innuendo, "Don't worry, babe. There are plenty of other ways to channel frustrations."

I can imagine what he is hinting toward, and even though I know he's teasing, I take a step closer to him, "I doubt you could keep up."

His brow lifts slightly, as if surprised by my comment.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Gilbert?"

I shrug noncommittally and turn to find my seat, unable to stop the small smirk on my face.

Damon follows behind me, taking the desk beside mine as the teacher walks in.

Thankfully Mr. Saltzman says nothing about yesterday's incident after reading off the attendance, and I relax into my seat as the lecture begins.

* * *

A minute later, there's a note on my desk.

I shoot Damon a look, but he's staring straight ahead, like he didn't just flick a folded paper at me as if we were in middle school.

Half annoyed, half amused, I humor him and unfold the thing.

 _\- Do you have plans this weekend?_

I smirk and discreetly pull a pen out of my bag to answer him.

 _\- Depends on your follow up question._

I pass the paper back and there's a hint of a smile on his lips as he reads it.

His response is quick.

 _\- A group of us usually hang out, get food, catch a movie or something. Thought you might be interested._

I'm not sure what to make of that, so I answer him honestly.

 _\- Maybe. I was planning on some job hunting, though_.

His eyebrows pull together at my words. He writes fast and passes the note back.

 _\- You need a job?_

Well duh, that would be the point of job hunting wouldn't it? I almost write that as a response, but decide to play nice, since his eyes are darting over to me.

 _\- I need a car. Job = Money = Car._

Again, he answers quickly.

 _\- What kind of job are you looking for?_

I smirk.

 _\- Why? Are you hiring?_

He shakes his head at me, then writes.

 _\- Parents might be. I can ask, if you want._

I blink and reread the words. Was it really that easy?

I recalled that his mom owned a restaurant, and I had some experience with waitressing.

And his dad…

 _\- I don't know. I'm not really much of an auto mechanic._

He chuckles out loud when he reads the note, and dropping the pretense, leans over to my seat.

We are far enough in the back that Mr. Saltzman pays us no mind.

"Smart ass," Damon speaks quietly, "But actually, I was thinking that Mom has been looking for help at the restaurant, and if Dad is hiring, it'll be for a receptionist or secretary type thing. Someone to file the paperwork and answer the phone."

That didn't sound too bad.

"Well in that case, yes," I whisper back, "Please, ask them."

He winks at me, before focusing back on the board Mr. Saltzman was now writing on, and I take a minute to appreciate how gorgeous Damon really is.

Even his side profile is perfection.

He smiles slowly after a moment, as if feeling my gaze on him, and his eyes flicker over to me.

I look straight, pretending that I hadn't just gotten caught, and can't help but think that maybe his eyes too, linger on me for a minute longer than necessary.

* * *

We leave school for lunch, at the groups insistence that Lily Salvatore's deep pan pizza sounds a million times better than the tuna salad being served in the cafeteria.

Damon points out that it would be a good chance to see if his Mom maybe is hiring, and as excited as I am about the prospect of having my own money, I can't help but wonder if I'm pressing my luck by wandering about town during school hours without permission.

Miranda had mentioned boundaries, after all.

But Bonnie and Caroline are coming along as well, so I convince myself that it's no big deal.

Even when Damon leads me over to his bike and offers me his helmet.

I can't help but smile as I pull the hair tie I always carry, a habit every biker girl picks up at some point, off of my wrist.

I throw my hair into a low ponytail and take the helmet from Damon, securing it in place.

He appraises me, then, after a moment of consideration, takes off his jacket and hands it to me too.

"I don't need-"

"I'm not taking any risks," he tells me, draping the leather over my shoulders, "On the off chance we take a spill, I don't want you getting hurt."

I consider reminding him that yesterday he assured me he was a good driver, but decided to just accept his gift, and slide my arms into the jacket sleeves.

It's warm, and smells like him.

Then Damon mounts the bike, and let me use his shoulders to do the same, sliding into place behind him.

* * *

Just like before, the feeling of something so familiar spread an odd happiness through my body and when Damon kick starts the engine, goosebumps erupt along my arms.

Arms that I then wrap around his waist, holding on tightly as he motions to Enzo and another guy, Tyler, who were starting their own bikes with Bonnie and Caroline riding passenger.

A quick thumbs up to signal they are good to go, and we're off.

I let myself get lost in the moment as Damon picks up speed, the others falling into line behind him, and my eyes close.

The purr of the bike, the vibrations running through me...it will always feel like home.

I rest my head against the broad span of Damon's back and soak up the feeling for as long as I can.

* * *

The ride ended sooner than I would have liked, but the smell coming from the cute little corner bistro, Lily's Casa d'Italia, is enough to convince my stomach that better things await.

"This is nice," I comment as I climb off of Damon's bike, and remove the helmet.

"Just wait until you try the food," Tyler tells me as he bounds up the steps with Caroline right behind him.

"It is pretty amazing," Bonnie agrees, wrapping her arm around Enzo's waist as they join us.

When they walk toward the door, I notice that, like me, she is wearing an oversized leather jacket.

The reminder has me shrugging Damon's off, "Here. I almost forgot."

"Keep it for the return trip," he stops me, pulling the material back over my shoulders, "Besides, it looks better on you anyway."

I'm not entirely sure that's true, but the part of me that wants to keep wearing the jacket keeps that comment locked up tight.

Instead, I thank him, and he smiles.

Then his hand is on the small of my back, leading me up the stairs after the others and I like the way it feels maybe just a little too much.

* * *

 **Some flirty DE and a job** **opportunity...**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update :)**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

I can't stop staring.

I've tried, honestly, yet every time I purposely evert my gaze, somehow it always manages to land back on Elena.

She's next to Bonnie, hunching over the old jukebox Mom put in the far corner of the restaurant, and there is something way too sinful about the way those jeans she's wearing curve over her ass.

Add that to the fact that she is still wearing my jacket, and it's hard to stop my brain from playing out some serious fantasies.

"I believe our orders were to watch her back," Enzo points out me, "Not her back _side_."

He's straddling the chair next to me, chewing on a toothpick as we wait for our food, and I shoot him a look.

"I'm doing my job."

"Thoroughly," he smirks, and I punch his shoulder, "I don't give you shit about Bonnie."

"Yeah, actually, you do," he straightens, "But at least we aren't as bad as them."

He motions over his shoulder to Tyler and Caroline, who had decided to step out on the patio while we waited and are now in a tight lip-lock.

"Touche," I allow, then once more look back at Elena.

She and Bonnie are giggling about something, and I like the smile on her face.

She's stunning when she smiles like that.

"You think it's true?" Enzo asks me, lowering his voice, "What her uncle told the club?"

I shrug, "Not sure why he'd lie, and it makes sense. I mean, you've talked to Elena. Is it hard to imagine her as a club girl?"

"Not at all," he admits, "But if it's true, why would she want to hang with us? If I was on the DL from an outlaw club, the last thing I'd do is hook in with another MC."

"Maybe we're the devil she knows," I consider, as the girls finally decide on a song and cheer when the 80's rock music starts up.

I smile as Elena does a little dance.

"Doesn't matter though," I finish saying, as they start back toward us, "Doesn't change the job."

"No," he agrees, "It doesn't."

* * *

The girls are back at the table then, and Enzo moves to pull Bonnie into his lap as Elena sits next to me.

"You're a Bon Jovi fan too, huh?" I can't help but pick on her, and Elena grins shamelessly.

"I like some of their older stuff."

"Stefan does too," I recall and she gives me a look.

"My brother," I elaborate, "He and his friend Lexi will blast this stuff all night if you let them."

"Which you always do," a voice cuts in, and I look up to see my mother with a hot and ready deep dish.

"Oh hell yeah!" Enzo stares at the pizza like he's starving, "This looks amazing, Lily."

"Then I expect a nice tip," she winks at him, before glancing to the patio, "And for one of you to go get the two love birds off my patio before they scare the other customers away."

I chuckle as Bonnie stands up, "I'll get them."

She leaves to retrieve Caroline and Tyler as Mom sits the pizza down on the table.

"Give me a second and I'll be back with the drinks," she says as she darts back toward the kitchens.

"Wow," Elena murmurs to me, " _That's_ your Mom?"

I'm not surprised by her tone.

Mom and Dad married young, resulting in having me and Stefan young, and for someone who still wears her "money making" jeans, my mother does not look as if she has teenage children.

"Yeah, she's a total MILF," Enzo tells her, taking a slice of pizza and I glare over at him, "Watch it."

The look he returns is only half apologetic, and Elena giggles.

* * *

"There you go," Mom states proudly, as she returns with the drinks we ordered from the waitress Andie, who's manning the front podium, then takes notice of Elena.

"You're a new one," she addresses and I don't miss the way her eyes roam over my jacket on Elena's small frame.

"I am," Elena nods, "It's my first week at Mystic Falls High."

Mom's brow arches as she looks over to me for an explanation.

"This is Elena Gilbert," I tell her, "Grayson and Miranda's niece; she's staying with them. Elena, this is my mother, Lily Salvatore."

"You don't say," Elena smirks at me before offering a hand to my mother, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Mom smiles at her as they shake, "I'm on a few committees with your aunt. Nice woman, though I'm not sure she'd be thrilled to see you making friends with the likes of these boys."

She ruffles my hair affectionately and I brush her off, "Thanks a lot."

Elena laughs, "Friends might be too strong of a word. I was practically dragged along with promises of possible employment as the only incentive."

"Dragged," I huff, "Hardly."

"Employment?" Mom repeats, "Here, I assume?"

Elena nods, tossing a glance at me before addressing my mother again, "It was mentioned that you might have an opening? If you don't though, it's fine. I'm sure Damon's ego can handle being wrong occasionally."

Mom grins at that, and looks down at me, "Now there's the God's honest truth."

"I'm sitting right here," I remind them, as Bonnie returns with Tyler and Caroline in tow.

Mom kisses the top of my head, "I know dear, but she's right...and you two," her attention jumps to the others for a moment, "Next time you turn my patio into your own personal broom closet, I'm gonna make you clean out the bathrooms. Understand?"

Caroline blushes, and Tyler smirks a little, "Yes ma'am."

Mom narrows her eyes as a final warning, then redirects back to the conversation with Elena and me.

"As it turns out, I have been considering bringing on some extra hands," she admits, and her head crooks in consideration, "Have you ever waitressed before?"

Elena nods, "Yes. Not in a restaurant setting, but I have the experience for this kind of work. And, I'm a pro at dish washing."

"We'll have plenty of those," Mom chuckles, "Do you have your license?"

"Yes, but no car yet," Elena admits, "Hence the need for a job."

Seeing an opportunity to keep close to my assignment, I jumped back into the conversation, "I can drive her here after school. Make sure she gets to her shift on time."

Elena blinks at me, as if surprised, "You will?"

"Sure," I smile at her, "I'm here half the time anyway; ask Mom."

"He works here when he feels like it," my mother corrects, teasingly, "But I suppose that could work. I assume you need to discuss this with your family?"

Elena shrugs, "I'm sure they'll be okay with it."

Mom appraises her, then sighs when a customer walks in and the front podium is empty, "Well okay, then. Give Damon your number and I'll contact you about figuring out a schedule. It couldn't hurt to get some _reliable_ help around here."

"Great! Thank you," Elena seems genuinely happy, and Mom smiles at her before leaving to take care of business.

* * *

"That was easier than I expected," Elena admits, as we turn back to our friends.

"I told you," I say with a wink, and her grin broadens, "You did."

Our gaze meet briefly and I swear that there is nothing more beautiful than those chocolate eyes when she's smiling.

Caroline, who of course had been listening in, immediately interrupts us, "So you'll be working here? Look at you! Your first week in town and already employed."

Elena breaks our connection first, glancing back to the blonde in question, "Yeah, that's pretty lucky."

"I'll say," Caroline nodded, "It took me half of summer to find a job with the Council's _Town Beautification Committee_."

Elena's mouth opens slightly, then closes as if she isn't sure how to respond to that information, and I laugh.

"Yes, that's a real thing," I assure her, then to Caroline I say, "And the only reason it took you half the summer to find a job is because you kept turning down all the others offered to you."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "That's beside the point. I needed something that would look favorable on a college application, and no offense, but food service or retail just wasn't going to cut it. However, working in town hall…"

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie interrupts her, "We get it, Care. You're important."

"Well, the job is, anyway," Caroline corrects, before grabbing a piece of pizza for herself.

Enzo, who had devoured his before pulling Bonnie back into his lap, was now working on a second.

"You'd better grab a slice before it's demolished," I warn Elena, who raises a brow, "What about you?"

"Mom always brings home the leftovers," I admit, "So I can get some tonight. But you…"

I reach over and grab a cheesy piece, then dangle it in front of Elena's mouth, "Have yet to experience Lily Salvatore's hand crafted recipe for a Pepperoni pizza. So open up."

She eyes me wearily for a moment, then does as I said and parts her lips enough for me to bring the pizza to them.

Watching her bite into it, then close her eyes with a moan, was enough to launch all of those repressed fantasies back to the forefront of my brain.

"You're right," she says around the food, "This is amazing."

She licks her lips after she swallows, and I have to adjust in my seat because my pants start to feel a little tight.

God, this girl has a dangerous effect on me.

* * *

"We should head back soon," Caroline announces, after the last of the pizza is finished, and our drinks are almost empty, "If we come back late, we'll all be in detention."

"It wasn't so bad," Elena leans back in her chair, her legs crossing beneath the table, "But that creepy old lady watches you like a hawk and glares at you any time a chair squeaks."

Enzo physically winces, "You must mean Ms. Tackett. Don't worry, she hates everyone."

 _Especially anybody associated with the Brotherhood_ , I can't help but think, recalling my last detention.

Some people in Mystic Falls made up their mind about our MC years ago, and no amount of good credit seems to change them.

Oh well, that was their cross to bear, not ours.

But while I'm thinking of weights and responsibilities..."Yeah, we can head out. Get everything ready and I'll meet you outside. I need to talk to Mom real quick."

I say this mainly to Enzo, my gaze holding an extra reminder for him to keep his eye on Elena and he nods with understanding, "We'll be out front."

I wait until they are all up from the table before I head back to the kitchens, where I find Mom kneading dough, now that her front help had graciously returned to her position.

* * *

"Hey baby," she calls across the room when she sees me, "Are you guys heading back to school?"

"Just about," I confirm, walking over, "I just wanted to see if Dad talked to you about anything club related last night."

She pauses, giving me all of her attention, "Concerning anything in particular?"

"Elena Gilbert," I admit, watching her reaction carefully.

There are some things the club deals with that Dad shares with Mom, even goes as far as trusting her opinion with and allowing her to help out.

But some things, especially things that require a full board vote, are kept to the inner circle.

Members only.

I wasn't sure which side of the fence this assignment with Elena fell on, but if she was going to be working at the restaurant, then Mom was going to need to know how important it was that someone from the Brotherhood keep an eye on her.

"The girl is club business?" she asks, her brows furrowing.

I hesitate before answering.

Not being a patched in member means that I could tell her everything.

I was not yet bound by any oath that would prohibit me from doing so, but Dad had said that this was my chance to prove myself.

To show that I could follow the club rules.

"We're keeping an eye on her," I choose my words carefully, "Keeping her safe. Her working here makes that easier."

"And if I asked you what it was exactly a teenage girl needed to be kept safe from?" she challenges me, her stare unwavering.

My jaw shifts as I try to find the best way to answer her question, but apparently my expression tells her plenty.

"You won't tell me," she sighs, and suddenly she's not looking at me at all, but down at the dough and starts kneading it again, "Because the club voted on something and despite the threats I've made, your father is dragging you into it anyway."

Now I'm the one who's sighing, "It's not like that, Mom. This has nothing to do with me Prospecting or even-"

"The hell it doesn't," she cuts me off, "Your father's been grooming you to join the Brotherhood since you could walk. Tell me that whatever job they've given you with this girl doesn't hold any merit to your eventual patch in."

I can't, and she knows it.

"That's what I thought."

A little spurt of annoyance, the one I often feel when Mom and I get on this topic, rises in my chest, "I know you don't like the idea of me patching in, but it's what I want to do. Dad and I agreed to wait, even though I'm already eighteen, because that's what you wanted. We compromised. So, can't you?"

Mom stops kneading and hangs her head, but still doesn't look at me.

"Damon," my name is quiet and she sounds tired, "It's not that I don't want you to join the Brotherhood."

She finally shifts her gaze back to me, "I love the club and all of our family. My wanting you to wait...it's _never_ been about that, and you know it."

I do.

Mom wants me to go to college. Leave Mystic Falls and find myself or something.

And she wants me to do this before I have the Crow on my back.

But what she doesn't understand is that I don't need a walkabout to know where I belong; to know where my future lies.

Because it's here, in this town that I love, with the club that is my family.

No amount of SAT prep or college brochures or hounding on her part was ever going to change my mind about that.

"Besides," she mutters, "It's hard to imagine that you, or even Enzo, are old enough to patch into the club when the image in my mind is of the two of you as toddlers, covered in mud from head to toe."

I can't help but tease her a little, "Not that hard to remember, since that was literally last weekend's backyard football game."

Her smirk is half hearted, "At least think about _considering_ college?"

"Okay, Mom," I say, letting her win this round, because arguing is futile.

The topic was one we would never agree on, and once I graduate it will be a moot point anyway.

A fact I see in the sad stare my mother gives me.

"I love you, Damon," she forces a smile, "I'm just trying to make sure you don't have any regrets down the road."

I move to hug her and she's small against my taller frame, "I know. I love you too, Mom."

* * *

We get back to the school just a few minutes before the bell rings, and I push all thoughts of my argument with Mom to the back of my head as Elena climbs off my bike and the warmth of her body is immediately missed.

"What do you have next?" I ask her, taking back the helmet she'd removed.

She frowns, then pulls a paper out of her small satchel-purse thing.

It's a schedule and she glances over it quickly.

"Let's see. Homeroom, Art, Pre-Cal, History, Computer Lab, Lunch…" she rambles down the list, "Next is Chemistry, with Mr. Stanton."

I smirk, and she notices.

"What?"

"We have that class together," I tell her, then reach for her schedule, "Let me see."

She hands it over easily and I check it.

"You'll have to suffer through Athletics without me, but we have English together, too," I grin before giving the paper back to her.

"Somehow I think she'll survive," Bonnie pipes in, turning to Elena, "Caroline and I have the same gym period; all girls do. So we'll be with you. I also have English with Enzo and this dickhead," she aims a kick my way which I deflect without much effort, "So we'll have a couple classes together."

Elena looks pleased by the thought, and I motion toward the building, "We should get inside. Caroline was worried about detention, remember?"

"A reasonable concern," the blonde points out, walking away from us, "One the rest of you should adhere to, if you don't' want to be late."

We take the hint and follow; Tyler falling into step next to her, then Bonnie and Enzo behind them, and me and Elena bringing up the rear.

Our shoulders bump as we walk, yet neither of us move further apart.

I smile when Elena peeks over at me and a blush colored her cheek, making me think that just maybe, she was as affected by me as I was by her.

* * *

 **I'm loving having the chance to write flirty DE!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying reading it just as much :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Longer chapter for ya'll :)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

My first week at Mystic Falls High passes in a blur, each day going by faster than the last, now that I am getting in the swing of things.

The classes are easy enough to keep up with, and if there ever was something I had a problem with, one of my new friends were there, ready to help.

It's weird to think that I've found a place to fit in so quickly, but that's exactly what has happened.

The way Damon, Enzo, Bonnie, and the others talk and interact with each other...I understand it.

And they seem to get me too.

A hell of a lot better than any of my peers at St. Andrews had, anyway, that's for sure.

* * *

Things in the Gilbert Household are improving as well.

I had done as Miranda asked, and was honest with her.

I told her about leaving school for lunch, about Lily's job offer and about the friends I was making.

It took some convincing to get her on board with my potential employment, but a quick reminder that the alternative was my father's illegally earned cash and she came around to the idea.

I can still feel her hesitance at the mention of the Brotherhood, but surprisingly, Uncle Grayson had jumped into the conversation, saying that he thought it would be good for me to have friends that came from a similar background as I did; to give us a common interest or something.

To be honest, I was so surprised by his support of my association with an MC that I hadn't caught all of his reasoning.

Miranda had been less enthusiastic, but she did know and like Lily Salvatore well enough, and Caroline's mother was the town sheriff, so in the end she decided I could have done worse in the social department, and honored her end of our deal by letting me make my own decisions.

Which is how I ended up at Lily's restaurant Saturday morning for my first shift.

* * *

Despite Damon's promise to be my personal chauffeur, Miranda had asked to drop me off, so that she could talk to Lily in person about my new job.

It still feels odd, to have someone take such a personal interest in me and who I surround myself with, but it's also a nice feeling to be worried over, so I agreed.

Lily is there when we walk in, taking chairs off of tables.

"Elena! Good, you're right on time," she smiles brightly, then spots my aunt, "Miranda, nice to see you again."

The two older women shake hands, and I can't help but compare their differences.

Aunt Miranda looks every bit the stepford wife with her ironed collared shirt, pale slacks, and pearl necklace, where Lily….well, she looks like she stepped right off the front page of Rider's Magazine.

Her pants are dark and tight under heeled black boots which come up to her knees and her form fitting shirt has lace sleeves and a swooping neckline that flashes more than a hint of cleavage.

The outfit she'd worn the first day I'd met her hadn't been much more conservative either.

"Miranda gave me a ride," I explain to Lily, "And she wanted to check the place out."

"Making sure I wasn't going to underpay and overwork the poor girl?" Lily grins at us, and it strikes me in that moment how much Damon favors her.

"Something like that," Miranda admits, a small smile of her own forming.

"Nothing to worry about," Lily assures her, "Typical waitressing, some hosting, possibly some food prep, and Elena and I have already discussed a fair wage."

More than fair, in my opinion, considering the possibility of our discussion came with Damon getting my number, and he has texted me every night since.

I felt kind of silly, like some blushing schoolgirl, but every time my phone lights up with his name, I can't help but smile.

* * *

Miranda and Lily continue discussing some details, and when she is finally satisfied with all the answers to her questions, my aunt wishes me good luck and leaves.

"Sorry about that," I tell Lily, now that we are alone.

She waves me off, "She's just looking after you; that's what family does. I don't mind. Now, I hope you're ready to work."

"I am," I promise, switching gears to get down to business.

"Good," she smiles, "Rose, my other waitress, is already in the kitchen. Andie will be here at eleven to help with the lunch rush; well, help as much as she ever does. Then at five, I have a manager that takes over, and as long as she doesn't need anything, you can go ahead and clock out by six, okay?"

I nod, "Sounds good."

"Great. Now, follow me back to the kitchen. I'll show you the ropes."

* * *

It's all pretty simple, once I get the hang of things.

Lily makes most of her food, but she does have a cook that comes in to pick up the slack during the lunch and dinner hours, and us waitresses help prepare the dough if need be.

My main job, however, is taking orders from the tables, delivering them to the kitchen, then returning to the table with food and drinks.

It isn't much different than the way my father's clubhouse ran around dinner time, and God knows I spent years bringing beer and cooked goods to those requesting it.

At least here there was no outbreak of random brawls or broken glass to sweep up.

I get along well with Rose, who is a few years older than me and taking classes at the community college a few towns over.

She is thin, with short spiky hair and has an infectious grin that matches her quick wit.

We work well together, tag teaming tables and splitting tips.

Half way through the day, another waitress did show up, and I recognized her from the day we'd come in for lunch.

Andie give the impression that she lives in her own world though, on her phone more than she is actually working, and part of me wonders why Lily hasn't just fired her already.

Rose doesn't know either, merely shrugging when I ask.

But the extra set of hands, however non committed they were, came in handy when the lunch crowd did hit, and again, when the sun started to lower and the folks out for an early dinner kept a constant stream of customers for us.

By five, I was radiating the smell of pasta, my feet were sore, and I had a pocket full of tips.

Overall, I decided this was something I could live with.

* * *

Five thirty rolls around and the jangle of the front door bell has me rushing to the podium.

"Welcome to Lily's," I start in a customer service tone that has become semi-permanent with the amount of times I've used it throughout the day, "What can I…"

I let the sentence die when I realize it's Damon who has walked in, a younger guy close behind him who seems vaguely familiar.

"Working hard?" Damon smirks, walking up to the stand.

"Trying to," I return the smile as the younger guy comes up next to him, "Is Mom in the back?"

Mom?

He must mean Lily, which means, "You're Damon's brother. Stefan, right?"

They don't look much alike, Damon taking more of his mom's darker coloring, and Stefan sporting his father's light hair and green eyes.

"That's what I've been told, but we're still waiting for the blood results to confirm," his smile is identical to Damon's and I chuckle, "Let me know how that turns out for you. But yes, Lily is in the kitchen. I think she's finishing up a ravioli dish, but we haven't been overly busy for the last half hour."

He nods and walks past me, I'm assuming to go find her, and leaves me alone with Damon.

"How'd it go today?" he asks, and seems genuinely curious.

"I'm going to eternally reek of pizza, but the money's good and the job isn't too hard," I say honestly, earning another grin from those perfect lips.

"Glad to hear it. What time are you off? Do you need a ride home?"

I open my mouth to answer him, but we are interrupted by Rose, "There's the slacker."

Damon smirks, shaking his head at her, "Says the girl who barely works here anymore."

"I working toward a degree," Rose defends, "What's your excuse?"

"Other obligations," he answers vaguely, and his eyes flickering to mine doesn't go unnoticed by the older girl.

"No," Rose tells him, putting an arm around my shoulder, "This one's a good one. She doesn't need you corrupting her."

I laugh as Damon gives her a dirty look, "As if he could."

"Oh, he'll try," Rose warns me, but her tone is joking, "Do yourself a favor and stay far away from this one. He'll change your world."

"I _rocked_ your world," Damon corrects, with that overly confident tone of his, and Rose rolls her eyes, "Too bad that was the only thing you were good at."

I feel my eyes widen in surprise, "You two dated?"

It's hard to picture.

Rose laughs, "Oh, God no! I wasn't _that_ stupid."

"Thanks a hell of a lot," Damon mocks, before turning to me, "We hooked up. Then Rose decided to break my heart by moving away to college."

Rose grabs a pen off the podium and tosses it at him, "It's literally a half hour drive, you ass. And you didn't seem particularly heartbroken when you had the Johnson twins hanging off your arms the very next weekend."

He shrugs, "Like I was gonna turn down a threesome. Speaking of which…," his grin is mischievous now, "What are you two doing tonight?"

Rose shoots me a look, "Can you believe him?"

I fake being affronted, "I absolutely can not! I mean, if I was going to hook up with you, why would he think he was invited?"

"Right?" Rose plays along, "Like we would need some asshole to get us off when we have each other."

Another glance at Damon, and she shrugs, "You're way hotter than he is anyway."

Damon shakes his head, "First of all, you are both mean and should reevaluate the way you treat people. Secondly, if this hypothetical hook up ever happens, make sure you film it. I might need it for-"

This time both Rose and I are tossing pens and Damon ducks to deflect them with a chuckle.

"The gall of this one," Rose smirks.

I laugh in agreement, "His ego is basically insurmountable."

* * *

Damon starts to chide us again, but Andie, who seems to have finally put her phone away in favor of devoting her attention to something more interesting, appears beside us.

"Damon," she smiles flirtily, and wouldn't you know it, there's fresh gloss on her lips, "I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

He takes the comment in stride, "I was in here a few days ago."

"With a group, to order," she flips her hair dramatically over her shoulder, "Not to help me bust some tables. I've missed working with you."

She pouts a little and I fight the urge to roll my eyes; a struggle I lose when she straightens, making sure to poke her chest out enough to draw attention to certain attributes.

 _Don't worry honey, he can see them_.

Rose makes a gag face behind her, and I swallow a laugh.

Either unimpressed or uninterested, Damon merely shrugs, "Been busy with other stuff, babe. Anyway...Elena, what time are you off?"

I smirk a little at the glare Andie shoots to the side of my head, "In about ten. And yes, I'd greatly appreciate it if you took me home."

He winks at me, "I'll wait out front. It was good to see you again, Rose. Try not to miss me too much when the frat boys leave you hanging."

Rose flips a certain finger at his back as he leaves, and Andie scoffs.

I smirk and pretend not to notice either as I turn to finish clearing the last table left emptied.

* * *

Eventually Andie disappears to go do whatever she was doing before, and Rose comes to the table to help me.

"So," she nudges my side, "You and Damon?"

I smile a little, but shake my head, "Not like that. We're friends."

A quiet laugh, "Honey, Damon and I are friends. The way he was looking at you...that's something else."

I glance up at her, "You think?"

"That he's attracted to you?" she finishes stacking the dishes, "Obviously. Though, if I were you, I'd listen to what I said. Damon's pretty to look at, and great in the sack, but he's already married to the club. Don't go looking for something that he's not capable of giving. He'll break your heart."

I glance toward the door, where Damon is outside waiting for me, and there must have been something in my expression, because Rose shakes her head and sighs, "But you're the type that's determined to learn the hard way, aren't you?"

My cheeks redden, and I smirk, "Here, I'll take those."

Her stare is unamused, but she hands me the dishes and lets the topic drop.

* * *

I make my way to the kitchen.

Stefan is there, talking to Lily, and I wait until they are through before cutting in.

"Damon's here to give me a ride home," I tell Lily, "Is it okay if I go?"

She glances up at the clock on the wall, then nods, "Yeah, that's fine. You've had a long day."

"I appreciate the hours," I assure her.

"I appreciate the fact that you actually do your job," she returns, "We've been needing some slack covered since Rose cut her hours back."

Then she surprises me by crossing the space between us and pulls me in for a short hug, "You tell Damon to drive careful on them backroads. If he takes a spill because he's showing off, I'll ring his neck."

Stefan and I laugh, and I promise to pass along the message and to see her Monday afternoon.

I head out of the kitchen and pass Andie who glares at my back.

I ignore her, and with a final wave to Rose, walk out of the door and into the night.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Damon picks on me when I finally make it over to where he's waiting near his bike.

He looks as good as ever, his hair slightly disheveled as if he'd been running his fingers through it.

I shake my head, "Sorry. I was busy making sure my blonde bimbo coworker didn't glare a hole into my head. I don't think Andie likes that you're giving me rides. Either that or she doesn't like Rose...it was hard to tell which."

Damon frowned a little, "Did she say something to you?"

"I got the impression without the need for words," I chuckle, "Tell me you and her weren't a thing, too."

The expression that crosses his face is sheepish and I copy Rose and fake a gag, "Seriously? You hooked up with Legally Blonde in there? I mean, Rose I get. She's funny and hot. But Andie? Surely even you have higher standards than that!"

"It was summer and I was drunk," he defended, "It was at a club party and I have yet to live it down."

I smirk at him, "I get the feeling you have had a few of those kind of nights."

"More than I care to admit," he sighs, then reaches over to his bike and pulls out the helmet.

In what was becoming a routine, I take it from him and he shrugs out of his jacket.

"You know, you should really get another one of these," I say, sliding the helmet onto my head as he drapes the jacket over my shoulders, "Just in case your impeccable driving skills take a nosedive into a ditch."

He shrugs, "Wouldn't be the first time I've used my skin to scrape some blacktop off the road, and I'm sure it'll happen again at some point."

I do roll my eyes now, "You boys always think you're invincible."

He smiles, a gentle tug of his lips, and the sun setting behind him makes the ends of his hair look red.

"Maybe we are."

"Or maybe you're stupid," I argue, but there is no heat to the words; not when he's looking at me like that.

I'm reminded of what Rose said, and can't help but flush a little.

"Could be that too," he agrees, "But it makes things so much more fun."

His eyes flicker down to my lips when he says the word _fun_ , and my mind is suddenly full of suggestions.

However, Damon is turning before I can voice any of them, putting space between us as he mounts his bike.

"Come on, new girl," he kicks the stand, "Let's get you home."

* * *

The ride is short, despite the fact that Damon takes the long way around town to get to my Aunt and Uncle's house.

He kills the engine before we reach the drive and walks the bike to the curb of the front yard.

"Thank you," I tell him, removing the helmet as Damon sits back in his seat.

I should dismount, but I don't, since I'm enjoying the feeling of his back pressed so close to me too much to break the connection.

Damon hangs the helmet on a handlebar and turns to look back at me, "We can drive around some more; if you aren't ready to go in."

I sigh, wishing more than anything that we could.

"No...I told Miranda I'd be home around this time. Besides they probably heard your bike. I need to go in."

And yet, I stay where I am.

And Damon stays where he is.

The air around us is warmer now, a fact pronounced by the thick leather of the jacket I'm wrapped in.

Giving myself an excuse to doddle, I start to take the thing off, not in any kind of hurry to have it gone, and eventually force myself to hand it back to its owner.

Damon takes the jacket from me, but his hand doesn't release mine.

Instead, he uses his other hand to toss the jacket over the front of the bike, as the one holding mine pulls me closer, forcing me to wrap my arms back around his waist.

I allow this, settling against his back as if we were going to go for another ride, resting my head between his shoulder blades.

Damon's fingers play with mine where they're joined above his navel.

The sun is close to setting now, and the distant sky is turning a pretty blue...almost the color of his eyes.

* * *

"You never seem like you want to go inside," Damon prods after a moment of silence.

For someone who has brought me home a total of three times this week, he is right on the mark.

"Sometimes I don't," I admit quietly, my tone almost guilty.

"Why?" he asks the obvious follow up, "I thought you said you liked it here."

"I do," I sigh, "It's not about not liking it. My Aunt and Uncle are great people. Even my cousin Jeremy is easy to get along with."

A squeeze on my fingers, "Then what's the problem?"

I shrug, "There isn't one...that's the problem. This family...they're perfect. They have perfect lives, and a perfect house, in this perfect town, and I…"

I trail off, the words growing thick in my throat.

"You don't feel like you fit into it," Damon guesses, his words more of a statement than a question.

"Not really," I admit, and it feels good to say it out loud, "Sometimes I feel like I need to be better; to be like them...but then I'm pretending to be something I'm not, and I don't like that feeling either."

"You don't pretend to be anything," Damon says, his voice echoing against his back, where my ear and cheek are pressed, "You're real, babe. You can't help it...it's part of your charm."

I deflect his compliment by teasing him, "Oh, so now I'm charming?"

Damon elbow's me playfully and I laugh, sitting up now, "I guess I probably should go in."

He squeezes my hand one more time before letting it go, and reluctantly, I pull myself from his motorcycle.

"I'm meeting up with Enzo and some friends at the Grill tomorrow," Damon informs me, "Bonnie might be there too, and I'll extend an invite to Rose, if you wanted to come?"

I smile at the offer, "What time?"

"Pick you up at noon?"

I nod, the answer coming way too easy, "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight."

I stay on the curb until he drives away, watching as the lights from his bike disappear into the growing darkness before turning toward the house.

* * *

Miranda asks me if I enjoyed work, Jeremy asks me if I brought home any leftovers, Uncle Grayson has an overnight shift at the hospital.

I answer the questions, and ask my Aunt about going to the Grill tomorrow.

She agrees after suggesting I be home early enough to get ready for school on Monday, and it's a promise easily made.

I hang around a few minutes longer, helping straighten up from the dinner Miranda cooked, though I was too full off snacked on pasta to really eat any of it.

Then I go upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

The room doesn't feel as strange anymore, since I'd had time to adjust, and at the very least, it's a quiet place to rest.

I shower quickly, then put on some PJ's and sink into the bed.

My phone buzzes shortly after I put it on the charger, and I reach over to check it.

A text from Damon.

 _So, Mom likes you. -D_

I smile a little; Lily had made that fact abundantly clear throughout the evening.

 _Of course she does. I'm a very likable person. -E_

He answers back quickly.

 _She went on about how you were a lifesaver tonight. If I were you, I'd be expecting adoption papers in the mail soon. -D_

I shake my head.

 _I don't think she'd want me in her family. I'm pretty messed up. -E_

 _Then you'd fit right in ;) -D_

I stare at his response for a moment, that stupid smile back on my face.

I know better than what I am doing.

I have seen enough in my life to know that letting a boy like Damon Salvatore get under your skin is sheer stupidity, but I can't help it.

There is something about the way he looks at me that just consumes me.

Something about the words he speaks that makes me feel good, makes me feel included; even wanted.

Since everything else in my life has gone through a complete whirlwind, it's nice to have something good and solid to hold onto, and being around Damon and the others...it's grounding.

It's fun and easy and so seventeen that it sometimes makes my chest ache.

So yeah, maybe I am developing a little crush on Damon Salvatore.

Maybe that should scare the hell out of me, since he obviously gets around.

And yes, maybe the friends I have made ride motorcycles and are associated with the local MC, and maybe that should have sent warning signals off in my head.

But it doesn't.

Instead, I feel excited and safe in this odd new familiar.

" _You're real_ ," Damon had told me, and with him, that's how I feel.

Like the real me; with no need to pretend to be anything else...so maybe I can make this work...maybe this can be normal.

The thought calms my heart, and after texting Damon goodnight, I settle against my pillow, hoping for a good night of sleep.

* * *

Then I awake a few hours later to a black room and the memory of Kol Mikaelson's body bleeding out in my arms.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Love DE getting closer :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update for ya'll :)**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

It's noon, and I'm in the Gilbert's foyer.

It's pristine and clean and I almost feel bad that my boots are tracking dirt across the floor.

Apparently Elena is still getting dressed, so her Uncle invited me in to wait.

There was mostly silence when we walked in, and I scanned what I could see of the house.

No Miranda Gilbert in sight.

In fact, there didn't appear to be anyone else around, which is perhaps the only reason Grayson stands in front of me, after closing the front door, and lowers his voice.

"I appreciate what your family is doing; sticking close to her," he motions up to, what I assume, is Elena's bedroom, "Please assure your father that I'll make sure the the Brotherhood is well compensated for the effort."

I nod at him, because what the hell am I supposed to say to that, and he returns the gesture.

Luckily, I'm saved from things getting awkward by Elena descending the stairs.

As usual, I am awestruck by her choice of clothing, and I forcibly clench my jaw to make sure it doesn't hit the floor.

There's no getting around the fact that Elena is smoking hot.

Today is warm, so she's in a tight fitting red tank top that covers plenty up top, but rides short enough that I catch a flash of skin as she moves.

The jeans are just as form fitting and tucked into laced up boots.

"Remember that Miranda wants you home by dinner," Grayson tells her as she grabs a shoulder purse from a hook on the wall.

"I know," she assures him, "I will be. Right?"

She gives me a look to agree with her and I nod, "Absolutely."

Grayson hugs her shortly, a gesture that seems to surprise Elena, before he pins me with a stare, "Drive safe with her."

"I always do," I promise him.

Elena is not going to get hurt on my watch.

And that has just as much to do with the fact that I can't bare the thought of her in pain than anything the club has agreed to with her Uncle.

"Come on, let's go," Elena grabs my hand and pulls me from the house.

Grayson waves goodbye and shuts the door behind us.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Elena smiles as we walk off the porch and I toss her my jacket.

"No problem."

She sighs, "I can't wait until I have enough money for a car."

"Tired of my taxi services already?" I question her, but she's already figured out when I'm joking, and simply rolls her eyes, "Yes. It is such a chore to have free rides on the back of a custom Softail."

We grin at each other, then mount.

Like every time before, Elena fits behind me like a glove; perfectly molding into my body as her arms encircle my waist.

I give her hands a small squeeze before starting the bike and pulling off the curb.

* * *

The Grill is as busy as it usually is on the weekends, but I know my friends well enough to guess where they'd be hanging out.

And sure enough, as I lead Elena through the crowd, I spot a couple Crow patches near the pool tables, and some at the bar.

The turnout was more than I'd expected, but with Elena coming, I shouldn't be surprised.

When the club has a job, they take it seriously.

"Bout time you showed up!" Enzo spots me first, pulling away from Bonnie to slap my back, "I could use your help kicking Ric's ass."

Alaric, who was across from him nursing a beer, simply smiled, "Yeah, good luck with that."

Elena came up next to me, her eyes moving over the others and settling on Ric.

"You're part of the MC?" she asks, the surprise in her voice obvious, "But you're a teacher."

Ric laughed, "I'm a man of many talents, Miss Gilbert. One of which," he sat the beer down and picked up his pool stick, "Is schooling these kids on how to properly shoot an eight ball into a corner pocket."

He lined up for the shot, making it, and Enzo cursed.

"Told you to sharpen your angle," Lorenzo Sr was leaning against one of the tables, watching the game, "Next time you'll listen."

"No he won't," Tyler appears with a grin, and Enzo flips him off, "Whatever, it was a close game."

"I'll let you believe that," Alaric tells him, before holding up his stick, "You're up, Lockwood."

Mason appears from behind Tyler and nudges his cousin as he takes what Alaric is offering.

"You ready for me to whoop your ass, cuz? Or should I let Damon have a go first?"

"No thanks," I turn down the suggestion, tossing an arm around Elena's shoulder, "I promised this one food."

"Food can wait," Elena insists, taking Mason in, "And if Tyler doesn't want to play, I will."

It was probably a humorous sight, how all of us look at her in surprise at the same time.

Mason recovers first, "Hell yeah, let's do it!"

Someone hands Elena a pool stick as she moves toward the felt top, and I find a chair to watch in amusement as the table is set up.

* * *

"She's pretty good," Alaric says from the seat next to me, some ten minutes later, as we witness Elena shoot another double.

I can't help but agree with him, and watching Mason's confidence shrink every time she lined up a shot was priceless.

"Yeah. She is."

"Seems like she's fitting in alright...you two are getting close," he prods a little and I pull my gaze from Elena to look at him, "Did Dad ask you for a status report?"

Ric rolls his eyes, and takes a drink of his beer, "No. Just an observation. You gonna bring her to the clubhouse? There's a party next weekend."

I consider the question, "I doubt topless chicks and strange men are her idea of a good time, but I might ask. If Enzo brings Bonnie-"

"Which we both know he will," Ric adds, and I smirk, "Yeah...at least Elena will know a few people there."

"And it'll give her a chance to get comfortable around us," he reasons, "If she starts coming around more, it'll make keeping her safe a helluva lot easier."

Touche.

"I'll ask."

He nods at me, and Elena makes another shot.

Mason grumbles and I laugh.

Maybe he should have considered the fact that she's technically spent more years in a clubhouse than he has, and is hardly an amateur.

"Fuck," he yells aloud, when she makes the winning pocket, and Elena does a little happy dance that brings a smile to my lips.

It's baffling that someone so sexy can be this cute, too.

"Better luck next time," she grins, holding out her hand.

Unable to help returning the smile, Mason shakes it, "You'd make quite the hustler, babydoll. If you ever get bored, call me. We'd make bank."

She laughs and I step in before she can consider his offer, shooting a warning stare at Mason.

He's young enough, mid twenties, that Elena might read into his flirting as more than it ever is with women, and the thought of her being interested in him, or anyone else for that matter, makes me irrationally annoyed.

Mason catches my expression and chuckles, "Down boy, just making conversation with your girl."

I don't correct him, and neither does Elena, though she was now talking to Bonnie, so there's a chance she didn't hear him.

I let the comment slide, and move to her side as the others set up for their next game.

"How about that food?" I ask, letting my hand slip to her waist.

Elena looks up at me and nods, "Yeah, I could go for a burger."

"Me too," Bonnie agrees, pulling at Enzo who is talking to Tyler, "Baby, let's go find a booth."

* * *

We end up across the restaurant, crammed into one of the corner booths that was big enough to fit us all.

The five of us, Elena, Bonnie, Enzo, Tyler and myself, were soon joined by Stefan and Lexi, who had finally decided to show up.

Rose sent me a text that she wouldn't be able to make it, needing to head back to campus, but assured me that she'd be down next weekend for the club party and, like Ric, asked if I was bringing Elena.

A part of me is glad that she and Elena are getting along.

Outside of Enzo, Rose is probably my closest friend, and she's good people, despite the way she constantly roasts me.

Elena will enjoy having her around.

"Where's Caroline," the girl in question brings me back to the conversation at the table, and Bonnie answers, "She said she was busy doing something for the committee. Some park restoration or something. I don't know. I tune out when her tirades last longer than five minutes."

"Probably for the best though," Tyler says, "Vikki's working today and I don't think Caroline likes her much."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I wonder why."

Elena smirks at their exchange and leans back against the booth, putting her shoulder to shoulder with me.

I adjust so that my arm is once again around her, and far from protesting the movement, Elena leans further into my side.

I can't deny that she feels perfect there.

"So you don't have to be home until six, right?" I ask her, letting my fingers brush across her arm.

"Six or seven," she confirms, looking up at me, "That's usually when Miranda starts dinner."

"Good," I say, then glance over at Enzo, "Tree house?"

He nods, "Sure."

"Tree house?" Elena's brows pull together and I smile, "You'll see."

"It's actually kinda cool," Bonnie assures her and Lexi nods her agreement, "But the real question is, will we all fit?"

"We should," I tell her, "The thing is huge."

"Getting smaller every year, though," Stefan sighs, "Dad's threatening to take it down."

I shake my head, "He makes that threat every year, but never does."

"Only because Uncle Zack argues that it's technically on his half of the property line, and he's nostalgic."

Tomato, tomahto.

"We'll go after we finish eating."

The others agree, and Elena's brow arches, "Should I be worried."

I merely wink at her, and she narrows her eyes, her elbow digging into my thigh.

I laugh, moving to avoid another jab, but she turns her focus to the menu in front of her instead.

* * *

We decide on what to order, but unfortunately the possibility of a ruined day crosses my vision before the waitress does.

Kai Parker and his group of cronies.

Kai's gaze lands on mine and I take note of his fading black eye.

Damn, Elena hit him _hard_.

He mutters something to his friends and they all look over.

I'm not the least bit surprised when they take the booth next to ours.

"Incoming," I warn Enzo, motioning with my head.

The others follow to see the group now taking up the booth, and Elena frowns.

"Is that-"

"Yeah," I scoot closer to her, "Just ignore them."

* * *

However, my advice becomes moot a few moments later, when Kai decides to lean over to our table, his eyes on Elena.

"Hope you're happy, bitch. My parents were pissed that I was suspended because of you."

Both Enzo and I shoot from our seats, facing Kai.

"Talk to her again and your parents will be the last of your worries," I snap, and he scoffs, "Oh, really? Damsels in distress aren't your style, Salvatore. Unless...don't tell me you're already in her pants."

I shove his chest and he stumbles.

A wave of anger covers his face and he steps up to me.

"Damon, don't," Bonnie rushes, "This isn't worth it."

"People are watching," Elena adds, standing now with a hand on my arm, and Kai smirks.

"That's right...wouldn't want to tarnish the precious name of your club by getting in a public brawl now would you? Might prove that what everyone thinks about you is right."

My fingers flex into a fist, "Might be worth it to shut you up."

Then Enzo's hand is on my shoulder

"Time and place, brother," he says quietly, "This ain't it."

He's right, despite the fact that every nerve in my body wants to wipe that cocky grin off of Kai's smug face.

I back down, and Kai's expression is gloating, like he won something.

"Still all talk," he accuses, then looks back at Elena, "At least she has some balls. Tell you what, sweetheart, if you ever get tired of being a biker whore, I'd be willing to-"

Elena and I both jump forward with clenched fist.

Enzo catches her, but I swing unhindered, and Kai never finishes his sentence.

A few of his friends stand as he stumbles, taking a step toward me.

Enzo moves in front of Elena before tensing at my side, and Tyler is on his feet too, ready for a fight.

* * *

"Don't even think about it!" A sharp voice interrupts, and we all look over to see Alaric and Liz Forbes, the sheriff, walking our way.

At the prospect of the police involvement, the others back down, and Kai pulls himself off the ground, his nose bleeding.

"He hit me," Kai whines to Liz, holding his nose, "For no reason!"

"You fucking liar," Elena hisses and Alaric holds up his hand, "Stop. This isn't happening here."

Liz grabs Kai's chin and examines him, "You'll be fine. If you want to come press charges at the station, have your parents bring you by later. I'm sure interested to hear how your mouth managed to get you assaulted twice in one week."

Kai curses under his breath, muttering to his friends, and the group left.

Liz sighes and leans around Alaric to glare at us, "I know he's a punk, but seriously? A fight, in the Grill? His parents are gonna throw a fit."

I shrug, "He was running his mouth."

Alaric shakes his head, "I got this, Liz."

She nods at him and gives me one last reproachful glance before turning away.

Alaric waited until she was gone before meeting my stare.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"He called me a bitch and a whore," Elena answers before I can, "Damon got to him before I could...though in all fairness, Damon did also warn him to shut his mouth."

Alaric frowns at her, "That kid got a problem with you? I caught part of what happened in class last week."

"He's an ass," I tell him, "It's that simple. And today, he picked the wrong girl to insult."

I feel a light pressure against my palm, and look down to see Elena's hand sliding into my own.

I interlace our fingers.

Alaric catches the motion, and sighs, "No more punching in crowded public buildings, alright? If you're gonna deal with that bastard, you do it old school."

I nod and he motions back toward the door, "Probably best that y'all get on out of here. In case Parker decides to come back and stir up more trouble."

* * *

We take the hint and leave, Elena's hand staying in mine all the way out to the parking lot.

"Where to now, McGregor?" she teases me and I smile, "Tree house."

"Oh. Right," she crooks her head, "Is it like...an actual tree house?"

I smile, "Come on."

We all mount our bikes, Elena riding with me, Bonnie with Enzo, and Lexi with Tyler, Stefan bringing up the end.

We make a line out of the lot, and cross town, heading toward my home.

* * *

The Tree House is, in fact, a tree house.

My grandfather had built it just beyond the treeline past our backyard, for Dad and Uncle Zack when they were kids.

It had been refurbished some over the years, but Stefan and I had grown up playing in it as well.

A habit we had yet to break, now that it served as the perfect place to hang out with a few beers.

The Tree House was nothing if not multi-purposeful.

* * *

The large clubhouse doors were pulled down when we rode into the yard, and Dad's bike was nowhere around.

However, Mom's mustang was in the drive, so there was a good chance of snagging some leftovers to take up to the Tree House with us.

"I'll get the food," I tell Enzo, as we kill the bikes, "You get the beer. Tyler, go help him."

He nods, and Enzo dismounts; taking Bonnie's hand, before heading toward the clubhouse.

"This doesn't look like a Tree house," Elena says as she climbs off my bike.

Stefan laughs, putting the kickstand up on his own bike, "Because it's not. This is home."

Elena blinks, looking at the house, then the clubhouse, then to me, "You live here?"

I smile, "Most of the time. That's the Brotherhood clubhouse over there...and Mom's house, there. Technically it's my grandfather's house, he owns it, but Mom's the one who runs everything."

"Now that I can believe," Elena grins, shrugging out of my jacket and handing it to me.

I toss it over my left arm and use the right one to pull her against my side.

Her arm slides around to the small of my back as I say, "Let's go get some food."

* * *

Mom was in fact, inside, as was Grandpa Zachariah.

They had the coffee table pulled up between them and a half finished game of chess was being played.

"Hey, we're home," I call out, pulling Elena into the open living room, Stefan and Lexi behind us.

"Hey baby!" Mom calls, glancing up as Grandpa made a move, knocking one of her pieces over.

"You're a cheat, old man," she grumbled at him, and Grandpa leans back in his chair, "No. You're just a sore loser."

Mom waves him off and stands, "You're back early...and you have company."

She smiles at Elena, who shrugs out from under my arm, as if my mom would care.

"I wish you would have told me," she scolds, "I would have made something."

"We're actually going up to the Tree House," Stefan tells her, "Is there anything in the fridge we can take?"

Mom nods, "Whatever you can find. There might be some leftovers from last night."

* * *

He and Lexi head toward the kitchen, as Elena takes in the room.

I follow her gaze, trying to imagine how the house must look to her.

It's big, sure, but homely with a woodsy feel.

Pictures are all over the walls and the leather furniture is dark against the oak finish.

An enormous fireplace took up most of the far view, and Elena's eyes settled there for a moment, a smile on her lips.

"This place is gorgeous," she praised, and my Grandfather smiles up at her.

Of course, she doesn't know that he'd hand built it with some of the original club members a few decades back, but he takes the compliment nonetheless, and stands from his chair.

Even as old as he is, my Grandfather towers, looking every bit the part of an old biker with his greying hair pulled back into a short ponytail and his white beard due for a trim.

He places a palm on my shoulder, squeezing it in his large hands, "Be careful climbing up that wood. The rain may have left those boards a bit rickedy."

"I'm sending Enzo up first," I assure him, "If he falls and breaks his neck, I promise, the rest of us won't follow."

"Be nice," Mom hits the back of my head, and catches my hand when I raise it to wave her off.

"What the hell happened here?" she demands, and I look to see my knuckles, red with a slight split from where I punched Kai.

"Who'd you hit?" Grandpa chuckles, and Mom glares at him, "This isn't funny, Zachariah. Damon? Explain."

I sigh, knowing that Mom won't let this go without an answer, but like before, it's Elena who jumps to my defense.

"There was some asshole at the Grill," she says, her big brown eyes looking ridiculously innocent, "He groped me my first day of school, so I hit him. I guess he's still a little pissed about it because he had plenty to say to me today. Damon was defending me."

Mom looks appalled, and glanced over at me, "It was that Parker kid, wasn't it? The one you were telling me about? That little cunt."

Elena laughs as Grandpa squeezes my shoulder again, "You took care of it?"

There's a double meaning in his gaze, and I nod, "I'm not gonna let him mess with her."

His expression is one of approval and I can't help but feel proud.

"The nerve of some of these kids," Mom was still saying, fussing over Elena now, "If he touches you again, you let me know."

I arch my brow, "I thought you were just giving me shit for hitting him."

Mom rolls her eyes, "Yes, well forgive me for wanting you to graduate high school. Getting busted fighting tends to put a dent in those plans if you end up expelled. But still...harassment is unacceptable, and the way he's been giving you all a hard time...you get a pass for that bastard."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

Stefan and Lexi reappear then, plates of recently heated pizza wrapped up in their hands, "Ready?"

I nod, "Yeah, the others are probably waiting."

Mom looks over at the younger two, "I expect those plates to make it back to my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am."

I grab Elena's hand and pull her toward the door, "We'll be back in a bit."

* * *

 **Lots happening lol, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Getting closer to learning more about Elena's past :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

The Salvatore's property is beautiful.

The giant house with its log cabin vibes, the rose bushes surrounding the porch, the worn in drive and skyline of trees...even the giant building off to the right, that Damon had said is the Brotherhood's clubhouse, doesn't seem out of place.

There is a large expansion of yard between the residential house and the clubhouse, and that is where the others are waiting for us.

Enzo has a case of beer in his hand, and Bonnie is tapping her foot, "Bout time!"

"Sorry. Mom wanted to know about what happened with Kai," Damon explains, grabbing the beer from Enzo, "Full case?"

"You need more than that?"

Damon shakes his head, "Nah, I'm only having one. I still have to drive Elena home later...and unless Bonnie is crashing here, you probably shouldn't drink yourself drunk either."

"Fair point," he admits, as we start toward the towering outline of pine trees.

* * *

The walk is a short one, and no sooner than the yard disappears behind us, a formation takes shape ahead.

When we are close enough, I take in the structure.

It is indeed a Tree House.

A very, very large Tree House that expands across two different trees and appears older than me.

Its nestled on thick branches that have began to grow into the wood, and there are beams nailed into the base of the tree, clearly meant for climbing up.

"Wow," I breath and Damon smiles next to me, "Incredible, huh?"

"It's something," I agree, having to lean my head all the way back to take it all in, "Did your parents build this?"

"Grandparents," he corrects, moving toward the beams, "My Dad and Uncle Zack played here when they were younger, too."

He sits the beer down on the ground and steps onto the first plank.

He does a little jump and shake, "Seems solid."

A few more steps up, testing each one as he moves, until he's stepping onto the little makeshift porch of the treehouse.

"Throwing down the rope," he calls, "Hook the case onto it."

Enzo did as he said once the rope was unfurrowed, and it works like a pulley to raise the beer to the tree house.

"Ladies first," Enzo announces, once Damon has the beer, motioning toward the steps.

Bonnie doesn't hesitate, obviously having done this before, and climbs up the tree without difficulty.

I follow in suit, refusing to look down until I have my feet firmly planted on the porch of the tree house.

It's sturdier than I first expected and Damon grins at me, "See, not too bad."

I shake my head, "This is crazy."

"Wait until you see the inside."

He leads me to the entrance as Lexi starts up the tree, and I have to duck a little at the door.

The inside of the tree house is just as big as the outside.

A single room with two windows carved out, and years of knickknacks and pieces of random stuff littering the corners.

There is a small table, now holding the beer and a deck of cards, a few chairs, and even a corner that has a small cot mattress and a pile of blankets.

There's a telescope folded against one wall, and some board games piled against another.

It looks like every kid's wet dream.

"What do you think?" Damon asks, coming to stand next to me.

"That I can believe you grew up playing here," I answer honestly, "I'm jealous."

He chuckles as the others pile in.

* * *

The place does start to get a bit crowded, now that we are all inside, but not uncomfortably so.

"Toss me a blanket," Bonnie tells Tyler, "I don't want to sit on the floor.

"You don't have to," Enzo tell her, taking a seat and yanking her into his lap, "Got this spot reserved for you right here, baby."

Bonnie feigns annoyance, but doesn't try to move, and I smile at their exchange.

"Oh, Elena has to sign the wall!" Stefan says, and a murmur of agreement comes from the others.

"Sign the what?" I ask, and Damon takes my hand, walking me around the others, to a wall near the furthest window.

Sure enough, there are a list of names there, carved into the wood.

Some seem fresh, newer, and some are very old.

I recognize a few of them.

 _Giuseppe Salvatore_

 _Zach Salvatore_

 _Lillian Wersching_ , who I assume is now Lily Salvatore.

 _Damon Salvatore_

 _Stefan Salvatore_

Everyone currently in the room, and some others, including Rose and Caroline.

I reach out and touch the names.

"What is this? Some kind of Tree House register?" I tease, glancing at Damon.

He nods, and pulls a out a pocket knife, "Something like that. It's friends and family who have been up here. Everyone adds their name."

He offers the knife to me and I take it.

* * *

Of all the things to remember about that afternoon, Damon's hand closing around mine, guiding the blade into the wood as I felt him press against my backside, is what stands out the most.

Hours later, when I'm back home and in bed, that is what I'm thinking about.

Not how Bonnie, Lexi, and I won our team poker game against the boys.

Not how Stefan and Tyler had a chugging contest, ending up with us all getting sprayed a little.

Not even how nice of a ride it was with the sun fading and Damon's jacket warm around me.

No...what I remember is the warmth of Damon's chest pressing into my shoulder blades, the muscles of his arms flexing as we worked the knife through the wood, and finished carving my name.

It looked so perfect there, among all the others.

Like I was a part of something bigger.

Like I belonged.

Mostly though, I recall the moment after, when I looked up into Damon's blue eyes, and for half a second, thought he might kiss me.

His gaze had trailed to my lips, as if he wanted to, and I wouldn't have stopped him.

But instead, he'd smiled, and turned to the others, showing off our handy work.

I'd given a mock bow and we'd laughed it off.

Now, laying in the dark of my bedroom, I wonder what might have happened if Damon and I had been alone.

If he had kissed me.

It would have been spectacular, of that I have no doubt, but perhaps that was exactly why it was a good thing that nothing happened.

I have enough going on in my life without adding feelings into the mixture.

Especially warm fuzzy feelings for a guy with a conquest list longer than the names in the Tree House.

But even knowing that, I can't help but feel...regret.

I wanted Damon to kiss me. In that moment, I truly did.

And the more thought I give to the idea, the more I realize that maybe it is something that I still want.

Apparently Rose was right; I'm determined to learn the hard way.

I push the thought away and try to get some sleep; only to be awoken some time later by the shrill ringing of my phone.

I roll over, see my Dad's number, and answer it.

* * *

Monday starts my second week at Mystic Falls High, and I show up to school half awake and feeling like a trainwreck after a restless night.

My dad had called after I'd only been asleep for an hour, just to bitch about my refusal to accept any money he might feel obligated to send.

Apparently Mom had told him about our last conversation, but I didn't care.

My mind was made up and he wasn't about to change it.

We got into a semi heated debate, and I hadn't been able to sleep afterwards.

Then when I did finally pass out, there wasn't much rest involved.

* * *

Miranda had been nice enough not to comment on my appearance when I came downstairs, but Damon, who has taken to walking me to homeroom each morning, doesn't bother extending the same curtsey.

"Damn, new girl," his eyes trail from my messy bun, to my wrinkled T-shirt, down to my sweatpants, "You look rough."

Thanks," I mutter, moving around him to open my locker and flinch at the loud banging as the door hits the locker next to me.

"Everything okay?" he sounds genuinely concerned, which is the only reason I don't snap at him.

Nightmares of Kol and the Kings had plagued my mind all night, and I was running on about three hours of actual sleep, none of it consecutive.

And that damn buzzing was back in my head, the noise making it hard to focus.

"Bad dreams," I summarize, "Didn't sleep much."

Damon frowns, "Want to talk about it?"

I glare up at him and he chuckles, "Alright, change of topic then."

He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, "Mom gave me your schedule for this week. Find out what days you'll need a ride and let me know?"

I nod, closing my locker and taking the page from him as we start down the hall.

Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoon are on the list, and I slow, "I'm not working Friday?"

Damon shakes his head, "No, we're having a club thing, so Mom's assistant manager will be running the restaurant. Andie will be there to help out, and...I think Mom wanted you to have the option of coming over."

My brows furrow, "To your house? For the club thing?"

He nods, though I don't miss how he avoids my gaze, "Yeah, every couple weekends we have a party at the clubhouse with all the members; some family and friends. Everyone under eighteen usually leaves by nine, but sometimes the rules can be bent and you're close enough to that age anyway that I doubt anyone will have a problem with you being there."

I laugh to myself and now Damon does look at me, "What?"

I fight for composure, "You don't think my Aunt or Uncle might have a problem with me being at an MC party after nine on a Friday night?"

He opens his mouth, then closes it, and frowns.

The idea really hadn't occurred to him.

I sigh as we reach my homeroom class, "How many strippers are going to be there?"

If my question surprises him, he doesn't show it, "None hired, but there's no telling how many women will drink too much and try to dance topless on the bar."

"Prostitutes?"

" _Jesus_ ," he chuckles quietly, "Look babe, that's not how we do things. The most illegal thing you're gonna find in the Brotherhood is some _supervised_ underage drinking, okay?"

The recent conversation with my father is still playing in my head, making me weary that Damon might not be telling the truth, but then again, he hasn't lied to me so far.

And everything I've seen pertaining to the Brotherhood has seemed legit; even Uncle Grayson has supported my growing friendships with BCMC affiliates.

And since he knows what a real outlaw club looks like, I can trust his assessment.

"Maybe they'll let you come by for a little while?" Damon suggests, "I'm sure Mom would be willing to talk to Miranda, take responsibility for-"

I shake my head, "No, it's okay. I don't want to put Lily on the spot like that."

He crooks his head as I try to get my tired brain to function, "I can tell them I'm staying with Caroline or Bonnie."

A slow smile crosses Damon's lips, "You're going to lie? And here I was starting to think you were a good girl."

I respond with as much of a smirk as I can muster, "Well, keep it to yourself. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Pretty sure you shattered that by getting detention on your first day," he reminds me.

I sigh, thinking that he's probably right.

"Whatever."

A bell rings then, and Damon glances to the door behind me.

"I should go," I exhale slowly, not excited at all about the prospect of tests and homework or having to function like a semi normal human being.

Damon smiles softly, and steps forward, pulling me into his arms.

As he hugs me, I bury my nose against his chest and breathe.

He smells good, like his jacket always does, and the noise in my head eases.

"I'll see you soon," he says, and for the briefest moment, I feel his lips press against my temple.

When I pull away to look up, those blue eyes are stormy, and my mouth feels dry.

"Get to class," he reminds me with another gentle smirk, and this time returning the smile is a little easier.

"See you later."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

I get to my desk just before the final bell rings, and as I put my backpack down, I can't help but wonder if Damon is always running late to his class.

Or maybe his teacher doesn't care.

I try to recall if I even know who he has for homeroom, when I realize my mind is wandering.

Sleep depravity and me do not get along well.

"There you are," Caroline whispers to me when I sit and Bonnie moves her desk slightly closer to mine.

"You look like shit," she tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ears, "Are you okay?"

I laugh quietly to myself and lay my head down on my backpack, "Bad dreams. No sleep."

They share a look of concern, but luckily don't press the topic any further and I let my eyes close.

 _Maybe I can catch a brief nap before the day really starts_.

"Go ahead," Bonnie tells me, and I realize that I had spoken out loud, "We'll nudge you awake if Mrs. Davis says anything."

I smile at her, "Thanks."

But before I can drift off, I'm reminded of what Damon told me outside in the hall.

"Are either of you going to the Brotherhood party on Friday?"

"Yes," they both answer, and I feel relieved, "Good. I need an alibi for my Aunt and Uncle."

"Tell them you're staying with me," Caroline immediately jumps in, "My mom has an overnight shift at the station. She'll agree to letting you sleep over, will vouch to your Aunt, and we'll leave for the party after she's gone to work. She'll never even know we left the house."

I nod a little, "Works for me. I'll talk to Miranda after you get the okay from your mom."

Caroline smiles and pulls out her cellphone, "I'll ask her right now."

My eyes close again as she texts, and I do manage to snooze a little before class is over and the loud bell jerks me awake.

* * *

I stay half conscious through Art and Pre-Cal, with both Enzo and Bonnie taking extra notes for me.

I'm grateful for them, really, but not as grateful as I am when Damon drapes his jacket over me in History and whispers, "Take a nap. Ric won't care."

I throw a quick glance up at Alaric, aka, Mr. Saltzman. Brotherhood member, pool player, fight stopper, and high school teacher.

He winks at me as the rest of the class files in, finding desks and chatting.

I almost relax, but then Kai Parker walks through the door.

Shit. I forgot his suspension only lasted until Friday.

He glares over at me, or maybe it's Damon he's giving the stink eye to, but either way, Mr. Saltzman clears his throat in warning, and Kai takes a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Don't worry about him," Damon murmurs to me, "Just get some sleep, Elena."

He hardly ever uses my name, and the sound of it coming from his lips warms me more than the leather I'm wrapped in.

I sigh deeply and curl up in Damon's jacket for a solid forty-five minutes of uninterrupted rest.

* * *

When History is over and Mr. Saltzman dismisses us, I feel a hint more functional.

"I'm keeping the jacket til lunch," I warn Damon as we stand, not wanting to part with its warmth just yet.

Thankfully Kai has already left, and I can avoid that confrontation.

Damon smiles, "Go ahead. I won't need it before then."

He walks me to Computer Lab and I don't see him again until lunch, which we spend at school for the first time, choosing a picnic table across the courtyard, underneath a looming pine.

Stefan and Lexi join us too, and I can't help but notice the way the younger Salvatore stares at Caroline, who is sitting on top of the table, making goo goo eyes at Tyler.

Or the way that Lexi watches him watch Caroline watch Tyler.

Or maybe I'm still tired and reading too much into everything.

Yeah, that's probably it.

"How's the zombie doing?" Enzo asks when Damon and I join them, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Still in a bright mood, I see."

Damon shoots him a glare, "Back off, man. She's tired."

I give him an appreciative smile, before sitting across from Bonnie at the table.

Damon sits next to me.

"Oh," Caroline spins around, "Mom said yes, if your Aunt is cool with it."

I nod and Damon glances between us, "Yes to what?"

"I'm gonna try to stay with Caroline on Friday," I explain to him, "Her mom works all night, so we can come to the party."

"Figured you might have a better chance of your Aunt agreeing to let you stay at the sheriff's house?" Damon grins, and I shrug, "Worth a try."

* * *

The others carry on the conversation around me while snacking on whatever was brought to eat, and I try to rest my head in my hands.

When the wooden table proves to be too uncomfortable against my elbows, I take off the leather jacket, re-adjust it in front of me and try again.

Damon, noticing what I'm attempting to do, turns to straddle the bench and places a hand on my shoulder to pull me back against his body.

I let my weight fall into him, my head finding the crook of his neck instinctively, and his heartbeat is a gentle thrum against my ear, drowning out everything but the sound of his breathing.

He moves with care, grabbing the jacket to spread it out over my front, blanketing me between it and his body.

I close my eyes, never wanting to move from this spot, because while laying here, surrounded by Damon's scent, I can push all the bad dreams away.

The memories disappear and my head is finally silent.

I snuggle further into his chest and stay there, wrapped up in that heavenly warmth, until the end of lunch.

* * *

When the bell rings, Damon shakes me gently, reminding me that we have a Chemistry class to get to.

I yawn and stretch, before letting him pull me from the table and up to my feet.

As soon as we walk through the door of Mr. Stanton's Chem lab, I know I'm not going to get to sleep this class away.

I follow Damon to the back lab table we usually occupy, and observe the beakers waiting for us.

"This must be that experiment he was telling us about about Friday," Damon muses, and I remain silent, because Friday I'd been too busy watching Damon chew on the end of his pencil to really focus on anything the teacher had told us.

Mr. Stanton walks in shortly after the bell rings, and immediately begins giving out instructions.

"Everyone needs to pair up. One of you grab a some safety goggles and gloves, the other needs to fill up the three beakers in front of you a third of the way with water," he says as he starts to place plastic knives on the tables.

Damon looks at me, "You get the water, I'll get the safety gear."

I nod, since there is a sink at each table, and the idea of not having to move very far sounds appealing.

When the beakers are filled and Damon returns with the goggles and gloves, we wait for the next instruction.

Mr. Stanton writes the ingredients we will need on the board; _Potassium thiocyanate_ , _Iron chloride (III)_ , and _1 Cotton ball_.

Followed by a list of instructions.

Apparently we are to make a fake "chemical cut" by mixing the Potassium thiocyanate into one beaker, and the Iron chloride into the other.

"Good," Mr. Stanton observes the class as we follow orders, "Now, whoever is not wearing the gloves," which would be me, "Is going to use the cotton ball to apply the mixed Potassium thiocyanate to their palm."

I do as he says, rubbing the clear liquid onto my skin as Damon reads the board and places the plastic knife in the Iron chloride solution, which is a pale brown color.

"Alright," Damon takes my hand into his, "Now we see if it works."

I roll my eyes, just ready to have this day over with, when he picks up the plastic knife and runs it gently across my hand with the blunt side.

* * *

The experiment works.

The combinations of the chemicals form a red streak across my palm, and the liquid runs until my hand is dripping.

"Whoops," Damon stops, "Used too much. That's pretty cool, though."

I don't answer him.

I can't.

Because as I stare at my hand, I am no longer in the Chem lab.

I am hundreds of miles away, holding a dying body, screaming at the top of my lungs as sobs and fear tried to choke me.

White hot tears run down my face and the blood is everywhere; all over me.

My hands are stained with it.

He's dead. He's dead and I killed him and he's bleeding everywhere.

So much blood.

I'm crying.

I'm screaming.

And I'm relieved...I'm relieved because he's dead and I'm not.

The feeling makes me want to vomit.

* * *

"Elena?! Elena!" someone is calling me and it sounds like it's coming from a long tunnel.

It takes a moment for my eyes to register what I'm seeing.

Damon in front of me. Mr. Stanton at my side. Everyone staring at us.

It's then that I realize that I really am crying.

I really did scream out.

"Elena?" Damon's expression is full of concern, his muscles tight with shock, and I can't force my mouth to offer him any reassurance.

I have none to give.

Everyone is staring.

Clenching my hand into a fist, I turn and run out of the room.

 _Running_.

Now that, I can do.

* * *

 **Side note: I looked up this science experiment on youtube. Idk if it really works, but probably shouldn't try it at home for safety reason lol**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will pick up here in Damon's POV!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DAMON**

* * *

I don't listen as Mr. Stanton yells my name.

I'm too busy bursting out of the door after Elena, who had taken off like a hell was chasing her.

Something has been unsettled with her all day long, and whatever it is, I get the feeling that it's not school related.

She had panicked when she saw the red on her hands; had screamed as if I'd cut her for real.

Then the tears had come and the broken expression on her face ripped at my heart.

There is no way I'm leaving her alone right now, even if it means Mr. Stanton writes me a slip for detention.

* * *

I sprint around the corner, catching only a glimpse of that long brunette hair disappearing into a bathroom down the hall.

I don't bother stopping to consider the consequences of my actions any further, and barge into the girl's toilets in time to see Elena hit her knees in the farthest stall.

She begins to vomit.

I rush in behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

"Please, go awa-" she throws up again, and I pull her hair back.

After another minute passes, her body settles and Elena shrugs me off so she can stand.

Her eyes avoid mine as she flushes and walks out to the sinks.

Luckily nobody else comes in as she washes her face and rinses out her mouth.

* * *

When she's soaped her hands for the second time, I speak up, "Elena, what just happened?"

She acts as if I didn't speak, taking her time drying her hands, and then glances at her reflection.

Her face is red, her eyes bloodshot, and tear tracks stain her cheeks.

And fuck me, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She wipes her eyes and sighs, "Tell Mr. Stanton I'm sorry, please."

Her voice shakes, "Tell him I don't feel well...that I'm going to the nurse."

She starts toward the door, but I move into her path, colliding into her, "Elena. Stop."

Anger flashes in her eyes as she finally meets mine, "Move."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Why do you care?!" she shouts, pushing against my chest, "Just let me go to the nurse."

She's stubborn, but so am I, "You aren't sick, Elena! I saw your face in that room...I saw your reaction. That was _fear_."

"Don't," she warns coldly, "Don't go there."

"We're already there, babe," I stand my ground, "So tell me what the hell is wrong with you... _please_!"

Elena's head is shaking, tears forming in her eyes once more, "I can't."

With a final lurch, she shoulders by me, and I throw out the only leverage I have left.

"I know about the Founding Family."

* * *

My words do the trick, because her entire body freezes mid-step.

When I don't elaborate, she spins around, the simmering anger turned up to full blown rage now, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your dad," I speak slowly, "He's the President of an outlaw MC. He sent you here to keep you safe from something to do with the Family."

Elena's mouth falls open, shock and pain clouding her expression.

"How...how could you possibly know that?"

I have no idea what the club wants her to know, or if they even want her to know anything...but I can't not answer her.

"The Brotherhood. We're legit, Elena, I swear. But we know what happens in our town. If there's a chance of outlaw blowback, we're gonna be ready for it."

She swallows thickly, tears streaming now, and I take a step closer, "You're safe here, in Mystic Falls, with us. Whatever it is you're so afraid of, whatever you came here to escape...we'll protect you."

Elena's eyes close, and her face scrunches in pain, "You can't. You don't know…no one knows..."

"Don't know what?" I press, reaching out and grabbing her arms, "Elena, talk to me."

Her eyes meet mine.

The silence stretches between us for a long moment, until finally, she reaches some resolve, "Okay. But not here. We have to be alone."

I nod, knowing exactly where we can go.

* * *

Elena says nothing as we leave the building, our hands clasped as we run across the parking lot to my bike.

I jump on and she mounts in a hurry, as if someone will come out at any moment and stop us.

The engine starts easily and my tire slides as I peel out of the lot.

Then we're flying.

Elena is holding me and we move together around each curve, going faster than I probably should, but fast enough to maybe outrun whatever thoughts are tormenting her.

I don't slow down until we are on the outskirts of town, on Grandpa's property near the house, but a few miles on the other side of the wooded forest.

There are some paths carved through the trees that very few people know about, and a spot further than the path goes that was all my own.

I take the bike as far as I can before the forest gets too thick, then park it near one of the large pines.

"We'll need to walk from here."

Elena doesn't protest, and takes my hand when I offer it.

I lead her through the bramble, going on memory alone until the trees thin out and we reach our destination.

There is a thin river that runs through the woods, and at this particular spot, there is a small clearing, almost a field, that overlooks an even smaller waterfall.

"Stefan and I found this place when we were kids," I tell Elena, as we walk to the river's edge; her hand still in mine, "He complained the entire way and never wanted to come back after that, but I like it out here. It's quiet, and nobody else ever comes this far."

She nods a little, "We're alone."

"We are."

* * *

I take my jacket from her shoulders and use it as a blanket on the ground.

We sit and I wait for Elena to open up.

She's quiet for a long time, almost too long, but then-

"I killed someone."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

Okay...not where I thought this was going...

"There's a rival MC that the Family has been in a pissing contest with for years," she continues, despite my shock, "The Highway Kings. They're very bloodline based. Mikael Mikaelson founded them, and now his sons run it. Over half of their members are Mikaelsons. They're evil."

She bites her lip, lost in her memory, "I know my father isn't innocent. I know he has blood on his hands. But the Family has nothing on the Kings' crime rate. Those men are _monsters_."

She trembles, and I force myself to reach out to her, taking her hand.

Her fingers squeeze mine in a death grip.

"Kol Mikaelson. That was his name. The Kings...I think they wanted to hurt my father. So they told Kol to take me...and he did."

I jolt. _She was kidnapped?_

I force a calm I don't feel into my voice, "What happened?"

Elena shivers again, "There was this coffee shop I liked to go to after school sometimes. It was a short walk, and a good way to waste time if my parents were ever late picking me up, which was often...Kol grabbed me from the parking lot."

I couldn't imagine the hell she must have went through, an echo of the trauma leaking into her face.

"I didn't mean to kill him," her eyes shot up, meeting mine; begging me to believe her.

And I do.

"He took me to this warehouse," she explained, "I was tied up for a while, and he was all pissed about something, kept calling someone...and then he got bored. I guess he figured there were worse ways to hurt my dad than to just kill me...so he started touching me."

My vision flashes red as I process her words.

That mother _fucker_.

A sob rips through Elena's throat, "He held a gun to my head and tried to undress me, but...I would have rather died. I would have rathered he killed me than rape me. So I fought back. He lost control of the gun and I grabbed it. I...I just...I…"

Her eyes squeeze closed and I move, pulling her against me.

Elena allows herself to be held, falling against me hard, crying freely.

God, no wonder her Uncle wanted her protected.

What the Family had gotten her into...it was all so fucked up!

"Shh," I try to comfort her, "It's okay, Elena..."

Her entire body convulses, and my own eyes shut, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," she whimpers, "In my head, I know that...but I still feel it."

She leans her head back so she can look up at me, "The bullet hit his neck and he bled all over the place...I tried to stop the bleeding, but...he died in my arms, Damon. There was nothing I could do; he died…"

She flinches, "And my family just buried him. In an unmarked grave. Nobody knows...not even the Kings. As far as they're concerned, Kol and I both disappeared that night."

"That's why your father sent you here," I realize, "He's hiding you."

She nods, "My Uncle knows that much. That something bad happened and I'm here on the DL, but he doesn't know the truth...Miranda, Jeremy...none of them know what I did."

"You defended yourself," I tell her firmly, "That is _all_ you did."

"Then we should have gone to the police!" she exclaims, "Instead, everyone is trying to cover everything up and I'm living this big lie and I can't sleep because he's there every time I close my eyes. The blood; it's…"

Her breathing spikes, so she trails off, trying not to hyperventilate.

Suddenly, her mood throughout the day is starting to make a lot more sense.

"You said you couldn't sleep last night...that you had nightmares…"

Elena nods, laying her head against my chest, "Some nights are worse than others. My dad called me last night. We fought about all of this...him wanting to help but only making things worse...it brought it all back, fresh on my mind."

I feel my head shake, "That's some heavy shit to carry."

A humorless chuckle, "Yeah. It is."

* * *

Silence falls as we hold each other, though I suppose it isn't really quiet.

There's the trickling of the water behind us, songbirds up in the trees, and the leaves rustle with the light breeze.

I sigh, and pull Elena back, until we are both laying down on my jacket, stretching horizontal on the ground.

She rests on my arm and curls her body into my chest.

"You're the first person I've told," she says after a moment, and from her stare, I understand the amount of trust she is placing in me.

And I figure I owe her some in return.

"Your Uncle reached out to us," I admit, "To the Brotherhood. He thought you might be in danger because of your father's affiliations, and wanted us to protect you, just in case some ripple effect brought that trouble here, to Mystic Falls."

Elena's brown eyes stare into me, and she seems almost disappointed, "You said us."

"Hmm?"

"Us," she repeats, "When you mentioned the Brotherhood. You said us, even though you aren't a member…"

She pauses, then "You're in on my Uncle's request, aren't you?"

Needing to clear the air between us, I nod, and she curses, "Damn it. I should have known! It was stupid to think that there wasn't a reason-"

"Hey," I tighten my hold as she starts to pull away, and don't loosen it until she looks back at me.

"It wasn't like that...it still isn't," I insist.

She huffs, "Yeah, right."

Her hand tugs against mine, but I don't let go of my grip on her. "I'm telling you the truth. You weren't just a club job, Elena."

Her eyes roll, but there is a flash of something else on her face...she's hurt.

"Save it."

"No, I mean it," I promise her, "I had no idea about the arrangement until after we'd already met. That first day I gave you a ride, when we went by my dad's shop...none of us knew who you really were."

Her eyes narrow, as if she's trying to decide whether or not to believe me, so I speak faster, "And yes, afterwards, my father did bring me in on what your Uncle asked. He wanted to be sure there was someone ensuring your safety, in school, between classes, at lunch. He asked me and Enzo to help make sure nothing happened to you."

There was an echo of her earlier anger in her eyes and she sits up, "So it's all been a lie."

"No," I move with her, "It hasn't been. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I liked you that first day we met. So when Dad asked me to help the Brotherhood protect you, I wanted to. But getting to know you, being friends with you...that is all real."

Her jaw set stubbornly, "Then tell me we still would have started hanging out if I had been just some random new kid."

"If you'd still put Kai on his ass with a hell of a right hook, then yes, I would have still wanted to get to know everything about you."

She swallows, tenses, relaxes, and repeats.

After a moment, she asks, "So what happens now?"

I reach over and brush her hair back, waiting for her to meet my gaze.

When she does, I tell her, "Nothing happens. We keep doing exactly what we've been doing. We go to school, you go to work, you try to have a normal life, and I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"You and the Brotherhood," she presses.

I nod, "Yes. Me, my father, my uncle; Alaric, Mason, Enzo, and all of the others. We aren't going to let anything hurt you."

I can't tell if this admission is making her angry or relieved.

Her eyes close slowly and it's a while before they open again.

"Are you going to tell them? The Brotherhood? About what really happened; why I'm really here?"

I consider the question.

"I should," I say honestly, "And if I was patched in, my oath would require me to, but I'm not yet. So if you don't want me to say anything...I won't."

Her expression grew pensive, "Do you think they need to know?"

"Yes," I state factually, "If the Kings figure out what happen and find out that you're here...the Brotherhood needs to know what they're up against."

She bites her lip, looking so small and fragile that my heart breaks for her.

Finally she nods, "Okay...but I want to be the one to tell them."

"Friday?" I offer and she exhales slowly, "Friday."

* * *

Now that we'd settled on a rocky agreement, I stand to my feet and offer a hand to Elena.

She hesitates, but takes it, and pulls my jacket with her when she stands.

When we are both grounded, I take Elena's face into my hands.

Those brown eyes swallow me whole, "I'm so sorry that this is happening to you."

Her breath is shallow, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't need you to be sorry, Damon."

My name rolls from her tongue and brushes against my skin, "What do you need, then?"

There is a moment, when her eyes drift down to my mouth and I consider kissing her pain away.

However, given the circumstances, it doesn't feel right to do so, so I hold back and Elena sighs.

"Just don't lie to me anymore," she pleads, "Too many people are lying, and...I care about you. So I need _us_ to be honest."

I nod, able to give her at least that, "Okay."

"Okay," she repeats, and when our eyes meet, that familiar heat erupts on the back of my neck, trailing down my spine.

How messed up is it that I still want her, with everything going on right now?

Unable to stay completely away, I lean down and press my forehead against hers.

The warmth of her breath tickles my face, but her eyes remain open, boring into mine.

God, it would be so easy to kiss her; to lean forward ever so slightly and just-

"We need to go," Elena whispers, as if sensing how close I am to losing control, "If we get in trouble for skipping I doubt I'll be going anywhere this weekend."

Fair point.

I pull away from her and nod, "Yeah, okay...I can take you back to school."

After all, her gym period would be almost over by now, and we have English together last with Enzo and Bonnie.

Elena needs the support of her friends right now, and I need to know that she is going to be okay.

And not just because the assignment I was given centers around her wellbeing.

* * *

I drive much more slowly on the way back to school, and when Elena and I walk across the parking lot, we take our time.

"Has last period started yet?" she asks me quietly, her fingers loosely wrapped around mine.

I check my phone with my free hand, then shake my head, "Not yet. We can still go to the nurse, get a note, and pretend we were there the whole time?"

Elena makes a noise of agreement, "Yeah, let's do that.

The building's side door comes into view, and I squeeze her hand, "You're sure you want to go back in?"

A hesitation, then she nods, "We have to. _I_ have to. This thing with the Kings has already changed so much in my life, if I let it keep me from something as simple as going to class, then what's the damn point? They'd still win."

I'm overwhelmed for a moment, by her strength.

Not many people I kn0w would be able to function day to day with a secret so big weighing on their shoulders, and here Elena was, taking back control and refusing to let the trauma of her past get in the way of her life.

Damn.

"You're kind of a badass," I tell her, smiling a little and she looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"I mean that you've handled this shit better than anyone could expect," I reason, "A hell of a lot better than most would have."

She snorts, "Yeah, losing my head because of some fake blood totally exhibits my mental stability."

"It was just bad timing," I tell her, "Your talk with your dad, the dreams, the memory...it was all so fresh. It's no wonder the blood made you panic."

I open the door in front of us, and thankfully the hallway is empty.

"I just want to forget any of it ever happened," she sounds tired again, "But I can't. And I shouldn't. Somebody died and that needs to be hard; it needs to mean something. Otherwise..."

When her sentence trails off, I frown, "Otherwise?"

Elena sighs deeply and drops her voice, "My Dad has killed for his club. He doesn't always look at people as living things...more like obstacles. And when they get in his way, he removes them. Retaliation, violence, guns...it's not hard for him anymore. And I never want to be like that."

So she carries the guilt of defending herself against her would be rapist, just so she doesn't feel like she's turning into a monster capable of taking the life she had.

It's twisted...but I understand her point.

There is truth in pain, and she doesn't want to forget it.

"Like I said," I grip her hand more tightly into mine, "You're a badass."

* * *

 **So, some secrets and background revealed!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Had a busy few days (holidays coming up!) and am just now able to post!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

Something is different now.

Tangibly.

Since Monday afternoon, when I finally told Damon the god awful truth that had brought me to Mystic Falls, my chest has eased.

The weight of the secret that had been burying me is gone, and so is the feeling of loneliness that had accompanied it.

Someone else knows the truth, and I didn't realize how good that would feel until I went to bed on Monday night and slept without nightmares for the first time.

On Tuesday, a few people were discussing my freakout in the Chem Lab, but I ignored them, staying close to Damon and the others.

By Wednesday, they have found something else to gossip about, and I am able to enjoy the day without lingering stares on my back.

* * *

"You have to sign up!" Caroline is hounding Bonnie when I reach our picnic table at lunch.

The warmer weather seems to have no effect on the dark girl's mood, because she is glaring up at the blonde, who has set her eyebrows in that stubborn way.

"Caroline, no. You already made me sign up for the Community Outreach Committee, Cheerleading, and your Photography Club. Besides, I helped you decorate for the Homecoming Dance, remember? Never again."

"What did I miss?" I ask, taking my usual seat next to Damon.

He's flipping through the pages of a library book, but smiles up as I sit down, "Caroline's inability to handle rejection."

Caroline gives him a dirty glare, "No. That's _not_ what this is about. This is about Bonnie being unreasonable and refusing to help her friend, who is in desperate need of names on this all too empty volunteer list."

"Volunteering for what?" I inquire and Enzo shakes his head, "Don't ask."

But Caroline is already answering, "I'm in charge of the Decorating Committee for our senior Prom. I have the space and the theme and the ballots already drafted for King and Queen elections, but I only have a few people willing to do some of the legwork and help me set up! This is only a month away, people! The time for slacking is over!"

"Don't worry," Damon attempts to calm her, "I'm sure your Mystery Night will turn out perfect."

Caroline scoffs, clearly offended, "Okay, first of all, the theme is Midnight Masquerade, not Mystery Night! Ball gowns, romance, masks...am I the only one around here who's seen Phantom of the Opera? Romeo and Juliet? Anyone?"

"Hey, I love the classics just as much as the next guy," Damon defends, "But you don't really expect us to be excited about yet another dance, do you?"

"Yes," she says firmly, "I do! Because it's not just another dance where you guys hang out in the parking lot smoking and defiling your dates. This is our _Senior_ Prom! Our last dance! It has to be perfect!"

"I'll help out," I tell her, and everyone looks at me.

Caroline beams, "Thank you! The rest of you should follow her example. I'll draw up a task list, and give you another chance to sign your names voluntarily, before I sign them for you."

She jumps from the table happily, a spring in her step as she takes off across the courtyard and Bonnie groans, "You're gonna make her rope me into this."

I shrug, "Come on...it could be fun. And it seems important to her."

"Every school event is important to Caroline," Tyler mutters, from where he's sitting on Damon's other side, "Especially the dances."

"She'll become a nightmare," Damon warns me, "And it'll drive you crazy. You'll finish out the job because you feel duty bound, but when the next opportunity rolls around, you'll run for the door."

"Well, it is the last dance of our high school years," I mimic Caroline, "And as much fun as parking lot smoking and defilement sounds, maybe she has a point?"

The boys make a muttering sound, but it's Bonnie who speaks up, "Fine. I'll sign up. But only so I can be there the moment you admit that you were wrong to volunteer and are having daydreams of smothering Caroline with all the tulle and ribbons I'm sure she's ordering in abundance."

I smile, but let the topic slide.

Caroline is a good friend; they all are.

And if there is a chance for all of us to do something normal and high school-y, then I am damn sure going to take it.

Too long, I've sat back and let the Family and my affiliation with them keep me from having moments like this.

No more.

I'm going to act my age for once and have fun making memories with my friends; friends who accept me, and want me around.

I glance over at Damon, who is once again reading his book.

He knows the truth about the darkest part of me, and still, he's treating me exactly as he has from the beginning.

Not once has he mentioned our little trip away from school, or what I had revealed to him, but occasionally our eyes will lock, and the understanding is there.

He's got my back; they all do, and now, I needed to have theirs.

However miniscule.

* * *

"Sign up," I urge Damon with a nudge to his ribs, "It might be fun."

"Painting props and hanging streamers," his tone is sarcastic and his eyes flicker to my face, "Sounds like a blast."

"Helping a friend while having an excuse to spend time with other friends outside of school and work," I hint, "Could be worth it?"

He catches my hidden meaning; that if he did sign up, we'd have the chance to hang out more than the few minutes before my shift at Lily's, and a slow smile crosses his lips, "I'll consider it."

I smile back, then turn my attention to my lunch.

Damon's gaze returns to his book, but his smile stays in place.

* * *

The rest of the school day speeds by, and before I know it, I'm dismounting Damon's bike in front of his mother's restaurant.

We are a little early as usual, and Damon pulls me back to him, sitting me on the bike, and I adjust so that we are face to face.

I yelp as he yanks on my thighs, pulling them over his own, until I'm nearly in his lap.

"Damon-"

"Relax," he says easily, "I've got you."

His hands are low as he supports my butt, his elbows resting on my thighs, and his feet are planted firmly on the ground, making sure neither the bike nor I are going anywhere.

Our eyes meet, and that icy blue gaze warms my entire body.

We are so close, touching at so many points, and my heartbeat starts to increase.

But that's just the effect Damon has on me.

"You okay?" he asks me, his brows furrowing, "Since...you know."

"I'm fine," I answer automatically, a reflex response that Damon sees straight through.

His palms squeeze my ass, "Come on, babe. Talk to me."

I sigh, caving, "It's been better, since I told you everything. At least, I'm sleeping better. But I still have the images in my head...I can still picture it...hear it. I don't know if that will ever go away."

"It will," he assures me, and I roll my eyes, "Right. Because you've killed so many people and know the after effects so well."

Damon shakes his head, "No. But I do know that you did what you had to do. It was survival, Elena. You can't feel guilty for that."

"I know," I sigh heavily, and glance around us at the parking lot.

Lily's is on the square's edge, so half of the center of town is visible, with it's afternoon buzz of people walking about, yet the other half leads to the back roads Damon always uses to drive us here, and that is what I end up focusing on.

The way the road vanishes into the treeline ahead, seeming to go on forever past the eye's view.

"I keep hoping I'll wake up and this feeling will be gone," I admit in a near whisper, "But the moment it does go away...I think that will scare me even more."

Hands lift to my face, pulling my gaze back to Damon as he cups my cheeks.

I expect him to say something, maybe try to assure me that I'm not crazy for feeling the way I do, but instead, he just holds me, our eyes searching one another.

"I'm sorry," is what he says when he finally does speak, and the sentiment is comforting in a way that no amount of "It'll be okay" could ever match.

Because he means it.

"Damon…" Again, I feel the urge to kiss him.

Being so close and so wrapped up in each other, it would make sense to lean over and close that small distance by pressing my lips to his.

I have no doubt that doing so would make me forget every single thing I was currently worrying about, and the temptation to lose myself in the feel of him, is what makes me pull away.

I like Damon, but I can't use him as a crutch when it comes to my history.

Depending so fully on anyone would only lead to more trouble down the road, and a small selfish part of me doesn't want to mix him up in all the complications.

I like that my life in Mystic Falls is simple, even if it is a temporary dream, and I refuse to ruin the illusion just yet.

* * *

"Lily's gonna fire me if I'm late," I reason, as I move from Damon's lap.

He chuckles, letting the spell of heat between us shatter, "No she won't. Scold you, yes, but she won't fire you. Actually, forget that. She'll scold me. For being late and for making you late."

I smile a little, "You're working here tonight?"

"Deliveries," he shrugs, "Wouldn't mind as much if Mom let me make the runs on my bike instead of that cage she insist we drive."

I shake my head, "I'm not so sure the food would make it to its destination if you took it on the bike."

"Funny," he mutters, "Mom said the same thing. But whatever; I could do it."

"Sure you could."

We keep up an easy banter as we walk toward the entry of the restaurant, and once we're inside, Lily is quick to put us to work.

* * *

It's fun, having Damon around during the dinner rush, though I do find myself mildly annoyed that Andie conveniently seems to appear only when he's coming back from a delivery.

Apparently this is something Lily takes note of as well, because when I bring back the dishes from my last table, she rants to me over the industrial oven, "I swear, I think more work gets done when Damon _isn't_ here. Remind Andie that table three is still waiting on their refills, whenever she's through ogling my son."

I smirk a little and deposit the dishes into the sink, "I can get the drinks-"

"Oh no you don't," she points a finger at me after putting a lid back on whatever was boiling in the pot in front of her, "You've done your job; she needs to do hers."

"Want me to tell Damon to take a hike?" I ask her, "Might be the only way to regain Andie's attention."

Lily sighs, "No. He'll enjoy way too much that he's being this much of a distraction."

I chuckle, mostly because she's right, and she reaches into the oven to pull out a large pizza.

"However," Lily starts to box the thing, "You can tell him that the next delivery is ready."

As I nod, she places the box into a bag, adds a few amenities and hands it over to me.

"Why don't you ride with him," she suggests, "You deserve the break and Andie has some making up to do if she still wants to get paid for tonight."

"Are you sure?" I arch a brow, "What if I get sucked into the vortex of his blue eyed charm as well and never return?"

Lily laughs, "Coming from the girl who just told Damon to go do some anatomically impossible things with himself after he pointed out the marinara stain on your shirt, I think you have a pretty good chance of resisting."

I smile and shrug, before turning toward the door leading out, "We'll be back soon."

* * *

Damon is all too happy to have me along for the run, though Andie resumes her glaring at me as we walk out together.

The delivery car is a small compact with the restaurant's logo on the side.

I jump into the passenger's seat, and check out the interior as Damon cranks the engine.

"Well, at least it's quieter than the bike," I joke and he makes a _hmph_ noise, "Yeah, and a hell of a lot more claustrophobic."

"You really don't like cars, do you?"

Damon shrugs, "Dad has an old Camaro that I drive sometimes. It's a convertible, so it's better than a cage, but I still prefer my bike."

I nod, because I get it.

There is nothing more freeing than that moment top speed is reached and you feel like you are sailing above the road instead of driving on it; the vibrations of the engine so strong they drown out everything else.

The expression on Damon's face now is how I imagine my own looks when we are on his bike.

"I'm gonna learn how to ride by myself one day," I decide in that moment, "Maybe even get my own Harley; live up to my namesake."

Damon's eyes flicker over, "Namesake?"

I laugh, "Yeah, you can say my Dad was a little passionate about his motorcycle. He chose Harley for my middle name."

"Elena Harley Gilbert," Damon smirks, "Cute."

"Actually," I correct him, "It's Elena Harley Jane Gilbert. Mom wasn't letting my dad win completely. So I got saddled with the mouthful."

He smirks, "You think that's bad? At least you aren't named after your dad. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore. Now there's a mouthful."

I chuckle as I lean back into the seat, "Okay, yeah. At least my names are simple."

"And Harley is pretty badass, as far as names go," Damon commends, winking over at me.

I shake my head, "You _would_ think that."

He shrugs and a comfortable silence falls between us as we turn down a few roads, leading away from the main town area.

It's darkening out now, and the dim headlights reflect off the blacktop in front of us.

Damon doesn't let it stay quiet for long.

"I can show you."

"What?" I ask, pulling myself back to the conversation.

"To drive a motorcycle," he elaborates, glancing over at me, "I could teach you."

"Oh," My brows draw together as I consider his offer, "Like...on your bike?"

Damon nods, "Sure. I've had it for a few years now, so trust me when I say I know first hand that she can handle eating dirt occasionally."

I imagine the Softail and have to admit that the idea is intriguing, "When?"

Damon smiles a little, "That eager, huh?"

"Oh shut up," I slap his arm, and he laughs, "Soon, if you want?"

Did I want to learn how to ride on my own? _Hell yeah_.

"Okay."

Our gazes lock briefly as he turns to look at me, "Okay."

* * *

We deliver the pizza to a single mom with two kids eagerly waiting behind her for their dinner, and start back toward Lily's.

When we pull into the restaurant parking lot, Damon kills the car, but doesn't make a move to get out.

"Are you still liking it here?" he asks, motioning toward the building.

"It's a job," I reason, "And your mother is more than fair to me, so yes...I like it."

He stares ahead, the neon sign on the restaurant reflecting in his blue eyes, "Good. It's good that you're enjoying it."

"But?" I hint, sensing that there is more he isn't saying.

A smirk plays on his lips as he turns toward me, "I kinda wish you didn't have to go back in."

I return the smile, "And why's that?"

His gaze doesn't waiver, "Because if you didn't, I'd probably ask you on a date right now."

Okay, now that, I wasn't expecting.

I blink at him, trying to determine if he's joking or not, and decide that he probably is.

"Oh yeah?" I play along, "And where would you take me on a Wednesday night in a plus-one-minus-one town like Mystic Falls?"

Damon grins in earnest now, and his gaze roams over me in a way that suddenly has the cab of the car feeling a little too toasty.

"Who said we'd have to go anywhere?"

"I do," I tell him, "Because the word date implies a little more than a handsy make out session in the back seat of a four-door."

"There's the town theater," he suggests, after smirking at my comment, and I shake my head, "Dinner and a movie? And here I thought you would be a little more original, given your reputation."

"My reputation?" he repeats, shifting his body toward me now, "Whatever do you mean?"

I narrow my eyes, "You know damn well what I'm referring to, and like I said, I expect more originality from someone with your experience."

"See that's where you're wrong," Damon insists, "I don't actually have a lot of dating experience. The girls I have gone out with...they aren't exactly the kind that want a date."

"No?" I challenge, "Then what kind of girls are they?"

"The kind that would prefer a handsy makeout session in the back seat of a four-door," he teases me, and I can't help but blush a little.

"And obviously, that's not you," he finishes, and I feel my brow lift, "How do you know it's not?"

I'm mostly joking, but Damon hesitates to respond as if he isn't sure, "Because...well, you're different. You're from the MC life, so the patch doesn't impress you the way it does most of the girls that are trying to hook up with one of us."

I consider that as I watch Damon's tongue dart out to wet his lips.

"True," I allow, hating that such a simple gesture could be so enticing, "But who says that wanting to hook up would have anything to do with the MC?"

Damon's eyes hold mine, and suddenly we are both leaning closer.

"What would it have to do with, then?" his voice is thicker now; sexy, and our faces are merely inches apart.

"If I didn't have to work," I murmur, not entirely sure we're playing anymore, "Maybe we could find out."

Those blue eyes darken, and Damon is leaning in, the distance between us disappearing and his hand is on my neck, pulling me closer.

My lips part as I expect his to brush against them, but a sudden bang on car hood makes us both jump.

* * *

We turn quickly, and see Kai fucking Parker leaning against the front of the car.

Two friends are with him, and the grin he's sporting is asking for trouble.

"Well, well, well," he draws, "Isn't this sweet. The biker and the bitch. I knew you were banging her."

Damon tenses, and I grab his arm, "We should just go inside."

As much as I would love to see Kai get put in his place, he'd brought his buddies for a reason, and I have no doubt that they wouldn't be playing fair if it came to a fight.

"The hell with that," Damon snaps.

In the total of four seconds, he has his phone out, shoots off a quick text, and gets out of the car before I can stop him.

In a hurry, I scramble out of my own seat just in time to see Damon shove Kai away from the car.

"You better back off, man," his voice is hard now, cruel in a way I'm not used to hearing.

"Or what?" Kai is back in his face, "Are you gonna hit me again? Cause a big scene in front of Mommy's restaurant?"

"If that's what it takes to get you the hell out of here, then yeah," Damon doesn't back down, even when Kai's two friends step up behind him.

"What if I don't feel like leaving?" Kai's smile broadens, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

Like all bullies, his confidence is fueled by knowing he outnumbers Damon.

Bet the fucking coward wouldn't be so verbal if he was here alone tonight.

"Elena," Damon calls out, his eyes staying on Kai, "You should go back inside."

 _The hell I should_!

Something tells me the second I leave, these assholes are gonna start swinging, and there is no way in hell I'm going to leave Damon alone to that.

But then again, if I go in, I could let Lily know what's going on, and maybe she could call the sheriff or someone else to put a stop to this nonsense.

"Elena. Go," Damon growls.

However, I am halted from any action when Kai fires back, "No. She should stay. The boys were looking for a little fun tonight."

That's all it takes for Damon to swing, and I mutter a quick, " _Shit_ ," before lunging forward myself.

* * *

One of Kai's cronies reaches to grab Damon from behind, and I jump between them, nailing the guy where it hurts.

He drops fast, clutching his crotch and I use the tip of my boot to bruise his rib once he's on the ground.

Before I can kick him again, I'm being grabbed by Kai's other friend, but at least that leaves Damon with even odds.

A hand grips my hair roughly and I swing back at the guy; my arm connecting with something.

He turns me, grabbing my waist now, and barely dodges a punch I throw.

In response, his fist draws back, but I see the hesitation in his eyes, as he debates on whether or not he should hit a girl.

Doesn't matter though.

Suddenly, Enzo is there, all kinds of rage flying off of him as he grabs the guy and throws him away from me.

As he does, an elbow shoots out and catches the side of my head, knocking me over.

 _Holy shit!_

When I hit the ground, I lose my breath and it takes a minute to register anything but the sharp pain I am feeling.

There is noise beside me and I look up to see that Enzo and Tyler are both here, and are now helping Damon with Kai and the others.

They are yelling, fist still flying.

Someone falls to the ground.

My vision dips, and then I feel a yanking on my arm, "Elena, come on, move it!"

It's Bonnie's voice, and I realize she's trying to pull me to my feet.

I blink several times, and when my brain catches up to what I'm seeing, I force myself to stand, the pain in my head still throbbing.

Bonnie grabs onto me, pulling me away from the fight and toward Lily's.

* * *

She drags me straight back to the kitchen and I feel so lightheaded.

When Lily spots us coming in, her eyes go wide.

"What the hell?!" she rushes over and touches my face as Bonnie deposits me into a chair.

The throbbing gets worse.

"Kai Parker," I try to tell her, but Bonnie explains the situation faster, "There's a fight in the parking lot. Damon and the boys."

Lily curses and suddenly there is a slew of movement around me, orders being barked and a phone call being made.

I want to go check on Damon, and try to stand to do so, but a firm hand presses my shoulder back down.

"I don't think so," Lily is in front of me, "You park it, missy."

It's easier to just listen to her.

* * *

It's several moments, and an ice pack later, before the pain in my head subsides and my vision stops trying to double.

Lily has left the kitchen to go handle the situation outside, but Bonnie is sitting with me.

"We should go out there," I mutter.

"Lily told us to wait here," Bonnie reminds me, and I vaguely recall being told to stay inside.

"But, Damon-"

"Is going to be fine," she reassures me, reaching for my hand, "Lily called Caroline's mom. Liz is going to take care of Kai and his asshole friends. I can't believe they singled Damon out like that."

"Lucky you guys showed up when you did," I tell her, straightening, "Otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"Damon sent Enzo an SOS," she admits, "And there's no way in hell Enzo or Ty were gonna leave him without backup."

The loyalty is impressive and I am thankful for it.

* * *

Just as I'm contemplating standing again, the kitchen door opens, and a small group walks in.

I see Lily and some Brotherhood kuttes, then I see Damon.

His lip is a tad busted, but he looks better than I've been imagining.

I rush over to him, ignoring all the others, and jump into his arms, thankful he's okay.

Damon holds me tightly, before setting me back on my feet.

"You alright?" he asks, taking my chin between his fingers as he examines my face.

There's a slight swelling near my temple from the impact, but nothing that wouldn't fade.

"I'm fine. You?"

He nods, "They took Kai to the station for instigating an assault. Far as anyone's concerned, you weren't involved. So you won't have to give a report or anything."

His gaze tells me what he's not saying.

That he knows my name can't go out through any database without risking the Kings finding me.

He's protecting me.

"I doubt his parents are gonna be able to buy this one off," Damon continues, "So we shouldn't have to deal with him again."

I shake my head in disgust at Kai, "Tell me you made him bleed."

A few chuckles sound in response to my comment, reminding me that we are not alone.

I glance around and notice that not only Enzo and Tyler are here, but so is Giuseppe Salvatore, and a Brotherhood member who is slightly younger that I don't recognize.

"He got what he deserved," Enzo places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it, "You can count on that."

I feel some relief, knowing that, and Damon's arm slides back around me, "I should take you home."

"But, my shift isn't-"

"Don't even worry about it," Lily halts the conversation she's having with her husband to interrupt me, "You hit your head pretty hard and you need to go home and rest. Damon, take her in the car. I don't want the two of you on a bike right now."

With a glance to his Dad, who nods, Damon agrees and leads me through the back exit of the restaurant, an arm still secure around my waist.

* * *

 **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

I'm cursing my alarm when it goes off way too early Friday morning.

Half asleep, I fumble for my phone, and it takes me an entire two minutes to figure out how to turn the damn noise off.

Then I check the time.

Shit. I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get up now, but I really don't want to crawl out of bed.

I'd stayed up too late last night; talking with Elena well into the a.m.

I wonder if she's suffering from the lack of sleep, too.

Of course, she would have been up anyway, thanks to those fucking nightmares.

I wish I could take them away for her, but the crap Kai pulled seemed to stir all that shit up in her head, making them worse.

At least she had called this time, when the dreams had scared her awake.

And Kai was expelled until further notice, thanks to what happened on Wednesday, so Elena wouldn't have to worry about seeing him at school.

Just thinking about that asshole makes me see red, and suddenly I'm not tired at all.

The way he had talked about Elena, insulting and degrading her...it makes me want to punch him all over again.

And the fact that Elena had gotten hurt makes it even worse.

She lied to her Aunt and Uncle that night, when I dropped her off, claiming that she had slipped at work and caught the edge of a counter, and according to her, they believed it and Dr. Gilbert had checked out her injury.

Nothing life threatening, but seeing the red mark Thursday at school had turned my stomach into a pit.

Elena told me it was fine.

Enzo told me that it wasn't my fault and that we'd done what we could.

Hell, even Dad told me he was glad I'd handled Kai and that he'd had done no differently.

But still, Elena should never have gotten hurt and she was in the car with me when Kai started his shit.

* * *

In fact, she'd nearly been in the car _on_ me, if the bastard had waited another five minutes.

There was no way I wasn't going to kiss her, and everything on her face had said she was going to let me.

And the way Elena and I are when we're around each other, I have no doubt that the moment we go there, there'll be no turning back and no slowing down.

I want her too badly, and the way she teases and flirts makes it seem as if she wants me too.

It feels inevitable. Like every conversation with her is the best damn foreplay I've ever had, and the second we allow it to become more, we'll combust.

Maybe it's a good thing, that we'd been interrupted when we had; because I doubt Mom would have been too happy about us defacing her delivery car.

I sigh, and force myself from the bed.

* * *

Elena beats me to her locker this morning, but I don't entirely mind, since it gives me a moment to admire how her low waist jeans hug the curve of her ass and flash hints of her tanned skin.

When she's through shifting some books around, I force my gaze to behave, and walk over to her.

The fact that Elena doesn't even notice when I lean against the locker next to her tells me just how exhausted she is.

Either that, or she's lost in her thoughts again.

I've noticed that it happens when she thinks about the past; she gets an empty, almost sad look on her face, and loses awareness of everything around her.

The slight vulnerability from someone who was literally ready to throw down with me at three against two odds makes me admire her even more.

It also makes me want to protect her; hide her away from everything in her head that causes that small frown on her lips.

"Elena."

I say her name and she jumps a little, her eyes firing over to me as she abandons whatever thought she'd been entertaining.

"Hey," she returns, shaking her head a little, "When did you get here."

"Not long ago," I say so she doesn't feel awkward, and I tilt my head, "You get any sleep last night?"

"A little," she finishes up at her locker and closes the thing, "Thanks for staying on the phone with me."

"I'm glad you called me," I admit, reaching for her hand and interlacing our fingers, "Wish there was more I could have done.

Elena shrugs and leans back against her locker, "You did plenty. Talking helped. And it's quiet when I'm with you."

"Quiet?"

She brushes off my question by motioning toward the hall, "We're gonna be late."

* * *

I humor her and let her pull me into the small crowd of students, and when it's clear she isn't going to breach our topic again, I change it.

"You're still staying with Caroline tonight, right? Coming to the clubhouse?"

Elena nods, "Yeah, I'm riding home with her after school today and I think we're heading over as soon as her Mom leaves for work."

"Good," I squeeze her hand, "It wouldn't be as fun without you there."

She smiles a little at the compliment, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Well, you did mention that there was cheap alcohol," she reminds me, "And after this week, I'm not about to turn that down. Just promise you'll talk me out of any stupid ideas I get after I'm drunk."

I laugh, "I promise to do my best. But arguing with you has proven to be dangerous and I like the goods right where they are, thanks."

Her eyes roll, but her smile is brighter this time, making me feel as if I'd won the fricken lottery, "I'm not a violent drunk."

"Not sure violent sober is much better, babe."

She drops the hand that she was letting me hold and punches me with it, "I only get brutal when people are being assholes and deserve it. So don't be a dick and we won't have to worry about your pretty face getting messed up."

I smirk at her as we reach Mrs. Davis's room, "You think it's pretty?"

Elena gives me an unamused look, "I'm going to class now."

"Try to behave!"

She flips me off and I chuckle, before making my way to my own homeroom.

* * *

The school day is over in what feels like a blink, and before I know it, I'm on the porch swing at my house, waiting for Tyler to arrive.

It's late enough now for Sheriff Forbes to at the station, so I'd sent him to pick up Caroline and Elena.

My own concern, on top of Dad's warning that Elena not be left alone, warrants the need for those girls to have an escort here tonight, and I figured Caroline would mind the least if it was Tyler.

The sun's gone down now, and the air is warmer than it's been in a while, as bike after bike pulls up into the yard and parks near the clubhouse.

Music is blaring out of the thing, and the lull of it blending with loud conversation and laughter is a familiar hum.

Me, Stefan, Enzo, Tyler, and even Lexi had all grown up here, with this scene the acting soundtrack to our lives as we learned to crawl on that sticky clubhouse floor.

Leather jackets were used more often than baby blankets to warm us, and I'd seen enough of the Brotherhood's Crow to have the emblem memorized perfectly.

Everything around me now was all I'd ever wanted.

Free beer, lots of willing girls, company of the Brothers...and yet, tonight, my head is nowhere near what's going down in the clubhouse.

Instead, I'm too focused on the road that leads to our house, hoping to see a double set of headlights that would mean Elena had arrived.

* * *

I'm joined on the porch as I play the waiting game, and look up to see Rose.

She's holding two beers and offers me one.

I accept it.

"Took me a minute to find you," she says after taking a drink of hers, "Aren't you usually a couple shots in and on a pussy hunt by now?"

 _Usually_.

I shrug as nonchalantly as I can, "My wingman's late. I'm waiting for him."

She settles into the empty space next to me, pushing with her feet to give the swing some momentum.

"You don't need Lockwood to help you bag a one-nighter," she points out, knowing me a little too well to buy my bullshit, "So why are you really avoiding the party?"

"I'm not," I snap, maybe a little too defensively, and sigh, "I really am waiting for Ty."

I feel her gaze on me, and take a drink of the beer she'd brought me for something to do.

"I'm getting the feeling that maybe Tyler isn't coming alone?"

Damn. She's good.

"He's picking up Caroline and Elena."

"Ah," she's smiling now, I know it.

Annoyed, I turn to meet her stare, and sure enough, there's a smirk in place on her lips, "Now it makes sense."

"If you got something to say, Rose, just say it."

Her brow arches softly at my tone, and I curse internally.

"You like a girl," she rocks us back and forth, "That's hardly a crime."

"Then why are you looking at me like I'm on trial?" I challenge, and she chuckles, "Dramatic much?"

When I don't respond, she rolls her eyes, "I'm not grilling you here, Damon. I actually like Elena. Not so sure that you'd be great for _her_ , but truth be told, maybe it's time someone got your attention."

I lean back into she swing and take another drink, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

Rose rests her hand on my knee, "You're overthinking this. It's a crush, Damon; not marriage."

It's more than that.

But I can't tell Rose exactly why Elena is important, not just to me, but to the club, or how the feelings I get when I'm around her are entirely different than anything I've ever felt.

I've never really been one for dates or romance and all that lovey shit.

I could flirt, and I could fuck, but Elena is more than just another name to add to a list I've mostly forgotten.

"Holy shit," Rose's laugh breaks the almost silence that has fallen between us, "You really are twisted up over this girl, aren't you?"

I pull myself to my feet so that I tower over her when I answer, "It's just a crush, remember?"

She gives me a dry look, but I catch sight of a car out of the corner of my vision, and it grabs my attention.

Tyler gets out of the driver's seat, and I briefly notice Blondie, before my gaze lands on Elena.

God, she looks good.

Her hair is down in loose waves, and she's wearing a black leather jacket over a flowy blue tank that zips in the front.

Her pants are the same ones from this morning, and the smile on her face is sexy as hell.

She glances around the property, before her gaze finds mine and she raises her hand in an acknowledging wave.

That smile widens, almost blindingly, and I have to remind myself to breathe.

"Yeah," Rose's voice comes from somewhere next to me, "Just a crush."

I return her dirty look, she sticks her tongue out at me, and we join the others.

* * *

Elena walks over next to me, excitement rolling off of her in waves, "You might have to stop me from literally drooling. There's a _Magna 750_ over there with custom work that I am _all_ about. And that Dyna we parked next to? It's oh-my-god gorgeous."

I smile at the happiness in her voice, "There will be plenty for you to admire, don't worry. And the Dyna's my Dad's. Play nice and he might let you go for a ride."

Her eyes spark, and her hand finds mine, "I want to see the rest."

Getting the feeling that she isn't just talking about the bikes, I motion toward the clubhouse, "Let's go."

* * *

Inside, the party is still mildly tame.

It's late, but not so late that all the minors are gone, so nobody is piss drunk or fucking in the corners yet.

Elena's head is turning every which direction as she takes in the scene, and I wonder how much of it feels familiar to her.

"Caroline! Elena!" Bonnie rushes over, having spotted us from the bar, and Enzo is close behind her.

He and I knock fists, and he does the same with Tyler as the girls start talking.

"It's gonna get crazy tonight," Enzo warns, "Taz and Mike are riding in with some of their crew."

"Oh shit, the Nomads?" They only show about once a year, unless Dad requests otherwise, and when they do, it's a hell of a party.

"That's the buzz," he nods and turns to the girls, "You ladies drinking? I'll buy first rounds."

Caroline and Rose answer back with their orders, but Elena's gaze shifts to me, "Maybe I should wait? I still need to talk to your Dad."

Oh shit. I'd almost forgotten about that.

Elena's supposed to tell him about the incident with the Kings, so he can let the club know exactly how far this shit goes.

Probably a conversation best had sober, but…

"One shot won't hurt," I reason, "Hell, maybe it'll even help take the edge off."

She nods in agreement, because telling a near stranger about that time a guy died in your arms can't be the most thrilling thing in the world.

A little liquid courage was perfectly reasonable.

* * *

It's actually two rounds of shots later that we find my father; he's on one of the couches, near the back of the room, with my mother sitting in his lap.

They're watching what appears to be an intense dart game between some other club members, but both of their heads raise when we approach.

"Dad," I address him first, "We need to talk."

Elena is quiet beside me, and she keeps glancing back to the bar, where our friends are.

Probably wishing we could still be over there with them.

Luckily, Dad can read body language quite well, and nods without prying further, patting my Mom's leg so she would move.

"I'll be right back, baby," he kisses her cheek, "Watch my beer."

"You'll be lucky if I don't drink it," she fires back.

He smiles, but it fades as he turns to me and Elena.

"Upstairs," he says, and I nod, falling into step behind him as we head that way, Elena's palm in my own.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Dad jumps straight to the point, once we are closed up in one of the dorm rooms down the upstairs hall.

I open my mouth, to try and explain the situation, but Elena finds a bolt of confidence and beats me to the punch, "I know about my Uncle's request...that the Brotherhood wants to keep me safe, in case the Highway Kings track me here to Virginia."

Dad stares at her, then his eyes shift to me.

They aren't angry, necessarily, but he definitely isn't happy.

"There's more to the story than what Grayson told us," I explain in a hurry, "More than even he knew."

Elena's hand trembles in mine, but her eyes do not leave my father, "There's a reason the Kings would happily see me dead."

She launches into her story, the same one she'd told me that day in the meadow, and part of me feels relief that the asshole that had wanted to hurt her had paid with his life.

Not that I want Elena to have to live with that guilt, but the guy deserved everything he got, and worse.

Dad listens, his expression unchanging, until she finishes.

"Damn," he mutters after a moment, "Just...god _damn_."

His stare pins me now, "You find out any more shit like this and you come straight to the club."

"He didn't know until a few days ago," Elena jumps to my defense, "And I asked him to let me be the one to tell you."

I drop her hand and move between her and my dad, "I had to make a call, and I did what kept her safe. I'm not fucking around with this, I promise, but we also have to respect that this was a hell of a lot more than we'd anticipated. This is her _life_. Not some possible, idle threat. If they find out she's here...they're coming."

Dad's thoughts dart through his eyes so fast I can't keep up, until finally, he sighs.

"You're too young to bear this shit," he tells Elena, "I'm sorry you have to. But we can protect you. We _will_ protect you."

Elena's nod is small, "I know. That's what Damon told me. I believe him."

"Good," Dad's attention is back on me, "You don't let her out of your fucking sight until I talk to the club."

Not a problem.

"Yes, sir," I say aloud, and he curses quietly again, "Fucking outlaws...okay, you two stick close to the house tonight. I'll let you know what the plan is after Church tomorrow."

He waits until we both nod our agreement, then he's gone, still shaking his head.

I wonder what the club will decide to do, but realize that it doesn't really matter.

I know what I'm going to do, and it's exactly what my Dad told me.

Keep Elena in my sights at all times until this threat is no longer an issue.

The brunette in question exhales slowly from beside me, and her brown eyes glow from under thick lashes as she says breathily, "I think I need another drink."

* * *

Turns out that "another drink" loosely translates to six shots of tequila, two Jagger-bombs, and a swig of Fireball straight from the nearly empty bottle.

Elena is downing each drink like they're water, and I'm not sure if I should be concerned or impressed.

"Girl, you should be on the floor!" Rose is clearly going with impressed, though she is also a bit tipsy, so probably not the best person to judge by.

"Oh, please!" Elena waves her off, "I'm not even a little bit drunk! My tolerance is like .here!"

She jumps as if to indicate just how high said tolerance is, and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen when paired with that soft giggle.

Part of me knows that there is more behind her smile than just trying to have a good time.

She is running from the conversation we'd had with my Dad upstairs.

Hiding from the truth of her past, of her very real present, by drinking it all away and pretending it doesn't exist.

Not entirely healthy, sure, but after everything, the least Elena deserves is one night where she doesn't have to worry about death, doom, and despair.

She's safe tonight, and she's laughing and having fun, and I'm not about to take that away from her.

Not even as the music changes and Bon Jovi's "Shot Through the Heart" comes on, making Elena's eyes go wide.

"I love this song!" she looks over at me and a devilish smirk crosses her lips, "Didn't you mention something about bar dancing?"

Before I can answer, she's hoisting herself up onto said bar, and her body is moving in ways that make my pants tight.

Holy shit, even fully dressed she's the best tease I've ever had.

* * *

The show draws the attention of some of the other members, and soon the bar is being surrounded, cheers calling out and a few whoops and hollers following.

Elena's laughing as she dances, her hair flashing when she spins.

"Oh god," Caroline shakes her head with a laugh, "What is she doing?"

"Having fun," I smile, not taking my eyes from the girl turning our danky little bar into her own personal runway.

Then her leather jacket is being unzipped and she flings the thing at me with a wink.

I catch it easily, and the sight of Elena in that tank top is drool worthy.

"Maybe it's time to cut her off," someone suggests, and I glance over to see Mom standing next to me.

She looks mildly amused more than upset, but then again, she's had her bar dancing days.

She also has a good point, "I'll take her to the house once the song's over. Let her sober up without the crowd."

Mom pats my cheek, "Good idea."

The song does end, much to many of the guy's disappointment, and I maneuver through the group to the bar to help Elena jump down.

She does, right into my arms.

And instead of pulling away to steady herself on her feet, she lets me hold her, brown eyes finding mine.

"Let's go up to the house," I say, "Get you some water?"

She nods her agreement, but doesn't move, so I do what any gentleman would do.

I hoist the lady up and carry her.

* * *

Thankfully, once we get past the few smokers on the front porch, the house is empty.

And once the thick oak door shuts behind us, the noise from the party is muffled and the silence that follows is almost heavy.

"I think I need that water now," Elena says when I set her down on one of the bar stools.

I chuckle, "That's a safe bet. Ice?"

"Yes, please."

She sits there, gorgeous as hell, as I make her a glass.

"Let the alcohol pass and I'll get you something for the headache I'm sure you're gonna have."

Elena shakes her head before taking the drink I give her, "Don't get hangovers."

"Ever?"

She shakes her head again, "Nope. But Dad also used to rub Jack Daniels on my gums when I was teething, so maybe my I can blame it on that?"

"Seems reasonable."

She rests her head against the counter, forgetting the water as soon as she does, "God, this feels good."

Her eyes drift and I sigh, "You want to lay down for a bit?"

And just like that, they open again.

"Can we go to your room? I'd like to see it."

Thinking that I would be most comfortable knowing that she was in my room while sleeping; it's easy to agree with her, "Sure. It's upstairs."

* * *

With some stumbling and some giggling on Elena's part, we do finally make it up to my room.

When I let her inside, Elena smiles as she looks around.

"It's very...you," she grins.

It is. The furniture is simple and there's a big bed in the center.

I have Harley posters on the wall, school books piled in the corner near the door.

There's a bookshelf with non school related books that I enjoy and a mahogany dresser to our right.

The attaching bathroom is to the left, something I turn to point out to Elena, when suddenly, she is all over me.

Her lips are hot against my face, moving, searching...kissing me.

"Elena-" I am panting now, and take two steps back to get some air between us.

"I want to kiss you," she states simply, her dark eyes focused, "I want to kiss you until I forget everything else."

Fuck, it's tempting...really, it is.

So easy to drag her tight little body back against mine and let us do what we've both been dying to for a while.

But… "You're drunk."

"Not that drunk," she argues, moving faster than I had expected her to be able to, shoving against my chest until I fall back onto the bed.

She's crawling on top of me then, her knees on either side of my hips, our chests pressed together, and her head dips into my neck, sucking the skin there.

Fuck.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Fucking fuck.

I'm groaning, and I'm hard, and fuck, I'm thrusting up against her body, wanting more of that delicious friction.

But it's not right, it's not…

Elena's teeth graze my jaw and I verbalize the curse this time.

"Wait," I manage to exhale, the word sounding strangled, "Remember how you told me to talk you out of any stupid ideas you might get?"

She pulls away from me, sitting up now, and it's almost worse, seeing her straddling me from above.

"This isn't stupid. I want this," her hips roll and I groan, " _You_ want this."

I couldn't lie, even if I wanted to.

She could feel me beneath her; she knew how fucking ready I was for her.

"Wanting isn't the problem," I assure her, and move quickly, untangling us so that she is on the opposite side of the bed and I can put some space between us, "This just can't happen."

Her lips drop into the sexiest pout, swollen and tempting, "Damon, please."

My name sounds so good rolling off her tongue, and the _please_ at the end kills me.

I want her. So damn much.

"Not like this, baby."

Taking a risk, I reach over and grab her hand, "You're better than a drunk hook up."

Her lip quivers a little, and I'm worried she might start crying.

 _Oh god, please don't cry_. I hate the idea of Elena upset.

"But I don't want you to leave," her voice is a whisper now, "It's finally quiet."

I recalled that she had said the same thing this morning, and press the matter as I return to sit next to her on the mattress.

"What do you mean? It's quiet?"

Elena leans against me, her head on my shoulder, as the heat and passion slip away, something heavy and sad taking its place.

"The noise," she murmurs, "It's so loud sometimes. So damn chaotic in my head. Kol, the Kings, my Dad, my fears, my future...they just whirl around like this constant buzzing...it doesn't shut up. It's never quiet...except with you."

She looks up at me, her eyes soft, "It all goes away with you. It's quiet."

My heart breaks for her; splits in my chest for her pain.

"Lay down," I tell her, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Elena trusts me.

That's the only reason she does as I tell her and pulls back the blanket to my bed.

I help her strip her pants and she pulls off her bra until all she is left in is the tank top and black silk panties.

She's gorgeous, but I'm not thinking of sex when I trade my clothes for a pair of sweats and crawl under the blankets with her.

In fact, the only thing going through my head is how perfectly hers fits against my chest as she nestles into my side.

I hold her tightly, our bodies molded, until her breathing evens out and she falls asleep.

The moment is peaceful and completely new territory for me.

I've hooked up with plenty of girls over the past few years, but never has one stayed the night.

I've never fallen asleep with one in my arms, nor had I placed soft kisses against the top of their head as my own eyes drifted shut.

I may have lost my virginity at fifteen in the clubhouse dorm to a random hang around, but Elena is making me realize that I still have a lot of firsts left.

And I want to experience them with her; starting tonight, here in my bed, half drunk, falling asleep together as the party continues on without us next door.

* * *

 **Loved writing this fluff! Don't worry, the kiss is coming ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think ya'll will like this chapter ;)**

* * *

Sometimes, when something happens that is so rare, the sheer anomaly of it is enough to bring your mind into sharp focus, honing your awareness of the situation to perfect clarity.

The sun is shining through a window near me.

There is a fan above me making a soft whirring sound, and someone is pressed against my back, increasing the heat beneath the blankets we are covered with.

I wake up slowly, then completely, as my mind registers these abnormalities and add them to the fact that I was not shooting out of bed with a nightmare.

Nor was I awoken by a sharp alarm, dragging me from whatever sleep I had managed to get after the bad dreams.

No.

On this morning, I wake up completely on my own, feeling stiff from how hard I'd slept, and it's odd how there is nothing but calming warmth surrounding me.

I open my eyes.

The bedroom I'm in is not mine, but is vaguely familiar as my brain catches me up to what had gone down the night before.

Right.

The clubhouse party...I got drunk and Damon brought me to his room.

* * *

With a small blush, I turn in the blankets, until I'm facing him.

He's asleep.

Dark hair falls into his eyes and his chest rises and sinks in a slow pattern.

Our legs are tangled together, and one of his arms is acting as a pillow under my neck; curving, like he'd fallen asleep holding me.

From what I remember, maybe he did, and I am too happy to feel further embarrassed at the moment.

Unwilling to let this moment go just yet, I lay my head exactly where I had last night, on that soft skin where Damon's arm and chest connect.

He tightens his hold when I do, rolling a little so that we are both on our sides, and my head ends up on his arm.

Then his eyes open, and all I can focus on is that sleepy blue.

"Morning," the gravel is thick in his voice, sounding way sexier than anything had the right to, "How're you feeling?"

He blinks a few times, still waking up, and I smile a little at the concern.

"Better than I have in a while," I admit truthfully, not being able to remember when the last time was that I'd slept through the entire night without interruption.

"Good, then how about we-" whatever he is going to suggest is cut off by a short knock on the door.

"Damon?" Lily's voice echoes through the wood, "Are you in there? You need to-"

The door starts to open and Damon is off of the bed in a hurry, trying to stop it, but he's too late.

* * *

Lily stands in the now open archway, and her gaze trails over his shirtless torso, then to the pile of our clothes on the floor, and finally to me, clutching the sheets against my chest as I sit up.

Her eyes are narrow slits when they dart back to her son, "Damon, _please_ tell me that you did _not_ have sex with her last night."

"Mom-"

She cuts him off, "Tell me you did not bring a girl _that_ drunk back to your room and fuck her. Tell me that I raised you with _some_ decency!"

"God, Mom, nothing happened," he assures her, turning a bit pink himself, and Lily looks at me for confirmation, "We just slept."

Her gaze sweeps over us both for a moment, then she sighs, "Good. My boys know better than to take advantage of girls who have been drinking, right?"

She gives Damon a pointed look and he nods, "Yeah, of course."

Lily smirks a little, relaxing now, and glances back to me, "Not sure how bad your hangover is, but don't forget you have an afternoon shift today."

"I remember," I promise her, "Three o'clock. I'll be there."

"Alright," she turns her attention back to Damon now, whose fingers are tapping on the door like he wants to shut it already, "But I was actually coming to get you. Your dad's in Church with the Board. He wants you to head over to the clubhouse and wait until they're finished so he can talk to you."

I watch as Damon's shoulders literally tense, and his expression grows serious, "I'll get dressed and walk over."

Lily nods, then with one last look between the two of us, exits the room.

* * *

Damon shuts the door behind her.

As he turns around, I take a moment to admire his shirtless body.

I'd felt his muscles, sure, but actually having them on display is something else, and totally worth the sloppy drunkenness that had gotten us to this point.

"See something you like?" he teases me, noticing my stare, and I turn red once more.

I don't confirm or deny, and Damon smirks, "You certainly liked it last night."

"Maybe that was the whiskey talking," I fire back and he laughs, "Sure babe, whatever you say."

I shake my head and force myself out of the covers..

My hand runs through my head in a sad attempt to tame the mess and then I run my palms down my face.

My muscles protest as I move and I stretch in response.

Damn, I still feel stiff. Maybe I should go to Caroline's and take a shower before work.

"Where is Caroline?" I ask, thinking of the friend I'd all but abandoned the night before.

"Probably holed up with Tyler somewhere," Damon answers, walking back over to the bed, "I'll text her for you and find out. But I also need to go meet Dad. Are you gonna be okay here?"

I nod, "Do you have a shower I can use?"

With a little smile he motions to a room that is attached to the bedroom, "Right through there. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back soon."

I nod and thank him, then go to the bathroom as he gets dressed.

* * *

The shower is blissfully warm and the pressure is so good I don't ever want to get out from underneath it, but my stomach starts to rumble, shifting my priorities.

I cut the shower short and find a towel in one of the cabinets; Damon's bathroom is huge!

When I go back into his room, it's empty and Damon had shut the door behind him.

I kind of wish that I had fresh clothes, but the pants I pull off the floor aren't too wrinkly and the tank top, I'd just have to live with.

Luckily, my phone is still in the pocket of my jeans, and I have a few texts.

One from Damon, telling me that Caroline was, in fact, at her house with Tyler and that we could stop by later for me to change before work.

Another is from Caroline, apologizing for ditching _me_ , as if it wasn't the other way around.

And the last one is from Rose.

It's a video and I'm hesitant to click on it.

When I do, I recognize myself as the one being filmed.

It was last night in the clubhouse, and I'm up on the bar, dirty dancing to Bon Jovi.

There are cheers and laughter coming from the audio that I barely remember, but what comes next is crystal clear.

Damon is helping me down.

I'm in his arms and he's carrying me.

My legs are wrapped around him, and god, that expression on my face is sheer sex.

But from the way he's looking down at me, he doesn't mind it, and that spreads a new kind of warmth throughout my body.

 _Thought you might want this -R_ is written above the attachment and another short text under that one.

 _Still determined to learn the hard way, I see ;)_

I chuckle a little and send her back a middle finger emoji, then pocket my phone and head for the door.

* * *

Downstairs, the place is coming to life, a few people hanging around, drinking coffee and snacking on whatever was smelling so delicious from the kitchen.

That's where I go.

Lily is there, and I join her near the stove where she's frying up some blueberry pancakes.

"Smells good!"

She smiles over at me, "Give me another five minutes and you can have a plate. Did Damon go to the clubhouse?"

I nod and she flips the pan, "Good. Not sure what it is about you that has the club in such a fuss, but I hope everything's okay."

The genuine care in the look she gives me makes me want to hug her.

I don't, but man, it's tempting.

"Thanks. And it will be."

She nods a little, and tosses a glance around the room.

We're mostly alone, since the group of people awake are centralizing in the living room.

"You and Damon," she says quickly, "You were being honest with me this morning, weren't you? He didn't try to-"

"Absolutely not," I state with slight embarrassment, recalling how _I_ had been the one trying to take advantage of the situation, "He was a perfect gentleman."

Lily smiles fondly at that statement.

"He's one of the good ones," she sighs, "But he has his moments. So promise me that if the two of you end up sharing a bed sober, you'll be smart about it and use protection."

My mouth falls open a little at the comment, "I..uh...yeah...that's not...I mean, we haven't…"

Lily laughs, "I'm not saying you have, baby. I'm saying that I see the way my son looks at you, and the way that you look at him, and I'm not old enough to be a Grandma yet, you understand?"

My cheeks are no doubt blood red, but I make myself nod anyway, "Yes, ma'am."

It's not that I'm not used to blunt conversations. Or dirty conversations. Or extremely inappropriate ones.

There had been a variety of all of them at the Family's get togethers...but when it came to me and sex...the guys knew better than to cross the line with their jokes.

Dad believed very strongly in abstinence in my case; hell, that ex of mine still has a hole in his leg from where my Dad caught him being handsy.

So, having someone speak to me so openly, and so easily, comes as a surprise.

And it makes me admire Lily Salvatore even more.

"I like him," I end up admitting, before I can think to stop myself, "Damon...I like him. A lot."

Lily doesn't seem surprised when she looks over at me, "He seems to like you, too."

"As much as he needs to," I sigh, "But I don't know how much of it is real, and how much of it is because the Brotherhood asked him to keep an eye on me."

It's funny, how easy it is to voice my fears to this woman that I barely know, yet trust instinctively.

Lily laughs, "Oh baby girl, let's get something straight. Damon doesn't do shit that he doesn't want to do. If this was only about the club, he wouldn't waste time or front it as anything else. So if he says he's your friend, he means it. But like I said, I see the way he looks at you...and you might be just the thing he needs to pull his head out of the Brotherhood's ass for once."

I frown at her statement and recall that the only reason Damon wasn't a member yet was because of the stipulation she had ordered.

"You don't want Damon to Prospect?" it's not my business, or my place, but I ask anyway.

Lily finishes up with the pancake she is on, and her jaw is set tight, "You want to know the truth? My son has been a prospect in this club for eighteen years. Him joining the Brotherhood has always been inevitable. He's wired for it on a DNA level. I've always known that and accepted it," she sighs, "But I do wish he would at least acknowledge that he has other options. College, travelling, gap year, whatever. I want him to have the chance to experience life outside of Mystic Falls, before he takes the kutte. Damon's brilliant, and he has so much more opportunity than Giuseppe and I ever did. It would be a shame for him never to explore his potential before he's married to the club."

 _Married to the club_.

That's what Rose had told me about Damon on the day I'd met her; not to go looking for more than he was capable of giving, because he was already married to the club.

And when you're married, anything else is a dirty mistress.

I'm pretty sure she'd been talking in terms of relationships, but seeing the expression on Lily's face, I think that maybe there is more to it than that.

Damon is one of the rare people who has spent his entire life being sure of his future, knowing exactly what he wants from it.

Not that it's wrong for his mother to dream anything and everything out of life for him, but what about Damon's dreams?

In the short time I've known him, it's been abundantly clear that there is nothing he wants more than that three-patch on his back.

When I tell Lily this, she smiles at me, almost sadly, "You're right. The patch is all he wants. But only because it's all he knows. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud that Damon wants to join the Brotherhood. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to see him with the President's patch in the future. But I don't want that to be the biggest accomplishment of his life. He was raised MC legacy, but there is so much more to him than that."

I can't argue, because she's right.

Damon didn't have to tell me about Uncle Grayson asking the club to protect me.

He didn't have to keep my truth a secret from the Brotherhood, until I was ready to talk.

But he did.

Because, as Lily had said, he's one of the good ones, and maybe Rose wasn't completely correct in her assessment.

Damon might be a club boy, but he isn't married yet.

"Maybe he'll change his mind," I offer, leaning against the counter, "Wait a few years before joining."

Lily starts another batch of pancakes, "Yeah...and maybe pigs will learn to fly, hell will freeze over, and a robot will be invented that can mass produce all of my recipes at the restaurant. But until then they'll walk, it'll burn, I'll cook, and Damon will keep being stubborn."

* * *

I'm still thinking about her words half an hour later, when Damon finally shows back up at the house with his father.

Giuseppe is kind and smiles at me, but says nothing about the club's decision nor what he may have talked to Damon about.

Not feeling particularly patient, I ask Damon if we could head out now; the excuse being that I need to get my things from Caroline, but honestly, I want to get him alone so I can ask the questions burning on my tongue as several patched in members start to fill up the house to eat breakfast at Lily's table.

"Yeah, we can go," Damon tells me, then motions to his father, to let him know we are leaving.

I wave, a little awkwardly, and follow Damon to the door.

It's bright outside, the sun warming the morning, and it finally feels like true spring.

Green grass and tree leaves, fresh air, and birds singing.

With the Salvatore property as the backdrop, the scene is almost picturesque.

I take it all in as Damon mounts, and moves forward for me to climb on behind him.

When I settle into place against his back, the closeness reminds me of the way we'd woken up earlier, pressed and tangled together.

The heat I feel now has little to do with the morning, and everything to do with the firm muscles beneath my fingers as they wrap around Damon's waist.

In this moment, I curse the attraction between us.

What I need from him are answers, not the butterflies that swirl in my stomach at the thought of him holding me while I slept last night.

He starts the engine and adjusts slightly in his seat, pulling up the kickstand.

Then we are moving.

I push the butterflies away, and hold on tight.

* * *

"This isn't Caroline's."

I can't believe I have to point this out, as Damon kills the bike at the base of a large tree.

"I know."

"I thought we were going to Caroline's."

"We are."

I motion to the forest that surrounds us and I repeat myself, "This isn't Caroline's."

Damon laughs, that teasingly light chuckle that is more breath than sound, "So you've said. And I'm aware. We're making a stop first."

I recognize the place, despite the fact that tears had been pouring down my cheeks the last time I was here.

It's the path that leads to Damon's little field near the falls.

He reaches for my hand, and I understand that he's wanting us to go there now, back down that slightly worn trail, deep into Zachariah Salvatore's property, so we can be truly alone.

With the questions from earlier still twirling around my head, I let him pull me along.

* * *

"What did your dad tell you?" I ask as soon as we step out of the thicken and into the clearing.

There is a peaceful beauty to the place, but even that is easy to ignore as I wait for my question to be answered.

Damon doesn't waste time, "Everything we already knew last night. The club is going to keep an eye on you, make sure you're safe."

"Even after-" _after they found out what I'd done_?

I finish the rest of the thought in my head, but with the way Damon's eyes narrow, as if he'd heard every word, I may as well have just spoken out loud.

"Nobody thinks any different of you," he assures me, "But it's better that they know the stakes. Everyone understands how important it is that you're protected."

There is something odd in his expression as he averts his gaze again, "My father is taking this very seriously."

"Damon," I prod, "What else did he say?"

There is more. I can feel it. And the way Damon is finding it hard to look at me tells me that I'm right.

"No more lies," I remind him, and he exhales slowly.

"You won't like it."

I don't like much of this anyway, "Tell me."

I cross my arms and wait for him to meet my stare, and when he does, he's hesitant.

"Dad...he wants me to carry when I'm with you. At least when we're not at school."

"Carry," I repeat, "Like, a gun?"

Damon nods and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"No, no I don't want that."

Not after what happened last time a gun was pulled out around me.

I can still hear the shot going off...feel the blood on my hands.

"No."

"I told him it might not be a good idea," Damon assures me, "And given the situation, I think he understands...but he also doesn't want to take any chances. I've asked him to let me consider it. I wanted to talk to you first."

I swallow thickly, trying to imagine Damon with a gun.

Damon needing to use a gun. Because of me.

"What happens if you choose not to?" I whisper, my arms squeezing around my middle.

"Then someone else will," he says simply, "Which means you'll probably have an escort from school and work and home. Any time you aren't with the club."

I frown at his words. It makes me uncomfortable to think of those men I'd met last night going out of their way; their lives, to babysit me.

* * *

"I'm complicating things for everyone," I say quietly, and walk past Damon to sit on the edge of the little creek.

The water is flowing in a slow, steady stream, trickling down from the mini waterfall, and it sparkles as it catches a bit of the sunlight peeking through the treetops.

Its serenity conflicts with the emotions currently forming an ache in my lungs.

I draw my knees up to my chest and loop my arms beneath them, as Damon takes a seat beside me in the grass.

"There's an oath you make," his voice is just as quiet as mine had been, "When you join the Brotherhood. It's long, but I've had it memorized since I was eight. And there's a part of it where you swear to do whatever is asked of you, whatever is needed."

He looks over at me then, and our gazes lock, "We're a family. There isn't a problem we face alone, a need we have that isn't met. And we look after our own."

 _Family_.

How ironic that my father's club is named after such, yet I've never seen anything in the FFMC that compares to the Brotherhood's code of loyalty, their sense of...well, _family._

"But I'm not one of you," I point out, and there is disappointment in my tone, "I'm an obligation.

"You're not," he insists, moving closer as he turns to face me completely, "Not anymore. Not to me."

I arch my brow at him, and he sighs, "I'm not bullshitting you, Elena. You had my attention before protecting you was a club job. Yeah, maybe Dad pointed out that protecting you would help the club, and by default, would help my chances of joining it. And I'd be lying if I said that didn't play at least a part in pushing me to conversate with you quicker than I would have usually, but it's not the reason I liked you...and it doesn't matter anymore..."

I notice that his hand is on my lower back now.

I don't remember how it got there, and don't question it when his fingers move in small, comforting circles against my skin.

"Why doesn't it matter?" my mouth is dry as we stare at each other.

Damon's blue eyes are darkening, "Because...being around you…"

"Being around me, what?" I demand in a gentle voice.

Our gazes hold a moment longer, the rest of the forest fading away into the background.

"You're beautiful," Damon finally says, and the sincerity of his tone makes me blush, "You're beautiful and funny, and smart, and you don't take shit from anyone, and I like that. I like the way you challenge me and call me an asshole and don't care what anyone thinks. I like how I can never guess what you're going to do or say next and that all this crazy shit is happening to you and you don't let it stop you from living."

There is so much respect in the way he's staring at me, and his hand moves up to my face, cupping my cheek, "I like how you smile and how you laugh, and how you've molded right into our group, our family, like you're meant to be there. Enzo, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Lex...you fit in with us. But mostly, Elena...I like how I feel when I'm around you. It's...different. Good. Scary as hell."

His fingers have become flames against my back and my entire body is on fire as I listen to what he's saying.

Mom always warned me about boys like him.

Boys who are dangerous and gorgeous, and say pretty things.

I'm supposed to be smart and avoid boys like this.

But instead, I find myself leaning further into Damon's touch; wanting more of it.

"I feel it too," I admit, "But I know better than to fall for guys like you."

Even saying this, my hand ends up on his chest, feeling the muscle underneath my fingertips.

"Guys like me?"

He doesn't form it as a challenge, but as if he already knows the answer and just wants to hear me say it.

"The bad boy. The player. The heartbreaker," I clarify, then swallow thickly as his hand slips from my cheek to my hair, "You're gonna break my heart, Damon. Or I'm gonna break yours. We're playing a dangerous game right now."

But it's a game I don't want to stop playing, because I want him.

I want him so much, it almost hurts.

Damon stares at me, gaging my expression, "You didn't seem to mind being with a guy like me last night."

He's teasing, I think, but it's hard to be sure. We're so close, and the air between us is charged with an electric current, ready to spark.

"In fact, you were very expressive," he continued, "If you think this is such a bad idea, why did you want to kiss me until...how did you say it? Until you forget everything else? Yeah, that was it."

I blush a little, but refuse to back down, "I was drunk."

"Well I wasn't," his hand tightens in my hair, "And I wanted to kiss you too."

The admission crackles in the space between us, and I get the feeling that we are on the edge of more than just the creek, "Damon…"

"Fuck it," he breathes, and then he's on me and we're falling and I don't care because his warm lips are pressing against mine and the fire building between us rages into an inferno as the electrical current finally explodes.

* * *

My back is on the ground and I feel the sweetest pressure of Damon's body settling over my own.

I hook my legs around his hips, and we fit together perfectly as we lose ourselves in the hottest kiss I've ever had.

Damon's tongue brushes my mouth, and I part my lips, letting him in.

We both moan as the kiss deepens and my hands grip the exposed skin at his waist, holding him in place, pulling him closer.

Damon rolls us then, moving so that he is sitting up and I'm in his lap, knees parted over his hips.

Every inch of us is pressed together, and the sheer intimacy of the moment leaves me gasping.

Damon pulls away, just far enough to rest his forehead against mine, and his eyes are closed.

"We...should...stop," he pants slowly, though his hands are gripping my back like letting go is the last thing he wants to do.

"Why?" I challenge, pivoting my head so that our noses brush against one another.

Damon grinds me down against him, roughly, and it becomes extremely obvious that he's aroused beneath me.

"Because if we don't, you are definitely going to be late for work."

 _Work? What is work? I don't need work. I need for him to keep kissing me._

"And I don't think you want to do this here," he exhales, leaning back enough now that our gazes meet.

"I thought these kind of hookups were your specialty," I manage to tease, as I try and control my racing heart.

Damon's expression grows serious, "Not with you. Not like this. I like you, Elena. Hell, I more than like you. This isn't just a hookup."

"Then what is this?" I have to ask, "What are we doing?"

Damon sighs, pulling me tighter to him, "I don't know. But I care about you and I'm going to make sure you're safe. Right now, that's all I need to know. Because the rest is-"

"Complicated?" I suggest, and he smiles a little, "I was going to say circumstantial."

"It is that," I agree, "But you have to admit that it's complicated, too. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, let alone a month from now...and if the Kings-"

"Don't go there," Damon tells me, gripping my face now, "You're safe. Here. With me and the Brotherhood. We're going to protect you, okay? Say okay, so I know you believe what I'm telling you."

Safe. With Damon. With the Brotherhood.

Protected.

"Okay," I decide to jump of the edge of all rationality, and put my trust in Damon.

In his club.

The moment is shatteringly huge for me, and the admiration in Damon's eyes tells me that he understands just how hard it is for me to give up that control.

"Thank you," he tells me, then our lips are reconnected with a slow, sweet touch.

This kiss is not a blaze of passion, but a promise.

A guarantee that no matter what happened in the future, I wouldn't be facing it alone.

* * *

 **:)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

A week.

A fucking week is all it takes for me to realize that I am a total mess when it comes to relationships.

To being in a relationship.

 _Holy shit_. I'm in a relationship.

A month ago, the mere idea would have made me laugh, but that was before Elena had showed up and ruined everything I thought I knew about attraction and emotions.

In fact, she has revealed a lot about me over the past few weeks, and in the newest segment of this journey to personal growth, I have come to realize that I am a possessive asshole.

I don't mean to be, and god knows I've never felt jealous over a girl before, but with Elena, every little thing drives me insane.

Like now.

We are in Chem Lab, and Mr. Stanton put us into groups of four for the day's assignment.

Luck apparently isn't on our side, because Elena and I were placed into different groups, and now I'm watching some varsity jacket wearing piece of shit smile and flirt like he's trying to charm my girl.

The only condolence I have is the annoyed expression on Elena's face as Mr. Football Star drones on and on.

She isn't any more happy about the arrangement than I am.

So I grit my teeth and manage to school my expression until the bell rings.

* * *

The second it does, I'm out of my seat and crossing the emptying room to Elena

Jock guy hangs back, still talking to her, completely ignorant to the fact that she's tuned him out.

But he becomes very aware of me when I step between them.

Like most of the school, he knows my association, and makes his assumptions about it.

Today, those assumptions tell him to back the hell off. Or maybe it's my expression that does that.

Either way, he takes a full step away from the table, and I keep my stare level with him as I grab Elena's waist.

She jumps at the contact, then spins in my arms, only to smile when she sees it's me.

"Hey! Was that assignment as hard for you as it was-"

I cut her off with a kiss, scooping her into my arms.

She's surprised, but smiles against my lips, then kisses me back.

Her legs wrap around my waist and I hoist her up onto the table as jock guy leaves in disappointment.

 _That's right buddy, she's taken._

Happy that he got the message, I squeeze Elena's thighs and let the kiss deepen.

She is plenty willing to go along with my lead, however, a throat clearing interrupts us, and I glance behind Elena to see Mr. Stanton in the doorway.

"PDA in the classroom. Seriously, Salvatore?" he waves us out the door, "Go on before I decide to give you both detention."

Not needing to be told twice, I grab Elena's hand and help her down from the table, and we rush past the annoyed teacher and into the hallway.

* * *

"That's the third time you've almost gotten us in trouble!" she accuses, elbowing me as we head toward her locker, "And we are supposed to be keeping this on the DL, remember? You need to keep your hands to yourself."

"Make me," I challenge her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder, and contrary to her words, Elena leans into my touch.

I kiss her head before voicing my earlier disgruntlement, "So I see you had a bit of an admirer last period."

We reach her locker and Elena pulls out from under my arm, "Who, that Miller guy? God. If I had to hear one more innuendo about "scoring" I was going to literally stab my eardrums."

"I'll stab his eardrums," I say under my breath and Elena smirks over her shoulder, "You know, jealousy looks good on you."

"I'm not jealous," I mutter and Elena giggles, putting away her books, "Yeah, right. And I'm not wearing a red lace thong today, either."

My eyes jump to hers and Elena winks at me.

Ever since our first kiss last weekend, it's felt as if Elena and I are playing some kind of game, where we tease and touch and drive each other crazy, but neither of us are willing to give up control.

The power struggle has made for some hot kisses, and yet this time I just might let her win.

 _Red lace thong_.

Fucking hell, she's not playing fair.

"Skip your gym class," I'm almost begging, "Make out with me under the bleachers instead."

She smiles a little, "Tempting as that offer is, if we get caught, the school notifies my Aunt and Uncle. Last time I checked, you and I had decided not to broadcast the... _change_ in our relationship to them."

"Because your Uncle might change his mind about you needing our protection if he finds out," I remind her, as I pull her body against my chest, "I doubt this is what he had in mind when he reached out to us."

"He'll get over it," her hands are on my chest, "I just need to wait until the right time to talk to them about us. Preferably after we figure out whatever this new "us" means."

I smile a little, "It means whatever it needs to mean, babe."

 _It means that she's my girl._

 _It means I like her and she likes me._

 _It means she trusts me to keep her safe and trusts that my club can help do that._

 _It means she's one of us._

"We don't have to put a label on it right now," I assure her, as the last few students grabbing books and darting to class move around us.

Elena frowns, glancing down the hall, then shakes her head.

Apparently this conversation is more important than being on time to her Athletic's class.

"Maybe we should. Because I like you. And whatever this is," she pulls away to motion between us with her hands, "I want to make sure we're on the same page."

"We are," I promise her.

My hands grab her hips and I lean into her until her back meets the lockers, but she refuses to be distracted, "You aren't exactly the boyfriend type of guy, Damon. We need to talk about what-"

"Your my girl," I cut her off, resting one of my palms against the locker by her head, boxing her in, "And I have no interest in being with anyone else. So you wanna call me your boyfriend, fine. I'm good with that."

"Your girl, huh?" her lips turn at the corners, as if she likes the sound of it, then she grows serious, "Your _only_ girl?"

"As long as I'm your only boyfriend," I tease right back, "I've got no problem with exclusivity."

She laughs dryly, "Oh, from what I've heard, half of the female population in this school alone would disagree."

I shake my head, "I didn't want them; I want you. If I didn't, you'd know. And if I still had any interest in fucking other girls, you'd know that too. I never lied to any of them about my intentions, and I'm sure as hell not gonna lie to you either."

Giving a girl false hope is just a dick move, and I never wanted to deal with the aftermath of one thinking that whatever we were doing was gonna lead to more.

I'd learned pretty early on that short and honest was the key to a good time for all involved, and most of the girls I'd ended up with because of that had been ones with hard ons for the Brotherhood, and wanted me only for my connection with them.

Elena doesn't give a shit either way about my status.

Which is one of the reasons I'm half in love with her.

"Good," is all she says in response to my answer, but then she's kissing me again, so I find it hard to care.

* * *

"I hope you know that the two of you absolutely suck at being inconspicuous," Bonnie chides us as we walk to the parking lot after our last class has ended.

Elena is tucked into my side, my arm slung over her shoulder, and I don't give a shit about hiding anything at the moment.

"You guys already know about us," Elena points out, "So there's nothing to hide."

It's true.

Thanks to my inability to go an hour without feeling Elena's lips against mine, our friends had figured out real quick that something had changed between us, and had accepted it without much surprise.

Some excuse along the lines of Elena and I always eye fucking each other anyway, so we would inevitably evolve into something more than friends.

I'd ignored the jibes, content to just hold Elena in my arms.

"You gonna tell your dad?" Enzo asks me, pulling me back to the conversation, and my gaze flickers down to Elena.

"Yeah. I am."

For reasons she isn't going to be too thrilled about.

I've decided, after dropping her off at her house last night and driving a few blocks to make sure nothing looked out of place, to accept my Dad's offer of using his Glock.

I learned how to shoot the thing when I was a kid and could hit a moving target with ease, but it would be different...pointing it at a person instead.

That morning in the clubhouse after the party, when Dad had first put the suggestion on the table, he'd asked me if I had the balls to do what needed to be done.

If it came down to it, and Elena's life was threatened, did I have the balls to aim the gun at a living, breathing human being and pull the trigger?

The question was heavy and the weight of it hasn't decreased any in the past week.

But looking at my girl now, thinking of her in danger...the answer came clear as a whistle.

When it comes to protecting Elena, fuck yeah. I own a pair.

* * *

We reach the spot where our bikes are parked and Elena frowns, "Do you think he'll mind? If we're together?"

"I doubt it," though I haven't really considered it much, "If nothing else, he'll know I'm taking the job seriously. No way in hell anything's getting to you, especially if we're together."

"Har, har," Enzo voices his agreement, leaning against his Sportster, "You're one of ours now, gorgeous. Might as well get used to it."

Elena smiles at him, and her happiness is infective.

I sit on my own bike and pull her back into my arms, as Bonnie wraps hers around Enzo's neck, across from us.

The four of us are in our own little world, in the back of the parking lot.

"Your shift is over at eight tonight, right?" I ask Elena when she leans back to rest her head against my shoulder.

She nods, "Yeah, unless it's slow and your Mom decides to let me go early."

"Good," I kiss the side of her head, "Then we have plans."

"Oh, we do?" she challenges, looking up at me.

I wink at her then glance over to Enzo, "Bonfire in Red Pine Park. You in?"

"Red Pine," he considers, "That's gotta be Thomas Kingston or Adrian Valdez's party..."

"Thomas Kingston," I grin at him, "As if Valdez would throw a party worth crashing."

"I thought we hated jocks," Bonnie tilts her head to the side, "And last I checked, Kingston was on the football team."

"He is," I nod, having had the last few hours to plan this out, "So is his buddy, Brett Miller. How much you wanna bet he'll be there tonight, too?"

Elena pulls away from me and turns so that she blocks my view of anything else.

"Seriously?"

I blink up at her innocently, "What?"

"You want to go to that bonfire just because Brett Miller was hitting on me in Chem?" her brow is arched, daring me to lie.

"I don't think it'll hurt for him to see you with me."

"Those tools are scared shitless of the Brotherhood anyway," Enzo laughs, "This'll be fun."

"You two are such boys," Bonnie groans, and her tone suggests that she's rolling her eyes at us.

I can't tell for sure, because Elena is still holding her ground in front of me, "Did it occur to you to ask if I wanted to be paraded around like some trophy you've won?"

"So you don't want to go to the bonfire?"

"Not if you're only going to start a fight," she insists, "Don't you think we've had enough of those?"

I place my hands on the back of her thighs, dragging her forward, "No fighting, babe. I swear. I just want to hold you and dance with you and make out with you until it's clear to everyone that you're off limits now."

"Off limits," both of her brows raise, "Okay, we're gonna nip this one in the bud right here. This is not the 1950's. Women can vote, marry each other, and make up their own minds about whether or not a conversation with someone is _off limits_ ," Bonnie snorts behind her as Elena continues, "And you do not, nor will you ever, make that decision for me. I may be your girl, but I am not property to be claimed, and I'll be talking to whoever I damn well please. Understand?"

Her brown eyes are hard, her hand in on her hip, and there is just enough annoyance radiating from her to make me want to drag her into my lap and keep her there.

Nobody ever talks to me the way she does.

Sure, my friends roast me occasionally, but Elena is fearlessly blunt and her take no prisoners attitude only makes her that much more attractive.

"Yes ma'am," I answer with a small smirk, because no way in hell am I about to argue with her on that point.

The irritation bleeds away from her expression, and I'm rewarded by her returning to my arms, looping her own around my neck, "Then we'll go to the bonfire. And you'll behave."

Enzo chuckles quietly, and Elena amends, "You'll _try_ to behave. Deal?"

I nod, "I'll try hard."

"Whipped," Enzo coughs out, and Bonnie smacks the back of his head.

I ignore them as I grab Elena's chin and pull her mouth close to mine, "But just so you know, I am still under order to protect you. And I consider anybody putting a hand on any part of your body a threat of physical harm. Flirting, I can live with...but if they touch you, it's free game."

Elena tries to look scolding, but her smirk breaks through, ruining the effect, "You're going to be a handful, aren't you?"

I don't answer her.

Instead, I grab her and pull her into my lap, so she's straddling me over the bike, and our lips press together.

The kiss is hungry, teasing, and promising a hell of a lot more...but it isn't the time or place to take it there.

Reluctantly, I let her lean away, but her hands lift to cup my face.

"I don't want anyone else either," she whispers, "You don't have to worry about Miller or any other guy that might flirt with me. You're the one I want to be with."

I turn my head and kiss her palm, "You'll let me know if that changes?"

She's smirking again, "Yes, Damon. If I break up with you, you'll be the first to know."

"Glad we've established that."

She shakes her head and kisses me one more time, "We should get to the restaurant. Rose is working tonight and it'll be a nice break from Andie's constant incompetence."

I chuckle and let her go so I can mount my bike.

She crawls on behind me, and I toss a final glance to Enzo, "I'll probably work a few hours at Mom's. Text you later about meeting up at Red Pines?"

He glances to Bonnie, then nods, "Yeah, we'll be there man."

As he leans forward, we bump fists, then I crank my Harley and let Elena settle behind me as I push back the kickstand.

"Ready?" I ask her, then let the bike pull forward when she nods.

A few seconds later and we're off, tearing down the open road.

* * *

The weekend crowd at Mom's meets us at the door, and it takes some maneuvering to get back to the kitchen.

Mom's hired stand-in chef is to the side working the oven, and I wave at him before following Elena back toward the small lounge area behind the kitchen.

It's a cubicle space, just big enough for a table, some chairs and a short locker for the employees to place their things.

Elena's quick to discard her jacket and purse, then she pulls her hair into a higher ponytail.

With a quick glance around, she grabs a T-shirt she has stowed in the locker and pulls off the long-sleeved button up that she's wearing.

There's a tank top underneath, but watching her strip gives me thoughts too dirty for our current location.

The T-shirt is over her head a second later, and she adjusts quickly, "How do I look?"

She turns to me with her arms slightly raised, allowing me a full few, and I step forward in the small space.

"Like a fucking snack."

She stumbles back into the table as I kiss her, and it's easier just to hoist her up onto the thing.

Her legs wrap around my waist and I twist my hand into that adorable ponytail, tugging on it a little and earning a moan from Elena in the process.

The girl likes her hair pulled. _Good to know_.

"Mhmm, Damon," she gasps, "Baby...Work. I gotta wo-"

I silence her with another kiss, loving that endearment on her tongue, and she groans as she leans away, "We _have_ to get to work."

"Or we can-"

"Work," she insists, "Now."

I sigh and loosen my hold so she can get off the table, "Fine."

"You should listen to her more often," a voice makes us both jump, and I turn to see my mother leaning against the door jam.

Elena and I both turn a little red at getting caught, but Mom is smirking, "Might do you some good."

"I...we were...uh," there's no way to spin this off any better, "Ah. Shit. What tables need busting?"

Mom motions toward the front, "Four and Nine, to start. You'll have a delivery to run in about twenty minutes, if you're sticking around. And Elena, Andie's out tonight, so you'll be running her section and Rose will help with yours."

We both nod, then Mom hones in her stare, "And no more defiling my workplace, okay? Last thing I need is a health code violation. I assume you can wait until after eight to express your teenage hormones?"

Not waiting for an answer, she waltzes from the room as quickly as she'd appeared, and Elena wastes no time punching my arm.

"Ow," I turn on her, "What the hell?"

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself," she chides, and I shrug, "Mom doesn't care."  
"Not the point."

I smirk at her, "You know, you're kinda cute when you're pissed."

Elena rolls her eyes, "Shut the hell up, or I'll get real fricken adorable."

I laugh at her comment, then lean down to steal one last kiss.

However, Elena raises her palm, halting me, "Uh uh, mister. Tables four and nine are waiting on you and no matter how good your kisses might be, they aren't worth being fired over."

I grin and blow her an air kiss, "Later, then."

"Yeah," she fights a smirk, "Later."

* * *

 **Loved loved loved writing this! Fluffy DE is the best DE :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Longest chapter yet! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

"So...is there something you wanna tell me, sweetheart?" Lily is standing next to me at the touch monitor as I cash the register out.

I'd managed to avoid her for most of the evening, after she'd walked in on me practically dry humping her son, but now the last of the customers had left and the restaurant was mostly empty.

Guilt had made me stay until closing.

"I definitely prefer working the non-smoking section of this place," I answer her, even though I know damn well that she isn't talking about the restaurant, "Lot easier to run back and forth when you aren't choking on the second hand."

I feign a smile, but Lily's pointed look tells me she isn't letting me joke my way out of this.

Damn.

And Damon _would_ be gone on a final delivery right now, the asshole.

With no clear escape route in sight, I decide to embrace the music.

"Turns out the vortex of blue-eyed charm was harder to resist than I thought."

Lily must recall our conversation last week on the matter, because her hard expression melts into a smirk, "I suppose the blue eyes are my fault, but I won't apologize for the fact that Damon knows how to work them...because I'm glad he's with you. He is, right? The two of you are together?"

She seems almost hopeful, which is miles away from what I had been expecting.

Rose appears before I can answer, "Who's together?"

She looks at me, then at Lily, then back to me, a small grin spreading across her face, "No…don't tell me. You and Damon? Seriously? You're just gonna ignore my advice like that?"

Her words are chiding, but the tone is amused.

I shake my head, "We're still figuring things out."

"Figured out enough, from the looks of it," Lily's eyes spark and I feel like disappearing into the floor, "Yeah...sorry about that."

"I missed something," Rose deducts.

Lily nods at her, "Damon decided that the lounge was a good place for foreplay. Elena reminded him that they were supposed to be working, and I encouraged him to listen to her."

Rose laughs and I turn red, "Sounds like Damon. So how long has this been going on?"

I shrug, "Not long...a few days, I guess."

Almost a week, but admitting that feels like we've been lying to them, and that's not what I want them to think.

"Guess it wasn't long after the party," Lily reasons, giving me a look.

I nod, letting her know that she's right, and she smiles, "Well, as I said, I'm glad Damon's with you."

"Poor girl," Rose teases, and Lily elbows her, "Leave her alone and let me enjoy this. He doesn't usually pick ones that I like."

She winks at me, and I find myself smiling a little, despite the fact that I'm more embarrassed than I can remember being in a long time.

"Have to say though, I am surprised that Miranda is okay with this," Lily frowns suddenly, "Not that she isn't a lovely woman, but...well, some people think what they think about us and that's that."

Right. About that.

"She doesn't exactly know yet," I admit quietly, "Neither does my Uncle. Like I said, we're still kinda figuring it out."

The bell rings on the door and we turn to see that Damon's back, swirling the keys to the delivery car on his finger.

He smiles at us and my heartbeat jumps at the sight.

"Well," Lily murmurs, glancing between the two of us, "I'd figure it out soon, if I were you."

* * *

I consider her advice as I ride with Damon to the bonfire at Red Pine Park.

My unofficial plan was to take things slow, for us to enjoy each other and let the parent and guardian side of things work itself out.

However, seeing that Lily figured us out literally on our first day back at working together, I'm thinking the plan will change.

Maybe it would be better to talk to Miranda and Grayson sooner rather than later.

Or at least let them know what's going on...isn't that what Miranda asked for? That I keep them informed?

And Grayson will understand, surely...he is the one that asked the Brotherhood for help, after all.

If all else fails, I still have that trump card at least.

And it's not exactly like they could stop me from seeing Damon, or being with him if I wanted to.

Which I do. Very much so.

* * *

The night is thick when we pull into the parking lot outside of Red Pine Park.

A good amount of cars already fill the place, and a small collection of bikes are in the far corner.

That's where Damon heads.

I recognize most of the group; Caroline's voice is almost as loud as the music playing beyond the treeline, and Bonnie is in her usual spot beneath Enzo's arm.

Stefan and Lexi are next to his bike, and are deep in a conversation with Tyler.

I squeeze Damon's shoulder before dismounting, once he's parked, and join them.

"You're late," Enzo fires off, taking notice of us first.

I shrug, "Sorry. Stayed longer to help Lily close."

"Tell me you snuck out the leftover garlic bread," he straightens with a hopeful expression.

I shake my head, "None left tonight. Sorry."

He curses as Damon comes up beside me and wraps an arm around my waist, "You guys make us wait out here in the cold, and you don't even bring food for compensation? Why are we friends again?"

"Because our parents never gave us an option when we were kids," Damon remarks with a roll of his eyes, "And I doubt you could do any better now that we're older, so stop bitching."

Enzo flips him off, and Damon returns the gesture.

Before I know it, Enzo has let go of Bonnie and is tackling Damon to the ground, nearly plowing me in the process.

"Hey!" I shout as they roll around the ground, grunting and cursing as they spar for the upper hand.

Bonnie shakes her head, walking up to throw her arm around me, "Wanna just leave them here?"

"Oh yes," I agree, turning with her toward the sounds of the party, "Care, you coming?"

The blonde pulls away from Tyler and bounces toward us, "Absolutely! Thomas always has kegs at his parties!"

We follow the trail of late comers making their way into the forest, and it isn't long before the others have decided to behave and join us.

"You're a mess," I tell Damon as he falls into step beside me.

His hair is tousled and sticking up in all directions, his jeans are dirty, and there might be a small tear in the shirt he's wearing beneath his jacket.

At least the leather is intact.

"It's sexy," he argues, and I shake my head, refusing to acknowledge his statement because he might be a little bit correct.

But then again, there isn't much about him that isn't appealing.

* * *

The trees eventually thin out, and there is a bit of a rager before us.

The crowd is high school students, mostly, but some faces are unfamiliar and look as if they might be older.

There are a couple different bonfires set up, accompanied with some smaller campfires that people are roasting marshmallows and hot dogs at, and the music playing is some popstar beat I think I've heard on the radio recently.

"I'm gonna go find the drinks," Tyler says, pulling Caroline along with him as they veer off toward a different crowd.

Damon scans the scene around us, then loops his arm back around my shoulder and leans down to my ear, "Are you as good at beer pong as you are pool?"

I smirk a little, "As long as I'm relatively sober."

"Good," he winks, then motions to the distance where a few tables are set up; loud jersey wearing boys surrounding them, "Feel like showing off?"

I survey the jocks, until I see one in particular, "Sure you aren't just showing _me_ off?"

"Miller's only half the reason," Damon winks, "But it's also because I want to see their faces when you kick all their asses."

I laugh and move ahead to take his hand, "Bring it on."

* * *

As it turns out, I am very good at beer pong.

The group had been hesitant when we first approached, eyeing Damon with a mix of awe and caution as he announced we'd be challenging the winner in the next round.

But after I smoked the quarterback, the hesitation subsided, and now I had both sides cheering as I single handedly played against two of the Mystic Fall's Timberwolves Linebackers.

I only had to drink a couple times, but after an epic final shot, I won my third game in a roll.

By this point, Enzo and Bonnie had joined us, as well as Rose, who had showed up later, and they were hollering along with Damon as I did a victory dance.

"Anyone else?" I challenge, glancing around, and even Thomas Kingston, the jock putting on the party, declined, "Hell no, Gilbert. You're a fucking boss!"

"Yeah she is!" Rose cheers, lifting her own cup of beer in salute as some of the others laugh.

I do a fake bow and Damon pulls me into his arms, "Way to dominate."

His voice is a heated whisper at my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt along my skin.

"That was fun," I admit with a grin, turning to wrap my arms around his neck, "And I think Miller got the message. Unless you still have a point to prove?"

This challenge is more personal, and Damon has no problem whatsoever accepting it, "Now that you mention it, I think I do."

He hoists me up into his arms, until I can wrap my legs around his waist, and he kisses me firmly.

His hands slide across my thighs, to my ass and he holds me against him with ease as I dive my fingers into his hair and seal his lips to mine.

A few people wolf whistle, Enzo yells for us to get a room, and the rest start setting up for another game.

But I don't pay much attention to any of that.

* * *

Damon is walking, and the sound of music fades a little as we stray deeper into the trees, away from the party.

We are only half watching where we are going, still wrapped in one another, still kissing.

My back finds a tree eventually, yards away from the nearest bonfire and the late spring darkness is as warm as Damon's breath in my lungs.

He tastes good, like the marshmallows he'd snacked on during my second round, and a slight hint of alcohol.

Or maybe the alcohol is me?

Our tongues are brushing against each other now, and it's hard to separate the particulars.

All I know for sure is that I am blanketed by Damon, his smell, his taste, his leather and his warmth; safe in the dark cover of the night and the tall red pines.

There is an ease in my body as Damon molds against it, trapping me between him and the tree trunk, his hands moving beneath my jacket.

It slides down my shoulders a little and his lips move to the newly exposed skin.

I moan, my head leaning back until all I can see are the branches above us, swaying in the light breeze, with all of the cosmos above them.

Music and laughter echoes from the distance, achingly familiar, and I find myself wanting more.

More of these feelings and of this boy who brings them all out.

I pull on his hair until he breaks away from my collarbone, and our eyes meet.

Damon's are bright, reflecting what little light we do have, and it's impossible to ignore the hunger I see in them.

Just staring at him sends a jolt through my body, and when his tongue grazes his bottom lip, I swear I forget my own name.

I've never felt this kind of passion; this insane rush of lust, the way I do with him.

And Damon's eyes swallow me whole as I let the feeling wash over me; the desire in them so strong that it both excites and frightens me with its intensity.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he murmurs, the gravel in his voice telling me exactly how close to the edge he is, "You really are."

The admiration in his voice does me in.

Even knowing all that he does, Damon can still look at me like I'm the only thing in the world that he's seeing.

He's so familiar to everything I grew up with, yet so different at the same time.

Being with him feels like I'm rushing headfirst into a new adventure while coming home, all at once.

He's patient and respectful and cares about me enough to keep me safe.

He's there every time I've needed him and he's turned this small town into a place I enjoy rather than dread.

I never thought I would get to have a normal life, growing up with my father's MC, yet here I am, at a high school kegger, making out with my boyfriend while our friends are off probably getting drunk somewhere.

Damon gives me normalcy, and still understands the lifestyle I grew up with, and he offers that too.

The Brotherhood, Rose, Bonnie, Enzo, Lily, and everyone else that I've met, have embraced me as their own.

As if I've belonged here all along; which is a feeling I've never experienced with the Founding Family.

* * *

Damon's fingers move to the corner of my eye, and it's not until he wipes at my skin and frowns that I realize I've started tearing up.

He lets me slide down, until my feet are on the ground and his hands cup my face, "Elena? Why are you-"

"Kiss me," I interrupt his inquiry, needing the physical connection to balance out the emotional turmoil rolling through my head.

Damon does, slowly leaning down until our mouths connect, comforting me with his touch...but I don't want comfort right now.

I want to feel every inch of him until we are the only things in the world that exist.

"More," I breath against him, biting down on his lip as I slide my arms beneath his jacket and grip at his back.

Damon groans into the kiss, catching up to my pace until he is as desperate as I am and I tug his jacket off.

He helps me, then tears at my own until they are both on the ground and we are falling down, laying on them, and Damon turns us until he's on top of me.

I dig my nails into his neck as he starts to pull away, protesting the lack of connection, and he chuckles slightly.

"Babe, wait," his words come out a little breathless, "We should slow down."

"Slow is _not_ the plan," I argue, trying to kiss him again.

Damon allows me a moment, but then pulls away again, "Elena. People come back here to make out all the time. Someone might see us-"

"I don't care," I pull at his shirt, and he grabs my wrist, pinning them above my head.

"I care," He kisses me shortly, then lets go so he can sit up, "I've told you, you're not just a hookup."

I arch my brow, "So you don't want to have sex with me?"

He winces a little and sighs, "That's not what I'm saying. Just that-"

"That you'll fuck any other girl anywhere, but not me?" I challenge, not sure why I'm getting annoyed.

I blame it on the beer and sexual frustration. Probably the beer causing the frustration.

Damon makes a noise, almost like a growl, then he's pulling my wrist, guiding my hand between his legs.

Beneath his denim jeans is something very hard, "Trust me, babe, wanting you isn't the problem."

Slightly appeased, I crawl onto my knees and push his arms away so that I can straddle him.

I plant myself right into his lap and Damon stiffens, "Then what is?"

"I just want...I don't know...better for you, I guess."

 _Holy hell, he's blushing_.

I smile as he stumbles through an explanation, "The other girls I've been with didn't mean shit to me, romantically you know. But you do. And fucking you out here, in semi-public on the ground in the woods...I don't want it to be like that. Not with you."

He brushes my hair back from my face, and his hands linger on my cheeks, "I want to do it right. Don't you?"

I manage a shrug because I get his point, but to be honest, I'm still perfectly okay with the idea of him taking me on the forest floor.

Damon chuckles, letting his palms slide down my arms and around my waist, "What am I saying? You're probably used to your boyfriends throwing themselves at you every chance they get; am I right?"

Now I'm the one blushing.

"Not exactly. My dad never really let me...I mean, I haven't had a lot of chances to...you know…"

Damon blinks and his head crooks a little.

"Yeah...okay, but you've had sex before, right?" he is hesitant now, his brows pulling together.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" he repeats, and leans back on his hands, "How do you sort of have sex?"

I bite my lip, "Well, there was one time a while back...I was fifteen and I started going out with this kid at school and we kinda hooked up."

"Kinda?"

My blush deepens, even though there is no judgment in Damon's tone, "I didn't particularly feel attracted to him like that. But everyone else was always talking about, you know, doing it. I saw it a lot at the Family's club house...and I was curious. So yeah, it happened."

Damon doesn't say anything, but keeps looking at me and I realize that he's waiting for me to elaborate.

I sigh, "It wasn't fun and it didn't feel good. The entire thing lasted two minutes and I never really felt like doing it again. So yeah. Technically I'm not a virgin, but I'm not entirely sure if what we did counted for anything because...well, it just plain sucked."

Damon's moves to wrap his arms around me and starts rubbing small circles on my back, "And that was the only time you ever-"

"I had a boyfriend after him, but Dad caught him trying to get a hand down my pants and shot him in the leg."

Damon's eyes widen a little, then he lets out a burst of laughter, " _Shit_."

"Basically," I can't help but chuckle some myself, "He lived. But no one was too keen to be with me after that incident, so that's pretty much the extent of my sexual history."

"And you want to change that now?" Damon muses, and glances around, "Here. In the woods?"

I shrug, resting my arms around his neck, "It doesn't matter to me where we are. I just like the way you make me feel...and I want more."

Damon holds my gaze for a long moment, something waging in his eyes, then he exhales slowly.

"There's too many people here tonight," he says, but his fingers run the lining of my pants, "I want to be with you, too, but it's not the time or place yet."

I frown, feeling disappointed, but he's right.

We should wait...we should be alone when we take that step...but god, I really wish that it could have been tonight.

* * *

"However," Damon's lips turns up in that trademark smirk of his, "That doesn't mean we can't do other things."

My breath catches in my throat, "Other things?"

In a swift move he turns us, and I am once again laying on our jackets.

Damon kisses me and his hand trails down my neck, over my stomach, to my pants zipper.

"If you want, I'll give you an idea of how good it can feel," he breathes against me, and my entire body ignites with possibility, "At least get you off. But only if you want."

I force air into my lungs, "Yes."

It's a simple word. A short answer. But with it, he unhooks the button on my jeans and for the next half hour, learns more about me than any boy ever has.

More than I ever knew you could explore without having sex, or even fully undressing, and I'm left deliciously eased, temporarily satisfied, and half in love with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

The high of our time together in the woods stays with me for the rest of the night.

Something had morphed between Damon and me in those moments, and even now as he pulls up to the curb of Grayson and Miranda's house, I don't want to let him go.

But I have to. For now.

"I'll text you as soon as I'm home," he promises, and when I give him back his helmet, he takes my hand, "And we can do something tomorrow, if you want, since the restaurant is closed on Sundays. I can pick you up. We can go for a drive...or to the house. I'm sure Mom won't mind you being around...or we can hang out with Enzo and Bonnie, maybe Rose if she doesn't head back to campus right away...whatever you want."

It doesn't seem like he wants to leave any more than I want him to, especially with the way he's squeezing my fingers and stalling, but it does help to know I'll see him again very soon.

"Tomorrow," I agree, "That should be fine. We can plan it out whenever you text me."

"Good," he nods.

"Good."

"Perfect."

"Perfect," I smile a little.

"Great."

"Damon," a small chuckle escapes me, "You have to go."

He nods, and slowly lets go of my palm, his fingers holding on until the last possible moment, "See you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," I assure him, and smile a little as I turn away, toward the house.

I am almost to the porch when he calls out, "Elena!"

As I turn around, Damon gets off his bike and runs over.

"Wha-"

He grabs my face, pulling it to his and our lips collide.

Suddenly, everything in the world is spinning, and my eyes close tightly against the sensation.

I cling to his arms, feeling dizzy from the intensity of the kiss, and eventually, Damon slowly pulls away.

"Goodnight," he whispers, our noses still touching.

I smile and wrap my arms around him, hugging him like he's the only solid thing on Earth, "Goodnight, Damon."

This time, I watch him leave.

My heart lurches as the lights from his motorcycle disappear around the corner block, and I'm left alone in the near darkness.

* * *

I shake my head and start up the stairs, trying to quietly retrieve my front door key from my purse.

"It's unlocked."

I almost jump out of my skin at the revelation that I am not as alone as I thought, "Shit!"

My hand is on my chest as I turn around and see Uncle Grayson, sitting on the porch swing a few feet away, "You scared me...I didn't see you out here."

"You were preoccupied," he reasons, and the slight arch in his brow lets me know that he saw everything that happened since Damon and I had arrived.

"Busted?" I ask, slowly making my way over to him.

"Completely," he smirks now, and pats the empty space next to him on the swing.

I sit down, and he pushes us a little, letting the thing sway.

There is a soft creak in the chain as we slowly glide, and it's comforting.

"You and the Salvatore boy, huh?" Grayson starts, after a moment of silence passes.

I hope the dark is enough to hide my reddening cheeks, "Yeah."

"Anything serious?"

The "no" jumps to my throat quickly, but dies on my lips before I can voice it.

 _No_ feels like a lie, but I haven't exactly had time to clarify anything further.

"I don't know yet," I tell him instead, because at least that is an honest answer.

Thankfully, he doesn't press the matter, but his eyes do linger on me, studying my expression.

"What?" I meet his stare, "Thinking about what lecture you should give me? Before you decide, you should know that I did text Miranda that I was going to hang out with some friends after work. She was okay with it."

Grayson smirks again, "Did she know this friend was a boy and that they two of you are exploring first base?"

I don't answer and he nods in amusement.

"Didn't think so…" then his expression sombers, "But no, actually, I was just thinking about your mother."

 _My mother?_

"What about her?"

I frown and he chuckles a little, "You know, it's funny, but seeing you get off that bike…"

A strange look crosses his face, and his eyes lose focus.

He seems lost in a memory, "You looked just like her. Damn near identical."

Sure, Mom has dark hair and dark eyes like me, but as far as looks go, I'd think that _identical_ would be a stretch.

But then, I never knew Mom as a young woman.

"How old was Isabel when you met her?" I can't help but ask, "You knew her too, right? She and Dad were together before you left."

Grayson blinks, seeming to come back to the present, then nods, "Ah...yes. Yes they were. She was seventeen, I think, when your Dad first brought her around. He loved her as much then as I'm sure he does now."

I make a noise of acknowledgement, but don't comment.

Sure, Dad loves Mom. And Mom loves Dad. And they both love the club more than anything else.

Including me.

* * *

"When Dad called you," my voice is barely above a whisper as I ask something that has been on my mind for awhile, "You didn't have to take me in. You were out. Away from the drama of the Family. But you did...you let Dad send me here, not knowing really what was going on, or why I'm in danger, and you'd never even met me before because you and Dad don't talk...so why do it? Why take me in?"

Grayson doesn't look at me now.

Instead, his gaze is ahead, staring down the porch as an answer formulates.

"There was a lot of shit going on," he murmurs, and it's odd to hear him curse, "Around the time you were born. Trouble with the Kings was thick. My father had just passed a few months prior, John was made president, and I had moved away for college. We were all young, then. Idiots, really. John and Isobel...they made choices that weren't the best for you."

He swallows thickly, then leans back into the swing, "We all made mistakes. But ever since Jeremy was born, I knew I wanted to give him a different life than the one I had. He has a chance to be better than our family's history...and so do you. And you deserve that chance, Elena. To be safe and happy without the FFMC breathing their sins down your neck. And when John called me..."

It's hard not to notice the way he flinches, or the flash of anger in his tone when he says my father's name, "Of course you had to come. Of course we'd take you in. I wanted you to see that there was more to life than what my brother gave you."

"More than the outlaw life, you mean."

Grayson nods, "Yes. More than that. A life where you can be safe and happy. The way you always should have been."

There is a heaviness in his eyes as he brings them up to my face, an almost despair that makes me want to comfort him.

"I am happy," I say, because it's the truth, "And the Brotherhood will keep me safe. I think you made sure of that."

His little smile is sheepish, but unapologetic, "Busted?"

"Oh yeah."

He grins now, but then sighs, "It's been a busy few weeks at work and they need me. Otherwise, I'd have been the one making that guarantee. I want you safe. The Brotherhood are good people. Legit, but dangerous in their own way. This is their town and if another MC wanted to stir up trouble, they'd take care of it. Hell, maybe that's why I picked a house in Mystic Falls to raise my family. There was already a built in security. They won't let anyone get to you."

He sounds so serious, and it makes me wonder if perhaps Dad did tell him a little more about the reason I really had to come here.

"Do you think they'll be enough, if the Kings come?" I ask him, "Did Dad tell you anything about why I'm in danger?"

He answers my question in pieces, "From what little I've seen, the Brotherhood can hold their own. Most are ex military, and they're a close knit group. They aren't gonna let a threat roll into their town without consequence...but, I also know that Elijah Mikaelson has taken over as the King's president. He's smart and capable. I wouldn't put anything past him."

 _Elijah_...I'd heard the name before.

Kol Mikaelson. On the phone, the night I'd killed him. He'd been talking to his brother, Elijah; arguing with him.

"As for you being in danger," Grayson continues, "Your Dad didn't need to explain. I know the Kings and how they operate. They don't know you're here and it's best to keep it that way."

I sigh and lean back myself.

I want so badly to tell him the truth. To admit what I'd done...what danger I was putting his family in by being under their roof.

But I can't.

Not now, when he's being so open with me, in ways nobody else ever has been about club business, or the past.

Not when he's saying things that make me wish I'd been raised here in Mystic Falls my entire life and never had the chance to know how horrible and unfair the real world can be.

There will be time to tell him later.

But for tonight, enough has been said and I feel more at home now that I know my presence isn't some guilt ridden burden on him because of some scheme or blackmail of my fathers.

Uncle Grayson truly cares for me and wants me here.

And I want to be here.

* * *

We swing for a while more, letting the heavy conversation die off, until we eventually round back to our original topic.

"You and Damon Salvatore," Grayson brings it back up, "I think it's a good idea...just so you know."

"Because his father is president of the club you hired to protect me?" I tease him, and he smiles good naturedly.

"There is that," he jokes, "But more so, I think it's good for you to date boys. Make friends. Be a teenager. I trust you know how to take care of yourself if someone doesn't treat you right. Kai Parker can attest to that."

I blink then spin in the seat to face him, "How did you-"

"The school called me," his gaze bores into mine, "And I'm a doctor, remember? Who do you think checked the kid out when his mother brought him in, throwing a hissy fit about my niece's behavior?"

Turning scarlet down to my neck, I close my eyes, "Damn, I'm so sorry...what did you tell her?"

"That if he touched you without permission again, I'd personally schedule him a vasectomy."

I laugh as relief fills my stomach.

"Careful, Uncle Grayson, you almost sound like an outlaw."

He chuckles with me, "Some learned habits die hard, I suppose. In this case, I don't regret it."

I smile, then taking a chance, lean forward and hug him.

He hesitates, then hugs me back.

"Thank you," I whisper, "For everything."

He just hugs me tighter.

* * *

An hour later and I'm laying in bed, having just finished texting Damon goodnight.

He'd planned out our day for tomorrow, and I have butterflies at the thought of seeing him in the morning.

I curl further into my blankets and think of the way he touched me tonight.

Held me and caressed me and made me see stars with pleasure.

Then after, when we'd finally made it back to the party, curling up together by one of the fires, Bonnie, Enzo, Caroline, and Tyler all joining us.

There were jokes and laughter and secret smiles shared, before the time had drawn to a close.

It was perfect. Normal. Teenagery.

I think of my conversation with Grayson, and a smile plays on my lips.

I have a friends, a boyfriend, and a home where I am wanted, here in Mystic Falls, where I feel safe.

And I feel happy.

Finally.

* * *

 **:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I mutter, dipping the paintbrush I'm holding back into the thick black liquid.

Elena is sitting cross legged in front of me, tying bows out of ribbon.

She smiles, but doesn't look away from her project, "You complain an awful lot for someone who was so willing to stay after school and help out a less than two hours ago."

"Two hours ago you were bribing me with kisses," I argue, motioning to the mess before me, "This is considerably less fun."

We are on the stage in the school's auditorium, where Caroline has herded all the reluctant volunteers to help out with prop settings and decorations for the upcoming oh so important last dance of our school career.

Or whatever.

All I know is that there are about a million other things I can think of to be doing with Elena that involve a whole different kind of manual labor.

But this is where she wants to be, and I find it difficult to say no to her; especially when she's begging with those big brown eyes.

"We'll have plenty of time for making out later," she winks at me, "But right now, Caroline needs help. She's excited about this dance."

Yes. Caroline is very excited, indeed.

However, there is a little longing in Elena's tone when she tells me this, that makes me think Blondie might not be the only one looking forward to this Masquerade.

Makes sense.

Elena seems to crave all things normal and fun, and if that means I have to paint a few pieces of wood, I guess I can suck it up.

"For Caroline," I tell her, and she smiles, "Thank you."

"But you owe me," there is a slight erotic threat in the comment and Elena's eyes flicker back to mine.

"Oh, I do, huh?"

I nod, "Of course. And I always collect."

She smirks and unfolds her legs, pushing the ribbons aside so she can move closer to me.

"You talk a big game, babe. Sure you can deliver?"

I grin at her challenge, "Do you really want me to prove it here? The stage is spacious enough, but we'd have an audience."

* * *

I glance across the room, to where Stefan is helping Bonnie cut strands of fabric for some backdrop, and Enzo is carrying in wooden boxes with the help of some other students that Caroline had rounded up.

Blondie herself is currently chewing out some Junior that had the audacity to bring her the wrong color streamer or something.

I shake my head at the antics, then turn back to my girlfriend, "Might be better to-"

Before I can get the rest of my sentence out, something cool and wet is smeared across my cheek.

I jump back and Elena laughs.

She's holding one of the paintbrush I'd been using, dripping the same blue onto the protective plastic around us that I'm sure is now streaked on my face.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that."

She's grinning, but has enough sense to hop to her feet and take a step back, "There you go with all that talk again."

I'm off my feet and lunging at Elena before she even has time to squeal.

But damn, that girl's fast.

She nearly gets away from me, taking off across the stage, but I catch up to her just before she reaches the small staircase and grab her by the waist, hauling her back.

Her entire body squirms in my arms, trying to free herself, but compared to my usual wrestling partners, she's lightweight.

Realizing that she isn't escaping, Elena attacks instead, using the stained brush to coat me in more of that dark blue paint.

I scramble with her, until I get the thing out of her hand and now she's the one being painted.

"Damon!" she screams, but she's laughing too, "Not the hair!"

Oh...her hair gets it too.

With a quick jerk, she finally manages to escape my grasp, and she sprints back to the paint selection.

Seeing her plan before she can carry it out, I follow quickly to stop her.

A part of my brain hears Caroline shouting at us, but the bigger part of it is dodging the black paint canister Elena is now slinging more droplets from, and it's a lot harder to get a full can out of her hands.

"Stop!" Caroline is up on the stage now, "Both of you! Seriously! Before you spill the-"

Even as her words form, the can tips, and black paint lands on her pants and shoes.

Elena stops struggling away from me, her eyes going wide.

"Care," she straightens, "Sorry. We were just-"

Blondie moves faster than I anticipated, grabbing the abandoned blue brush and flicking more paint at us.

My gaze meets Elena's, who grins, and we both reach for more brushes and go after Caroline.

It only takes a moment for the others to join, and thank god this shit is washable, or we'd have a really pissed off janitorial crew.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we are all covered in paint, and the back doors of the auditorium open, ending the fights.

Tyler walks in, Mason, Conner, and some other Brotherhood members behind him.

"Thought you could use some help," he offers with a grin, "But it seems like we missed the party."

"Damn," Mason shakes his head, "I doubt Principal Perry's gonna be happy about this."

"Shut up," Enzo barks back at him, "You did a hell of a lot worse before you graduated."

Mason laughs, looking around with appreciation, "Ah...the good ol' days. I miss this school."

Elena chuckles along with the others and I reach for her hand.

She's covered in paint now, and I'm sure I am too; the colors mixing together in flecks across our hair, face, clothes…

God, even like this, she's gorgeous.

It's a fucking super power, I swear, how she manages to never look anything less than mouthwatering.

"We're going to need a shower," she teases, and I try not to picture us naked and wet together in the glass spray I have at home, and fail miserably.

"Paint will dry," I smirk, wiping some off her cheek, "Let's help clean up this mess you created."

" _Me_?!" her mouth falls open, "You were the one talking shit!"

"Damon, talking shit?" Mason walks up to the stage, glancing at the spills before grinning at us, "Say it isn't so."

I flip him off, earning another laugh, and he mock punches my shoulder, "Heard y'all need some extra hands."

"Caroline's running the show," I point over to the blonde in question, who is cleaning out her own hair with a towel Stefan has retrieved for her, "I'm sure she'll tell you where she wants you."

"She can be a little assertive," Elena smiles with a shake of her head, "Best to do what she says the first time."

Mason's gaze focuses on Elena now, and his answering smirk is more suggestive than I like, "Oh, I can handle bossy women."

"If you're in the Brotherhood, then you know Lily," she reasons, "So I'd guess you have plenty of experience."

Mason and I both laugh at that.

"True enough," he admits, "She never misses a chance to chew my ass out for something. Like when I traded my Roadster for the Panhead…man, she thought that was the dumbest thing I could have done and wasn't shy about letting me know."

"My mother, ladies and gents," I joke with him, but Elena's interest was sparked with another topic.

"You have a Panhead?" she leans forward, "What year?"

Mason seems surprised by her inquiry, "62' and she runs like new now that I've added some custom work."

"It's a shame they stopped making them," Elena nods, "Lowbrow tank?"

"Damn," he appraises her, "You know your stuff."

When Elena shrugs, he adds, "There is now. I found an original in better shape and installed it after I overhauled the engine. It was a project for sure, but worth it in the end."

Elena lets out a wistful sigh, "I'm sure she's gorgeous."

"I have it outside," he motions toward the door, "If you wanted to take a look?"

Her eyes widen with excitement, "Really?"

She glances up to me and I reluctantly nod, not crazy about this interaction, "If he's cool with it."

Mason assures her that he is and we starts toward the stairs to go see the damn thing.

"If you say pretty please," he adds with a flirty grin, "I might even take you for a ride."

Oh. _Hell_ no.

Elena laughs as if he were joking, then halts as we pass the others, "Go ahead; I'll meet you guys out there. I'm just gonna let Caroline know we're stepping out."

She hurries off and we both stare after her as she makes her way to Caroline.

"Mason," I say calmly, my eyes still on Elena.

I feel him look at me, "Yeah?"

"I love you like a brother. You know that, right?"

I meet his gaze and he smiles a little, "Yeah, of course man."

"Good," I nod, and turn to face him, "That being said, if you give her a ride, I'll kick your ass so badly you won't be riding that Panhead for a week. You hear me?"

He blinks, registering my words, and then a slow smile spreads across his face, "You really are your father's son, aren't you? Pretty sure he's threatened the same about Lily a couple times."

"I asked if you heard me," I remind him, not letting him change the topic because I'm not joking about this.

His grin only fades a little, but he nods with some respect, "Yeah, brother. I hear you."

* * *

For the rest of the time we are with him, Mason keeps his flirty comments and glances to a minimum.

Elena raves over his bike, but thankfully Caroline tracks us down before she can inquire about that ride.

The blonde puts us back to work, cleaning up the paint this time.

Elena and I accept the punishment with as good graces as we could muster, but it takes all damn afternoon to finish the job.

At nearly seven in the evening, I we are finally granted permission to duck out, and we take the chance without looking back.

* * *

"I pity the man that marries her one day," I comment as Elena and I walk through the parking lot, back to where my bike is waiting.

Elena laughs, "I'm sure he'll know what he's getting into by the time it gets to the marriage part of the relationship."  
"Poor bastard."

She elbows me playfully, and I toss an arm over her shoulders, "Remind me, how many more afternoons of servitude have you volunteered us for?"

"Once a week until prom," she admits, not sounding the least bit sorry, "Caroline needs the help, and you have to admit that it was a little fun."

"Soaking you in paint was fun," I amend for her, "The rest, I could have probably lived without."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh come on. Don't be such a guy."

We've reached the bike now, and Elena lets go of me to lean against the thing, making us face to face.

"Caroline's excited for this dance, and-"

"And...maybe she isn't the only one?" I prod with a slow smirk.

Elena's gaze diverts from mine and her hand runs through her hair, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Uh huh," I fight the urge to tease her, and settle for being nice this time, "It's okay to admit that you might be looking forward to it, too. I mean...it is prom. Don't you girls go nuts about things like that?"

The dry stare she gives me makes me laugh, and she shakes her head, "Okay, I'm going to ignore that sexist remark, because you're wrong. Well, sort of wrong. I am excited...but it's not just about prom."

Her fingers play with the ends of her hair and I don't care for the way she's drawing back into herself, eyes focused on the ground.

I wrap an arm around her and shift us so that I am sitting on the bike and Elena is straddling my lap, "What is it about then?"

"It's about being normal," she admits, her voice quieter than it had been a moment ago, and she takes a minute to collect her thoughts.

I don't push her.

"Prom," she continues, "it's what teenagers should be excited about, right? Finding a date, picking out a dress, renting a limo, dancing all night, drinking spiked punch, or whatever else. It's cliche and Hollywoodish, but it's prom. And the past few years of my life have been nothing but judgments, and fear, and bullets, and having this one thing be normal…it matters...it just..."

She struggles to find the right words to explain, and I brush back the hair she'd been playing with, "It's okay, babe. I get it."

"Yeah?" she stares up at me, those big brown eyes searching.

I nod and brush my nose against hers, "Yeah. Normal. Dresses, dancing, spiked punch...we can do that."

She smiles now, and it's genuine, "Does this mean you'll be my date to the dance?"

"Isn't that a requirement in the boyfriend manual?" I tease, "Automatic date to all events, formal or otherwise?"

Elena laughs softly, and her arms wrap around my neck, " _Boyfriend_...I think I'm still getting used to that."

"You and me, both," I admit, and kiss her forehead, "But you should know by now that I'm true to my word. If you want your last high school dance to the be cliche-hollywood-happy-ending version of normal, then that's what it'll be.

That earns me another smile and Elena pecks my lips, "Thank you."

My tongue brushes over the taste of her and her eyes follow the motion, "Feel like taking me home now? Because if you don't, we're gonna end up in a compromising situation again."

I motion to her in my lap, "This isn't compromising enough?"

" _More_ compromising," she corrects with a smirk, "And I'm not too sure my Aunt and Uncle will be keen to let us date if you bring me home late every day."

I could point out that she has only been late once, and that it hardly even counted, since her curfew isn't officialized, but she'd just argue the technicalities, and I am in too good a mood to fight with her right now.

Even over something trivial.

"Climb on back," I tell her, straightening in the seat, "Unless you want to drive?"

"Funny," she slides from my lap and fishes the helmet from my saddlebag, then adds, "Take the long way, please."

She means the backroads that run around the town, instead of the semi-busy streets that go through it.

The tree covered black tops add an unnecessary ten minutes onto an otherwise short drive, but Elena prefers it that way.

Once we're on the bike, she never wants the ride to end, and in that way, she and I are the same.

"Tour de Salvatore, coming up," I smile, and she climbs on behind me.

* * *

The sun is setting when I pull into the driveway of my home, turning off toward the grass so I can park next to Dad's bike in front of the clubhouse.

There's a lot of noise coming from inside the thing, but my father is sitting outside at one of the picnic tables, talking with his VP.

They're both nursing beers, and I make a quick stop inside the clubhouse to get one myself, before heading over to them.

"Damon," my father notices me first, "Getting back a little late, aren't you?"

I swing a leg over the opposite bench of the table, "Had to drop Elena off after we finished up at school."

He nods, "How's that going?"

"Decorating for prom? Emasculating, but I'll deal."

He and Joshua both chuckle, "I meant with the girl, smart ass."

I smirk and take a slow drink before answering, "Good. Real good. In fact, I was hoping to talk to you when you have a second."

Dad pauses, his brows furrowing a little, but he nods and looks at Joshua, "Give us a minute?"

"Of course," he claps my father on the shoulder, "I'll go bug your wife about dinner."

"Careful," Dad smiles, "Last time I did that, I got a knife thrown at me."

Joshua shrugs, "I duck fast."

* * *

When he's halfway across the yard, Dad turns back to me, "What's on your mind, son?"

The fading sunlight casts shadows across the grooves of my father's face, making him look his age for once.

With light hair and green eyes, he's an older version of Stefan; and perhaps their shared genetics is the reason the two of them have always been closer than the two of us have been.

Dad and I get along fine enough and I respect the hell out of him, but our relationship had always lacked the ease of the one he shared with my brother...that I shared with my Mom.

However, this was one area I knew Dad would understand and support, where Mom wouldn't.

So, I make my request.

"The glock," I don't waste time bullshitting him, "I've thought about it, and I want to have it with me."

He blinks in surprise, sitting back in his seat, "You sure? I thought you were against the idea."

"I am," I admit, "Because Elena's gonna hate it. But you were right. I need to be able to make sure she's safe. I know better than to be stupid with it, but I'd feel better knowing that she has something more than a few fists protecting her."

Dad nods, "My offer still stands. And you know what I think on the matter. But carrying is a big responsibility."

"I'm eighteen. It's legal," I argue, and Dad shakes his head, "I meant the weight of shit like that is big, Damon. Knowing that you could be the difference between someone living and dying...it's intense. Hell, we've had some run ins with other MC's on trips, and as heated as things have gotten, I've only ever had to pull the thing once."

His head tilts, gaze focused on mine intensely, "Promise me you won't be stupid with this."

"I swear," I tell him, and I mean it.

I'm not in a big hurry to go shooting up anyone or anything.

I just need to be sure my girl is safe.

"This is just about Elena."

Apparently that answer is satisfying enough, because Dad smiles, "Tonight then, after supper. And I'll let your Mom know."

"She's gonna be pissed," I smirk and Dad sighs, "Yeah, probably. But it won't be the first time she's gotten mad at me and it sure as hell won't be the last."

True.

Because my parents have one of those rare relationships, where they can drive each other crazy, yet still love the hell out of each other at the same time.

I nod, and take another drink, before asking, "Does she know? About Elena; everything that's going on?"

"She knows enough," Dad answers, "Will probably have to tell her everything tonight, though, if I wanna explain why you have my gun. She likes the girl, so I'm hoping she'll understand."

"Elena likes her too," I smile, thinking about the way Mom had hugged Elena after her shift yesterday, and loving so much that they get along.

"She's a good girl," Dad says simply, "So you treat her right. Our protection extends to broken hearts as well."

I laugh a little, "Trust me, if anyone's gonna do the heartbreaking, it's her. At this point, I can't even imagine-"

I stop mid sentence and clear my throat.

Getting personal about girls isn't something I really want to do in front of my dad, but the man grins as if he knows what I was saying anyway.

"I'm glad she's taken to you. Makes things a hell of a lot easier...and it's good to see you man up, Damon. The clubs been watching, and you're making us proud."

And it's there in his face as well; the same approval that Grandpa Zachariah had given me after I'd hit Kai.

Pride wells in my chest, and I finish the beer, "Thanks Dad."

He extends his hand out to me and I clasp his fist in my own, "You'll wear the Crow one day, boy. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Do what the club says.

Keep Elena safe.

Easy peasy.

* * *

I nod and he releases me, before going bottles up himself, "Come on. Let's go see if your mother's killed my VP yet."

I laugh and stand to follow him up to the house, falling into step easily beside him.

My father. The man who raised me, taught me to throw a punch, and to always walk a girl to the door after a date.

Someday soon, he was going to be even more than that.

My president; my brother in arms.

The entirety of my future is so close, a breath away really...everything I've ever pictured for my life, and I want it so badly it's a physical ache in my chest.

Except now, I realize that the vision has changed just a little.

When I picture what I want most, it is as usual, an image of me in a Crow kutte surrounded by the Brotherhood and our family...only now, Elena is there with me in the picture.

She's safe, smiling from inside my arms, happy and in love.

 _Love_.

The word surprises me enough that I almost misstep at the porch stairs.

"You good?" Dad calls down, and I nod, "Yeah. I'm good."

He nods back and goes inside as I shake off the revelation that I, Damon Salvatore, a self proclaimed bachelor, want Elena Gilbert to love me.

Not even physically; this particular emotion has nothing to do with sex.

I just want to see her look at me the same way Mom looks at my Dad.

The same way Bonnie looks at Enzo.

I want Elena to love me...maybe because I am already half in love with her.

* * *

 **:) :) :)  
This is so much fun to write. I love fluff. Enjoy it while it lasts ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think you guys will really like this chapter ;)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

It's a pretty day, and my window is open as our group of friends lounge around the bed, books and notes out.

"Okay, the next one should be pretty easy," I'm stretched out on my bed and hold a paper above my head to examine it, "Which intermolecular force is responsible for the high surface tension of water?"

Enzo is closest to me, in a fold out chair, and he mutters something about how it is _not_ an easy question at at all.

Caroline starts flipping through hers and Tyler's notes.

Damon doesn't bother to answer.

Instead, I feel his lips on the skin of my stomach, trailing up my ribs, and I use the paper in my hands to swat his head, "You're being distracting again."

"God, you two," Bonnie rolls her eyes and Damon laughs against me.

He crawls up the bed to where I am laying out on the pillows, "I can't help it. You wore the wrong clothes to study in."

Studying.

That's what we are supposed to be doing.

It's Sunday morning, and everyone had come over early so that we could prep for our Chemistry exam this Monday.

Miranda had been gracious enough, allowing us to go up to my room as long as I left the door cracked open, and had even provided snacks of peanut butter on celery.

The others had picked at that for a few minutes as I spread out all of our books, but Damon had soon found other means to entertain himself.

"It's a crop top," I tell him, "Not lingerie, so stop being distracted and answer the question."

"There was a question?" he smirks and I roll my eyes, "You're impossible."

"And you're beautiful."

He leans down and kisses me, and wouldn't you know, I let him.

"Get a room," Enzo is close enough to the bed that he can stretch out a boot clad foot to kick Damon in the leg.

Damon flips him off.

"Ignore them," Caroline tells him, "I found the answer, I think."

She shows Tyler, and the two of them start discussing it with Bonnie, who is cross legged next to Enzo on the floor.

Damon leans down to kiss me as their attention diverts, but I stop him with a finger on the lips.

"Last one. But then we really have to study," I tell Damon and he nods, "Okay."

My eyes narrow a little, "I mean it."

"Scouts honor," he promises with a grin, "Now, kiss me."

I do and it doesn't take long until the only Chemistry that feels relevant is whatever is causing the spark between us as our lips devour each other.

God, Damon can _kiss_.

He has a way of pulling me in completely, consuming me, until the draw of his mouth is like a magnet that I can't part from.

Pure fucking Chemistry.

"Hey, whenever you guys are through swallowing each other, you can read off the next question," Bonnie informs us with a smirk and I force myself to pull away from Damon and his sinful mouth.

"Yeah. Yep. We're done," I assure her, though Damon is eyeing me like it's the biggest lie I've told in my life.

I stick my tongue out at him and sit up on the bed, looking for the practice question paper.

"Okay, so...number twelve…"

* * *

There's a knock at the door before we get very far and we all turn toward the thing.

"Elena?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I run a hand through my hair and Damon smirks at me as Jeremy walks in.

My younger cousin doesn't often seek me out, though he isn't unpleasant to be around.

I think he just feels awkward.

However, when he sees Damon sitting on the edge of my bed, and then takes in the others, there is an entire new look on his face.

He's awestruck, and a little embarrassed.

It isn't the first time I've seen the expression, since Damon has come over a few times now, and Jeremy eyes him like he's the coolest guy to ever live.

Damon, of course, does nothing to discourage the theory, and loves the attention.

"I...I saw the bikes outside," the fourteen year old seems nervous, "And Mom said Damon was here. I didn't know you were busy...sorry."

"It's okay," I smile at him, "We were just studying."

Damon follows in suit, "What's up, Bud?"

Jeremy blushes a little at the attention, "I saw your bike outside," he repeats, "It looks different than last time."

"Just added a new trim," Damon brags, straightening up, "Wanna go take a look at it?"

Jeremy nods excitedly, and Damon smirks, turning to kiss my head, "I'll be back."

I'm a little annoyed, because we need to study for this test, but seeing him be soft with my cousin melts my heart enough that I forgive him, "Make it quick. And be sure Miranda knows he's out there with you."

Damon nods and Caroline sighs dramatically, "So I guess we're taking a break?"

"I need one," Enzo declares, standing, "And he's right. That new fender is badass. You never did tell me where you ordered it-"

This sparks a whole new discussion as they walk toward the door.

"I'm going with them," Tyler announces as the guys all head for the exit and just as quickly, the three of us girls are left alone.

* * *

"Well, at least we might finally get some work done," Bonnie chuckles, and flips through her book.

Caroline tosses hers aside, "Screw that. If the boys can slack off, so can we. Besides, I need to check my Mystagram."  
I feel my brow arch, "Your what?"

"My Myst-" Caroline blinks at me, "You haven't heard of Mystagram?!"

"No?" I glance to Bonnie who merely rolls her eyes.

"Oh my god! I have failed you!" Caroline rushes over to her bag so she can find her phone, and Bonnie moves to sit beside me on the bed.

"It's a social media app that one of the seniors made a few years ago," she explains, "Kinda like Twitter meets Instagram, but for Mystic Falls students."

"Here!" Caroline returns and gives me her cell, "It's seriously the best! You should totally make a profile!"  
I scroll through her feed, and Bonnie is right. It seems like a typical social media app.

"Um, no thanks."

"No?" Caroline pouts, "But everyone has one!"

I laugh a little at her expression, "I've gotten by fine without one so far."

"But it links to your Instagram and other social media profiles too," she insists, "It's fun!"

I shake my head.

Not that it isn't fun, I'm sure, but ever since this shit with the Kings stirred up, I've avoided any and all social media.

No posts, no location reveal...on the down low.

And I plan for it to stay that way.

"Thanks Care, but really, I'm good."

She sighs, "Fine. You're loss. But let me show you this hottie that started following me, and you might change your mind. I mean, he is drop dead gorgeous."  
As she starts to flip through pictures I can only smile and shake my head.

Caroline and Tyler were still unofficial, so she could admire all the cute guys she wanted.

I, however, was very satisfied with my own hottie.

After she shows me this "super hot guy" and moves on to another one that Bonnie will "totally find drool worthy", I get off the bed and walk over to the window.

Down below, I can see the driveway and my boyfriend.

He's with the others and Jeremy, who is sitting on one of the bikes now, and I have the feeling that Aunt Miranda is on the porch, monitoring.

The kid look so damn excited that it breaks my heart.

There are some things that are taught to you over the course of years and there are some things that are so embedded into your DNA that denying them is impossible.

Jeremy, like me, like Damon, like my father and Uncle, has biker in his blood.

I just hope that if he ever decides to pursue that side of himself, he leans more toward the Brotherhood's way of life than the Family's.

* * *

"Can you stop checking out your man for like ten seconds and come over here?" Caroline calls to me, "I promise, he'll still be there for you to ogle in a few minutes."

I chuckle and Bonnie hits her with a pillow, "Be nice. They're young and in love."

"Says the one that accused us of swallowing each other," I chide playfully and Bonnie shrugs.

Caroline straightens, letting her phone fall to the mattress, "Wait? In love? Has Damon said that?! You didn't tell me!"  
"No, no, no," I backtrack quickly, "Figure of speech. We haven't...I mean, it's not that we don't...It's just that…," I sigh, "We're not there yet."

Unfortunately, I have their full attention now.

"But you guys are so gaga for each other," Caroline points out, "Have you at least...you know."

"Caroline," Bonnie gives her a look and she returns it innocently, "What? We're her friends!"

Her eyes flicker back to me, "Which means you're supposed to share the smut! So spill!"

I shake my head, "Nothing really to share. We haven't done that either."

"You haven't?" it was Bonnie asking now, and I'm not sure if the surprise in her voice is funny or offensive.

Clearly realizing how she must have sounded, she backtrails, "Sorry. I just mean with the way you two are so…"

"Physical," Caroline answers, "You guys are always touching and kissing and groping and you're saying that you haven't gone all the way?"

"That's what I'm saying," I admit.

"Holy shit," Caroline mutters, "Damon Salvatore refraining from sex. Never thought I'd see the day."

I roll my eyes, "Well I'm not exactly leaving him at the starting gate all the time. We've done...you know, other stuff. Just not everything."

"Why not?" Caroline asks, "It's simple! Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex. And I've heard Damon's good at it."

I laugh as Bonnie once again rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"I'm sure it'll happen eventually," I tell her, "When the time is right. But we aren't in a rush."

At least, I'm not in a rush when Damon is more than ten feet away, and out of my direct line of sight.

Get that boy on top of me with those tantalizing kisses and I sing a different tune.

There's no doubt in my mind that he would be _very_ good at it.

"To each their own, I guess," Caroline concedes, "I don't think I could wait that long. Even with Tyler, it's-"  
"Ooookay," Bonnie cuts her off, "And this is where we stop. You made me promise not to let you get all worked up over Lockwood and his toned abs or whatever the hell you were going on about. No Tyler sex talk."

"Fine," Caroline sighs and retrieves her phone, "But he's good at it too."  
Bonnie shakes her head and focuses back on me, "Don't mind her. You guys are in a great place. In fact, I'm not sure I've ever seen Damon so happy. And if something more happens, it should be at your own pace."

"Thanks, Bonnie," I smile at her in appreciation, then glance around at the mess of books.

"What do you think the chances are that Mr. Stanton will spontaneously cancel tomorrow's test?"

She pretends to consider the question, "About as good as Caroline not making us stay after school to finish prop painting."

"I heard that," Caroline pulls away from her phone to comment, "And you guys will be grateful when you see the prom venue! It's totally worth it. Oh, and we need to go dress shopping soon! I plan on looking hot! Like Grace Kelly, hot!"

Bonnie and I smirk at each other, but the plan actually isn't terrible.

I know don't know shit about dressing up, especially for a masquerade, but I'm sure Caroline has it covered, and I'm more than willing to let her take the reins on this front.

"I'm game," I tell her, "But it should probably be on a Sunday, just in case Lily needs me at the restaurant during the week."

We can almost see Caroline's mental schedule running through her brain as she counts the days off in a hushed breath.

"Okay, next Sunday is a no-go, I have a City Council thing. But the week after that works for me. It's cutting it a little close to prom, but as long as we hit up the bigger cities, there should still be some acceptable choices left."

"Sure," I agree easily, and turn to Bonnie who nods, "Sunday after next. I'm sure I can pencil it in."  
Caroline smiles widely and turns to lay in the space between Bonnie and me, "Good! Then we can get ideas why the boys are outside!"

She's pulling up dress pictures on her phone, and we go along with it, giving input to each item shown, and I realize that the excitement I'd felt before about this dance is rekindling in my stomach.

Prom. I'm actually going to prom.

* * *

They boys finish up outside some time later, and we manage to get a few hours of actual studying in, before Enzo announces that he needs to get home.

And since he's Bonnie's ride as well, their departure breaks up the party.

Damon stays, even after Caroline and Tyler take off, and I'm happy that Lily doesn't demand a strict curfew.

We are outside, occupying the same porch swing that Uncle Grayson and I had sat on a few nights back.

Damon rocks us quietly as the dusky sky fades to a midnight blue.

I'm curled into his side, staring out into the night as the crickets start singing their songs.

"Today was fun," he murmurs against me, his lips brushing my hair with slight kisses, "Feeling confident about the test tomorrow?"

"Not at all," I joke, looking up at him, "But I'm glad we did this. I'm sure what studying we did get done will help out."

He smiles a little, just a gentle curve of his lip, and I notice that his expression holds none of his usual arrogance or sarcasm.

"What about you?"

His brow raises a little, "Oh, I'll ace it. Be nice to me and I might let you cheat off my paper."

And just like that, the confidence is back.

I shake my head, but chuckle, "I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Damn," he pretends to pout, "I was looking forward to that bargaining reward."

I roll my eyes, "By now, there's probably not much you can bargain for that I wouldn't give you anyway."

I expect a smirk and a comment that is heavy with innuendo.

Instead, Damon just gives me that little half smile again.

It's warm and I decide then that I like it better than that sexy grin he's usually sprouting.

This one is happier; more intimate.

It makes me think of what Caroline had mentioned up in my bedroom, about how simple it really is.

I reach up and let the tips of my fingers brush against those lips; that smile.

It's perfect, and he's perfect, and god, I could so easily give into this feeling that I get when I'm in his arms.

The one that makes my pulse race and my breathing hitch, and brings to life every nerve ending in my body until the only thing I can comprehend is Damon.

I could love him.

But, more than that, I can trust him. I do trust him.

With all of the secrets, with all the fucked up shit I've been through, with all the chaos and craziness that only seems to disappear in his presence...I trust him.

And that's bigger, somehow. It matters more.

* * *

Damon is still looking at me, the smile fading a little as his gaze searches my face, trying to find out where I'm at in my head.

I turn some, so that I am facing him, and I lean up, pressing my lips to his.

He holds me as he returns the favor, deepening the kiss until our tongues are seeking each other out, gliding and tasting, bringing us closer.

I let my eyes close and give in to the sensations, as Damon pulls me into his lap.

Usually, this kind of kissing builds from a slow heat into a burn that leaves us both wanting more; but not tonight.

Tonight, it is nothing more than a stoked ember, warm and familiar and comforting.

When we finally separate, I rest my head against Damon's neck, still stretched out across his lap, and his hand squeezes my thigh.

"You okay?"

I snuggle closer into him, "How could I not be?"

His lips press against my hair and I feel the warmth of his breath as he exhales.

I take the hand that is resting on my leg and interlace our fingers, "You know, Caroline and Bonnie think we're in love."

I'm not sure why I tell him this, maybe as a way to gage his response…

He smiles against me, "Do they?"

I pull away just enough to look up at him, "Caroline may have demanded details after you guys ditched us this afternoon. Apparently you and I are...physical. Yeah, that was the word they used. They were surprised that we hadn't...you know."

His smirk was soft, and the hand around my waist, holding me to him, tightens its grip, "Fucked?"

The look I give him is trenchant, but reluctantly I nod, "Yeah. That."

Damon stares at me curiously, as if waiting for me to elaborate.

When I don't, he frowns, "I thought you wanted to wait."

"I did," I admit, then shake my head, "I mean, I do. I'm glad that we aren't rushing to make it happen...but…"

I bite my lip, not sure how to continue that sentence, and Damon straightens, "But what?"

I shake my head again, "Nothing."

"Don't do that," his tone is a little scolding, "You aren't shy, Elena, so don't close up on me now."

I meet his eyes, those blue orbs probing my face, reading my expression, and words find their way to my throat.

"Why are _you_ waiting?" I ask him, "Why wait for me; be with me? I know your reputation...half the school is in love with you, there are grown ass women at the clubhouse who would probably give you free lap dances, and there are a hundred other options for you to choose from that include zero risk and no extra baggage. Yet, you're here...on this porch, with me."

When Damon opens his mouth, I hold up my hand.

I'm not done yet.

"You give me rides home from school; you take me to work. We spend every weekend together, you indulge Jeremy, you don't fuck me when I'm drunk, or in public, or push me for more...you don't lie to me...you're like this perfect boyfriend that stumbled into my path and I want to trust that it's real...that it's gonna last."

There is a movement as Damon slides out from under me; until I am sitting on the swing and he is standing up, facing me.

With an expression more serious than I have ever seen on his face, Damon leans down, crouching so that we are eye to eye.

"I hate your parents," is the first thing he says, "I hate them for ever letting you be so jaded that you feel the need to question someone treating you like a decent goddamn human being."

"Damon-"

"No," he stops me, "It's my turn, babe."

I shut my mouth, figuring fair is fair.

"Everything you just mentioned, I've already given you an answer for," he reminds me, "You know why I want to be with you, Elena. You know how I feel about the other girls; about your past, about us. And if you need me to, I'll repeat every damn word, until you believe me, but I don't think that that's what you are really asking for."

He's right; it's not.

"You've already told me that you trust me," he takes my hand, "I know how hard that is for you. And you want to know if you can trust that this is real? I understand that. But you aren't a coward, Elena. Hell, you're the bravest person I've ever met. So if this wall of doubts and insecurities needs an affirmation to tear it down...just ask me what you really need to know."

The expression on his face tells me that he already knows my question.

He already knows the answer.

And he's daring me to prove my trust; to take that chance...to give him the power to break my heart and to believe that he won't.

I trust him.

I trust him.

 _I trust him._

Straightening my back, I lean forward and ask, "Do you love me?"

No preamble, no hesitation, no fear.

I accept his dare, call his bluff, and wait for an answer.

* * *

Instead, Damon yanks the hand that he's hold so that I'm pulled to my feet, then into his arms.

He kisses me harshly. Dizzily. Until I'm left gasping.

He literally takes my breath away.

"I will answer you," he exhales, our forehead pressing together, "But first, I'm going to show you something. And it's going to piss you off."

I frown as he turns and leads me off of the porch, toward his bike.

"I don't want to lie to you," he tells me, as he drops my hand near the Harley to reach down into the saddlebag, "And if that means you need to get mad at me, fine. But at least I hope this gives you your answer."

He pulls out a cloth, and there's something wrapped in it.

When he unravels it, I catch a flash of the shiney metal and take a full step back, "No."

"Elena-"

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is," I hiss at him, "Don't tell me you're carrying a fucking-"

I can't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Damon answers without so much as a flinch, "It's my Dad's gun."

I press the back of my knuckles against my mouth, shaking my head, "I told you _no_. I told you I didn't want this."

"And I told you that I'd make sure you're safe," he fires back, "This is how I do that."

A dry laugh escapes my mouth, but this isn't funny.

Nothing about this is funny.

"Safe?!" I spit the word, "That's your idea of safe? Guns kill, Damon. That is literally what they are meant for, and I don't want anyone else dying because of me. I won't be responsible for another death! I can't."

"You won't be," He slides the wretched thing back into the saddlebag and focuses on me, "This isn't on you. It's on me. And I'm not looking for a reason to use the gun. I'm hoping I don't have to...but if the Kings come here, they aren't looking for a polite conversation, that much is clear. I'm a good fighter, babe, but if they catch us without the Brotherhood, I can't guarantee that I can stop them from taking you without having some kind of upper hand. And I can't let let you get hurt. I won't. I'll kill them first. And that will be on me. Not you."

"Damon," I shake my head, anger and affection waring in my chest when I look at him.

God.

This is exactly what I didn't want; Damon in the middle of all of my problems, putting his life at risk, feeling the same guilt I feel...but just the fact that he cares enough to want me protected...to pull a gun on someone who might hurt me...to kill to save me…

"I'm keeping it," he states heatedly, "Because, yes, babe. I love you. I love you; and I'll be damned if I'm gonna fail you. Keeping you safe has nothing to do with the Brotherhood's assignment; and honestly it never did for me. I love you, Elena and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you. You can trust that."

* * *

I launch myself at him, and I slap him.

I kiss him.

I punch him.

I hold him tight enough against me that no one could ever make me let go.

I don't know how to strangle him and devour him all at the same time, but damn it, I'm going to try.

Damon lifts me into his arms, taking each hit and touch with just as much passion as I'm giving them, our lips colliding again and again, as roughly as our bodies and I'm biting him, clawing him; taking out any and every fear and doubt until there is blood under my fingernails and Damon is groaning into my mouth.

This is so much more than lust...so much more than love, even.

What I feel right now, is deep and primal and all consuming.

We're on the ground, somehow, in the yard near the bike, and I'm so grateful for the darkness that shrouds us here; Miranda's tall rose bushes block out the porch light.

Damon is above me, his hips pinning my own and I let his words play back through my head.

 _I love you, Elena._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

"I love you too," I whisper, so quietly, I'm not sure he even hears the words until his entire body freezes and he leans away from me.

Our eyes meet.

"You're an idiot, and I don't agree with you," I tell him, louder this time, "But I love that you care...and I love you."

 _I love him._

That becomes clearer as I voice the words and that half smile I adore breaks out across his lips.

"You love me," he repeats, his voice as quiet as mine had been.

I nod, "And more importantly, I do trust you. That's huge for me. _More_ than being in love with you. I'm trusting you not to be stupid, and not to pull that damn trigger unless it is literally life or fucking death. I am _trusting_ you, Damon."

His fingers are in my hair, every inch of us is pressed together, and for some reason there are tears in my eyes; the emotions almost too much to bear.

"You can," His words are fierce, ripping through the night, through the moment, through everything, "I promise."

* * *

 **So...I'll just be here. In a pile of goo. :)**

 **Love writing this stuff!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A big thing happens in this chapter! I think you guys will enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

"Easy," I warn, as Elena squeezes on the throttle a little too hard and the engine of my bike revs.

She is pale and her eyes are wide, but there is a look of determination on her face that has me smiling as she mutters, "You said to turn it."

"To go," I remind her, "Once the bike is in gear. Right now we are still in neutral."

"When can we make it go?"

I chuckle, "When you have a better idea of the feel of it."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue, "I feel awkward."

I'm not sure if she says this because the bike is about three times bigger than she is and hard to control, or if it's because of the audience gathered around the yard who are following her progression with slight amusement.

Probably the latter, but I ignore the eyes on us and focus on my girl.

"That's why we are getting you used to the weight of the bike first," I remind her, and she nods, pushing the few strands of hair that have fallen from her ponytail out of her face.

"Okay, walk it down the drive again, then back," she hates this part, but I need to know that she can handle the dead weight before turning her loose.

Elena does as I tell her and starts pushing the thing, the muscles in her legs straining beneath her tight jeans.

"You got this," I encourage and Mom comes up behind me, "She looks terrified."

I laugh, "Yeah. She does."

"That bike might be too big for a beginner," she adds, sweeping her own hair back.

It's Friday afternoon and the current warmer weather makes it easy to believe that this summer will be scorching.

Eighty degrees, and it's barely spring. But at least, we have a slight breeze today.

"She'll be alright," I say, watching Elena turn the bike around and walk back toward us.

Mom shakes her head, "I want her in full gear before you put that thing in first."

"No shit," I agree and she gives me a dark look.

I quickly correct myself, "I mean, yes ma'am."

Mom messes up my hair, "That's what I thought you said."

I wink at her and she squeezes my shoulder before turning back to the porch to join my father and some of the other club members.

* * *

The weekends are always fun around our place as friends, family, and guests alike tend to hang out and crash at all hours.

It was no different today, as members had been in and out with hang arounds ever since we'd arrived.

Elena and I had finished up at Mom's an hour ago, and she'd told her Aunt and Uncle that she was going to be out with friends tonight.

Not that it was technically a lie. Bonnie and Enzo were over at one of the picnic tables, watching me teach Elena how to ride my bike.

And it wasn't as if anyone here was gonna rat her out for spending time with me.

* * *

"There," Elena states, putting down the kickstand as she stops the bike in front of me, "Am I ready yet?"

I smirk and grab her chin, tilting her head up for a short kiss, "You're a little impatient, you know that?"

She grins and wraps her hand around my own, "I prefer the term eager."

"And I'd prefer not having to explain to your Uncle why I've brought you to the hospital with a concussion from a bike crash."

Her brown eyes narrow playfully, "Please. As if you wouldn't be more concerned about me laying down your precious Harley."

I pretend to consider that, "Damn. You're right. I must love you."

She beams at the word, and I can't help but kiss her again.

It's been nearly a week since we had first said the words to each other, and every day that passes only makes me more sure of what I feel.

I love her. I've never cared to get that close to a girl before, but I don't regret it now.

Elena is perfect for me; everything I never knew I wanted.

She's fierce, badass, stubborn, and just as crazy as I am sometimes.

But more than that, she loves me too; the real me without the Brotherhood or the bravado and despite of my reputation.

She doesn't care who I've been with, she doesn't care about my family name.

She just likes me because she likes me and loves me for the same reasons.

"Mhmm," she pulls away from me and places a hand on my chest to keep me from moving in again, "Plying me with your body so I won't crash your bike, huh? Nice try."

I smirk, "Fine. We'll get to the moving part. But you're wearing my helmet...and you need a jacket-"

"Here."

Mom appears beside us again, a jacket in hand. I recognize it as one of her older riding ones, and Elena takes it gratefully, "Thanks."

"Be careful," she warns, "And Damon, don't let her hurt herself, or both of your asses are grounded."

Elena opens her mouth to speak, but Mom points a finger at her, "I don't care that you aren't blood. If you're at my house, I can ground you any time you deserve it. So don't be stupid on this thing."

Elena smirks, "Yes ma'am."

Mom returns the smile and leans over to kiss Elena's head, "I'm gonna go start supper. Assuming you're still alive in an hour, you're welcome to stay and eat with us...unless you all had plans?"

I shake my head, "No, we were just gonna hang out here. Maybe play darts in the clubhouse."

Elena voices her agreement and Mom nods, "Alright. Park it once it's dark, and come inside."

Because one stipulation for me using the front yard as Elena's riding instructor was that it had to be done in daylight and with supervision.

My parents are more lenient than most, but safety is still important to them.

Especially since Elena's is specifically being paid for.

* * *

The next hour passes in steps.

Elena does manage to get to first gear, and I let her bring the speedometer up to fifteen.

She does fine on the road in front of the house, as long as she's going straight.

Turning took a little more time for her to master, since she prefers to stop completely and walk the bike, but I'm proud of the progress we make.

"You'll be a pro before you know it," I tease her, once we've brought the bike up to the front of the clubhouse and parked it near a line of others.

She laughs and yanks her hair free of the ponytail it's in, looking sexy as hell as it falls down her back over the black leather jacket.

"I'm just now starting to feel less shaky," she admits, "I mean, the adrenaline when it starts going is incredible, but it's a heavy bike. It took a minute before I really felt like I could control it, and the turns still feel kinda wobbly."

I take her hand as we walk across the yard toward the porch, "We'll keep practicing. It'll get easier."

We discuss the next time we'd be able to do so, as we go up the steps and I hold the front door open.

* * *

Once inside, the conversation dies off with the crowd gathered and Elena slips to the kitchen to help Mom and some of the other Old Ladies carry food to the dining room.

I look around for Enzo, but don't see his kutte among the others, so instead, I walk over to Rose, who is talking with Tyler and Stefan.

"Hey man," Ty sees me first, "Bike still in one piece?"

I mock punch his shoulder, "For now. She's not doing too bad."

"I can't believe you're letting her drive it," Stefan grins, "I think you threatened to strangle me in my sleep if I so much as leaned against the thing."

Tyler laughs, "That's because he isn't getting grind from you. A girl lets you down her pants and you'll pretty much give her whatever she wants."

I hit his shoulder again, less jokingly this time, and he rubs the area, "Ow."

"Then shut your mouth," I advise, and Rose shakes her head, "Stefan's right though. It does seem like a bit of a risk. We all know how much you love that bike."

"It's fine," I tell her, then look at my brother, "The Softail can take a little damage from a spill if it needs to. Elena wants to learn, and this is how. Unless you want me borrowing your bike for her to practice?"

That shuts him up and I smirk, "That's what I thought."

" _You're_ thinking?" Enzo decides to show up then, a fake stunned expression on his face, "Lord help us all."

I flip him off and he laughs before throwing an arm over my shoulder, "Beer in the clubhouse?"

"After we grab a plate of whatever Mom made," I decide, then glance at Rose, "Are you girls still wanting to play darts?"

"That's what Bonnie said," Enzo answers for her, "Though I'm not sure why she thinks she's gonna beat me this time."

Rose gives him a look, "She beat you last time."

"Barely, and only because I let her," he points out, "Otherwise I'm in the doghouse and I don't fancy making my right hand do the work all the time."

I roll my eyes and shove him off, as Tyler and Stefan chuckle, "Well, don't expect me to go easy on them for the sake of your sex life. I've seen Elena throw darts; we're gonna have to play hard ball."

Enzo smirks, "Whatever you say, brother. I'm in."

Rose smirks at us and shakes her head, "Remind me why I hang out with you asshats?"

"Because you love us," Enzo answers and I nod, "Way deep down under all the sarcasm and pretend annoyance."

She scoffs, "Pretend. Right...I'm going to go find Bonnie or Elena. I can literally feel my IQ dropping around you lot."

"Gee thank," I mutter and she blows a kiss before disappearing too.

"Women," Enzo shakes his head.

I laugh, and decide to go look for mine.

* * *

Elena is easy to find, and as soon as we all have the chance to load up a paper plate with dinner, we walk over to the clubhouse.

The couches by the dartboard are luckily unoccupied, though a good number of people are coming in and out of the building.

Enzo sets up the game as I pull Elena into my lap.

We polish off the food and the bartender is kind enough to bring over a case of beer.

I sip on one and offer another to Elena, as we wait to be joined by the rest of the group.

In the end, it's Enzo vs Bonnie, me vs Elena, Rose vs Tyler, and Stefan vs Lexi, who arrived with her father about ten minutes after we started.

Elena kicks my ass hard, throwing near perfect bullseyes, though Enzo does manage to out point Bonnie. Rose beats Tyler and the deciding game of boys against girls would be Stefan and Lexi.

However, I'd never find out the end results, since Elena decides to turn in my lap and straddle me as they play.

I hold her as she nuzzles against my shoulder, but then her head slides to my neck and I feel her mouth press to my skin.

She kisses me with slow little pecks that eventually grow longer, and soon, her tongue is following the trail she makes with her lips.

The clubhouse is full now, but it's the kind of full that means no one is paying any particular attention to us, and that makes it all too easy to grab onto her hips and rub her against the place I want to feel her the most.

I hear the breathy sigh that escapes her as I let her feel the effect she has on my body, and soon she's pulling away, grinning down at me.

"You're sexy like this."

"I'm sexy all the time," I amend with a smile, and she narrows her eyes.

"Fine. Sexi _er_."

I laugh, "Sexier when we're making out?"

"No," her head shakes slightly, and her voice is so quiet it's hard to hear under the music and noise blaring through the place, "All hot and bothered and looking at me like you want me to be naked."

Well if that doesn't take the breath right out of my lungs.

I grab her and kiss her again, good and hard.

"I would kill for you to be naked on top of me right now," I breathe in her ear, and her palm squeezes my shirt where it's pressed against my chest.

She's turned on; she wants me.

We pull away and look at each other and the hunger is easy to see in her eyes.

It reminds me of the night she got drunk and danced on the bar, but this time, her gaze is clear; focused.

She knows what she wants.

"If I asked you to take me back to one of the dorm rooms...would you?" she whispers, but we are so close now that I catch every word.

The dorm room I usually occupy comes to mind; as does a quick flash of losing my own virginity in it a bit sooner than I probably should have.

"No," I answer her honestly; because Elena isn't like the others... _we_ aren't like that.

Her brows pull together with confusion, and maybe even a little hurt, so I kiss her again, "But I know somewhere else we can go."

Elena's eyes widen some, but then she nods, trusting me, and that's all I need to pick us both up from the couch and to leave the others to their game.

Maybe they call after us, maybe they don't even realize that we've left, maybe we are holding hands and giggling like children as we rush through the crowd of people dancing and drinking, heading for the exit and stumbling out into the night.

* * *

There's one place that comes to mind where I know we will have complete and total privacy.

It's also a place that I've never even considered bringing one of my hook ups to.

A place for friends, for family; special...worthy of Elena.

We reach the base of the big tree, and even though it's dark, the nailed on steps are easy to make out.

"Ladies first," I tell Elena, who laughs and kisses me, before starting up the stairs to the Tree House.

I follow right behind her, smacking her ass every chance I get, and she tries to kick me twice before we reach the top.

As soon as my boots reach the landing, I have Elena in my arms, and I kiss her.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I walk her backwards toward the doorway.

It's so dark and quiet up here, the surrounding woods drowning out most of the noise from the party, and I am able to pay attention to what I can hear.

Elena's shallow breathing, her racing heartbeat, the little sigh she lets out as I lay her down on the cot in the room's corner.

It's an older thing that Stefan and I used to use when we'd camp out up here as kids, but it's comfortable enough and the stack of blankets on it are fresh.

I take off my jacket before settling down next to Elena and what little light is provided by the moon shows me that her expression is apprehensive.

Instead of kissing her again, I pause and just brush her hair back from her face.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," I tell her gently, "If you aren't ready to-"

"I am," she interrupts, "Really...just...can we go slow?"

I smile slightly at her timidness, and nod, "Of course. And anytime you want to stop, we can. Okay?"

She nods and I lean in, slowly as requested, kissing her again.

For all her attitude and fierceness, the vulnerability she shows me when we are alone only makes me love her more.

Proof of how comfortable she is with me, and damn it if I'm going to disappoint her.

Unlike the first asshole she was with.

I get angry, thinking of the guy that took her virginity without a single care to how she felt during the process.

Sex isn't supposed to be like that; and I've been dying to show Elena just how good it should make her feel...how good I could make her feel.

* * *

Our kiss deepends, but instead of the usual fire that starts to build between us, I can still taste Elena's nervousness.

The hesitance is obvious even in her touch, and I pull away.

"I want to do this," she repeats, but she sounds like she's trying to convince herself more than me.

"I do too," I tell her, brushing my knuckles over her cheek, "And we can...but not like this. You're overthinking it, babe. You're nervous."

She sighs, but relaxes a little in my arms, "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be...I'm just worried. What if I'm bad at it...what if it doesn't feel right, or if it hurts again, or if-"

"Hey," I cut off her concerns, "Don't think like that. You're psyching yourself out."

"Overthinking it," she repeats and I chuckle, "Yeah...exactly."

She sighs again, heavier this time, "I don't know how to stop it."

I shake my head and pull her tighter, "Come here. I'll tell you."

She rolls onto her side so that we are pressed completely against each other, our faces directly in front of one another.

"Tell me your secrets," she teases and I kiss her nose, "Easy...don't think about the sex."

She frowns, "Don't think about it. That's your advice for overthinking?"

I chuckle, "I didn't say don't think. I said don't think about it as sex. If you are worried about the outcome, the actual act itself...you aren't going to enjoy it. I don't want it to be like that. I want you to feel it, not think about it."

She bites her lip, "How?"

"In the clubhouse, when we were kissing," I remind her, "You were turned on. You were feeling it."

"I just liked the feeling of you," she admits.

I nod, "We weren't alone, so there was no pressure...that doesn't have to change even though we're here, babe. There's still no pressure, okay?"

She nods a little, but doesn't look entirely convinced.

I kiss her forehead, "Tell me your favorite movie."

There's a pause, the air going still around us.

"What?" she says, as if she had heard me wrong.

I smirk, "What's your favorite movie?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"I want to know more about you," I tell her, "I want to know everything about you. This is more than sex. So we are going to lay here and talk for awhile. If something happens, it happens...if it doesn't, that's okay too. At least we'll still have learned more about each other."

Another moment of silence, and then "Sleeping Beauty."

I blink, "Seriously?"

"Don't judge me," she giggles, "It was the only Disney movie my parents ever got me. In the clubhouse, there were all kinds of action movies or legalized porn playing, and I never really got to watch kid movies, but on my eighth birthday, Dad bought me Sleeping Beauty and I loved it. I probably watched it a million times that first year and to this day, I haven't seen anything that I've loved more than that movie the first time I watched it."

I smile at her answer and she sinks further into the cot, getting comfortable.

"My turn," she announces, "What's your favorite song?"

* * *

We play this game for a while, each question answered giving us a little more insight to each other, and an the minutes pass by.

It surprises me how comfortable I am, laying in bed, in the dark, with a gorgeous girl and not needing anything more to happen that this conversation.

At least until Elena's questions get a little more risque and I have to keep my thoughts controlled.

"Best position," she repeats, after I ask her if she's sure that's the question she wants answered, "I'm assuming you've done more than missionary, so spill."

I smirk at her demanding tone.

"I have, and fine. If we're being honest, I prefer cowgirl."

"Cowgirl?" she arches a brow, "That's with the girl on top, right?"

I nod, "Yeah...it's hot; thrusting up into a girl, watching her expression, feeling her grind down on you, tits bouncing...that's my favorite."

Elena grins a little, but I notice her breath hitch.

"Are you sure you just don't like being bossed around? I hear dom/sub kinks are common…" she is teasing, but fuck, it paints a pretty picture.

"Believe me babe, if that were the case, it wouldn't be _me_ submitting."

She hears the challenge in my words and her voice lowers, "Is that what you think?"

"I know."

"Oh, really?" she moves fast, flipping over so that she's on top of me and her hands grip my wrist, pinning them.

There is a victorious smirk on her lips, until I surge my hips hard enough that she loses balance and I roll us over.

She is smaller beneath me, and when I grip her arms and force them above her head, she pouts, "No fair."

"Says the one who attacks without warning," I chide playfully, then lean down and nip her shoulder, biting along her arm as she giggles and tries to free herself.

However, when her body lurches up, it presses us completely together, and the flash of heat that had been missing earlier courses through us both.

Elena's lips part and my eyes are drawn to them.

"Damon," she breathes my name and I kiss her, forgetting about our little power play as her hands slip free to slide around my waist.

I settle between her legs, our hips cradling and Elena's tongue prods against my mouth.

I let her deepen the kiss until we are both gasping for air and she pulls away.

"Is something happening?" she whispers, her gaze lustful and sure.

Pressing my lips against hers gently, I give her the assurance she's seeking, "We're going slow...just feeling."

She nods a little and I kiss her again, not moving, not pushing further, until she's kissing me back and relaxes beneath me.

We've done this before, the kissing, the touching...no pressure.

However, as I trail my lips down Elena's neck, and across her stomach over her shirt, I'm feeling a bit nervous myself.

The girls I've been with have always gotten off...but Elena...I need it to be better than just enjoyable.

I want it to be perfect for her.

* * *

As she'd asked before, I go slow.

My shirt comes of first and her pants are unbuttoned as I suck little hickies along her waistline.

Her top follows mine and over the next few minutes, more clothes are removed, more kisses replacing the fabric with their warmth.

I focus completely on Elena, and when she is naked beneath me, I have to stop myself from finishing then and there.

God, she's so beautiful, spread out just for me...trust me so much that her head is leaned back and her eyes are closed.

I start at her knees, my palms sliding across her smooth skin as I urge them gently apart.

I kiss her there, on the inside of her thigh and slowly make my way up.

One side, then the other; my tongue following my lips.

I spread her legs wider, settling down to fill the space between them with my shoulders.

I've touched her here before, my fingers knowing all too well her warm, tight heat.

But we've never been alone long enough for me to really enjoy her...to really taste her.

I lean forward, brushing my mouth against the most sensitive of her flesh, and Elena gasps.

The sound is like music as I let my tongue stroke her, over and over, until she is squirming and her fingers are digging into my scalp.

"Damon...oh _god_ , baby…don't...don't stop."

 _Wasn't planning to_.

Relaxing between her legs, I loop my arms beneath her thighs and settle against her.

She taste like heaven, sweet juices flowing now and every time she shivers and falls apart above me, I count my blessings.

She's perfect, she really is. Every single fucking inch of her.

* * *

I could devour her with my mouth for hours, but Elena has other ideas.

After several long moments, she grips my hair tightly and tugs, trying to pull me away from her core.

I respond immediately, crawling back up her body just to be attacked by lips as hungry as my own.

"Forget what I said about slow," Elena rushes out between kisses, "I need you to fuck me, now."

My already hard erection turns to a damn rock at the desperate plea in her voice, and Elena slips a hand between us to take me in her palm.

Damn, I'm not going to last like this.

"Babe, let me-" my words are lost to her lips and she bites down, hard enough that I taste blood and damn it all to hell that's a huge turn on.

I groan and she uses the moment of distraction to push me over, so that my back hits the cot and she can straddle me.

"Elena-"

"This is what you wanted, right?" she exhales as her core slides along my length.

She's so warm and slick I have to physically stop myself from losing control and ending this right now.

Not trusting my voice, I nod to answer her and a little smile plays across her lips.

"I want it too."

Her hand is between us again, wrapping around me, and with a bit of maneuvering, I'm at her entrance.

She pauses there, the tip of my cock inside of her, and our gazes meet, "Wait, we need a-"

"In my wallet," I exhale and she leans over to our discarded clothes to fish it out.

She finds the condom fast enough and rips it open with a desperation that has us both laughing.

I help her slide in on, and the chuckle turns into a moan at the feel of her fingers.

* * *

Then once it's in place, I reach up to her, placing my palms on her hips, and guide her back onto me, letting her sink down as I slowly fill her up.

Neither of us are laughing now.

Fuck. This has to be heaven; she's so tight and warm around me, squeezing my length in all the right ways, and I'm seconds away from cumming.

And she hasn't even moved yet.

She's breathing hard, a look of sheer pleasure on her face and her breast heave up and down with her inhales.

I slide my palms up her ribcage, to those perfect mounds, and brush my fingers over her nipples.

Elena gasps and shudders a little against me.

My cock jumps inside of her and she moans.

"God, this is so...it feels so…" she can't string together the sentence, but her expression says all I need to know.

"It gets better," I assure her, and because I'm not sure she can, I move us.

* * *

The delicious friction it creates is an entire new high, and Elena's head falls back.

I grab her hips again, and get busy, lifting my own to drive into her in slow steady thrusts.

Elena moans.

She begs.

She swears.

She gasps out my name.

And with each sound, I give her more of me; taking her a little faster, a little harder each time, until we are both lost in the pleasure of the collisions.

She catches onto the rhythm quick, giving as good as she gets, rocking back and forth on me, sliding and grinding and driving me crazy.

We roll over after a moment, and I sink back into her, kissing her lips, her neck, her breasts.

Suckling and tonguing as much of her skin as I can get my mouth on as she returns the favor by scoring her nails into my back, biting my pec, gripping my hair...and falls apart around me.

We fuck.

We have sex.

We make love.

And it's the best damn night of my entire life.

* * *

 ***Fans self* Let me know what you think ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a bit to get this posted. I've had some family stuff going on and haven't had the chance to write much.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

It's midnight.

It's midnight and and Damon and I are still in the Tree House, still naked, and still breathing after our second round of sex.

We both probably could have gone for a third time, to be honest, but I'm not on the pill and we ran out of condoms.

So instead, we are sprawled out in the blankets on the cot, laying side by side, and Damon's been running his hands up and down my body for the past few minutes.

It's calming, and I worry that if he keeps it up, I'll fall asleep and I'm not ready for the night to end just yet.

So I talk.

"You never told me you had a tattoo," I accuse, letting my own fingers do some exploring.

I trail the length of the script that spreads across his left hip, just below his waistline.

 _Vivet Nunc._

The words had always been covered by clothing, but tonight, I'd seen all there is to see of him.

He'd explained earlier, when I'd noticed it after we'd finished round one, that the phrase was Latin for "Live Now".

The simplicity of the message fit him so well, I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"And you never told me that biting your neck gets you wet, but now we know," he teases a little and I roll my eyes, "Okay, sexual turn ons and tattoos are a little different."

"Not always," he reasons, "Some girls are turned on by tattoos."

"Some girls are turned on just by the fact that you ride a bike, let's not get carried away," I tell him, rolling so that we are facing each other.

Moving in Damon's arms is difficult, but it forces our bodies even closer together somehow, so I don't complain.

He smiles down at me and kisses the tip of my nose, "I love you."

Every time he says them, those three words send a thrill through my body and my heart completely melts.

But this time, it's even stronger than before, because of the way we've been together.

We've made love.

We are lovers.

And it was the absolute most amazing experience of my life.

"I love you, too," I rest my head beneath his chin, letting his warmth envelop me, "So much."

I feel his lips on my hair and the moment is perfect, "And thank you."

"For what?" he murmurs.

It's easy to press a small kiss to his still bare pec, "For tonight. It was...I can't even describe it."

Damon's finger touches my chin and tilts my head up so his eyes can search my face, "You did enjoy it, right?"

It's strange, seeing him vulnerable; unsure of himself.

Part of me wants to milk the moment, but I'm too happy to really tease him.

"Yes," I say instead, smiling a little, "I enjoyed it very much."

Damon grins then, the insecurities erased just like that, and my own rear their heads up.

"What about you? Was it...you know, good for you too?"

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, but it's dark enough that he probably can't see the color change.

His hand leaves my chin and cups my face.

Slowly, he leans down and kisses me.

It's soft; merely a brush of the lips, and our eyes meet.

"Tonight, with you, was the best I've ever had," he assures me without a single doubt to his words, "It's never felt like that with anyone else."

"Because you love me," I smile and Damon nods, "I really do."

I could stay like this forever, wrapped up in him in our own little world, and plan to at least give myself this night.

So eventually, after a few more moments of making out, I look for my phone and text Miranda that I'm crashing at a friends house.

She doesn't respond, so there's a good chance she's already asleep and I'm off the hook for having to come up with a cover story.

Not that Bonnie or Caroline wouldn't back me if I needed them too, but I don't particularly like misleading my Aunt.

She's been gracious about everything so far, and even though she was originally reluctant about my involvement with Damon, she had accepted it.

Still, I wasn't expecting her to be okay with me having a sleepover with him any time soon, but thankfully, it wasn't a worry for tonight.

"Can we stay here?" I ask Damon, turning to snuggle back into his arms.

"As long as you want," he promises and I smile, tempted to ask for forever.

He pulls the blanket up around me and in the warmth of the darkness, I rest my head against him and find peace.

Still naked, with legs entwined, arms wrapped, and his fingers buried in my hair, Damon and I fade away together.

* * *

And it's the best night of sleep I've had in months; no nightmares or bad thoughts or horrid images...just pure rest until the morning sunlight breaks through the window and wakes us up.

There is something personal about having spent the night with someone.

The way Damon looks at me now feels different, though it's a good different.

It's a look of complete adoration and I can't help but wonder if it's in my expression as well.

"Morning," his voice is thick and gravely with sleep.

I absolutely love it.

I love everything about his crumpled hair laying every which way, his face covered in little lines from the blanket he'd used as a pillow, and the small smile parting his lips as he looks at me.

"Morning," I tilt up to kiss him, then ask, "What time is it?"

Damon shuffles a little, turning to find his phone and I appreciate the view of his back muscles stretching.

And holy mother of god, those abs when he sits up, "Just after eight. I'll bet you ten bucks Mom has something cooking at the house. If we go down now, we'll beat the hangover crowd that crashed in the clubhouse."

He grins over at me, and there is something so childlike in the gesture that I can't help but return it.

"So eager to do a walk of shame, huh?"

He gives me a look as if to say "Yeah, right," and reaches over for our clothes at the foot of the cot.

His underwear and pants are in place before he realizes I was being serious.

"Nobody's gonna give a shit," he assures me, "And I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

My brow raises, "Your saying your mother won't care about what we spent the night up here doing? Or your dad, for that matter? He's the MC president. Piss him off and you might never prospect."

Damon laughs, honest to god laughs, "Babe. You're my girl. Everyone in the MC has figured that out by now. Dad won't care that we spent the night together, as long as you were safe, and Mom...she loves you almost as much as I do."

I consider his words and glance around, "Guess this would be the last place the Kings would think to find me...in a fucking tree. Can't get much safer."

Damon smirks, and leans down to kiss me, "Exactly. Now stop worrying."

I roll my eyes, but try to do as he says as I start to get dressed.

"I need a shower," I mutter as I pick up my underwear and slide them on, then do the same for my pants and bra.

"We'll get one after breakfast," Damon says as I stand and try to put on my shirt...only to find a rip in the side of it.

"Oh. Great." I can fit my entire hand through the hole and show it to Damon, "I'm blaming this on you."

He only smirks, "Hey, I'll take credit if that means you go around topless today."

I toss the shirt at him, "Nice try, jackass."

He laughs and picks his own shirt up off the floor, "Here. Wear mine."

"What will you wear?"

He grabs his jacket and looks at me pointedly, then adds, "We're also at my house. I can grab a shirt inside."

It's a reasonable point, so I slip the black cotton over my head.

It's too big, but it's soft and it smells like him so I don't mind too much.

"Damn," Damon mutters, "That's hot."

My stare narrows playfully, "I thought you were hungry."

His gaze clouds and drifts down my body, "Oh, believe me, baby, I am."

He takes a step toward me, but I put my hand against his chest, stopping him, "Damon, no. It's already going to be impossible to hide what we've been doing, we're out of condoms, and I'm not about to go sit at your mother's table and eat her food with your cum running down my thighs."

The smirk he gives me is teasing, "That's a little crude, don't you think?"

"We're both club kids," I remind him, "I'm sure that sentence was tame compared to other things we've heard growing up."

"Fair enough," he agrees, then takes the hand that is still on his chest, "And fine. We'll go get breakfast."

* * *

The yard is empty as we step into it on our way to the house, and Damon is looking way too good with his leather jacket hanging open over his naked torso.

I spend more time watching him than I do my own two feet, which results in me tripping, twice.

After the second time, Damon picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, declaring that I'm a danger to my own well being, which might be true, but doesn't stop me from struggling with him until we reach the porch.

Zachariah, Damon's grandfather, is coming out of the door as Damon is carrying me up the stairs, and it's only then that the boy decides to put me down.

Zachariah's brow lifts as he stares at the two of us, "You just getting back?"

Damon shakes his head, "Never left the property. Is breakfast ready?"

"Will be soon," the older man answers, then runs a hand over his beard, "Enzo took off a little after you did last night. Have you heard from him?"

Damon frowns, "No, not this morning. Everything okay?"

"Lorenzo called and said he never came home last night, and last I checked, he wasn't in the clubhouse either."

At that, Damon relaxes, "Well, I haven't seen him, but I'll give you three guesses to where he did crash last night."

Zachariah sighs, "Miss Bennett's Dad is still out of town, then?"

"Isn't he always?" Damon sneers, and I understand the expression.

Bonnie had told me about her dad's business trips, and how he spends more time on the road than he does raising her.

Add that to a mother who ran off just after she was born and it's safe to say her parents suck about as much as mine do.

Probably more, since mine, however distantly, were at least around.

She stays a lot with her grandmother, but for the most part she lives alone, which is why she's always spending time with Enzo or the Brotherhood.

"I'll text him in a bit," Damon is saying when I tune back in to their conversation, "And have him check in with his dad and the club."

Zachariah nods, "You do that. But first, go in there and help your Mom. She ain't your personal chef and she needs more hands."

"I've noticed she's already ran you out," Damon throws back and his grandfather flips him the middle finger before winking at me.

I smirk as Damon returns the gesture and leads me inside the house.

* * *

Lily is inside and thankfully gives nothing more than a quick glance at me in Damon's shirt, and doesn't comment on his lack of one, before telling us to wash our hands and giving instructions.

Breakfast is cinnamon rolls that Damon and I help her prep, filling up almost all the counters in the kitchen once they are done.

And after we eat, Damon tells his mom we are going upstairs.

She waves us off as some other members come in for breakfast, and doesn't even seem to notice when we leave.

Damon grins at me when we reach his room and he locks the door behind us, "Told you. No one cares."

"So...no one will care if we shower together, either?" I ask, reaching up to push his jacket off of his shoulders.

His grin is easy and those warm hands of his find my waist immediately, "My thoughts exactly."

He kisses me then pulls me across the room to his bathroom.

The huge shower is even better this time, when he steps under the spray with me, and our lips reconnect as the water runs all over us.

Damon helps me wash up, though his hands linger a little longer in particular places and by the time we are finished, more washing had been required.

When it's over, I wrap a towel around myself and head for the mirror while Damon dries off behind me.

I watch him for a moment, eating up the sight of his bare skin and admiring every perfectly toned inch of him as he dresses, then I focus on my own reflection.

There are small bruises on my neck from Damon's mouth last night, but nothing my hair can't cover, and as I run a finger over them, he appears behind me.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

His arms wrap around me and I smile, "You're not so bad yourself."

He smirks and presses a kiss against my head, "I take it you're going to insist on some clothes?"

"You are correct," I giggle a little and turn in his arms, "My jeans are fine, but I wouldn't mind a clean shirt."

"Give me a second," he says and kisses me again before disappearing out the doorway.

I hear him leave the bedroom, so I wander into it and put my pants and bra back on while waiting for his return.

When he does come back, there are some shirts in his hands, "Lexi has crashed here so many times, Stefan has an entire drawer of stuff she's left and uses when she stays. You two should be around the same size, so…"

He tosses the small pile onto the bed, "Take your pick."

I thank him and end up choosing a cut off rock band T-shirt that fits a little loose, but is comfortable.

"Damn babe," he mutters appreciatively when I show it off, "Remind me to thank Lexi later."

I reach over for a pillow and toss it at him, which he easily deflects with a grin as I fish my phone from my jeans.

I'd texted Bonnie earlier to check in, and the blinking notification tells me that she's finally answered.

However, it is short and vague.

"Busy. Enzo with me. Will call you later."

I read it off to Damon who humphs, "Yeah, busy; I'm sure."

I smirk a little and sit on the edge of his bed, "As if you have any room to talk."

"None at all," he answers, quickly moving so that his knee is pushing my thighs apart and his body fills the space that is left.

A hand cups my cheek, bringing my mouth to his and I sigh into the kiss.

"Well at least you know where Enzo is," I breathe against him, "So you can tell your grandfather-"

My sentence dies with another kiss and Damon's arm slides around my waist, hoisting me slightly as he moves us up onto the bed and I dig my fingers into his hair.

* * *

We were just getting to the good part when a knock sounds against the door.

I half expect to see Lily on the other side, but it's Giuseppe, and he simply raises a brow as Damon pulls away from me to stand.

"What's up?" My boyfriend asks nonchalantly while my heart does a few somersaults at getting busted yet again in a compromising situation.

"I don't know if you had any plans, but I need you in the shop today," Giuseppe tells him, "So can you move some stuff around?"

I know that an agreement will leave his mouth before he even voices it.

Damon doesn't say no to his father.

"Yeah, I can help. But Enzo's still with Bonnie and I want to be sure Elena gets home before I head that way."

The Brotherhood president crooks his head and looks at me, "You know your way around cars or bikes?"

"Some on the bikes, not a thing about cars," I admit.

He grins and it crinkles the corner of his eyes, "Want to learn?"

Damon may look like his mom mostly, but his father is still a handsome man and it's easy to see what attracted Lily to him.

"Dad," Damon jumps in, "I'm sure she needs to get home and-"

"No, it's fine," I interrupt him, "Really. I'll text my aunt that I'm meeting you at the shop and that I'll be home later. It'll be fine."

Slightly reassured, Damon stops his argument and shrugs, "If you want."

I smirk and turn back to Giuseppe, "I hope you are a patient man, Mr. Salvatore, because seriously, I once had to google how to change a tire and it still took me over half an hour to do it."

He smiles back at me, "That's alright. When Damon first started coming up to the shop with me, he spent an entire day searching the garage for blinker fluid. Took him forever to realize there's no such thing!"

I laugh with him and Damon rolls his eyes, "In all fairness, I was nine, and I could name and locate every single part of your Harley, including the pistons and carburetor."

"Fair enough," Giuseppe allows, then runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "Alright, well I'm gonna go on up to the shop. You'll be behind me?"

"Yeah," Damon nods, "We'll be there soon."

His father nods appreciatively, and leaves the room.

The moment the door is shut behind him, Damon turns to me, "Babe, are you sure about this? It's not gonna be much fun hanging out at the garage for a couple hours."

I reach out to his shirt and grab a fist full of the fabric, using it to drag him forward to me so that I can press a kiss against his soft lips.

"If you're there, I'm there," I tell him when we part, "It doesn't matter what we do, okay?"

Damon smiles at that and kisses me again, "I love you."

I release his shirt and slide my hand up his neck, until my fingers reach the ends of his hair, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**WHAT IS THIS? AN UPDATE? Lol I know I'm just as surprised as you guys!  
**

 **I'm so sorry about the wait. A long story short, real life got crazy busy, but I write when I can and will post as the chapters come.**

 **If you are by some miracle still reading this story, I hope you enjoy! Love ya'll!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

 _-Hey man, tried to call. You good?_

 _-Not showing up to school at all this week? Last semester of Senior year is a bit late to drop out, don't you think?_

 _-Your dad said you're still at Bonnie's? Everything ok?_

 _-Text me back, asshole._

I reread through the messages I've been sending to my best friend over the past two days, but there is still nothing but radio silence.

No one has seen Enzo or Bonnie since the party this past weekend, and while Lorenzo Sr had received a call from him, saying everything's fine and he's just crashing at Bon's, my bullshit meter is going off.

I've known Enzo literally since birth, and I can't shake this unsettlement in my stomach that's telling me there's more to the story.

"Still nothing?" Elena asks me with a frown.

It's last period English and the two empty desks in front of us have caught my attention; lacking their usual occupants.

"Nope. I think I'll drive by there after I take you to work, see if they're at her house."

Elena doesn't say anything; just gives me a small sympathetic smile as the bell rings and class dismisses.

"Call me after you do; let me know what's up?"

I agree as we leave the building and walk out into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Mom's in the front when we arrive at the restaurant, and waves over as we walk in.

"You're early," she says to Elena, "But I'm not complaining. Andie called out sick, so you, me and Rose will need to split cover her section. Thankfully it's not too busy tonight."

"I can come back by later to help out," I tell her, "But I'm gonna run by Bonnie's first."

Mom frowns, "Enzo's still a no-show?"

I shrug and she nods, "That's fine; but text the club if anything doesn't feel right."

"Something already doesn't feel right," I admit, before kissing Elena quickly in departure, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Text me."

A final nod and I go back out to my bike, starting the thing and taking off down the road.

* * *

Bonnie technically lives in her father's house; but the man's away so much that in reality, it's _her_ fucking house.

It's a modest single story just outside the heart of Mystic Falls; and I've lost count of the number of times Enzo and I have crashed there with varying other members of our group.

I even know which rock in the bush bed the spare key is hidden under; which I'm about to have to use if someone doesn't answer the damn door I've started knocking on.

At first, only silence greets me on the other side, so I give the thing a few more bangs before deciding to go look for that key.

I've barely turned around when finally someone decides to answer my prayers and pulls the door open.

"What the fuck?" I demand, as Bonnie's small frame comes into the archway.

She's in sweats, her face is bare, and she looks like she hasn't slept since I'd last seen her.

"So you _are_ home," I accuse, "Could you not answer one of my damn phone calls? A text even? Let everyone know you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere?!"

Something's not right.

Bonnie should be tearing me a new one for taking a tone with her, but instead she crosses her arms and her eyes fall to the wood of the porch, "Damon, don't...it's not a good time."

"Not a good time? You want me to schedule an appointment then? When's a good fucking time for you? Huh? And where is Enzo? No one can get in touch with either of you for days and-"

My sentence trails off as her eyes flicker back up to my face and I notice tears in them.

"Bon-" I say, a little softer, "What's going on?"

She swallows thickly, "Enzo's fine. We're fine. We just needed...he needed time to think...we're fine. We're…"

She blinks a few hard times, then squeezes her eyes shut.

All of my anger and annoyance bleeds away and I step forward to hug her.

Bonnie lets herself fall against me, and then she's crying; really crying, the way that people do when their lives are falling apart and the sobs shake their entire bodies, and steals all the breath from their lungs.

It lasts for a while, but I hold her until the shivers stop and she inhales deeply.

"I'm sorry," she mutters, pulling away to wipe her eyes, "I know we should have called you. But we couldn't; not yet."

I tug on her hand, leading her to the steps of the porch, and we sit down.

"Why not?" I ask, more afraid for the response than I thought I'd be.

She doesn't answer right away, and I hate the way she draws into herself, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You and Enzo are my best friends," I remind her, "If you're in trouble, or something's going on, you can tell me."

Her lip trembles but she turns her head toward me, "I think we might of broken up."  
Broken up? _Enzo_ and _Bonnie_?

I wait for the punchline, and when one doesn't come, I realize that she's being serious.

"Enzo adores you," I argue, "There's no fucking way."

"We had a fight," she explains, "A bad one. Everything's changing."

Her voice is heavy; sad. I frown.

"No," I can feel my head shaking, "You two have fought before. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can work it out and everything will go back to-"

"Damon, I'm pregnant."

Well. That stopped me short.

"What?" I ask, stunned.

Her green eyes are tired in a way that has nothing to do with sleep, "Pregnant. With child. A bun in the oven. A fetus in growing in my uterus. A baby. That sum it up?"

The words make sense, but it takes me a minute to wrap my head around their meaning.

"Oh….oh. Wow. Um…"

What exactly am I supposed to say about that? And where the fuck was Enzo?

"Are you...are you okay?"

"Physically yeah," Bonnie sighs and drops her head into her hands, "I thought we were being careful, with the condoms and everything. This shouldn't of happened. Enzo was so upset...and it's not like I wanted this to happen! But I can't just..."

She's starting to shake again, so I reach for her hand, "Whoa, Bon, back up. Where is Enzo? Is this what you fought about?"

Slowly, she nods, "Yeah...well, sort of. I found out after the party the other night. I hadn't been feeling great, and then when we came back here, I started throwing up. And this wasn't like drunk puking, it was...I don't know, it's hard to explain. I just knew it was different. And my period was really light this month, and I was kind of freaking out, so I made Enzo go get a test, and...well…"

"You're pregnant," I finish for her, and it sounds surreal.

I have to stop my eyes from sweeping over her body, searching for some tangible change.

She nods, "Enzo doesn't want me to keep it. He made that clear really quick. And it's not like I don't get his point. We're way too young, we're about to graduate high school, and it's not exactly like our family situation is the most stable, and I have no idea how the hell to take care of a baby...but, I don't know," she bit her lip, "I just wanted time to think, you know? Let it sink in, think about all of our options, and the more I did think about it, the more getting rid of it didn't feel like the right thing. And when I told Enzo that...we fought. And he left; said he needed to clear his head."

Fuck….just _fucking_ hell.

I squeeze her palm in mine, "I'm sorry."

"I'm scared," she admits, returning my grip, "I'm so scared right now, Damon. And I know Enzo is too, but he isn't listening to me and this isn't some petty drama going on, it's a fucking baby! What are we supposed to do with that? And what am I supposed to tell my Grams? My Dad? That he was right about my relationship with Enzo? He'll think that I deserved to get knocked up, or better yet, he'll probably just straight up disown me and save himself the embarrassment!"

I shake my head and stand up, "Fuck him, then. Fuck all of that, Bonnie. Don't think about your dad or your Grams, or even Enzo. This is about you and your future, and what you want to do."

She was silent for a moment, then leaned forward onto her knees, "I don't know what to do. If I do what Enzo wants, if I get rid of it, then everything goes back to normal, right? No one else will even know. But...how fucked up is that? I'm pregnant. There's a growing person in me and getting rid of it is like saying that doesn't matter. Like it was nothing more than the flu or a cold, and not Enzo's baby. My baby…"

She blinked a few times, "But if I don't...if I keep it, or even give it up for adoption or something...I could still lose everything."

"You won't," I assure her, "Whatever you choose."

She gives me a scolding look that is almost normal, "You don't know that."

"I do," I assure her, "Because whatever the hell Enzo is off doing now, it doesn't change the fact that he's crazy about you. He always has been. He'll come around, and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass until he does."

That earned me a tearful little chuckle, and I crouched down so that we were eye level, "And as for your family, especially your dad...what has he ever done for you? He's never here and has no right to any opinion about your life. The only people that matter are the ones that love you unconditionally. Me, Enzo, Mom, the other Old Ladies, the club...we're your family, Bonnie, and we aren't going anywhere."

She's crying again, but this time, there's a little smile on her face, and she leans forward until our foreheads are touching.

"I love you," she tells me, as her eyes squeeze shut, "Thanks for being here."

I lift my chin and plant a kiss on her hair before drawing her closer to me.

She relaxes in my arms and I mentally prepare to go find my best friend and kick his ass until he mans up.

Later though. Right now, I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

It's dark by the time I leave Bonnie's, and she's riding behind me on the back of my bike.

I'm taking her to Elena's house until I can figure out where the hell Enzo rode off to, still finding it hard to believe he would just bail like this.

At least Bonnie will be with someone who knows what's going on, thanks to a brief phone call the two girls had before we'd left.

Elena had immediately jumped into friend mode, inviting her over and had even gotten Miranda to agree to let her stay the night, despite us having school tomorrow.

I think she knew that Bonnie would need some company tonight, and that compassion is one of the million of reasons I love her.

She's waiting on the porch when I pull up, and darts down the steps to meet us in the driveway.

Bonnie is off the bike before me and Elena greets her first, throwing her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly.

Her lips are moving, but I don't catch her words through the helmet I'm wearing.

By the time I have it off, she's released Bonnie and has walked over to me.

"Your mom texted when Rose was bringing me home. Enzo's at the clubhouse."

Well that was half the battle won.

"Thanks. Are you two good here?"

She nods, "Yeah, Uncle Grayson's working tonight and Miranda won't be up much longer. I'll call if anything changes."

"Good," I lift myself up to steal a quick kiss and glance back at Bonnie, "Try not to worry, okay? Get some rest."

She rolls her eyes at me but nods anyway, and I slip the helmet back into place.

* * *

Elena was right and Enzo's Sportster is parked by the clubhouse when I pull up next to my house.

There's a few other bikes around, but the week night means a smaller crowd, and I'll bet anything I know exactly where to find him anyway.

Sure enough, when I walk through the clubhouse doors, Enzo's there, parked on one of the barstools.

However, he looks three sheets to the wind and his head is resting on the bar itself.

Lorenzo Sr. is next to him on the other stool, and his head is shaking.

"He's drunk?" I guess, coming up behind them.

The older man smirks a little, "What gave it away?"

"I could practically smell him across the bar," I joke halfheartedly, looking down at my friend.

His eyes are closed, but the scowl on his face tells me he's still conscious and listening to the conversation.

"Mind if I talk to him?"

"Talk all you want," Lorenzo tells me as he stands up, taking a beer with him, "The question is whether or not he'll answer you."

* * *

I wait until he's gone before grabbing a fist full of Enzo's jacket, avoiding the Brotherhood kutte, and dragging him upward into a sitting position.

"Fuck off!" he slurs at me, and I lean in all close and personal.

"Not gonna happen. I talked to Bonnie and now I'm going to talk to you."

Enzo pushed at me and I let him go, "There's nothing to talk about."

"The hell there isn't!"

He's off the stool so fast, the thing tumbles backwards, and shoves my chest with more strength than I would have thought him capable of in his current state, "I said to fuck off, man!"

He should know better than to think I'd back down so easy.

Meeting his aggression, I step up, putting us nose to nose, "And I said that's not going to happen. Not until you tell me why you pussied out and left your girlfriend sitting all alone at her house with that kind of bombshell."

"You don't know shit," his bloodshot eyes narrow at me, and his voice drops dangerously, "You don't know anything."

"Then tell me," I demand.

Instead of answering, he drops a curse and turns away, heading toward the stairway.

"Enzo!" I call after him, and he flips me off in response.

Mother Fucker.

With an internal groan, I take off after him and follow him to his favorite dorm room.

"Lock that door on me and I'll break it down," I warn him as he tries to shut it in my face, "Then I'll break your jaw for the trouble. So stop being an idiot."

He scoffs annoyedly at me, but leaves the door open as he turns for the bed.

I enter the room and shut us in together so that we have at least a little privacy and he sits down on the edge of the mattress.

"I don't want to talk about it," he tells me before I can get another word out.

"And I don't give a shit what you want right now," I tell him, "At least not until you tell me why Bonnie thinks you're breaking up with her."

That seemed to sober him up a little.

"Wait? She thinks _what_? No! That's not what I...ah, fuck."

He runs both hands through his hair, squeezing the short locks.

"What's going on, man?" I ask him, staring down at him, "Because this isn't like you. You aren't a coward."

His gaze flickers up to me, and the look in his eyes reminds me of Bonnie's face when she first answered the door.

 _Dread. Lost. Anger. Sadness._

"I fucked up," he murmured finally, and ran another hand through his hair, "I really fucked up this time, brother."

Slowly, I take a seat next to him on the bed, "Yeah...Bonnie told me about the baby."

He flinches a little at the word, "I was going back, I swear. I just needed to think for a bit."

"She's at Elena's now," I tell him, "But yeah, you should have gone back."

He exhales and lifts his head, "I'm just...pissed. Pissed at myself. And there's only one way to fix what I did and Bonnie doesn't want to listen."

"You don't want her to keep it," I recall what she'd told me.

"I don't want to ruin her life," he corrects and meets my eyes again, "And that's what'll happen if she keeps it. Dead end job in a dead end town, raising my kid. I want more than that for her."

I frown a little at his comment, "Would that really be so bad? You want to stay here...Bonnie wants to stay with you-"

"Bonnie thinks she wants to stay with me," he cuts me off, and then swallows hard, "But we graduate soon, and I know what'll happen, even if she doesn't want to admit it."  
"And what do you think is going to happen?" I challenge.

Enzo gives me a deadpan look, "Damon, come on. We both know the answer to that. You and me? Our future is set; has been since the day we were born."

He motions broadly around the room

The posters of Harleys and half naked pin up girls gleam back at us, making his point.

"The club is all we know," he continues, "And working with the Brotherhood and having a life here, that's okay with me. But Bonnie is different," he swallows again, "She's smart, you know? So damn smart. Already has acceptance letters from four different colleges and two are out of state. She's getting the hell out of here. And I can't let one mistake ruin that for her."

There is an emptiness in his voice that I don't think I've ever heard before; a finality of acceptance, and it's bullshit.

"That's her choice."

"She doesn't know-"

"No," I stop him, "She's going to know exactly what she wants. Maybe not right away, but like you said, she's smart. And whatever she decides to do, you need to be there. Man up, be her fucking boyfriend and support her."

There's a flex to his jaw now and I'm not sure if he's about to cry or hit me.

"How?" he asks finally, the word barely above a whisper.

"Be there for her," I tell him, "It's literally that simple. It's her choice to make and when she does, you need to be there. No matter what."

He drops his gaze to the floor, "And if she decides to have it?"

I can feel the tension rolling off of him with the question and I do pity the bastard.

"Then you have to accept that."

A third swallow, "How the fuck am I supposed to be a dad, Damon? How the fuck are we supposed to raise a kid?"

For that, I don't have an answer, but, "Our parents figured it out. And their parents before them. I'm not saying it's the best situation, but you guys aren't alone."

I clap the kutte he's wearing over his jacket and his dark eyes meet mine, "This patch means family. It means that you and Bonnie and this kid are gonna be taken care of. Whatever happens, you'll make it work. Just...don't make her go through this alone."

"That's not what I want," he assures me, "God, I didn't even want to fight with her. I just needed some time to wrap my head around this, you know? Make it make sense. But I love Bonnie. I wasn't trying to hurt her."

I let out a short chuckle, "I'm probably not the one you should be telling this to.

He frowns, "Right...I need to go to her. We need to talk."

"First, you need to shower," I suggest, "Sober your ass up a bit. Then I'll drive you over, okay?"

"Yeah," he agrees, making a scowl down at his rumbled clothes, "Yeah, good call."

I nod and pull out my phone to text Elena as Enzo starts toward the bathroom.

"Oh, Damon-" he calls over and I glance up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

A look passes between us; one that speaks of the past eighteen years of friendship. Of being there in every memory, having each others backs, and being related in a way that has nothing to do with blood.

It's knowing that we can see through the bullshit and call each other out and still be good at the end of the day.

It's family, and here in this moment, it's the most important thing in the world.

"Don't mention it, brother."

* * *

 **I know there wasn't much DE in this chapter, but it's a set up for things to come! Let me know what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another update :) Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

Uncle Grayson is the light sleeper in our household.

Any little noise and he's up.

Miranda has joked that Jeremy will never get the chance to act out because his father would always be able to catch him if he tried to leave in the middle of the night.

I believed it when I woke him up myself once just by going downstairs to get some water.

Which is why I am so grateful that he's working an overnight shift at the hospital right now, because everyone else can sleep through the noise that Bonnie and I are making as we sneak out of the house.

A small part of me feels bad, because I doubt this is something Aunt Miranda would approve of, but sometimes there are things that are worth the risk.

And Bonnie needing to talk to her boyfriend who is also the father of her unborn child is one of those things.

* * *

"They're parking down the road," I whisper as we leave the porch, "Damon brought his dad's car so the bikes didn't alert anyone inside."

"Smart," Bonnie comments, her hand slipping into mine as we reach the end of the drive and turn onto the dark street.

She doesn't say anything else, and I don't blame her.

I can't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling, but at least Damon is bringing Enzo with him and they'll get the chance to talk it out.

Earlier when Damon had texted me on my shift, I'd been so relieved to hear that he'd found Bonnie at her house, but when he'd called me and let Bonnie explain the situation, a pit of fear had formed in my stomach.

There had been an incident of teen pregnancy once at St. Andrews and I remember the way the girl was treated like some pariah by others in her grade.

We are older than she had been, and sure, we will graduate before Bonnie's condition becomes obvious, but I can't help but pity the amount of backlash she'll still endure if she decides to keep the baby.

We had discussed it a little, when Miranda had turned in for the night and we had closed the door to my room for extra privacy.

I know she wants to talk to Enzo before making any final decisions, and from the way she's gripping my palm now, the nerves of that impending conversation are getting to her.

I squeeze her fingers sympathetically as we round the block and spot the boys standing next to a blue convertible, just beyond a lone street light.

They look a lot a like in the dark, all shadows and black leather; like brothers.

Enzo moves first, pulling away from the car as soon as he spots us.

His expression in the dull light is one of relief and he crosses the empty road at a run.

Bonnie drops my hand and starts toward him, meeting at the last few feet.

Their bodies fly into each other and Enzo kisses her deeply, all but lifting her into his arms.

Then he's talking, muttering out apologies and Bonnie's crying and holding on to him for dear life.

I begin to feel uncomfortable, witnessing such a personal moment, so I make my way past them and over to where Damon is still leaning against the car, a cigarette between his fingers.

* * *

"You're a smoker?" I arch a brow, surprised that I didn't know that.

Damon exhales a small cloud of smoke and offers the cigarette to me, "On occasion."

I shake my head and he drops it onto the ground, using his boot to snuff out the embers.

My eyes move to the car.

"It's not as flashy as your Softail, but I have to admit, I do like this color blue," I motion to the convertible, "Almost matches your eyes."

Damon smirks a little and opens his arms.

I accept the invitation and move into his embrace, settling against his chest as his palms rest on my lower back.

He smells like smoke and leather and the sandalwood body wash he likes to use.

"How'd it go after I left?" he asks me, after pressing a small kiss to my head.

I shrug, "We talked some. She was still pretty upset, but she's clear headed."

Looking over my shoulder, I can see that Enzo and Bonnie have moved to the sidewalk across the road and are leaning close in a personal conversation, "Hopefully they can work this out."

"Yeah," Damon sighes, "Hopefully."

I watch them for a moment longer, then turn back to my boyfriend, "They'll be okay. They have to be, right?"

"They care about each other," he says, instead of confirming with a yes or no, "But they aren't wrong about the chance of this changing some things. Especially if Bonnie decides to keep the baby."

"A baby," I shake my head a little, "It always seems so hypothetical, doesn't it? Like you hear the statistics and the shame stories, but you always think that it'll never happen to you…I feel so bad for them."

Damon reaches up and brushes a strand of hair from my face, "The situation sucks, but there are worse ones to be in, I guess. They're almost out of school, they really do love each other-"

He must see the expression on my face change, because he stops suddenly and chuckles, "Look, I'm not advocating for it. I'm just saying that a kid isn't always the life ending bullet that strikes a relationship. Hell, my mom was barely older than us when she and Dad got pregnant with me. They made it work alright."

* * *

It dawns on me then, in that second, what Lily has been trying to say about Damon.

There is a rare innocence in those blue eyes as he stares at me that stirs a slight envy in my chest.

Because he's lived his whole life here, in this small Virginia town, and has known nothing but family and loyalty and love.

Sure he's seen the contrasts in the lives of his friends, but he doesn't understand it; not really...and how could he?

As far as he's concerned, his parents have the perfect life with the ideal future and there's nothing in his expression that suggests he can imagine why anyone would want anything different.

Which is why Lily wants him to leave before joining the Brotherhood.

She wants him to be uncomfortable and to experience a life outside of the bubble of Mystic Falls.

She wants him to fall down so he can stand back up, dust himself off, and be better for it, because that is what it means to love hard.

I envy him that love, that tough parenting from someone who wants the absolute best for you for reasons that are entirely selfless.

And for the first time, I almost wish I could see the world through the filter of Damon's upbringing and that I had something so secure to cling to.

But I don't, and because of that, I have learned to embrace a more realistic view of things, especially now.

* * *

"I think I need to make an appointment with my uncle," I say, and Damon's head tilts back on his neck to look at me better.

"He can write me a prescription for the pill. You know, since we…since the other night..." I trail off as it clicks in his expression, "Ah. Yeah, probably not a bad idea. Even though we took precautions, you can never-"

"-never be too safe," I finish for him, turning in his arms so that my back is flush against his chest.

He holds me as I watch Bonnie with Enzo, huddled together in their own little world across the street.

"You know, they'll probably be a while," Damon murmurs, his mouth close to my ear.

I shrug, "Let them talk. If the sun starts to rise we'll tell them to wrap it up, but for now, we have time. And they need this."

Instead of agreeing, Damon presses his lips against my hair , then my temple, until his teeth are grazing my ear and those kisses find my neck.

Unable to help myself, I close my eyes and moan a little, "Probably not the best idea right now."

"You said we had nothing but time, right?" He teases, his warm breath causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps, "We can give them privacy, and take a little for ourselves as well."

I pivot so that I can look up at him, which is a mistake because he's too damn sexy for his own good and just the sight of that look in his eyes dissolves my argument.

"Okay," I allow, "But nothing past third base until I make that appointment."

He grins devilishly and slides his hand up to the back of my head, "Whatever you want, babe."

Then we're kissing and he's backing me up and I'm gripping his jacket with both hands until we fall into the back seat of the convertible.

True to his word, Damon keeps the touching PG-13 and despite it being my request, I'm disappointed.

We haven't had the chance to be together since our first time the other night, and I want him.

However, I also want to be responsible, so when his fingers slip beneath my shirt to grip the skin of my hips, I fight the urge to rip off our clothes and straddle him.

Though, when his mouth latches against that sensitive spot on my neck, I start to waiver on my decision.

Everything goes fuzzy in Damon's arms.

Rational thoughts, all of my problems, my past, my future, my family...I don't care about any of it when he's kissing me like this.

He's all that exists and all that matters, and I want more of the novocaine effect he has on me.

* * *

Unfortunately, reality comes crashing back with the loud jolt of a car horn.

Damon and I both jump apart, and he's off of me in the next second.

The cool air seeping between us sobers my brain and I see Enzo and Bonnie standing next to the driver's side door, looking smug.

"Are you two seriously hooking up in the back seat right now?" Enzo questions us, "Has the last twenty-four hours not taught you anything?"

"Taught me not to ask you for a rubber if you aren't even using them yourself," Damon mouths, and Bonnie rolls her eyes at him, "Too soon, asshole."

He blows a kiss at her, then lifts himself up to the sit between the headrests in the back, "You two good?"

Bonnie looks up at Enzo, who smirks down at her, "Yeah. We're good."

I let out a breath of relief, "So, what are you going to do?"

"We don't know yet," Bonnie admits, "We're giving ourselves this week to think about it before making any final decisions. That way, whatever it is, we'll be sure it's the best choice."

With a sympathetic smile, I climb out of the car and pull Bonnie into a hug that she returns tightly.

"We're here for you. No matter what."

"Thank you," she sighs with sincerity, "For everything. And if you don't mind, can we keep this between us for now? At least until we make up our minds about how to handle it?"

I nod as we release each other, "Yeah, of course."

"As much as I'd love watching Enzo be lectured, I guess I can keep this under wraps for a while," Damon offers, moving to the driver's seat, "But you two are gonna owe me lunch next week."

Enzo mock punches him, "How about a knuckle sandwich?"

The two boys scuff at each other good naturedly and Bonnie shakes her head, "Well, I know one thing."

"What's that?" I ask, smirking a little.

She crosses her arms, "After these two, dealing with a child might be easier."

* * *

It's past three when Damon finally drives us back to the house, and I kiss him as Bonnie and Enzo say their goodbyes.

"See you in a few hours," he tells me and I groan, "Don't remind me."

He grins, "Maybe Ric will let us nap in History."

"Fingers crossed," I chuckled, "But I'm not counting on it. Text me when you get home?"

He nods and I kiss him again.

They drive away and Bonnie and I find out that sneaking into the house is a lot easier than sneaking out of it.

The stairs are quiet as we walk up them and no one is stirred as we slip into my room and shut the door behind us.

I flop dramatically onto the bed, then roll to the side to turn on the lamp and put my phone on it's charger.

"Thank you for tonight," Bonnie says as I do so, "Really.""Don't mention it," I tell her, turning back to where we are facing each other, "I hear that friends do these kind of things for each other."

She sits on the foot of the bed, with a small laugh, "You'd be surprised. Most of the girls at school are backstabbing bitches. Caroline's the only one who's really ever been there for me, until now," she smiles at me, "I'm glad we're friends, Elena."

I sit up, "Me too. There weren't a lot of people that liked me at my old school, and the feeling was mutual. I had my family at least, but even the were...complicated sometimes."

She nods, crossing her feet beneath her, "Enzo told me a little about it. That you were raised with an MC. I bet it was hard, leaving them."

"I didn't leave," I admit, "They sent me away. But it's probably for the best."

"Don't you miss them?"

Her question makes me pause.

Do I miss the Founding Family? Maybe.

My parents? Sure, who wouldn't.

But there was so much bullshit attached to the life they'd raised me in that I barely knew there was another way to live.

Something I was learning here, in Mystic Falls, with these new, wonderful people who are quickly starting to feel more like my real family than my parents ever have.

With a sad sigh, I reach over to my nightstand and grab the frame perched there next to my phone.

It's a picture of me with my Mom and Dad, when I was about eight and we'd taken a trip to the beach together.

It was rare that we got time away to just have a normal family moment, so the proof of this one perfect day was a treasure.

We were all smiling ear to ear next to an enormous sandcastle, and there was no leather patches or motorcycles in sight.

I can still remember the smell of the saltwater in my hair, how the sand felt squishing between my toes, and the safe embrace of my mother's arms as the day drew to an end and we drove back home.

"Sometimes, I miss them," I say out loud, to Bonnie, "Sometimes, I don't."

Her gaze holds mine with sympathetic focus, "I get that."

Given her own family situation, I can imagine she does, and that makes me all the more thankful for her friendship.

With a short stretch, I grab her hand and squeeze it, "It's been a long night. We should get some sleep before school."

She agrees and I toss back the blankets, moving so that she can snuggle beneath them.

When we're settled, I turn off the light, and the darkness swallows everything but the sound of our breathing, perfectly in sync.

* * *

Morning comes too soon and the day is only made longer by the lack of sleep.

Enzo, Bonnie, Damon, and myself are all walking zombies until lunch, where Caroline kindly points out how much we all look like shit.

I don't think any of us care though; because the exhaustion is worth seeing Bonnie and Enzo holding hands and smiling privately at each other.

I remind myself of that as I try not to sleep through last period, and thankfully I have the day off work, so Damon drives me straight home, where I can hopefully take a nap before Miranda gets home from whatever committee meeting she was telling me about over coffee this morning.

Uncle Grayson's car is in the drive though, when Damon pulls up to the curb, and while I'm happy he's home, a part of me was really just wanting an empty house to hide away and sleep in.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?" Damon prods, "We can go up to my room and nap for a bit."

I laugh as I dismount from the bike, "Yeah, except we won't nap. We'll end up naked and doing things we probably shouldn't be doing with your family right down stairs."

He smirks at that, "We could be quiet. They'd never know."

"Damon," I chide gently, reaching over to run a hand through his hair, "We can't. Not after Bonnie...not until we're being safe."

All joking aside, he nods, "Yeah, I know. And you're worth the wait."

 _Smooth bastard_.

I lean forward and kiss those perfect lips, moaning a little when he bites down on mine.

"Tease."

He chuckles, the warmth of his breath tickling across my nose, "I use the assets I have."

I tug playfully on his hair, then let him go, "I'll talk to Grayson today; get that appointment set up."

"Do you want me to stay while you do?" his brows draw together in concern, and it's sweet, but I shake my head, "It'll be fine. But thank you."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

I thank him again, then with a final kiss, send him on his way.

* * *

Inside, Uncle Grayson is at the island in the kitchen, a few papers sprawled across the marble.

He was dressed as he usually was at home, a light collared shirt and cargo pants, only now a pair of reading glasses were perched at the end of his nose, making him appear older than I knew he was.

"Elena?' he takes notice of my entrance, so I step into the kitchen.

"Hey," I deposit my school bag on the floor before walking over to the fridge for a water, "Didn't know you'd be home."

I offer him a bottle and he takes it as he says, "Early shift end. Was that Damon?"

I take a drink before answering him, "Yeah, he was dropping me off."

"No work today?"

With a shake of my head, I survey what he's reading, which appears to be some insurance thing for the hospital.

"Your work, however, never ends, huh?"

He chuckles a little, "You can say that again."

He picks up one of the pages and starts looking over it, leaning back on the bar stool.

Frowning at it, he tosses it back onto the pile and grabs his water bottle.

Guessing this would probably be my only opening, I decide to go ahead and rip off the bandaid.

"As a general practitioner, can you prescribe birth control?"

With the expression that follows my question, I'm kind of glad I didn't wait for him to take a drink before asking it.

"Birth...birth control?" He blinks several times at me, giving me his full attention.

I sigh heavily, "Please don't be weird about this."

His mouth gaps a little as he searches for words, then he swallows slowly, "I'm just surprised is all."

I lean against the counter, "I'll make this as painless as possible then. I'm a teenage girl. Sometimes we have sex. And sometimes we don't want babies. And sometimes parents and or guardians should support the fact that their underage floozy is at least health conscious enough to want to be safe and should prescribe them a birth control pill to ensure that all matters of precaution are being taken, don't you agree?"

Grayson stares at me blankly for a moment, and then something cracks in his expression and he laughs in a short burst..

The sound of it startles me enough that I lean back against the counter.

"Sorry," he breathes, collecting himself, "Just...damn kid. Sometimes I wish everyone was that blunt with their intentions."

Relaxing a little, I step forward, "So...you'll do it?'

He sobers a little and meets my eyes, "Is this about you and Damon?"

"And if it is?" I fire back, arching a brow.

Grayson considers the question for a moment, then exhales, "You're seventeen. Old enough to make your own choices, no matter my opinion on them. If you want to go on the pill, I'm certainly not going to argue. In fact, I'm glad you're being safe. But you'll need to come up to the hospital so I can have a nurse do a pelvic exam for the records."

I smile a little, "Thanks."

He nods, then murmurs, almost without thinking, "You know, sometimes you really remind me…"

He trails off, an odd look crossing his face.

"What?" I nudge.

Grayson shakes his head, "Nothing. Just...your mom never bothered mincing her words either. You remind me of her sometimes."

Honestly, not many in our family ever bother filtering their thoughts.

"I guess we can't completely escape our genetics," I quip.

His answering smile is sad now, "No. I guess we can't."

* * *

And just as fast as the expression came, it leaves, and Grayson stands up, "Well, I'm pretty much finished here anyway. Miranda and Jeremy should be getting home soon. What do you say we go out for dinner tonight? Maybe get out of Mystic Falls for a bit, try something new?"

"Sure," I agree easily, "But I should probably let Damon know if we're leaving town. Funny thing when you hire an MC as personal bodyguards, they actually try to protect you. Weird, right?"

He smirks a little, "We're all just trying to keep you safe, kiddo."

"Then get my teachers fired before finals week?" I request and my uncle rolls his eyes, "Nice try. Now take your things upstairs and change clothes. I'll call Miranda and make dinner arrangements."

I grin and mock salute him, "Yes, sir."

He kicks at my ankle jokingly as I grab my bag and head toward the stairs, and I'm still smiling when I go to my room and shut the door behind me.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Update :) BIG chapter as far as info given!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

It's Friday, during lunch, and I'm waiting with Elena in her Uncle's office.

The room is very white; white painted walls, white ceiling, off white carpet...and it smells like bleach and antiseptic, reminding me why I hate doctor's offices.

But I'm nothing if not a gentleman, and there's no way I'm making Elena do this by herself.

Especially since the end result is going to be beneficial to us both.

"You look bored," I murmur, watching as she picks at her fingernail for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes we've been waiting.

"Because I am," she drops her hand back into her lap, "As much fun as skipping next period will be, we need to get back to school. Caroline's got a whole plan for Sunday that she's supposed to fill us in on."

I groan a little, "More prom prep?"

Elena sticks her tongue out at me, "Get over it already. We're helping. But no, I was referring to our girl date to shop for prom dresses. No boys allowed."

"Wait," I turn toward her, sliding my arm around her shoulders, "You're telling me that my girlfriend is going to be stripping down and trying on sexy dresses and I'm not even invited to the show?"

She fakes a hard smile and pats my cheek, "Nope."

"That's rude," I inform her, letting a little pout slip into my expression.

Elena, however, doesn't waste time humoring me, "You'll get over it."

I grin and kiss the top of her nose, right as the office door finally opens and Grayson Gilbert walks in with another young woman who is wearing scrubs.

"Sorry about that," the good doctor says as Elena and I stand up, "Last patient took longer than I expected."

"It's no problem," Elena waves him off, "This won't take long anyway, right?"

"It shouldn't," he assures her, "But I'm going to have you go with Laura here, get your vitals and all that taken care of, then I'll meet you in the examination room, okay?"

Elena nods, then glances back at me, "Are you going to wait here?"

"I'm not leaving without you," I promise and she smirks, "I know you're not. I have the keys to your bike."

Only because she had driven me crazy with the foot tapping five minutes into our wait and I'd given her the keys as something to fidget with before she'd gotten distracted by her nails.

I open my mouth to tell her this, but she's already walking to the door where the nurse is waiting, and gives me a wink before disappearing through it.

I shake my head but chuckle under my breath, knowing that I'll never be bored with this woman around.

* * *

"You two must be getting pretty serious," a voice calls my attention back to my surroundings and I realize that Grayson and I are now alone in the room.

His voice sounds inquisitive and more than a little accusatory.

I meet his stare head on and think that I should have expected an encounter like this, especially given the reason for our visit here today.

"It feels that way," I tell him honestly, and he doesn't miss a beat.

"So, the two of you are having sex?"

The mental image of Elena on top of me, rolling her hips with her head thrown back in pleasure jumps into my brain, and I struggle to keep the same clinical tone that Grayson is using, "As of recently."

"Her idea or yours?" He pins me with a hard look and I shrug, "Mutually decided."

"You're using condoms?"

"Yes."

"Are you clean?"

I frown at the increasing invasiveness, "I don't have any STD's, if that's what you're asking.

He's still looking at me in that judgemental way, and it's starting to rub me the wrong way.

"I can let you run a blood panel, if that'll convince you?" I offer sarcastically and Grayson shakes his head, "No, that won't be necessary. I just want to be sure Elena is safe."

"She's always safe with me," I promise him with absolute seriousness, "I love her. I would never hurt her and I'm not going to let anything else either."

He lifts his chin and appraises me for another minute, then finally relaxes and exhales, "Then you and I have no issues."

I nod, "Glad we cleared that up."

He doesn't appear very amused, but at least the critiquing gleam has left his eye, and I feel as though I might have passed whatever test he was putting me through.

And speaking of tests, "Should I go with you, to Elena?"

There was a beeping, which Grayson responds to by checking his pager, then shakes his head, "No, that won't be necessary. It won't take long."

He sighs after reading the info and reaches over to his desk for a clipboard, "I need to step out, but Laura will bring Elena back here once she's all finished, and the two of you can head back to school, okay?"

I give him a thumbs up that I doubt he even notices because he is already heading toward the door.

 _Busy busy doctor._

I sigh and sink back into one of the chairs by the wall, planning on getting comfortable until Elena is done.

* * *

However, that plan only lasts about five minutes, before my own boredom kicks in.

I stare at the walls, studying all the pictures and diagrams of different parts of the human anatomy, a poster advocating flu shots, and then read over all the titles of the books on the shelf behind Grayson's desk.

When I've seen all there is to see, I stand up and start pacing.

I make it three entire circles around the room before I notice the picture frames near the computer monitor on the desk.

With nothing better to do, I look closer at the wholesome arrangement.

Some of Jeremy at various ages, one of his wife, and the last is of the entire Gilbert clan, including Elena.

This one is clearly a selfie that had been printed off recently, because Elena is closest to the camera, and the picture had been taken at an angle.

I smile at the cheeky grin she's sporting and pick the frame up for a closer look.

When I do, something slips from the back and flutters to the floor, near my feet.

 _Shit. Did I tear something?_

I bend down, with a quick look to the door, and pick it up...just to realize that it's another picture.

This photo is much more faded, which makes sense, because the date on the bottom corner is for the summer of '92.

Staring out from the picture is a young couple who are all smiles as they hold onto each other, looking very much in love, and they're leaning against an old Harley Street Bob.

My attention hones in closer on the faces of the man and woman.

Grayson, while appearing at least fifteen years younger, is easy to recognize; but it is the woman in his arms that leaves me baffled.

A gorgeous brunette with a face so familiar I literally feel my mouth drop open in surprise.

* * *

I am dimly aware of the office door opening, and then someone is talking, "Damon, hey, Elena is going to be done in just a few-"

Glancing up, I see Grayson, whose eyes dart to the picture in my hand before widening.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" he demands, taking a tone I had never heard from the man before.

He's angry, but there's a twinge to the words that makes me think he's afraid as well.

 _But afraid of what?_

My defense rises along with my questions, "Who is this?"

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you start going through my things?" he ignores my inquisition, "You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you."

If he thinks his brashness is going to frighten me into backing down, he's got another thing coming.

Thanks to my less than conventional family, I'm not easily intimidated.

I lift the photo toward him, "Who is she, and why does she look like-"

"She's Elena's mother," he says without meeting my gaze, and takes the picture from my hands and quickly slides it back into place behind the other photo I'd been looking at.

I cross my arms, ready to call him out on the lie, "Bullshit. I've seen a picture of Isabelle in Elena's room. That isn't her."

Grayson's eyes flash to me now, "Drop it, Damon. This doesn't concern you."

 _Oh. He's wrong about that._

"If it concerns Elena, it concerns me," I say with a snarl, "Per _your_ request."

"And now I'm requesting that you forget what you saw or get the hell out of my office," his own temper rises a little as he steps toward me.

I take a step of my own, toward the door, "Alright. I can leave. Elena should be finished anyway. Maybe she'll know why you keep a photo of a woman who looks exactly like her hidden in your office."

He folds before I even reach for the doorknob.

"Wait."

With a little smirk, I pause, but don't turn around until he says, "Please. Just...damn it. Wait a minute."

Slowly, I retreat away from the door and school my expression before giving him my attention.

Grayson's face is red and is clearly very unhappy with the turn of events.

If I wasn't so concerned, and more than a little curious, I might feel bad for the guy.

"The girl?" I prod, when he remains silent.

He glares up at me, then drops heavily into the chair behind his desk, "Her name is Katherine, and she is exactly who I said she is. Elena's mother; her biological mother."

* * *

I take a seat as well, in the chair I had been occupying earlier, and wrack my brain for any previous mention of this bombshell, "Elena never told me-"

"She doesn't know," Grayson admits with a grievous expression, "And if you give a damn about her, you won't go running your mouth about it."

"Why?" I challenge as my mind whirls with this new information, "Why shouldn't she know?"

"Because it will only hurt her," he insists, "Is that what you want?"

I shake my head, "All I want is to know what the hell is going on here. I'm supposed to be protecting Elena. How is the Brotherhood meant to do our job if we don't have all the facts?"

"This _is_ about protecting Elena," Grayson snaps at me, "This whole damn secret is about protecting her!"

"What secret?" I demand, leaning forward, "And what does it have to do with that woman being her mom? What's so damn wrong with-"

I trail off as a piece of some twisted puzzle falls into place.

This woman, Katherine, wasn't alone in that picture.

My eyes trail over Grayson several times, before settling on the haunted exhaustion that's taken over his face.

"She was your old lady, wasn't she? Katherine."

Grayson's eyes flicker, then he laughs dryly, " _Old lady_...You know, I see you around Elena so much, it's almost easy to forget that you're still one of them."

"One of them?" I straighten and it feels as though my skin has tightened.

Grayson merely shakes his head, "Katherine was never my old lady. She was never anyone's. She never let it get that far."

"But you loved her," I guessed, from that pained look in eye and the fact that he had held onto that photo for all these years.

"But I loved her," he admitted sadly, resting one elbow on the desk and running his other hand down his face, "A lifetime ago. It hardly matters now."

Except it does. It matters a hell of a lot.

"Elena," I frown at the conclusion my brain shouts out, "If Katherine is her mother...does that mean that...that _you_ are her-"

"I don't know," he tells me, before I get the question completely out.

When I continue to stare at him, he elaborates, "Until John called me a few months ago, I had no idea who Elena really was. I knew he and Isabelle had a child, but I'd never met the girl. Hell, I wanted nothing to do with that part of my family, or their lifestyle. I'd never given Elena a second thought...until my brother told me the truth."

"That she was Katherine's daughter," I guessed, and Grayson nodded.

"I didn't want to think that she might be mine as well," he swallowed thickly, "Katherine was hardly a committed person, and I wasn't the only one she had been with. Hell, I think John even spent some time with her, back in those days. But then he sent me a picture of Elena, and it didn't matter. It doesn't matter. I couldn't turn her away."

His mind seems far away, in another time, but there's still too many empty gaps in the story.

If Elena isn't John and Isabelle's child, how the hell did she end up with them?

When I ask Grayson this, he sighs, "I don't know. My brother was vague on the details, but from what I gathered, is seems that Katherine was with the Founding Family when she gave birth."

The distance grew in his eyes again, pulling him into a past I couldn't see, "He said that she was on the run, hinted that she might of been hiding from someone or something; God knows she knew how to make enemies, and there were complications…" Another hard swallow, "She didn't live through it."

 _Damn_.

"So John and Isabelle just took her kid? Raised Elena as their own, and no one questioned it?"

Grayson shrugged, "It's not exactly as if they're the most law abiding citizens, so I certainly wouldn't put it past them. And no one in the Founding Family would rat them out. I'm sure you can understand that loyalty."

"Do not comparet the Brotherhood to some outlaw club," I snap, "We're nothing like them."

"No," he allows, straightening in his chair, "You aren't. Which is why I am hoping you'll give me your word now and be true to it...don't mention this to Elena."

I sit back and scoff, "You want me to help you keep this a secret from her? She has a right to know."

The muscle in Grayson's jaw flexes and he shakes his head at me, "Damon, I need you to understand something. Elena hasn't been in my life long, but I care about her. And if she is my...my _daughter_ ," he choked the word out, "Then I have already failed her too many times. All I want for her now is to be happy; and she is. She's happy with you and her friends, and she's doing well in school, and the last thing she needs is for all of this to come to light and wreak havoc on all she thought she knew. You don't want to do that to her."

No, I don't, but, "It's her life. Her family. You can't keep her in the dark forever."

"I know," he bites his lip, seeming uncomfortable, "And I want to tell her. I will tell her. But only when the time is right and she's had the chance to live a normal life. Let me give her that much. Please."

* * *

It goes against everything I believe to even consider what he is asking.

But I can also see the sense in where he's coming from.

Elena is happy; and I like to think that being with me has something to do with that, but I also know that part of her contentedness comes from finally having a stable home life, where she is loved and cared for.

As much as I hate keeping things from her, I understand that it is not my place to shatter this life she has started to build.

"I don't want to hurt her, so I won't mention what you've told me. I can promise that much," I say slowly, and Grayson looks relieved.

"But," I add sternly, "if she asks about it, I won't lie to her. Not even to spare her feelings. We promised each other honesty and I will not be the one to break it."

He considers my words and nods after a moment, "Okay. I can respect that. I won't ask you to lie."

Pushing away from the desk, Grayson stands up and offers me his hand.

I stand to shake it and for some reason a pressure twists inside my chest and I realize that this is the first agreement I've ever made that has made me feel like an adult...like it is something that matters.

An understanding with someone who isn't looking at me like a boy, their son, or a club prodigy.

The respect in Grayson's stare is something I've earned myself; and part of me hopes he chooses to tell Elena the truth sooner rather than later, so I don't end up tempted to renege on either of my promises.

* * *

After we shake on our deal, Grayson leaves the office and returns less than ten minutes later with Elena behind him.

I try not to think of the secret hiding behind the picture frame of their happy family, or the fact that it is something that would change her entire life.

Instead, I just pull Elena into my arms and kiss the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" she asks me, all soft smiles.

I say yes and she says goodbye to uncle-slash-possible father, who gives me a final look before we step out of the door.

A reminder to keep my mouth shut, and I subtly nod in return.

I had no plans on breaking Elena's heart today, and surely that is what would happen if she were to learn the truth.

That her parents have always been pretenders, and the uncle she has come to love never wanted anything to do with her until he found out she might be his.

A selfish revelation comes over me as I think it through.

Elena is here now, and she is worried about prom dresses and birth control and final exams.

She is here, with me, living a good life, no matter the lies that brought it to existence.

If the truth is going to threaten that, I will keep it locked so far away that it can't dare to hurt her.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Elena asks as we reach my bike in the parking lot.

Pulling away from my inner turmoil, I force a smile and reach for the helmet to give to her, "Just thinking about you, babe."

She rolls her eyes, but it's followed by a carefree laugh and she leans against my bike, "You're lucky you're cute, because your pick up lines need some serious work."

I smirk and loop a finger through the belt loops of her pants, tugging hard so that she stumbles against me, "Just wait until I tell you what it is I'm thinking about."

I lean close before she manages to completely regain balance and whisper every late night thought of her that I've conjured since our first time together, pushing all other images from my head.

My words continue in fine detail until her weight has completely fallen into me and her cheeks are warm with a blush of anticipation.

There's a satisfied grin on my lips when I pull away, because I think there is nothing better than knowing how affected Elena is by me...but not for the first time, she proves me wrong.

Far from flustered, those brown eyes are clouded with a heat I recognize well, and surely the devil lives in the smirk she gives me when my gaze trails to her mouth.

"You're right," her voice is rougher than usual, sexy, as her hand lifts to cup my cheek, "Your head between my legs would be perfect right now."

Her fingers brush across my lips teasingly, "But we have to get to class."

 _Class? Oh. Right. School. That place we go to sometimes._

Elena drops her hand and climbs onto the back of the Softail and waits with fake patience for me to regain my senses.

Damn. She's even better than I am at this.

With a muttered curse, I hand her the helmet and climb on.

She giggles in amusement and I start the bike, thinking now of the ways I'm going to get back at her little teasing later.

And how much she's going to love it when I finally do get my head between those smooth thighs of hers.

* * *

 **Bowwowow...Sooooo that happened :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**New update :)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

"I'm just saying!" Caroline moves a bowl of popcorn to the side as she crosses her legs, "Gatsby was acting _so_ entitled! Was Daisy being a bitch? Yes. But this dude thinks she owes him her love just because he bought all these things for her and waited for her-"

"But that was the _point_ ," Tyler argues with her, "She didn't want a poor guy, right? And now he's loaded, so-"

"So _nothing_! It's still entitlement!" Caroline grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it at him, littering some all over the floor and the rest of us.

"Hey now!" Bonnie groans, flicking one of the kernels out of her hair, "Watch it."

I pick up one that has landed in Damon's lap and plop it into my mouth, earning a smirk from him.

It's Saturday evening and we are supposed to be having a movie night in the Salvatore's living room, but Caroline is a very opinionated individual and apparently that extends to classic books-turned-movies as well.

Not that I'm complaining, since her rant means the movie is paused and I have a break to go grab some water out of the kitchen.

I unfold myself from the floor near the couch that is currently being occupied by Stefan, Lexi, and Tyler and run my hand through Damon's hair, "Want anything to drink?"

"Grab me another soda, if you don't mind," he smiles up at me and I nod, managing not to give his bare chest a once over, having already done so many other times tonight.

The T-shirt had been stripped after the sun went down and everyone had changed into pajamas before starting the first movie.

There was a low-key club party going on next door, but Lily had agreed that we "kids" could stay in the main house for a sleepover, since we all had to be up early anyway.

Bonnie, Caroline, and I are going shopping for prom dresses and the boys had agreed to help Giuseppe out at the shop.

However, at the rate the night is going, there was probably a better chance of us getting sleep had we not decided to all pile up in one house.

Oh well. We're having fun, and I guess that matters more than a few extra hours of rest.

* * *

I start toward the kitchen, trying not to trip over our layout of pillows and snacks in the process, and I'm more than a little relieved when I leave the living room with both feet still under me.

The fridge is fully stocked for the numerous club members that drift in and out all the time, so I take a pick of the soda's on the door and then move to the cabinets for a glass to put ice in.

Bonnie comes into the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Grab me one of those too, would you?" she asks, gesturing toward the cup I'm pulling down.

"Sure."

I grab an extra and set them on the counter to fill with ice.

As I do so, Bonnie gets a soda for herself out of the fridge, then hands it to me to pour.

"So...we decided," she murmurs, her voice dropping low.

My eyes shoot over to her, then to the entryway to be sure we're alone, "About...the baby?"

She nods and I turn to fully face her, "And?!"

Her gaze holds mine as she exhales slowly, "We're going to keep it."

"Oh. Wow. That's..."

"Crazy?" she finishes, "Insane? A ridiculously bad idea?"

I smile a little, "I was going to say that that's a huge deal. And that I'm happy for you if you want me to be."

Bonnie sighs heavily, "I don't know if happy is the word I'd use, but at least it's a decision. Well, part of one anyway. We're still considering the possibility of adoption, once the baby's born, but…," her head shakes, loosening a few strands of hair from her ponytail, " I don't know. I'm more nervous and scared than anything else right now, but Enzo and I talked it out...I think it's the right thing to do; having it."

Reaching over to take her hand, I squeeze her fingers, "You know I'm here for you; to support you however you need. And Damon will be too. I think he was secretly hoping that you guys would keep it, not that he'd ever say so."

Bonnie chuckles a little, "Yeah, because he's not the one that has to worry about being murdered when the secret gets out."

True. "When do you think it'll go public?"

She shrugs and reaches for the glass of soda, "We're going to tell his family this week, then mine. After that, I'm sure the news will spread as quickly as any other small town gossip."

Her face falls a little, "School's going to be a nightmare for the next few weeks. Though I guess after graduation it won't really matter."

I frown at the way her gaze drops when she says this, so I squeeze her hand more firmly in my own, "Fuck anyone that tries to give you crap for this. Their opinion doesn't matter. It's your life, Bon. Yours and Enzo's. If having this baby is what the two of you have decided to do, then screw what anyone else thinks."

That earns another laugh.

"I wish I could see things as clearly as you do," Bonnie tells me, "It's so black and white when you say it like that. Right and wrong. Maybe my head is complicating things more than they need to be."

My expression mirrors the sympathy I feel, "In all fairness, your situation isn't exactly a simple one. I don't think it's wrong of you to be worried. I just hope that if anyone does say shit to you at school, you'll tell them where to shove it and not let it get to you. Because like you said, we graduate soon, and none of them are going to matter. What will matter is you, and Enzo, and your baby, whether the two of you choose to raise it or not."

Bonnie nods in agreement, "I know. And other than some stares and whispers, I doubt too many people will say anything. Enzo is still a member of the Brotherhood, and having them in our corner will help...if they support our choice."

"I'm sure they will," I encourage, "They'll just chew your asses out for it first."

Our gazes meet and we both start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Damon's head pops into the kitchen as Bonnie and I sober up.

"None of your business," I tease him.

Damon rolls his eyes and smirked, "Fine. Don't tell me. But do give me that soda. If I'd known I was going to be waiting on you two for ten minutes, I would have come and gotten it myself."

"It wasn't even five minutes, drama queen," I call him out as I pass the soda to him, "And forgive us for having a fricken conversation."

With a wink, Damon pulls himself up onto the counter, "A conversation that's none of my business?"

"That's right," Bonnie jumps in, "But it has never seemed to stop you from butting in anyway."

I laugh, "That's because Damon thinks the world revolves around him."

"It doesn't?" he jokes back, before taking a drink, "So you're saying my mother lied to me?"

Bonnie gives him a deadpan stare, "Like Lily Salvatore would ever contribute to the inflation your ego."

"Hey, every now and then she throws me a compliment," Damon argues, "Just this afternoon she told me I was smart."

I snort, "No, she told you that you were a smart _ass_."

"Same difference," he shrugs and Bonnie rolls her eyes at him, "You're insufferable, Salvatore."

"That's why I'm so lovable, though," he winks at her before giving me a smirk, "Isn't that right, babe?"

I shake my head, "I think that's another lie your mother told you."

Damon fakes an offended look and Bonnie lets out a short laugh, "Ouch."

"You know what-" he starts, hopping off the counter to step closer to me, but whatever he is about to say gets lost in Caroline's shrill voice, yelling my name from the other room.

"Elena, come here! Oh my god, you've got to see this!"

Damon's brow arches at the insistence in our friend's tone and I shrug, turning toward the archway that leads out of the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone is piled around the couch when we enter the living room, staring at something on Caroline's phone.

"What's going on?" Damon asks before I can and all eyes look up at us.

Caroline, who is holding the phone, offers it to me, "Kai Parker posted a picture of you."

"What?" I frown, taking the device and scanning the screen.

It's two pictures, actually, posted to Kai's Mystagram account with a colorful caption.

The first one was shared from a post I'd made last year on my own social media.

The Founding Family had held a clubhouse party after a rally and I'd posed with some of the guys next to one of the member's new purple Road King.

It was innocent enough, if you ignored how high the rips on my jeans went, or how much stomach my tied-off tank top showed.

The second picture is more recent, and a lot less innocent, with me straddling Damon's lap on his bike.

You can only see part of his face, as it's buried in the side of my neck, but there's no missing the way his hands are all over my ass, and the expression on my own face could put porn stars to shame.

I'm so lost in trying to figure out when the hell Kai might have taken that picture, that I don't feel Damon come up behind me until he's taking the phone out of my hand.

"Hey!" I yell at him, reaching for the cell, but he holds it out of my reach as he looks at the post.

A scowl turns his lips as he reads the caption out loud, " _If I buy a Harley, think she'll put out for me too? #onceabikerwhore #alwaysabikerwhore ."_

I roll my eyes at the the sheer idiocy that Kai seems to possess, but Damon's face is violent, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

With a quick lunge, I take the phone back from him, "No. You aren't. He's pathetic and just looking for attention."

With a scowl of my own, I look down at the picture again and shake my head.

"Can you delete it?" I ask Caroline.

She shakes her head, "No. But if you give me your password, I can untag your profile. Then tomorrow I can ask my Mom to try and take it down."

"Okay, yeah. Thanks," I nod, and give her the info.

Damon mutters something under his breath and storms off toward the stairs, kicking a bowl of popcorn as he does so.

I sigh deeply, staring after him, "Great. He's pissed."

"Can't blame him," Enzo reasons from his perch on the arm of the sofa, "Kai crossed a line."

"Kai is pissed because he got expelled and this is his dumb ass way of retaliating."

Handing Caroline back her phone, I shake my head again, "And you think he'd come up with something better than some middle school insult. Like calling me a whore is supposed to hurt my feelings or something? Please."

I roll my eyes and Bonnie nods her agreement, "It is pretty lame. But he's still an ass. We should do something about this."

He's the biggest ass, if we're being honest, but I don't really care.

Not tonight.

"Here's what we're going to do," I decide, "We're going to make more popcorn and finish watching cheesy movies and stay up way too late and have fun with people that actually matter. Not worry about Kai fucking Parker and his petty post. He's not going to ruin our night, okay?"

Caroline is the only one who agrees without reluctance, but I take the begrudging "okay's" as a sign of victory and smile in satisfaction, "Good. Now where's the remote?"

I turn to look for it just as Damon comes back down the stairs.

"Decide to join us aga-"

My sentence trails off as he blazes through the room and out the front door so fast that I barely have time to register that he has changed into jeans and a T-shirt.

I exhale dramatically, "Now what is he doing?"

"Ruining our night," Enzo guesses, and sighs before standing up, "Come on, Tyler."

My brows pull together, "What the hell guys? I thought we were-"

The sound of an engine revving outside cuts me off, and I pale, "Shit."

"Yup," Enzo is heading toward the door, grabbing his own jeans and jacket on the way and I follow, bursting out onto the porch in time to see Damon taking off out of the drive.

"He's going after Kai," I realize too late, and Enzo puts his jacket on before squeezing my shoulder, "We'll follow him."

"To bring him back before he gets into trouble or to help him tear Kai a new one?" I ask with accusation and Enzo merely grins, "Guess it depends on how much trouble he's in by the time we show up."

"Helpful," I snap, spinning back toward the house, with a raised voice, "Caroline! Give me your car keys!"

* * *

For a town as small as Mystic Falls, it still takes a minute to find where the guys had disappeared off to.

We had left Stefan and Lexi at the house, in case things escalated tonight and someone needed to tell Lily what was going on, and by the time the three of us girls had jumped in the car, the bikes were already out of sight.

We knew where they were heading at least.

Caroline had argued that Kai wouldn't be home on a Saturday night, waiting to make that post without expecting something to come of it, and it would seem that she was right, because when we do find the asshole's car, it's in the Mystic Grill's parking lot.

And wouldn't you know, the son of a bitch is leaning against the hood, a group of friends around him, as if they were waiting for something.

Or someone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the bikes drive in, Enzo and Tyler hot behind Damon as he pulls up and dismounts without even bothering to take the keys from the engine.

"Shit," I groan, pulling a move straight out of a Fast and Furious movie and all but drift into the first available parking spot.

The car is barely in park before I'm out the door, sprinting toward my boyfriend as he stalks over to Kai.

"Well, well," I hear the asshole taunt, straightening as he sees Damon walking toward him, "I was wondering when you'd show up, Salvatore. I see you've brought the other stooges with you as well."

He's less than ten feet from Kai and his bro-club when I reach him, and step between them.

I plant my palms firmly on Damon's chest, pushing back with all my strength, "Damon don't. This isn't going to solve anything!"

On the contrary, it would only end with more trouble, and I am so sick and tired of Kai messing up the happy, normal life I have been trying to have.

"Oooh, there she is," Kai's moved away from the car completely now, and Damon tries to sidestep me, but I'm faster, staying in his path, "Baby, listen to me. This is ridiculous! He isn't worth it!"

Not surprisingly, I'm ignored, as Damon glares over my head and snaps out, "Who the hell do you think you are, posting that shit?"

Kai seems to be looking for the fight because he comes up to us, his buddies close behind, of course, and grins, "What? Didn't like the picture angle? Not my best, I'll admit; you were blocking the good view of her tits, but I caught enough to fuel the imagination."

Enzo and Tyler had reached us now, though Caroline and Bonnie had hung back, near the car, and were watching the situation intently.

"You son of a bitch," Damon growled out, and Kai laughed, "Oh those aren't even the worst I have. The two of you are always flaunting your shit around. Wanna see my favorite one?"

"Damon," I plead with him, "Just walk away, let's just leave and go home-"

"I've already sent it to my boys here," the smugness of Kai's tone is grinding, "A few clicks and the whole school will be jacking off to your bitch's perky little-"

Whatever he was about to say is cut off as Damon shoulders past me and gets all up in his face.

"You do _not_ want to finish that sentence," he warns, and Kai isn't smiling anymore.

"Touch me and these guys will have you spitting out your own teeth," he fires back, but Damon is unphased, "Because you're too pussy to fight me one on one."

A flash of something dark echoes on Kai's face and his jaw twitches, "You want to fight, Salvatore? Fine. The parking lot behind the school is deserted right now. We can have at it there with no interruptions and no witnesses; just you against me, your boys against mine."

"Damon," my voice is a whisper now as I tug futility on his arm.

But he isn't listening, "Just tell me when."

"Right fucking now," Kai declares and they nod at each other in agreement, each turning their own way.

Kai blows a kiss in my direction and I flip him off before following Damon back over toward his bike.

The asshole's start to pack up in Kai's car and only when they are gone do Caroline and Bonnie walk over to where we are.

"What the hell just happened?" Bonnie is the first to inquire, but I'm too busy glaring Damon down to answer her.

"Don't go."

He doesn't meet my gaze, "I have to."

"No. You sure as hell do not," I exclaim, but he's mounting the bike now and looks back at Enzo and Ty, "You two following?"

"Of course, brother," Enzo answers, and I want to pummel him in this moment as well.

"Damon," I shout, standing in front of the bike and grabbing the handlebars, "Look at me, damn it!"

His chest rises and falls in a deep sigh, and he mutters out to the others, "Give us a sec," before finally turning to me.

* * *

I don't say a word until the others back off, giving us enough space for at least the illusion of privacy.

"Damon-"

"I'm going, Elena. I have to," he repeats, and I don't budge.

"He's just goading you into a pointless brawl," I try to reason with him, "That got us nowhere last time, so what good do you expect to come from this?"

Damon's face hardens, "If I recall, you liked knowing that Kai got his ass kicked for those comments."

"Not as much as I hated seeing you bleed after the fact as well!" I remind him and a little shiver runs down my spine, "Just forget him, please, Damon. He could be planning anything. Just come home with me. We'll watch a stupid movie or pull out those board games under the coffee table or literally anything else that isn't this! Don't let Kai ruin everything! Just let it go."

His brows pull together, almost as if in pain, and he exhales sharply, "I wish I could. But it's _you_ that he's dragging through the dirt. I'm not...I _can't_ let him get away with that."

"God save me from heroes," I snap under my breath, and move to Damon's side, grabbing a hold of his chin, forcing his head up, "I don't need you to defend my honor, or whatever it is you think this is about! If I wanted Kai to pay for that post I'd go knock his ass out myself, but what's the point? It's our night that he's ruining! You are giving him exactly what he wants!"

He flinches from my touch, "Elena-"

"Don't," I am nearly begging now, "God, Damon. If you love me, don't do this."

His eyes flash to mine and before I know what's happening, he reaches for me and pulls me down to kiss him.

It's hard and brief and all the answer I need, even before he pulls away and says, "I'm doing this because I love you."

Then his hands are back on the bike, the thing rumbles beneath him, and I have to jump back to avoid having my toes ran over.

 _Son of a bitch_!

I want to scream in frustration, especially as Enzo and Tyler, after seeing Damon peel out, rush to their own bikes and take off right behind him.

Loyalty and brotherhood and all that other bullshit means so little to me when it's breeding mass stupidity.

I'm so pissed off my hand is shaking and strangely, tears well up in my eyes.

 _Fuck Damon and his fucking pride. Fuck Kai for being such an asshole. Fuck this whole perfect night for turning so damn sour_.

"You okay? Should we go after them?" Caroline is next to me now, though I didn't hear her approach and I merely shake my head.

"If they're determined to be idiots, there's nothing we can do to stop them," I mutter, crossing my arms, "Let's just go back to the house."

Reluctantly, the other two agree and we walk back to Caroline's car.

* * *

The ride back to the Salvatore's property is much more quiet than when we were racing out to track down the guys, and when Caroline kills the ignition, it takes an effort for me to leave my seat.

As if a hundred extra pounds were weighing in my chest, causing an ache I don't want to face.

So instead of heading up to the porch, I turn toward the clubhouse.

It's late and minors aren't technically allowed in, what with the drinking and nudity and what not taking place in the building, but Mason is manning the door tonight and he sure as hell won't stop me from going in.

Benefit of being not only the girlfriend of a club protégé, but also a POI under the club's protection; I'm given almost all the access that Damon is.

And tonight, I plan on using that special treatment to get shit faced and forget that I may or may not be on speaking terms with my boyfriend whenever he decides to pull his stubborn head out of his ass and drags it back home.

Actually, forget maybe.

He's about to be cold shouldered until he offers up a hell of an apology, and even then I'm not certain it'll be enough.

There have been enough hot headed men with trigger happy fingers in my life already, thank you very much, and I don't need another one.

Especially not over something so trivial.

I shake my head and find a bar stool, ignorant to the party all around me as I run through the torture in my head.

I love Damon, and it's not that I don't understand why he's pissed off; I'm not exactly skipping through fields of daisies over Kai's post either, but he had a choice.

He could have walked away; come back with me and let this petty bullshit go.

Instead, he chose to appease his wounded pride and let himself be talked into some old school rumble that was probably some lame trouble trap Kai set up to have Damon and the others busted, therefore resulting in their own expulsion, if not arrest.

But that thought didn't seem to cross those asshat's minds, and it's not as if my boyfriend was sticking around long enough for me to even mention the possibility.

Anger swelled again inside my chest and suddenly, there's a shot of something in front of me.

I look up and meet the bartender's knowing eyes and offer a weak smile.

Then I bring the shot to my mouth and throw it back, thinking that at least someone understands me.

* * *

I don't know what time it is, when I finally gain consciousness again, but I know that it's late and that I'm in Damon's bed.

His smell is all around the placemand the room is so familiar to me now that it could be my own.

My head hurts and things are spinning slightly, but I become aware of my name being whispered.

"Elena..."

It's Bonnie. I can tell my the voice before my eyes make out her blurry shape in the darkness.

"Yeah," I say groggily, trying to unfog the sleep in my brain.

"Wake up. We need to go to the clubhouse."

Her words confuse me, but the confusion is good; it helps shake off the tiredness that has overcome my entire body, "What?"

"The clubhouse," she repeats hurriedly, "There's been a...something happened. They took him to a room up there."

Her tone is grave and I feel myself move to an upright position.

"Damon?" I ask, and even with the lack of light, I can tell she's nodding.

"Yeah. Enzo said...he said that Kai had a knife. They didn't know...they didn't..."

My feet are on the floor now, my racing heart better than any caffeine in the world, "Damon's hurt?!"

Her hand found mine in the darkness, her voice almost as thick, "They're saying Kai stabbed him."

With those words I was completely sober and I let her pull me from the room.

* * *

 **Bowowwow...lol**


	26. Chapter 26

**Whaaat's this? Two chapters back to back? I know, I'm surprised too. But I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging too long after that last one! Figured ya wouldn't mind ;)**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

Four stitches.

All this fuss over four lousy stitches that Connor, one of the Brotherhood members who used to be an army medic, ends up doing with the clubhouse first aid kit, while my mother gave me a scolding for the books.

Then she was firing questions at my stand in doctor about infection, which he assures her can be taken care of by any prescribed antibiotics and that waiting one night wasn't going to kill me.

My father, and some other members of the club, have been in and out of the dorm room, checking in, promising me that they were going to take care of the situation tonight, both the physical and the online one.

Mom refuses to leave the bedside, still muttering under her breath.

I understand why she's worried. Why she's twice as pale as usual.

The cut had looked bad, upon first glance, but most of it is superficial.

Kai motherfucking Parker.

Of course the son of a bitch had been bluffing about fighting fair, but I never in a million years thought he'd resort to pulling that kind of shit.

A knife. A fucking pocket knife.

Half of me wonders what might of happened if his aim had been a little better; his arm a little stronger.

Would he have actually tried to kill me? And how exactly would he have explained that one off to mommy and daddy?

Old money only stretches so far and the smallest part of me almost regrets that my injury isn't serious enough to make the asshole sweat a little.

Would serve him right.

Be that as it may, I am still going to have a nasty scar up the side of my stomach and my resolve to beat the fucker into a pulp has only strengthened.

Kai had actually had the gall to tear off after slicing me.

Five minutes into a few punches and there was one sharp as hell pain up my side.

I had jerked so hard, the knife fell to the ground and the son of a bitch took off running like a bat out of hell.

 _Motherfucking coward_.

It had taken me a moment to realize what had happened, and then the blood had started seeping through my clothes, like a fountain sink turned on.

Enzo had gotten to me first and refused to let me ride alone, all but forcing me onto the back of his bike.

Of course, we'd come here.

The Brotherhood is legit, but we keep our business private as much as we can, so the habit of avoiding hospitals and police is hardwired into each of us and I'd known the cut wasn't critical.

Mom had met us at the clubhouse door, and a whirlwind of events later, most of which was me getting my ass chewed out, had ended right here, with me in this not so comfy bed and my mother looking like all the color had left her cheeks.

I feel a little bad about that.

Scaring the shit out of her because Kai had been lucky enough to hit a gusher of a vein was not apart of what I'd planned when meeting him at the school.

And as if that isn't bad enough, the dormitory door opens, and another paled out face appears.

 _Elena._

* * *

I open my mouth to say something, _anything_ , to her but the words don't come.

I'd half figured she'd have gone home, as pissed at me as she was.

But she's here, and there is so much in her expression that it's hard to even meet her stare.

When I do, the emotions run their course at a blinding speed.

She's scared, she's relieved, she's angry, she's on the verge of tears, she's shaking ever so slightly and her eyes drift down to the gauze mom's taped to my stomach.

Thankfully the stitches aren't bleeding through, so there is nothing but a whole lot of clean white for her to see.

"Baby…" I call to her, and Mom turns, just realizing that someone else has entered.

"Is he okay?" Elena asks, as her gaze flickers not to me, but to my mother.

Mom makes a disapproving noise in the back of her throat, and throws me another glare, "Physically, yes. Needs to have his head checked though, for making dumbass decisions like the ones he made tonight."

When Elena doesn't comment, I feel Mom's eyes move between the two of us, until she sighs, "Maybe you'll have better luck talking some sense into that thick head of his."

Elena responds then, her tone cold, "I highly doubt it."

Mom decides to give us a moment alone, squeezing Elena's arm gently as she passes by her and promises to return in a bit to check on me.

I offer a quiet thanks, but I'm not naive enough to believe I'm anywhere near her good graces at the moment.

* * *

Then Elena and I are alone, and it's as if the entirety of the social activity downstairs has faded away, the music and the voices of all the others becoming nothing more than a background hum beneath her stare.

"Kai stabbed you," Elena speaks first, the question phrased more like a statement.

I answer anyway, "He cut me. I think the word 'stabbed' requires a little more penetration, to be honest."

Her eyes narrow into slits, "Is this a _joke_ to you? Bonnie just woke me up to tell me that Enzo dragged you up here bleeding from a knife wound and you want to ramble about the specifics of lexicon?!"

Her arms are crossed tightly over her chest, and the makeup around her eyes is smudged, blending with the dark circles that this stress is causing.

She looks like hell, and the slight guilt I felt around my mother hits me again a thousand times over.

"I'm sorry," I say, with sincerity, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Worry-" her words seem to get stuck in her throat and she swallows several times, "Worried doesn't cover it. You _terrified_ me, Damon. You didn't listen to a single word I said to you, and look what happened!"

My back teeth grind together as my jaw clenches, "I can't apologize for going, babe. Just for the fact that Kai is an asshole who doesn't know what a fair fight is."

Some kind of fire lights in Elena's eyes and she's storming across the room to get in my face.

"Forget Kai! _You're_ the asshole! I _told_ you! I fucking told you to let it go. I begged you to come back here with me! But your too damn stubborn and prideful to-"

"You think this is about pride?" I arch my brow and straighten up further, until my feet are touching the floor and I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to where Elena is standing.

It hurts some to use my abs, but it's a bearable pain.

"This has nothing to do with me," I insist, "This has to do with what Kai said about you. The way Kai has always acted toward you. I'm not going to just sit back while he smears your name and puts pictures like that on the internet."

Elena is shaking harder now and all I want is to pull her into my arms, but even as close as she is, she's miles from my reach, "And I told you that I could handle it. I told you that I didn't want you chasing down Kai. Just like I told you that I didn't want you carrying a gun because someone might get hurt, and how your Mom's told you that she wants you to wait to prospect and at least consider other options for after school, but you don't give a damn!"

Suddenly, the shaking stops and her eyes harden, "You don't care about any opinion but your own. You don't listen to anyone and you don't care if they disagree with you. As long as you're getting to do what you want to do!"

Her words feel like a slap in the face and I feel a familiar heat turn in my chest, my anger from earlier resurfacing, "Is that really what you think? That I don't care? I went after Kai tonight _because_ I care! I carry that fucking gun because the thought of anything happening to you scares the living hell out of me!" she recoils as my voice raises, "So don't you dare say that I don't give a damn! Not when everything that I do, I do for you."

"I never asked you to-"

"You didn't have to!" I curse lowly, "Damn it, Elena. Can you not see how much I love you? What limits I'd go to for you? All of this is because of you!"

She is silent after the declaration and my words hang heavy in the air.

Her throat contracts as she swallows. Once. Twice.

Then she sits next to me on the edge of the mattress, her eyes on the floor.

As my mood dissipates, I notice the tears forming in the corner of those brown irises and suddenly my stomach is hurting for a whole different reason.

"Elena...shit, baby. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I'm not trying to turn this around on you. I just wanted to end it tonight. Stop Kai from doing something worse..."

"Worse," she murmurs quietly, then lets out a humorless chuckle and our eyes meet, "Damon, the worse thing in my life right now, is you."

The breath leaves my lungs when she says that, but before I can figure out how to respond, she's elaborating.

"I came here to get away from this kind of violence," she says this quietly, her entire body stilled, "The toxicity that comes with the kind of love you're talking about. It isn't romantic. It isn't sweet. It's dangerous, Damon, and it breeds violence."

My teeth clench again, but she isn't finished.

"Kai is so insignificant," Elena shakes her head a little, "Just some spoiled boy. Such a dumb and trivial thing in the grand scheme of things...and the Kings...maybe they'll never be an issue or maybe they're inevitable, and maybe it doesn't fucking matter."

The tear leaks from her eye and runs down her face now, "But you? You matter. You're the only person in my whole life who has ever made me feel as happy as I've been these past few months, and it scares me. It scares me to think that something might happen to you because of me. Do _you_ not get that? Kai could post full nudes of me for all I give a damn, and the Kings...God, I don't even want to think about what they might be capable of, but all I really care about is you."

More tears, more guilt ripping at my heart.

"Tonight, when they told me what Kai did to you, I didn't know how bad it was," her voice drops even more, to barely above a whisper, "I didn't know if it was minor or if you were on death's door, and all I could think about was how angry I was at you. Damon, I can't lose you. I would rather die. At least that would be less painful."

I flinch, "Elena-"

"My parents loved me dangerously, to the point of violence. The Family did, too. But nothing has ever had the power over me that you have. I've never been so afraid of-" she swallows again, regaining composure, "As I said, you are the worst thing in my life...because you are the best thing I've ever had. You're my weakness and the greatest part of my whole life and the one thing that can shatter me into a million pieces...and I can't. I can't break now. Not when I'm so close to having everything I never dreamed I could want."

She reaches down, cupping my face into her hands and holding my gaze, "You don't get to take that away from me by being an idiot and getting yourself hurt, okay? You don't have anything to prove. You don't have to love me violently. Don't be like _them_."

"I'm not them," I tell her, grabbing the palms that are touching my cheeks, "I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena."

She nods slowly, "I know."

"But you've got it wrong," I insist and a frown pulls her lips down, "Do I?"

I sigh, tugging her slightly so that she moves into the circle of my arms, pointedly avoiding the left side of my stomach.

My hands move to her waist, pulling her closer, then grip the back of her thighs.

"I can't break you, babe. No one can," she's too damn strong to let us, "You've been through hell and back and made it through, long before you knew me, and there's no doubt in my mind that you could do it again...but I don't want that. It's not fair for you to suffer more, after everything. Not even something as insignificant as that stupid post. I went after Kai because I had to, not for pride, but because he's escalating in trying to cause you pain."

My fingers tighten against her skin, "First, threats at the Grill, then he corners us in the delivery car, and now he's stalking your old profiles? Calling you a slut online? It was only going to get worse if I didn't do anything."

"Worse like him _stabbing_ you?" Elena makes her point, "Worse like that, Damon?"

"Better it me than you."

She grabs a fist full of my hair, yanking the stuff up as she leans down and our foreheads press together.

"I _hate_ that you think that way," she groans in complaint, pushing against me until I fall flat back on the bed.

A chuckle manages to escape me, "Only because you think the exact same way."

She crawls up onto the mattress, settling into the crook of my arm on the non bandaged side, and rests her head on my chest, "I do when it's my problem. My fight. The thought of you getting hurt because of me is-"

"My choice," I turn some so that I can see her face, "And not your fault."

She looks up at me through thick lashes, "I don't care about fault. I care about you. I don't want you hurt."

"Well, if we're being honest, I don't particularly enjoy it either, but if that's what it takes to keep you safe, I'll-"

I'm cut off as Elena lifts and presses her lips against mine.

My words turn into a moan as we kiss, our bodies sinking back against the mattress, hands tangling as messily together as our tongues.

"You're an idiot," she tells me when we pull away to breath, "A complete dumbass."

I smirk a little, "I've heard that."

She shakes her head, then lays back against my chest, and I bury my face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

I've always had a protective streak in my blood, whether it's genetic or learned, and I as much as I hate what I put Elena through tonight, I still can't make myself regret going after Kai.

It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done; in fact, agreeing to fight on his terms was down right idiotic, yes, but when it comes to threats against Elena, all I can see is red.

If this fiasco, which will undoubtedly involve the police and a lot of attempted hush money, doesn't make Kai back off, then I'll be seeing him again.

And this time, it'll be on my terms.

Elena is going to hate the idea of it, I know, but I'd rather her be pissed at me than in any kind of danger, and knowing now the length that Kai is willing to go to…

My mind flickers to the gun, stowed away in my saddle bag, and I flinch.

 _No_.

The guy's an ass, but he's not so much of a threat that I'd ever need to go that far to stop him.

At least, I really hoped not.

Or Elena might straight up drop my ass, no matter how much she loves me.

I pull her closer to me, closing my eyes as she snuggles harder into my side.

She's the only thing that matters anymore.

And at least for tonight, she's safe.

* * *

We must have passed out in the dorm room, because the sun is shining when I open my eyes again.

Elena's groggy next to me, moving around on the mattress as if she is just waking up herself.

There's a knock on the door, which is apparently what had pulled us back to the land of consciousness, and I call out, "Yeah?"

"Everybody decent?" my mother answers as the door cracks open slowly.

"Morals are questionable," I answer her, "But we're wearing pants, if that's what you mean."

She walks in and gives me a disapproving look, "Cute."

"Hey, you asked," I pointed out, "And really, I was just stitched back together. Do you really think we're up here fuc-"

Elena punches my arm, effectively cutting me off.

My mother is still glaring, but it's softened some now.

"You're a teenage boy," she accuses, "You'd be surprised how quickly you can recover when it comes to getting your dick wet."

I groan, and she ignores me, moving instead to look at my stomach.

"It's not red."

"That's a good sign, right?" Elena asks, getting up from the bed and running a hand through the mess that is her hair.

"It is," Mom agrees, then addresses me, "But you're still going to the hospital, and then the station."

She catches the look on my face and her hand drops to her hip, the other pointing a finger at me, "I don't want to hear it, mister. We have no idea how dirty that blade might have been, and the fact that that boy even used one…" her head shakes in disgust, "You're making a formal report with the sheriff."

"It's not like they're going to arrest him," I argue with annoyance, "The Parker's pockets are deeper than a four stitch cut."

Mom's eyes flash in a way that used to run my blood cold as a kid, "Oh the police are going to handle this fairly...or the Brotherhood will be on Kai's every move like ticks on a hound, and we can see the Parkers try to buy their way out of that sort of surveillance."

In a quick move, she leans down and kisses my head, then crosses the room to the door, "Come to the house and shower, then you need to eat something before we leave."

I nod with a, "Yes ma'am," and she's gone.

* * *

"You really think Kai's going to get off the hook for this?" Elena asks with a frown, staring at the window near the bed.

I shrug, "Who knows. Mom's pissed. That usually gets things moving for whoever's dumb enough to cross her."

Elena looks at me then, and smiles a little, "That Salvatore temper is going to get this whole family in trouble one day."

I smirk at that, then pull myself from the bed.

"Yeah, well, at least we'll go down fighting."

She pauses, her eyes scanning my face, and then her lips purse in a little flare of annoyance, "Too soon."

"Well, it's been at least a few hours…"

"Too soon."

I grin at her and she rolls her eyes, "You aren't funny."

"It's a little funny," I press and Elena doesn't even bother with a retort.

Instead she just narrows her gaze, then walks out of the room, leaving me and my bad joke all alone.

I decide to reign back on the smartassery, if only to avoid the massive doghouse that is no doubt awaiting me with one more wrong comment.

* * *

The next few hours are a bore as we sit in the ER and finally see a doctor who tells us exactly what we already knew, that the cut is superficial, appears to be clean, and was stitched up nicely.

The throng of leather kuttes that had accompanied me into the room seemed to keep the guy from asking too many questions about why the wound had already been cared for.

He gave me a shot of something for infection, just in case, and _surprise surprise_ , prescribed some antibiotics.

 _Great_.

And if that whole process wasn't long and grilling enough, we then had to go to the police station and talk to Sheriff Forbes.

She took the statement and thankfully let us leave before she called the Parkers.

That was one conversation I wasn't too upset to miss.

* * *

Lastly, I had to pick up my bike, which was thankfully still where we'd left it in the school parking lot, though the sight of the dried blood that stained the ground next to it made Mom go pale again.

"I'm fine," I remind her gently, when a light sheen of tears pool in her eyes, "Really."

Instead of answering, she just pulled me close in a hug.

I let her hold me, despite the fact that I now tower over her smaller frame, and eventually she regains composure.

"I want you to stay around the house today. Do you hear me?"

I nod, able to promise her that, at least, before getting on my bike and following her car back to our property.

* * *

Now, it's nearly three in the afternoon and I'm in the dining room with Elena, doing homework.

Well, I'm doing homework, and she's texting someone an extremely long message while her brows pull together so tightly, they nearly become one.

"You okay?"

She doesn't glance up until she's finished typing and when she does, she looks tired, "Yeah, sorry. Caroline."

I give her a questioning look, and she elaborates, "We were supposed to go dress shopping today, but...obviously that isn't happening anymore. I think she's still planning on going by the shops, and Bonnie's going with her."

I frown, "You're not going?"

Her expression deadpans, as if the answer should be obvious, "It's a dress, Damon. You think I'm going to leave you right now for a dress I'll only wear once?

I consider that and shrug, "You seemed pretty excited about it."

"Yeah well...things change," she sighs, and reaches out to our stack of textbooks, pulling one off the top before opening the folder next to them.

Guilt hits me again, as I realize that I suck at this boyfriend thing.

Elena is supposed to be out with friends right now, having a good time doing something girly and normal.

I ruined that for her.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, and it's the most I've meant the words since the incident happened, "I'm sorry about last night, today, all of this."

Elena moves her shoulders, a slight shrug, then clears her throat, "We should work on Algebra next. I followed alright up to the independent variables, then I must have zoned out and missed the steps to the equation. It all gets confusing after page 83 in the book..."

She's clearly changing the topic, and I let her, because what the hell else can I say?

We work through a few more problems, me explaining what I can of the math, then we move on to Chemistry.

Halfway through unstable elements, Elena's phone goes off again and she rolls her eyes after checking the message, "Caroline picked me out a dress. Apparently she's coming over later so I can try it on."

I force a smile, "Send me a picture. Before or after you put it on."

The mood lightens as she sticks her tongue out at me, "You'll be lucky to even see it on prom night. If I was smart, maybe I'd take a date that is less likely to throw hands in the parking lot before the dance."

I laugh at that, "Then here's to hoping you somehow become the stupidest person I've ever met."

"Gee. Thanks," she mutters out, but a smile cracks across her lips and it's genuine.

I can't help but return it.

"I love you."

The declaration seems to catch her off guard, because her eyes slowly drift back over to mine, and it's an entire three seconds later before she responds.

"I love you, too. Even though you make me insane, I love you."

I reach over for her hand and bring it to my lips, pressing a soft kiss against her skin.

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

I squeeze her fingers, "I can't wait to go to prom with you."

For whatever reason, those words send a blush of scarlet up her cheeks, and with a sigh she is out of her chair and into mine, curling into my lap.

My arms wrap around her easily and she's careful of my injury before settling her weight against me.

She kisses me then, short and sweet.

"I can't wait either...but promise me something?"

I arch a brow and she lifts her fingers to my lips, "Try not to get hurt again before then. I plan on dancing with you and it's going to be really hard to do if you are cut up or in a cast."

I chuckle and kiss her head, "I promise, Miss Gilbert, that nothing is going to stop me from dancing with you at our prom."

Seeming satisfied, she rests her head on my shoulder, "Good. Because that's all I want. A nice normal night of fun."

Nice. Normal. Fun.

Good.

Everything she deserves and more.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update! Prom Night ;)**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

 _Is this really me?_

I stare at my reflection for several long moments, and when nothing in the mirror changes, I decide that it must be.

It's prom night, and the Salvatore's guest bedroom has been turned into a mess of clothes, cosmetics, and shoes as Caroline, Bonnie, and myself ready for the dance.

I barely recognize myself, now that I've spent half an hour with Caroline doing my makeup and Miranda, who had surprisingly wanted to tag along for the dress up sesh, fixed my hair.

It's now pinned in this half-side updo that shows the curvature of my face and still leaves some curls cascading over one shoulder.

The ocean of fabric that is my dress was the last piece of the ensemble added, and by far the most beautiful thing I've ever worn.

Caroline had chosen my gown well; a sparkling layered thing with a princess waist and a bodice that pushes up my boobs, hugs my curves, and makes me feel as if I have stepped out of a fairytale.

The gold and silver trims shimmer beneath the black tool of the skirt, as I smooth it down, and the black silk gloves on my hands steal my focus.

They're soft and long, nearly to my elbows, and make me feel fancy.

* * *

"You look great!" Bonnie appears behind me in the mirror.

Her dress is a loose green silk that flatters her shape and compliments her dark skin.

She is absolutely beautiful tonight, and I smile at her reflection, "So do you! Enzo has no idea what he's in for!"

I turn, and my gown swishes with me, brushing the top of my bare feet, which reminds me that I have something to put on them.

"Hey, Care do you have the shoes?"

"Bag by the bed," she answers easily, after applying a final layer of lip gloss.

Miranda, who is still in the room with us, grabs it for me and pulls them out.

At least they are short heels, so I shouldn't be in too much danger of tripping and snapping my own neck.

"Thanks for doing this," I tell my aunt, who seems a lot more relaxed now than she had when we first arrived at the Salvatore's property.

Then again, it's easy to forget all the big bad bikers downstairs when you're surrounded by every shade of eyeshadow and lipstick on the planet.

Caroline likes having options, apparently.

Miranda waves off my gratitude with a smile, "The pleasure is mine, sweetie, really! I doubt Jeremy is going to let me be this involved when it comes time for his prom, so honestly, it's a treat to help you! And you do look absolutely gorgeous!"

I fight a blush as I thank her and slip on the shoes that Caroline had also picked out for me.

They fit, thankfully, and I move my foot around to be sure I'm going to be able to walk straight.

When everything seems in working order, I step back and observe my friends finishing up their own outfits.

Caroline's dress is straight out of a Cinderella storybook. All blue and silver and jeweled, and her makeup is flawless.

Bonnie is playing with a gold chain around her neck, and looks like an elegant goddess.

It's so surreal, and exciting, that I can't help but grin.

* * *

Just as I'm about to tell them how perfect they both look, the door to the hall opens and Lily steps inside with Liz, Caroline's mom.

"The boys are all ready and waiting downstairs," Lily informs us, wringing her hands together, "And all be damned, aren't you ladies a sight!"

"They sure are!" Liz agrees, taking her daughter's hands, "Caroline, look at you! So grown up! Oh god, I might cry."

"Moooom," Caroline groans sufferably, but smiles a little so that the effect is moot.

Liz hugs her, then moves to do the same to Bonnie, complimenting her necklace and dress.

While Bonnie thanks her, Lily moves to stand in front of me, her gaze roaming up and down my entire body.

"You're going to break hearts tonight, sweetheart," she says warmly, "My poor boy is gonna be speechless!"

I giggle a little, "I would honestly pay to see a Damon who has nothing to say."

She pats my cheek gently, her hand lingering, "Today might just be that day. You look absolutely beautiful, baby girl."

"Thank you."

Her lips replace her hand in a quick kiss on my temple, then she pulls away.

"Alright, everyone ready? There are a lot of pictures waiting to be taken downstairs with your dates!"

"Almost!" Caroline chips, releasing her mom as she turns to grab a final bag, "The masks!"

She passes out the respective covers and I finger the black velvet when it's placed in my hand.

Like the dress, the mask shimmers and shines like it's meant for a princess.

Miranda helps me tie in into place, and with a few final excited glances and make up checks, we all step out of the room.

* * *

There are a lot of people downstairs, I notice as we descend into the living room.

Damon's father and Grandfather, my Uncle Grayson, Enzo's dad, a few other club members, Stefan, Lexi, and…

My eyes scan the room until I see them.

Our boys.

Damon is standing closest to the kitchen entrance, talking to Enzo.

His distraction gives me a moment to appreciate how good he looks in a tux, until Tyler takes note of us and gets the other two's attention.

Damon turns his head and from behind a plain black mask, blue eyes meet mine.

The expression that crosses his face is well worth the two hours of prep time, and I can't help but smile shyly.

Someone wolf whistles loudly, breaking out an eruption of laughs and claps as we come into the room, and Damon walks over.

"Wow," he mouths, and reaches for me, "Just...wow."

"Not so bad yourself," I tease back, running a hand along his chest, "How much did Caroline have to bribe you to wear this instead of your leather jacket?"

He smirks and everything else disappears, "The jacket's actually in the car, you know, just in case."

"Just in case," I repeat in fake seriousness, "Of course."

That grin broadens.

"Hey, I am capable of cleaning up every now and then," his eyes fall to my dress in appreciation, "Though, it's low in comparison to you tonight."

"Stop," I swat him gently, but his smirk fades to an expression of complete reverence, "I'm serious, babe. You look stunning."

The praise bubbles a warm feeling up in my chest, and I tilt my head to kiss Damon's cheek.

With the heels, I hardly have to reach at all, and he turns slightly, taking my lips with his in a real kiss.

However, it's cut too short.

"Alright, all of you together now! I want pictures!" Lily insistence interrupts us, and since everyone in the house knows better than to argue with her, groups are formed and the next twenty minutes is spent in front of a camera.

* * *

The sky is darkening by the time we actually make it to the school auditorium, where the prom is being held.

Damon had gotten his dad's Camaro for the night, and leaning up to feel the wind as we rode with the top down had been an experience almost as exhilarating as the bike rides usually are.

"Okay, I officially know what kind of car I'm in the market for," I exclaim, when we reach the parking lot and Damon chuckles, "I'll tell Dad to keep an eye out for any convertibles that come through the shop."

I smirk at him and he leans over, kissing me once, hard and fast.

"Ready for prom, Elena?"

My cheeks probably split with my responding grin, "Hell yeah!"

* * *

Moving as fast as my sandals would allow, Damon and I make our way into the auditorium, and I audibly gasp when we cross the threshold.

Caroline's vision had come to life in an explosion of golds and blacks and vintage lace.

It was like Romeo and Juliet had met Phantom of the Opera with just a little bit of Gatsby thrown into the mix.

Chandeliers hung at random, different lengths, reflecting moving lights across the darkened room, and the gold banners and curtains along the walls shimmered like starlight.

I could make out a few of the props we'd painted, and ribbons we'd tied lined the tables on the far side of the room, but the dancefloor, already filled with our classmates, is what really stood out, with it's checkered colors flashing among tons of colorful dresses and elaborate masks.

Damon's hand moved across my lower back, adding a little pressure, until we were moving, and I let him lead me to the dance floor.

"I've seen you strip for Bon Jovi," he leans over my shoulder to say in my ear, loud enough that I can hear him over the music, "I'm hoping Flo Rida has a similar effect."

I drive my elbow back, hitting the side of his ribs that isn't still healing, and I can feel as the laugher shakes his chest.

But then he whirls me out and we are among all the others, dancing and moving as "My House" blares from the surround sound above us, and I no longer care about his comment.

In fact, I no longer care about anything but the way our bodies are spinning in sync to the music, drowning out everything else in a blur of pretty lights and bass so strong it vibrates my entire body.

I dance to it, moving and twirling, and embracing the oblivion of all else.

The song changes and we keep going, again and again, until Damon comes against me, pulling me close to him, and his arms around my waist are grounding.

I let my head fall back and I laugh.

Because tonight is going to be everything I'd ever wanted and I suddenly feel wild and free and strangely light.

As if all my worries and burdens and inner demons had decided to give me the night off from their usual pestering, and the parts of me that usually have to take a back seat are allowed control.

I focus on Damon's face. His beautiful, perfect features, peeking from behind his mask.

Colors from the lights above change the blue in his eyes to an incandescent purple, then a shimmering yellow, and neon greens, oranges, and reds.

The blazing look in them, no matter the color, is obvious and more hypnotically consuming than any drug in the world.

As the tune changes again, Damon spins me, faster and faster, my dress swirling out around us, and the room disappears.

He is all there is and we leave the rest behind; the memories, the nightmares, the truths and losses and secrets.

None of it matters tonight.

I'm abruptly tugged back into Damon's body, facing away from him so that my back is pressed to his chest and his arms snake around to hold me tighter, his hands locking around my waist.

I melt against him, closing my eyes and snuggling my head into the curve of his shoulder.

His lips press against my hair, and then we're moving again, and I'm face to face with the love of my life.

"You're beautiful," he mouths at me, and my hands move up his chest, nails scraping just a little over the lapels of his jacket.

He's warm; so damn warm and perfect and I find myself wishing there was less fabric between us.

Damon must be along the same train of thought, because when my fingers play with the edge of his collar, dipping down past his shirt line, he groans loud enough that I feel the rumble in my own chest.

Teasing him a bit, I let my hands drift down, to slide beneath his tux jacket, to the white button up below it.

The dancing has pulled it loose, so it takes very little effort to move it out of my way and to slip my hands under the hem.

His breathing stops altogether as my nails scratch against the waistline of his slacks, and then his grip tightens around me, and he leans down.

That dark hair is almost damp now, thanks to the exertion of our dancing, and the ends brush my cheek as he whispers in my ear, "If you want me, you only have to ask."

My heart flutters at the words, an all new heat spreading around us and he pulls away and looks down at me expectantly, waiting for an answer, or a signal, or even a slight nod of the head at this point...but I'm not in any hurry to get us to where we are most certainly heading.

The build up is half the fun.

When I do nothing but smirk, Damon's jaw clenches a little.

He wants me just as badly, if not more, than I want him, and there is a raw power in knowing that I have that effect on him.

His hands move over me in slow motions, rubbing against my back, then over my shoulders and down my arms.

We aren't really dancing anymore, though the melody of another track was pounding on behind us.

I barely notice the tempo change or the other dancers as my body turns to fire beneath Damon's touch.

My dress, while an absolute dream, stops too much exploration, which is perhaps a good thing; because only a moment later, Caroline shows up next to us, Tyler in tow.

"There you two are! Come on, we grabbed a table!"

She's motioning to a place across the room, and Damon's expression drops in disappointment when I agree to follow her.

I smirk at the pout that takes over his lips and offer him a light kiss in sympathy, "Later, baby. I promise."

* * *

Bonnie and Enzo are at the table already, liplocked so tightly, I'm surprised one of the chaperones hadn't noticed and decided to break it up.

In all fairness though, the room is loud and dark, and who knows what our peers would be getting away with in the corner shadows.

"Yo, get a room," Tyler boom boxed his voice as we approach, and our friends pull apart, somewhat begrudgingly.

Bonnie gives him a dirty glare which does nothing to put a damper on his pleased grin, but she brightens when she sees me.

"You need a drink?" she motions to a few bottles of water on the table.

I take the seat next to her with a deep exhale, "Yes, thank you!"

"Damon?" I offer a bottle to him and he takes it with a kiss, "Mhm, cooling down might be a good idea."

I roll my eyes good naturedly at his remark and refocus on my friends.

Enzo is complimenting Caroline on the turn out.

"I've got to say, the torturous afternoons paid off after all," he teases and she sticks her tongue out at him, "I'm taking that as a compliment, despite the slightly veiled insult you threw in."

He smiles and Tyler squeezes Caroline's shoulder, "He's just giving you a hard time. It turned out great, Care."

Placated, her happy grin returns, "It did, didn't it? Almost perfect, actually!"

"Perfect," He agrees, "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy your night."

Reaching into his coat, he pulls out a small flask, wiggling it at her.

Caroline arches her brow, then glances around the table.

When we all shrug, she sighs and smirks a little, "Oh, what the hell, get some punch and we'll toast to it!"

A school boy excitement flashes in his eyes and Tyler kisses her, before standing to go get the drinks to mix the alcohol with.

"Except for you," Caroline amends, looking at Bonnie, "You can toast with water!"

Bonnie makes a face at her, but they both smile and she accepts the drink Enzo hands her.

The two of them had finally told everyone else the news, after talking to their own families.

Of course, Caroline had had a million things to say, but in the end was just happy that Bonnie was okay and had been her usual supportive self in the days since.

The club had, according to Damon, given Enzo an ass chewing for the books, but had accepted the fact that shit happens and that their family was growing.

They'd stepped up and offered to assist in any way possible, making sure Bonnie knew she'd want for nothing, and the relief of having their acceptance clearly meant the world to her.

I still don't know how her family took the baby bombshell, because Bonnie hadn't really wanted to talk about it when I'd asked, which more than anyone, I could understand.

I assume the news wasn't as welcomed by them as it had been by the Brotherhood, but Bonnie was a big girl, and if she refused to let it bother her, then I'm not going to lose sleep over it.

What matters most is that she knows there are people who love and care for her, that support her choice and will never abandon her.

As she and Enzo stare at each other, my eyes sting a little.

I blink hard so that the tears never get the chance to form, but Damon must see my expression because his finger touches my chin, turning my head toward him.

"You okay?"

I laugh gently, not sure how to tell him that I'm so crazy happy right now that it is literally making me cry.

Because I'm here, with him and the others.

My friends; my _family_.

The ones who took me in and love me and like they showed with Bonnie, will never abandon me.

* * *

I swallow thickly and try to answer him.

However, Tyler chooses that moment to return, drinks in hand, and our attention is diverted.

Caroline passes out the punch cups as Tyler spikes them, skipping Bonnie's of course, and we all raise our drinks.

"To us," Caroline states in a strong voice, "Tonight, and forever. I love you guys."

"To us," We echo back, giggles and cheers following the cocktails.

It's not the best drink I've ever had, but I decide that it's my favorite, because of the memory that will always be attached to the taste of vodka drenched berry Kool Aid.

Damon's smiling at me again, his concern from moments ago forgotten, and I grab his hand.

His expression softens as he wrangles his chair closer to mine and I barely have time to wet my lips before he's kissing them.

The vodka lingers on his tongue, a thousand times more intoxicating than it had been in the cup, and the moment is absolutely perfect.

* * *

Until my eyes drift, ever so slightly, to the dark shadows behind Damon's head, and I see them.

I freeze, my entire body going into shock.

No, wait..this is impossible.

"Elena?" Damon calls to me, but I can't answer him; my throat is welded shut.

No. No. No. This is _not_ happening.

As good as it was getting, my night is about to come to an abrupt end.

A leather kutte, as black as the corner it hid in, was embroidered with a patch more familiar to me than my own reflection.

 _God_...no.

* * *

 **:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Update! Still Elena's POV; she needed more time lol**

* * *

 _ **ELENA**_

* * *

Sometimes I think I must be cursed.

Maybe that's the reason for all the shit that's happening to me?

Why else would the single most important night of my life be ruined by the past rearing its ugly head?

"Elena? Babe, you okay?"

Damon's voice breaks through the ice that's settled in my bones, and I force my gaze to his.

My head does some nodding, I think, though I'm not sure it's convincing.

"I...uh...bathroom," I manage to get out, and swallow a time or two to clear the thickness in my throat, "I need to use the bathroom."  
Bonnie starts to get up, "I can come with-"

"No," I say, and hope that it didn't sound as brash to her ears as it did mine, "No, that's okay. I'll be right back."

They seem to accept that without much question, and I'm able to slink away from the table, waiting until the crowd swallows me before changing directions from the restrooms to the back of the auditorium, where I knew a familiar face was waiting.

It's a struggle, getting across the room, a lot more so without Damon there to shoulder our classmates out of my path, but eventually, I reach my destination.

Only to find it empty.

My head darts around, the few stragglers lingering here in the dark ignoring me as panic seizes my chest.

Surely I hadn't just imagined….

"Elena."

Another sliver of ice runs down my spine at the voice, and stiffly, I turn around.

And there he was, President patch and all….

"Dad?"

* * *

John Gilbert steps from the shadows just enough for me to make out his face.

"What are you doing here?" I demand in a voice that comes out barely above a whisper.

My father smiles and his voice drips sarcasm, "You didn't think I was going to miss your senior prom, did you?"

He opens his arms, as if expecting me to run into them as I had when I was a child.

To inform him just how wrong he is of that notion, I cross my arms across my chest, "Don't joke around. You wouldn't come all this way without a good reason."

His expression falters slightly and he drops the pretense, "Yeah...yeah, you're right. I do have a reason. We need to talk. Outside. Now."

I blink in surprise, "You're kidding, right? I'm sort of in the middle of something here."

"This?" he arches a brow and laughs, "Good one, kiddo."

His hand touches my elbow, tugging slightly, "Come on, we need to go."

"No," I yank my arm from his grip, "I'm not going anywhere with you. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

A familiar gleam of frustration filters through his eyes and he sighs, "The Family is outside waiting. We need to move you."

Just as the obvious follow up question jumps to my lips, he beats me to the punch, "Elena, the Kings know where you are."

* * *

Fear, more than anything else, gets my feet moving, my father's words fast in my ear as he leads me toward the exit, "Your picture came up on some website. We were able to trace its location, so I have no doubt the Kings will do the same, if they haven't already."

We are at the doors now, slipping outside, "I would ask what the hell you were thinking, letting pictures like that be taken of you, but seeing the post, I gathered it wasn't exactly a posed session."

"No shit," I mutter and shake my head, "But how do you know the Kings even saw it? It's a high school social media page. It means nothing-"

"It means enough," he growls, "And I'm not taking any chances."

We are in the parking lot now, and my stomach does another somersault as I see a line of bikes near the rear, all occupied by faces I'd grown up most of my life.

"Did you bring the entire club?" I freeze midstep, taking off my mask as my eyes scan the group.

It falls to the ground as I count at least nine bikers staring back at us.

Dad shrugs, "Couldn't be sure the Kings weren't already going to be here. I wanted to be prepared. Luckily, it seems we got here first. The club's going to move you to a more secured location and after I take care of the little shit that leaked those photos of you, I'll join the-"

"Stop!" I exclaim, backing away from him, "Just stop. You...you can't do this."

"Do what?" he asks impatiently.

I gesture broadly with my hands, "This! Any of this! I...I don't want you to hurt anyone and I don't want to go anywhere."

"Tough, sweet pea," he chides easily, grabbing my arm to pull me a few more feet toward the bikes, "Your mom's going to be waiting at the hotel. We will need to jump around a bit, shake off anyone who might be following us. And I'll be needing the Parker kid's address. No way in hell I'm letting him get by with-"

"I said no!" I jerked free once more, and steeled myself with a lifted chin, "You aren't doing this, Dad! Not in _this_ town. Not around me!"

He stops to look at me; really looks at me, and gets angry.

"You'll do whatever I tell you to do, little girl. I'm your father, and-"

"Oh, how convenient for you to remember that now," I snap as my eyes get wet, "But you're wrong. I don't have to do a damn thing you say. I don't wear your patch. You're not _my_ president." I straighten further, holding his stare, "This is my home, now. I'm staying here."

My father isn't a man used to rejection and that fact is written in the tension that is leaking from every pore of his body now.

You don't tell John Gilbert _no_.

"You want a war breaking out in this precious new home of yours?" he asks me slowly, "Because that's what's going to happen if we stay and the Kings show up."

I shake my head, "Then go. I don't need _you_ to protect me. I don't need you for anything."

He looks affronted for a second, then sneers coldly, "Oh. Right, I'd almost forgotten. Grayson told me about the good and noble motorcycle _enthusiast_ you've been spending your time with. Guess you think they'll have your back, when the Mikaelson's come calling."

He takes my chin into his hand, squeezing it roughly as he gets close to my face, "Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but these wannabes aren't family. They don't mean shit."

I push against him until he lets me go and anger spikes through my blood, ripping out in my voice, "They're more my family than you are! And they've done more for me than you ever have!"

"Really?" he challenges, "Have they? Have they bled for you? Killed for you?"

"Better," I fire back, "They've shown me that a life without all of that is possible. That I can be who I am and still have some normalcy!"

Good and pissed off now, my father snarls, "Normal is irrelevant to people like us, Elena! You wanna be who you are? You're a _killer_. Like me. You think this new family of yours is going to understand that? Hell, that my brother even will? You think he won't kick you to the curb the moment he realizes what he took in?"

I flinch and Dad advances, "I kept the facts from Grayson because I wanted you safe. And you haven't told him, have you?"

When I don't answer, he laughs, "Of course you haven't! Because you know the truth. We aren't like them."

"I'm not like _you_ ," my lips tremble, and my fists are clenched so tight my arms are shaking, "Kol was an accident."

Dad sighs, "Accident or not, the Kings will come for you. And who would you rather have in your corner as protection? A group of charitable do-gooders...or the Family, who will do whatever it takes to keep you safe?"

I swallow and his words spin in my head, dredging up memories of a different night, with similar words spoken.

 _I told you that I'd make sure you're safe._

Damon's voice, what now feels like a lifetime ago.

 _I love you, Elena and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you. You can trust that._

Safe isn't how I feel now, looking at my father, with an entire charter of the Founding Family behind him.

It's how I feel doing homework at the kitchen island with Miranda bustling around prepping dinner.

It's how I feel when I beat Uncle Grayson four times in a row at a card game.

It's how I feel joking with Lily in the breakroom at work.

Safe is how I feel when I'm in Damon's arms, surrounded by our friends in the Brotherhood clubhouse.

The answer to my father's question is more simple than I thought, so with a settling breath, I repeat my statement from before.

"I don't need you."

* * *

"Elena-"

Dad lifts a hand, as if to touch me, but before he can say or do anything else, a car pulls up behind the line of bikes, and it's one I recognize.

Relief fills me as Uncle Grayson steps out of the four door, and Dad turns and notices what has taken my attention.

If the sight of seeing his brother for the first time in years is a shock, he hides it well, his expression becoming clear of all emotion as he straightens.

Grayson, however, looks pissed.

"John!" he shouts, storming in our direction, "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Some of the club members look as if they want to stop him, but Dad waves them down, "Nice of you to join us, brother."

Grayson doesn't stop until he is right next to us, and I don't miss how his body slides pointedly between Dad and myself.

"You show up without even a phone call to take Elena away and send a _spokesman_ to my house to explain?" I've never seen this expression on my Uncle's face before; pure anger and spite, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"If you'd listened to my spokesman, you'd know that Elena's location has been compromised. It's better if we leave," Dad says simply, as if Grayson's attitude is no more than a minor nuisance.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," I remind him.

Dad glowers over at me, "And I've told _you_ , you don't have a choice."

"The hell she doesn't," Grayson defends me, "You can't just come here and drag her out of her life because of problems with _your_ club! She deserves better than that."

A humorless grimace flashes my father's teeth, "Listen to you, sounding all paternal."

The jibe must strikes Grayson as hurtful, because he flinches a little once it's delivered, and Dad leaps on the opened wound, "She is _my_ daughter, and she's in danger. I'm taking her with me and I'll be damned if you or anyone else is going to stop me."

Uncle Grayson's eyes flash and his chin lifts defiantly as he steps closer to my father, "What are you gonna do, John? Kill me? Because that's the only way she's leaving with you."

When Dad doesn't back down, he adds, "You sending her here is the only selfless thing you've ever done for her. Whatever problem the Family has, she isn't apart of it."

"Oh, but she is," Dad hisses, and his eyes flash to mine, "You want to tell him, little girl, or should I?"

Fear and anger are squeezing my throat, but when Grayson looks at me, his gaze so full of concern, I know he deserves to hear the truth.

"There was an accident, before I came here," I force out the words, "One of the Kings tried to hurt me and ended up dead when I defended myself. Mom and Dad got rid of the body."

Now Grayson is the one with the tight throat, and he swallows several times.

"That's why?" he finally manages to say, "Why they sent you here?"

I nod, "The Mikaelson's would have deducted what happened by now. If they find me...I'm dead."

He stares at me for a long moment, until Dad cuts in, "So you see why it's best if she leaves with me. Wouldn't want this blowing back on that precious little family of yours."

Grayson hits him.

One moment, our eyes are locked, and the next, he's swinging his fist straight into my father's jaw.

* * *

I scream out as the sickening crunch of skin on skin sends John back a few staggering steps, and Grayson stays on him.

"You mother _fucker_ ," my Uncle bellows, shoving Dad so hard they both end up on the ground.

At the moment Grayson has the upper hand and he pins his brother as he continues punching between words, "You. Did. This!"

"Stop," I plead, and some of the other Family members step closer to the brawl.

They won't interfere though, not until my father tells them to, but one of them does grab me, holding me back as I leap to get between the two men.

As I struggle against the biker's grip, the surprise of attack wears off and Dad fights back, rolling so that he is on top of Grayson and I notice some blood trickling from his nose, "Mind your place, brother! This isn't your business anymore."

Uncle Grayson bucks beneath him, tossing his weight, "She is my place; my business! And you know damn well why!"

" _Please_!" I shout again, begging them to listen as the man holding me tightens his grip, "This isn't helping anything!"

They don't listen.

And as if things weren't bad enough already, all my nightmares come to life with a single word, yelled across the parking lot.

My name, Damon's voice, "Elena!"

* * *

No. No no no, God no!

I shove against the man holding me enough to turn my head and see Damon running in our direction.

The only saving grace is that Dad seems to have heard him call to me, because he's pulling himself off of Uncle Grayson, standing.

"Let go," I growl, finally twisting my wrist free of my captor's hold and push him away from me.

I start toward Damon, hoping I can cut him off and keep him from getting involved, but Dad's hand on my arm keeps me in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To keep you from causing any more problems in my life," I snap at him, but I yank my arm loose too late.

Damon is already there, his mask from earlier gone, and his expression is the same as the one he'd had the night he'd been baited by Kai.

"Elena," he says my name again, and his hands are on me the moment he's close enough, but his eyes are scanning, flickering between my father, uncle, and other club members.

My father stares at his hand on my waist and the way Damon's pulled me into his chest and his teeth flash.

"I'm guessing this was the boy defiling you in those pictures?" his words are slow, dangerous.

Damon stiffens and I turn, so that my back is to him, between him and my dad.

"He's her boyfriend," Grayson, who has pulled himself to his feet, says as he moves to stand next to me, "And uninvolved in any of this."

His head inclines toward us, "In fact, Damon, why don't you take Elena back inside while we talk. No need for the two of you to miss the dance."

"Gladly," Damon agrees, obviously eager to remove me from what he would perceive as a dangerous situation, but I'm not about to leave Grayson alone with my father.

And John is in no mood to be taking orders from his brother.

"Do you need your ears checked?" he demands, rounding on Grayson, "The only place she'll be going is with me."

"The hell she is," Damon steps out from behind me now, gaining all of my Dad's attention again, "Elena isn't going anywhere."

Dad's eyes narrow in a threatening way, "Back down, boy. You don't even know who you're dealing with."

"Actually I do," my dumbass of a boyfriend fires back, "John Gilbert of the Founding Family. I've seen pictures of you. In Elena's bedroom."

"Her bedroom," Dad's mouth twitches and I see a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, "Spent some time there, have you?"

"John," Grayson hisses.

Without missing a beat, Damon shrugs, "Actually we prefer mine. My door has a lock."

 _You sarcastic idiot_.

 _Prideful fucking sarcastic idiot_!

"You've got some balls kid," Dad murmurs, then makes some kind of signal with his fingers and suddenly the Family members standing around us are drawing their guns, "Which just might get you killed."

Damon jerks in surprise, and I dive under his arm so that I am once again in front of him; my back is plastered to his chest, "Dad, don't!"

"John, you're at a _school_ , for god's sake," Grayson stretches out an arm to block me, "Put the guns away."

"Not until this kid learns some manners."

Grayson shakes his head, "This _kid_ is the son of the local MC's president. You take him out and you're gonna have a whole different kind of hurt on your hands. Do you really want to have to deal with that and the Kings?"

Dad considers his words, and I send up a prayer that he'll actually listen to them.

Instead, he seems to just get more angry.

"The Kings wouldn't be a problem if those pictures hadn't been posted. Of her with _him_ ," he jabs a finger in Damon's direction, "I send her here to you, and you let her slut it up with another club?"

"And you had her so involved in yours that she killed a man! At least here, she's safe. Happy. Living a normal life, as she always should have been!"

John laughs coldly, "Don't act as if you care now, brother. We both know that you wouldn't have given a damn if I hadn't of told you the truth about her mother. You didn't give a single shit about her life before then, did you?"

Grayson pales and Damon flinches behind me.

I frown, "What about Mom?"

Dad's gaze flickers to me, as if just remembering that I am standing here, then looks back to his brother.

"Nothing."

The abruptness of the shutdown is familiar.

 _Not your club, not your place to ask questions, not your concern._

 _To hell with that._

 _This is my life!_

"Tell me!" I demand, taking a step forward, "What are you talking about? What truth?"

Surprisingly, it's Grayson who answers, turning away from my Dad, to face me, "Elena, let it go. It doesn't matter right now."

"Guess that means you didn't run the test after all," Dad jibes, "What's wrong? Worried you'd lose your obligation to help her if it was false? Or that Miranda might kick her out anyway if it were true?"

Grayson glares at him with a seething hatred and fear spins my stomach into knots.

"What are you talking about?" I ask again, and Grayson closes his eyes, a look of pain in his expression.

John just stares at him, almost as if he's amused by the situation.

"Someone say something!" I exclaim in frustration.

"Tell her."

* * *

It's not Dad or Grayson who mutters the words, but Damon.

My head whips around to see him staring at the men, an odd resolve on his face.

Grayson's eyes open, and their gazes meet.

"Tell her," Damon repeats, "Or I will."

Fright and confusion are tearing at me as Grayson sighs, and offers my father a final glare before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling something out of it.

A picture, I realize when he hands it over, folded in half.

I straighten the thing out and look at the image.

Uncle Grayson, years ago when he was little older than a teenager, leaning against some vintage bike with his arms wrapped around a girl that wasn't Miranda...in fact…

"She looks like me," I whisper, then clear my throat so I can say louder, "Who is this? Why does she look like me?"

"Because she's your mother," Grayson says with a short exhale, "Her name was Katherine."

My mouth opens, then closes, "That's...how is that possible? Isobel-

"Didn't give give birth to you," Dad answers slowly, but at least the amusement has left his expression, "We took you in, when Katherine passed away after you were born."

A headache splits apart my temples as I try to make sense of his words, "Wait...what are you even saying? That I...I'm _adopted_?"

"In a manner of speaking," John reasons, "But that's not important. Elena, we raised you. We loved you. Isobel and I...we are your parents. No matter your DNA."

His words bring forth another realization, "You're not my father."

* * *

Spinning. God, everything's spinning, and I feel as if I'm going to throw up.

The picture flips from my fingers and falls.

Damon's arms come around me as my knees buckle, keeping me from hitting the ground with it, and Grayson is there, murmuring to me, "Breathe. Elena, breathe."

I stare into his eyes, gunmetal grey eyes, and feel like an idiot.

"You said I reminded you of my mother," my lips tremble with the accusation, "You weren't talking about Isobel."

"No," he admits, and has the decency to look ashamed, "I wasn't."

His words from before, when he and John were fighting, echo in my brain, along with a million other hints I feel like I should have picked up on.

" _She is my place; my business! And you know damn well why!"_

"You're my father?" My eyes sting as tears burn out of them, but Grayson doesn't turn away.

He swallows hard, then says, "I don't know. Katherine...she wasn't exactly exclusive. She was with me...and John, for a time."

My mouth drops open again, "Oh god...that's what he told you...that's why you let me come here? You thought I might be your daughter."

The truth is in his eyes and it hurts more than anything else I've learned.

* * *

It's not fucking fair.

I finally get the family I'd always wished I had, and it's all been a lie.

Every single moment.

It wasn't pity that had driven Grayson to open his home to me, it was guilt; guilt that he might have abandoned his child.

And if it wasn't for that slight possibility, no doubt he would have told my father to go to hell when he'd made the request.

 _No_. Not my father. _John_. John Gilbert, president of the Founding Family MC and possibly not my father at all.

And my mother wasn't actually my mother either.

Everything I've ever believed is a lie.

* * *

There's a slight pressure on my waist, Damon's hand, and my eyes fall to where he's holding me up.

His palm is warm; so warm I can feel it through the dress, and the heat breaks my thoughts into a spur of outrage.

"You knew," I accuse forcefully, turning on him, "You knew the truth?"

He must have. He was the one who threatened to tell me.

"I found that picture in Grayson's office," he confesses, "When we went for your appointment."

At this point, I'm pretty sure ripping my heart out and dropping it onto the ground would be less painful than the abuse it's taking tonight.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I promised Grayson I'd let him be the one to do it," Damon doesn't flinch as I shove away from him, finding my feet again.

"And how long were you going to give him to do that?" I snap, then turn to my...Uncle? Possible father? Oh _god_.

"When were you planning on telling me? Or you, for that matter?" I glare at John, "You've known for eighteen years! You didn't think I was privy to that information?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but I'm finished.

I'm so fucking finished.

"Save it," I cut him off, "All of you. I'm done."

* * *

Picking up my dress, I turn away from them, all the men I'd ever loved in my life, and run.

My name is yelled, several times, and maybe someone tries to stop me, but I don't slow to find out.

My shoes fall off half way across the parking lot and I run harder, until everything around me is a blur and I feel the way I do when I'm on the bike with Damon.

Like nothing can touch me.

Like I'm leaving everything bad behind.

Like if I just push a little harder, go a little faster...I'll be free.

* * *

 **Sooo a ton of things were going on in this chapter! Will try to get the next one out faster :) Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Update for you guys!**

 **Trying not to leave ya'll too long with the cliffs lol**

* * *

 _ **ELENA**_

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been walking, or even of where I'm going, until I reach the destination my subconsciousness has been leading me to.

I had taken the now familiar backroads to easily avoid anyone who might be looking for me and ended up just off the town square.

In front of Lily's Casa d'Italia.

Coming here doesn't make sense, but as I stare at the small neon sign above the door, I realize that it is exactly where I want to be.

My home away from home; warm and welcoming, and completely unattached from my past.

I glance down at my bare feet, then at the torn hem of my dress.

Adding that to the tears streaming down my face and the flyaway strands of hair that have come loose from the bobby pins, I'm sure I look like a train wreck.

But I don't care.

Because when I lift my head and glance through the large glass window, I can see Lily at the counter.

There's an apron around her waist and she's working something on the monitor, a pen stuck in the high bun she's pulled her hair up into.

The familiarity of the scene drives me forward, until I'm up the stairs and opening the door.

* * *

Lily looks up as the doorbell jingles with my entrance, a bright smile on her lips.

It flickers when she sees me, then fades completely when she _really_ sees me.

"Elena!" She rushes over, "What the hell...are you okay?"

Her hand is on my face, brushing back my hair, "Sweetheart, what happened?! Are you hurt? Where's Damon?!"

When I don't respond, she curses and ushers me into the back.

The kitchen is empty aside from Lily's assistant cook, but she takes me into the break room anyway, setting me into one of the chairs.

"Elena, are you hurt?" she repeats and I manage to shake my head.

Seeming unconvinced, Lily reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her cell, "I'm calling your Aunt and Uncle."

"No," I plead, though the word is rough, and she stops, eyeing me hard, "Elena, what's going on?"

I know she's working into a panic and I should answer her questions, but right now, there's one burning on my tongue that I can't hold back.

"Lily, do you love me?"

She seems taken aback by the random inquisition, but bends down so that we're eye level and says, "Of course I do, baby girl. Now talk to me."

There's so much parental concern in her blue eyes that it shatters me and I end up a sobbing mess.

Because she's telling the truth.

And right now, she's the only person in the world that I trust completely, because she doesn't know anything about my past and she _loves_ me.

She loves me even though she doesn't have to and she's never lied to me and in this moment, when what I need more than anything is a mother to talk to, she's here.

So I break and, without hesitation, Lily pulls me into her arms where I blabber out my entire story as she holds me.

I talk and talk and cry and cry, until the words and tears are all gone, and never once does Lily falter.

Not even when I'm finished and she takes me to her car to wait as she closes the restaurant up early.

Then her hand is clasping my own and we're driving.

I rest back against the leather seat of her car, not even bothering to ask where we're heading; choosing instead to trust this faith in her.

Because she's an adult and she knows what to do and I just want to be a teenager who doesn't have to think about what might or might not get me killed tomorrow.

I'm trusting her to take care of me.

* * *

When we pull onto the Salvatore's property, I don't think I'm surprised.

It's the safest place to be, considering the circumstances, and it's not as if I can go home to my own family.

There are a line of motorcycles in front of the house, but I recognize most of them, and that's comforting.

However, I also notice that the blue Camaro is not in the driveway with them, so Damon is probably still out looking for me.

Or maybe my father hurt him after all.

The thought spikes my anxiety and I turn to Lily, "Damon, he-"

"He's fine," she assures me, "Alaric's with him; I called him at the restaurant. Your father and Grayson left the school. Ric's going to wait for some back up, then they're going to escort Damon and the others home."

As furious as I am with him, the ache in my chest eases with the news, "So, he'll be here soon?"

She nods then motions toward the house, "What do you say we go inside and get you cleaned up?"

That's probably a good idea.

I follow her up the stairs to the porch and into the warm living room of the Salvatore's home with all it's woodsy cabin vibes.

Just a few hours ago, I'd stood in this same room, so damn happy with my life.

It's weird, how different it all feels now.

Zachariah is there, in his armchair, along with some other members of the Brotherhood, but Lily ushers me past them all, to the second floor.

"There's a bathroom through my room," She tells me, " Go and rinse off in the shower. It'll help you feel better."

"Okay."

Her brows draw together as she stares at me, then looks down at my dress, "I suppose you'll need some clothes. I'll find some and put them on the bed for you."

I nod stiffly, feeling an odd numbness through my entire body.

Lily sighs and kisses the side of my head before opening her bedroom door and letting me into it.

It's nice, much like the rest of the house, and the bathroom is very similar to the one in Damon's room.

I undress robotically and turn on the shower.

When I step inside and lift my face into the spray of the hot water, it does help me feel something.

Maybe not _better,_ per se, but fresher at least.

Clean.

The moment doesn't last long enough, because even the noise of the shower can't drown out the sound of the bike engines pulling onto the property.

Either Damon's home or my Dad's club has found me.

Doubting the last one would happen so soon, it's easy to deduct that the arrivees are the Brotherhood and that I have some explaining to do.

With an exhale that sags my entire body, I finish washing up and get out of the shower.

* * *

True to her word, Lily has left a change of clothes for me on the edge of her mattress.

I dry off quickly and dress in the tank top and pajama shorts.

They're a little loose, but they stay on and they're comfortable.

I should probably go thank her for letting me wear them, but the sight of the bed is just too appealing when the prospect of facing reality is so daunting.

So instead of going downstairs to find Lily, and to face the others, I sit on the edge of her bed and lay longway across the foot of it.

My brain wants to focus on the events of the night, on the truths and the lies of it all, to figure out some sort of game plan for survival; but I know that if I go down that rabbit hole, I'll lose my shit all over again, and that's not going to get me anywhere.

The numbness is better.

There are voices out in the hallway, coming and going, sometimes pausing by the door, but no one enters the room.

I've lost track of how long I've laid here, with nothing but the bathroom light illuminating the room, but eventually, there's a short knock.

The door opens as I sit up, but it's just Lily who enters, no apron this time, and her long hair has been pulled out of it's bun.

The stuff is dark, tumbling in curls around her shoulder, and it's nearly identical to her son's.

Thinking of Damon brings the pain back to my chest, and I shift uncomfortably.

"I don't blame you for needing a moment," Lily says before I can think of what to tell her.

She crosses the room slowly, and sits next to me on the bed, "Giuseppe's calling everyone in and nobody else is getting near this house tonight; so you have time to decide how you want to handle things."

"I don't want to handle anything," I admit quietly, before letting my body fall over onto the pillows, "I just want to hide in here forever."

Lily taps my leg, "Scooch over."

I oblige, and she stretches out next to me, turning onto her side so that we are facing each other.

The light is behind her, shadowing most of her face, but those blue eyes are crystal clear and focused on me.

"Did you know that I was supposed to have a little girl?" she asks, and the question is so far away from anything I was expecting that it wears away some of the numbness in my brain.

I shake my head, "You were?"

Lily reaches across the space between us and grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"Damon was barely three when I got pregnant again," she tells me, staring at our hands, "We were so excited; myself even more so when I found out I was expecting a girl. I'd always wanted a daughter."

There is a rawness in her voice that draws me closer, sharing her pain, wanting to comfort us both, "What happened?"

"Just before I reached my third trimester, I had a check up at the doctor...and there was no heartbeat," she swallows thickly, "The umbilical cord had become knotted and cut off the baby's oxygen supply. Nothing we could have done to save her."

I squeeze Lily's hand tightly, "I'm so sorry."

"I appreciate that," she returns the pressure and her eyes flicker to mine, "But there's a reason I'm telling you this. You see, after we found out what had happened, they induced labor and I gave birth to my little girl. It should have been a little closure, right? Seeing her, holding her at least once before having to bury her...but it destroyed me. I got depressed and distanced myself from my family. All I could think about was what I'd lost."

There is a light sheen of tears in Lily's eyes, mirroring the ones in my own.

"Like you, all I wanted to do was hide away from the world. Hide from the hurt. But, I couldn't," her tone grows fierce, "Because I had a little boy who needed his mother. I had a business that wasn't going to run itself, and I had half a dozen men who would starve if left to their own devices," she chuckles a little before becoming somber, "So I got up and I lived my life. Even though it wasn't fair. Even when the pain was more than anyone should have to endure. Because _that's_ how you survive, sweetheart. When you most want to die, you throw yourself into every goddamn thing that makes life worth living. And you do it every day, again and again, until it isn't as hard anymore."

"And that works?" I ask her, not as a challenge, but as a chance of hope.

Lily reaches forward and brushes a strand of hair off my cheek, leaving her thumb against my skin to stroke away the tear that's trying to fall from the corner of my eye.

"Some days it did, others were more difficult," she admits, "But time heals, Elena. And life goes on. A year after this happened, I had Stefan, and I love my boys more than anything in the world. I still think about the baby I lost, and every year on the day of her birth, Giuseppe and I visit her grave, but the pain changes. I feel it, but it doesn't consume me anymore. I've learned how to live around it...and so will you."

A dry laugh escapes me, "I doubt that."

"You will," she insists, "In time."

I shake my head, "I'm not as strong as you, Lily. I don't have your tenacity, or a family like yours to support me. I don't have _anyone_ anymore."

"You have us," she reminds me firmly, "Open your eyes and look around, baby girl. Every single person in this house adores you and would do anything for you. Family isn't blood, Elena, it's love. And we love you, so much."

More tears fall, and she wipes them all away, "I thank God every day that you were brought into our lives; that you and Damon are together."

The thought of Damon still hurts, and I can't help but flinch at her comment.

"He lied to me," my lips drop into frown, "He's known the truth for days and-"

"And didn't want to hurt you," Lily reasons, "Because he loves you, and because Grayson wanted the chance to tell you himself."

"Then why didn't he?" I demand and she shakes her head, "I don't know, sweetheart. That's something you'll have to hear from him."

Which means I'll need to talk to him again.

Give him the chance to explain.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," my voice is small, frightened, but Lily's expression is one of understanding.

"You can stay here until you are...you'll be safe here."

 _Safe_.

When John had spoken of safety, all I could think about was the life that I'd built here, in Mystic Falls, and how this is where I felt the most at peace.

Grayson lied to me, Damon hid the truth, but they'd both done so to protect me.

John...he'd lied to me because he could.

Because the lie gave him power and leverage.

And maybe he meant part of what he said; maybe he and Isobel had truly wanted me and loved me.

But as I'd told Damon the morning after his fight with Kai, my "parents" love violently and chaotically...and I don't need that in my life.

I don't want to be like that.

Maybe this is my chance to do better; _be_ better.

* * *

"I'll call Grayson tomorrow," I decide, "But I'd like to stay here, tonight."

Lily nods her approval, "I'll let the others know."

She says this, but she doesn't try to get up to do so and our hands stay clasped together.

Silence falls around the room, all but for the low hum of activity downstairs, and I stare at the woman across from me.

She's beautiful and wise and brave, and all that I can ever hope to be when I'm older.

Her pain didn't break her; it built her.

"What was her name?" I find myself asking, though I'm not sure why, "Your daughter."

Lily smiles sadly, "Jessamine, after the flower, but I would have called her Sami."

The echo of pain is still there, in her eyes, but so is the love and grace.

I have a long way to go before I reach that level of peace and acceptance, but somehow, here with Lily, the prospect seems less daunting.

"Thank you," I tell her, "For being here."

The smile she gives me now is genuine, "Oh, sweetheart, I'll be here any time you're willing to let me in."

* * *

We lay there together a while longer, before I decide that she's right and hiding away isn't going to help me move forward.

I need to wipe the slate clean in order to rebuild.

"Damon's home?" I confirm, and Lily nods, "He was itching to come find you, but I told him to give you your space."  
I smirk a little, "It's a surprise that he listened."

"You're telling me," she agrees, "But he loves you. And he knows it's what you needed."

I nod, "I did...but I think what I need now is to talk to him."

"He's probably downstairs," she hints, sitting up, and I do the same, "Want me to call him up?"

"No, that's okay," I assure her, "I'll go find him."

She makes a noise of approval and I climb off the bed, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

The Brotherhood is downstairs, overflowing the living room and kitchen.

Most of the men are watching some sports game on tv, while others are play cards at the corner table.

The small crowd makes my resurgence less awkward.

However, Giuseppe does notice me and pats my shoulder as I walk by him.

He must also notice how my eyes are scanning the room, because he points to the front door.

"He's out there, on the porch."

I thank him and head in that direction, ducking past a few leather jackets in the process, betting that there are even more outside.

Sure enough, the yard is crawling with Crows and bikes, but they are easy to ignore as I find who I'm looking for.

Damon is sitting in one of the porch chairs, a cigarette between his lips.

His foot is tapping impatiently and his expression is blank, despite the fact that Enzo is sitting next to him, talking fast about something I can't quite hear.

I clear my throat, "Damon?"

His head whips around so fast, I worry it might come off his neck.

Two seconds later, the smoke is out and he's cross the space between us.

"You're okay," the tension in his face bleeds away as he cups mine in both hands and kisses my forehead, "I was so worried."

I grab his wrists and pull his hands down to my shoulders, "I know. I'm sorry I took off like that."

"No, I'm sorry," he rushes out, "You were right. I should have told you the truth. You just seemed so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that for you; but it wasn't my call and you deserved to know-"

"Damon," I cut him off gently by placing my hand on his cheek, "It's okay. I...I get why you didn't tell me. I don't agree with your reasoning, but I know that you were just trying to spare me."

He sighs, leaning into my touch, "I never meant for you to feel like I betrayed your trust. I even told Grayson that I wouldn't lie if you asked me for the truth...but still, I should have insisted that he come clean with you."

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter. Grayson had his reasons, and I'll talk to him about them at another time. Tonight, I just want to be with you."

Damon's eyes scan my face, and he nods, "Yeah, okay...did you want to go somewhere more quiet? We can head up to the tree house or-"

He stops when I shiver.

The idea of tramping through the woods at night, with the Family and possibly even the Kings knowing my location, doesn't sound like a good idea.

The Salvatore's suddenly well guarded house, however...

"Can we just go upstairs? To your room?"

I don't have to ask twice.

Damon waves at Enzo to let him know we were going inside, then he pulls me under his arm and leads us to the door.

* * *

We get the same attention leaving the room as I had entering it; which means anyone who did watch our departure kindly ignored it, and I'm grateful.

Especially when we are upstairs in the room and Damon locks the door behind us.

It's dark and quiet and exactly what I want right now.

The moment Damon turns around, we crash into each other like the sea against the shore.

Inevitable; like magnets, like gravity.

Our mouths collide and slide together in a mess of impatient kisses.

Damon lifts me up so that I'm wrapped around him, his fingers digging into the skin on the back of my thighs hard enough to leave indentions in the shape of his nails.

His heat burns away the last of the numbness in my brain and I embrace the warmth with eagerness.

Damon is everything around me. Hard edges and soft touches, his hands everywhere, seeking and finding exactly what he wants.

I groan against his mouth at the delicious friction between us, and my hands push their way under his T-shirt, clawing at his back with my own fingernails, until he's panting my name between kisses, making me smile.

Damon moves us in a swift rush, and my back slams against the wall by his bedroom door.

A gasp escapes me, and he takes full advantage, biting down on my lower lip until I can taste blood in my mouth.

I return the favor just as roughly, and the salty taste of our wounds is traded between tongues.

There's a consuming urge flowing through me, and apparently Damon as well, to tear each other apart and crawl in the space left behind, until nothing could ever come between us.

The pain and desire are stokes to the fire in our touches, as if we could hold each others hearts in our hands, not caring if it killed us both in the process.

Just needing to leave some tangible mark.

 _I'm here._

 _You're mine._

 _We're going to survive this_.

* * *

Damon's arm slides beneath my ass, holding me in place as we spin away from the wall, toward the bed.

Our landing is just as messy as the rest had been, limbs tangling as we refuse to let go of each other for even a moment to get more comfortable.

It's so dark in the room that when I open my eyes, I can only make out the outline of Damon, shadows of black with flashes of those blue eyes.

His body is pinning mine down on the mattress, and his hands find the waistband of the pajama shorts.

He slows then, the moment drawing out as he carefully starts to pull the fabric down my legs.

I'm not wearing underwear beneath them, and his fingers stroke the inside of my thigh.

He stops just short of where I need him, and I sigh at the teasing.

"I'll take us there, if you want me to," he whispers breathlessly, "But not until you say the word."

I bring my palm up to his face and trace the features that are getting a little easier to make out, "Is anyone going to come looking for us?"

He shakes his head, and his hands don't stop their strokes, "Not tonight. They know you're safe, in here with me."

Yes, I do feel safe, but more than that, I feel settled.

Like I'm _home_.

"Kiss me," I tell Damon decisively, "Kiss me and make me forget everything else."

* * *

His mouth answers my demand immediately, brushing against my lips, then trailing along my neck, effectively scattering all other thoughts.

His fingers slid up higher, finally going where I want them most, and reality whirls away until all I care about are those hands and what they're doing to me, and how mine are gripping him so tightly that I'm surprised his skin isn't ripping beneath my hold.

The bed is quicksand, pulling me into its comfort, and the blankets are so soft as I squirm on top of them.

Damon's mouth is hot and wet, just like where he's touching me, and I'm shivering as the world fractures into bits.

It takes so little to come apart under his hands, until it's more than just his fingers inside of me.

We're naked and he's thrusting in so deep and I'm biting his shoulder to keep from crying out and nothing else matters.

He works my body over and over, making me explode again and again, until the exhaustion I feel touches my very bones and my muscles spasm out into utter bliss.

* * *

We finish together, in the end, and Damon holds me when it's over.

His heartbeat is loud, thrumming against his chest, and I keep tune with it's pumps.

Because they mean that he's alive.

He's alive and I'm alive and we are going to survive this.

Because, as Lily said, this is what you do.

You live your life. Even when it isn't fair and when the pain is more than anyone should have to endure.

You throw yourself into everything that makes life worth living, over and over until it isn't as hard anymore.

And here tonight, for me, that anchor is _Damon_.

I love him so damn much it defies all reason, and with all the chaos and crazy going up in flames around me, he's my solid ground.

He's my home, my peace, and what makes each day worth living.

* * *

I fall asleep in his arms, knowing that whatever is awaiting me tomorrow will be survivable, because I have him.

And Lily, and my friends, and the Brotherhood.

 _Family isn't blood, it's love_.

And god, how true that is.

* * *

 **:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update!**

* * *

 **DAMON**

* * *

Elena is nervous, that much is clear, and I can hardly blame her.

We are sitting inside my mother's restaurant, which is littered with other members of the Brotherhood, waiting for the arrival of her family.

Grayson and John had both agreed to meet here, to talk in a public setting.

I can see the uncertainty in Elena's gaze as her eyes flicker to the door every few minutes, and her foot hasn't stopped tapping since we sat down.

Mom, who is sitting on the other side of her, also notices this and puts her hand over Elena's on the table, "You're going to be just fine, sweetheart. The entire Brotherhood is here. Nothing happens that you don't want."

"Unless my dad decides to go full on nuclear and shoots the place up," she mutters.

Mom shakes her head, "We've talked to Liz and she's got the police department on standby, just in case. Your father might be outlaw, but I'd bet he isn't stupid enough to risk getting arrested."

"Don't underestimate his stupidity," Elena sighs and I squeeze her thigh.

She glances up at me with the motion and holds my eyes for a long moment.

"Okay...I can do this," she whispers, almost to herself, and I nod, "You can do this."

* * *

The front door opens at that moment, the jingling of the bell bringing all of our attention to it, and Dad walks in, followed by a group of men.

I recognize John and Grayson, but the others are unfamiliar and wearing FFMC patches.

There are only a handful of them accompanying their president, but I'm willing to bet more are outside waiting.

Not that it matters; Alaric and Mason are standing post at the door and locked it the moment the men had stepped through.

Elena stiffens next to me as we are joined, John sitting down directly in front of her, and Grayson next to him.

The others take a seat at a different table, further away, but close enough to where they can keep an eye on the situation.

Dad's eyes flicker to them before sitting next to me.

"We all know why we're here," he starts, his voice casual, as if this were an everyday conversation, "And we all want to keep this civil."

His attention was on John, who glowered, "I gave my weapons to your men outside, what more do you want?"

"For you to hear this girl out," Dad's tone darkens, "It's the least she deserves after the hell she's been through."

John's gaze shift to Elena then and I notice that both Mom and I straighten at the same time, ready to defend her if need be.

However, when Elena speaks, her question isn't to John, but to Grayson.

"Why didn't you tell me that you might be my father? You're a doctor. We could have taken a blood test, found out the truth…"

Grayson nods a little, "I know, and yes, I should have told you. I guess it just never felt like the right time."

"Is there ever a right time?" Elena challenges.

He has the decency to look ashamed, "No, I suppose not. But I was hoping to get a feel for you at first. I'd never met you and all I had was John's word to go on. I thought maybe I could spend some time with you, get to know you better and then we could broach the topic."

"Except you never did," Elena's face was stone cold, "You bonded with me, let me feel like a part of your family, and never bothered to tell me the truth."

"Because it didn't matter to me anymore," Grayson leaned forward a little, "Yes, at first I took you in because I thought you might be my daughter, but then I met you and...I...I loved you. I love you, Elena. You _are_ my family, and I didn't want to hurt you."

I look between the two of them and see that tears are forming in the corner of Elena's eyes.

Her voice is slightly rougher when she talks this time, "You kept the truth hidden to protect me...but it didn't. I'm done with the lies; from all of you."

She turns to John.

"You said my mother is dead? My real mother?"

He nods, "Shortly after she had you."

"So she died in childbirth? Why wouldn't she just go to a hospital in the first place? Why go to the Family?"

John's expression clouded over, as if he were trying to measure his words, and apparently, Elena notices this as well, "I said no more lies, _Dad_. Tell me what happened."

With a deep sigh, John holds her gaze, "You really want to know? Fine. Katherine Pierce was a manipulating bitch-"

"Easy," Grayson warns, but John shrugs the warning off.

"Why not?" he insisted, "It's the truth. She was an unkind, compassionless, vile woman, who also happened to be incredibly sexy and seductive."

He turned his attention back to Elena, "She broke a lot of hearts, my brother's included, and made a lot of enemies. Most of them among the MCs. She came to the Family days before going into labor, looking for protection and never said who from. Told me that you might be mine. Isobel was pissed, naturally, but agreed to let her stay until you were born."

"And?" Elena prods.

"And Katherine had you," John answers slowly, "A few days later we were ambushed by the Kings; retaliation for some merchandise the Family... _borrowed_. Isobel managed to get you out of the clubhouse safely, but Katherine...she wasn't as lucky. You've been with us ever since."

Damn.

Just... _damn_.

Elena is tense at my side, her eyebrows pulled together tightly, "She's dead, because of you?"

"It was just business," John starts to argue, but she cuts him off, "Your _business_ got a woman killed! And instead of, oh I don't know, feeling guilty about it, you just take her baby as your own?!"

"You wanted the truth," John points out and Elena shakes her head, "I wanted it, I just can't believe it! And you never blood tested me? Never wanted to find out for sure if I was even yours?"

"Isobel didn't want to know," he admits, "She loved you from the moment you were born and when Katherine didn't survive, she decided to keep you. Said it didn't matter. You could have been mine, or Gray's, or god knows who else Katherine was seeing. All that mattered was that you were ours now."

"But I wasn't," Elena hisses, "And I'm not. Everything you've ever told me has been a lie. You've raised me in this life that killed my birth mother and almost killed me! You don't do that to people you love!"

"I've kept you safe," John growls, "And would keep doing so if you'd stop being so stubborn."

Elena shakes her head, "I don't want your protection."

"Right," John mocks, glancing around at us, "I forgot. You've got your new friends to look out for you now."

"Yes, she does," Mom glares at him, her hand still on top of Elena's.

Elena's _father_ returns the scorned look, then glances at my dad, before his gaze settles on me.

I don't look away and there's a twitch to his mouth as he follows the length of my arm down to Elena's thigh.

"If that's how you want it," he says gravely, "But take a lesson from Grayson here; the day you turn your back on the Family, you are dead to it. Do you understand me, girl? You make this choice and we're done."

He holds Elena's stare with the challenge and she doesn't even flinch, "Then I guess this is goodbye, John."

* * *

And just like that, he leaves.

Those few words of defiance, and he turns his back on the child he's raised for her entire life without even a blink or look of regret.

The sheer coldness of the act sends a chill down my spine, but Elena's head is held high.

There are no more tears in her eyes.

She's made her choice and when all the members of the Family exit the restaurant, she lets out a deep sigh and leans into me.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm free," she whispers, "I'm actually free."

There is so much disbelief in her words that it makes me appreciate my own family all the more for their unconditional love and loyalty.

I know there is nothing I could ever do that would make them cut me loose, as if I were merely some liability they were washing their hands of.

And nothing they would do that would make me want to be free of them.

I've been luckier than most, to have what I have.

And now, Elena would have it to.

* * *

We stick around a while longer, so Elena can talk to Grayson.

The good doctor agrees to doing a blood test for her, so that the truth, whatever it might be, could be revealed at last.

"No matter what it says though, you are welcome to stay with us, Elena," he kept assuring her, "I meant what I said. You're our family, blood or not."

"Family isn't blood," she agrees and her eyes flicker to my Mom, "It's love."

Grayson nods, "And we love you. Myself, Miranda, even Jeremy...we want you with us."

"I love you too," she admits, "But I need time, Uncle Grayson, Grayson, I mean...shit. Yeah...I need time to work this all out. Let's just do the test and go from there."  
Grayson looks as if he wants to argue, but Mom jumps in before he can, "She'll be safe with us. I'll set a bedroom up for her to stay in and we'll keep an eye on her."

Dad nods his agreement from my side, "The Brotherhood will escort her to and from school until this has all blown over. The best place for her now, the safest place, is with us."

Grayson sighs, and focuses on Elena, "This is what you want?"

"For now," she decides, "I think it's best. At least until we have a better idea of how things are going to play out."

He nods, slowly agreeing, "Alright...but promise that you'll still come by. Keep in touch and keep us updated."  
"Of course," Elena agrees easily, then reaches over to take his hand, "Whatever head this all comes to, I'm still so thankful that it happened. That you opened your home to me and let me into your lives. I want us to be family."

His fingers squeeze hers, "I want that too...so be safe, okay?" he looks to me, "You keep her safe."

"I promise," I swear to him.

"We all have her back," Mom reinforces, "We love her, too."

Grayson is satisfied with that, and eventually our little meeting comes to an end.

* * *

He and Elena share a long hug by the door, with Mom watching protectively nearby, and Dad uses the moment to pull me aside.

"You still have the glock?" he asks, once we are out of earshot of the others.

I nod, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he sighs, "You keep that close. I don't trust the Founding Family and on the off chance John Gilbert decides to renege on his decision, we need to be prepared."  
"You think he will?"

"Do you?" Dad asks, utterly serious.

I consider the question and all that I've witnessed.

"No, actually. I think he meant what he said," I tell him, "That in his mind, Elena turned her back on the Family and because of that, she is no longer their concern. It's a dick move, but I think he meant it. He disowned his own brother for the same reason, why not his daughter?"

Dad mauls that over and nods, "I hope you're right. But still, stay sharp and alert. With everything going on, we can't afford to drop our guard."

"Agreed."

We share a final look as the front door's jingle marks Grayson's exit.

A few club members are going to follow him home and keep an eye out on the Gilbert's house for the next few days, just in case, and Elena will be out of the way of any danger, in the bedroom down the hall from mine.

Not that I planned on letting her sleep alone anyway.

No, she would be in my arms every night until I knew without a doubt that there were no more threats against her, and my father's gun would be right beside us on the nightstand.

Just let someone try to hurt my girl again.

It will be the last thing they ever do.

* * *

An hour later, and we are back home.

True to her word, Mom has set up a bedroom for Elena, but still reeling from the days events, she hadn't wanted to go inside.

I'd offered a ride around the back roads, but even with a few others escorting, Dad had nixed the idea.

So instead, we'd walked over to the clubhouse, where the open doors and windows were letting in an early summer breeze, and Mason grabs us a few beers from behind the bar.

"So. Fun family," he comments as we sit on the stools across from him and Elena flips him off.

He chuckles lightly, "Sorry. But they really are a nightmare, huh?"

"Tell me about it," she answers, taking a hard swig of her drink.

I eye Mason, a warning to back off the topic, and luckily, he gets the hint, "Well, it'll be nice to see your pretty face around more often. Damon's been selfish, keeping you all to himself."

Now I'm the one flipping him off, but at least Elena smiles at the exchange.

And before either of us can retaliate, Enzo walks into the clubhouse, Bonnie with him.

I wave them over, and Bon goes straight for Elena, the two hugging hard.

Enzo takes a seat next to me on the stool, "We're crashing here tonight, too. Your Mom thought she might like the company."

He motions to the girls, who are still wrapped around each other.

"I think she's right," I smile lightly.

"Usually," he agrees and I offer him a drink of my beer.

He waves me off, surprisingly, and laughs when I arch my brow.

"Bonnie can't drink because she's pregnant with my kid," he explains, "It's not fair for her to be the only one having to sacrifice."

I smirk a little, "Look at you, manning up and shit."

"Shut up," he shoves at me, but my smile doesn't falter.

"Nah...it's a good thing, brother. I'm happy for you both."

He looks back toward our girlfriends, "Thanks. But I think you have bigger things to worry about."

He's not wrong, and my attention turns to Elena again.

She and Bonnie are talking now, and she's looking more relaxed than she has all afternoon.

 _This is good_ , I decide. She needs this.

* * *

Having our friends around does help improve Elena's mood, and before long, she's even laughing again.

We play a round of pool, which Enzo and I just barely win, and watch an entire game on the flatscreen before Mom calls us back to the house.

Now, I'm sitting on a stool inside, watching my girl twirl around the kitchen with the other women that are helping prep dinner for the household of Brotherhood members.

She seems at ease there, with Bonnie, my Mom, and the other old ladies, and I can't take my eyes off of her smiling lips.

Even when we eat and help clean up after, my eyes are on her, just happy that this shitty day seems to be ending on a better note for her than it had started.

Mom sends us all upstairs, once the dishes are loaded and the counters wiped down, to shower and get ready for bed.

She shouts after us that she expects Enzo and me to be in my room and for the girls to take Elena's new room, to which Enzo's colorful reply of "not being able to knock Bonnie up any more than he already has" gets a wet hand towel thrown at our heads.

We're still laughing as we head for the showers.

* * *

Now, I'm sure Mom had meant that she didn't want Enzo and Bonnie sneaking off to one room, and Elena and I to the other, so the four of us debate the specifics and end up crashing in the spare room as a group.

The king sized bed is big enough to fit us all easily, and Elena seems more calm now that she is sandwiched between Bonnie and myself.

The two girls whisper to each other for a while as Enzo starts to snore quietly from his edge of the bed.

I lose track of their conversation, instead choosing to bury my face in Elena's hair, snuggling into her back as closely as possible.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I'm there, fading in and out of consciousness, until she turns in my arms.

Now that she's facing me, I can see that Bonnie has also drifted off to sleep and that a slow exhaustion has crept onto Elena's eyes as well.

"Bed time?" I tease her quietly and she nods, "I think so."

I kiss the tip of her nose and reach over for the lamp, the lone source of light in the room, and turn it off.

Darkness swallows us and Elena moves closer to my body.

"Damon?"

"Hmmm?"

I feel her breath against the skin of my neck, "Is there anyone in the Brotherhood that's good with computers? Like...hacking and stuff?"

Frowning, I pull away and try to make out her face, "Depends. What are you wanting hacked?"

There is a hesitance in her voice that makes me think she's blushing, "I was just hoping that we might be able to find some information on her...Katherine...my mother. A birth certificate, death certificate, shot records, marriage license, Facebook page...anything really. I want a better idea of who she was."

The request was understandable, and at least I had something to offer her this time, "Uncle Zach is the best in the Brotherhood with that sort of stuff, but if we ask him to do it, he'll tell my father. Which isn't a big deal if you don't mind it...but I know this is sort of personal and that you might not want the Brotherhood breathing down your back about it."

She smiles a little against my chest, "You know me too well."

I smirk at that, then say, "Your best bet then is probably Lexi. The girl's a genius with the web, and she'll be discreet. If she can't find anything you want, then we can go to Zach."

Elena nods as a yawn takes over her mouth, "Sounds good."

I let her finish then press a short kiss against her lips, "Good. A plan for tomorrow. Tonight, you need some sleep."

She couldn't argue with that, or was just so tired that giving in was easier.

Either way, she simply exhaled deeply then let her body weight sag against me.

I held her tightly, peppering light kisses over her face until her breathing mellowed out and she fell asleep.

Only then, did I allow myself to relax into the mattress and join her in dreaming.

* * *

 **:)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry about being MIA guys! This has been a stupid crazy month *insert exhaustion emoji here lol***

 **Thanks for being so patient with me and for sticking with the story! Ya'll are the best!**

* * *

 _ **ELENA**_

* * *

The skin around my fingernails is almost nonexistent, with the way I've been chewing on them nervously for the past hour.

Damon and I are in the school library with Lexi, huddled around her laptop at one of the back tables.

She's ran my birth mother's name through a ton of different databases, some of which I'd never even heard of, before writing something down on the pad beside her.

"This is all I can find," she says, finally.

Damon takes the pad from her and frowns, "An email? That's it?"

"And a date of birth," Lexi points out, "She would have been twenty-two when you were born, Elena."

"There was nothing else?" Damon prods further.

"With the school's WIFI limiting what websites I can use, it's hard to dig any deeper," Lexi sits back in her chair, "Sorry. But this is the most I could pull up."

I stare at the paper in Damon's hands, my chest suddenly feeling heavy.

"It's okay, Lex. Thank you for doing this."

She nods and closes the laptop, "I can try to find more at lunch when I leave campus. I'll text you if anything else comes up."

Damon agrees for me, because my brain has drifted off too far to pay attention to a response.

Twenty-two.

My birth mother had died with an entire life left to live.

I can't help but wonder if that would have been my fate as well, sticking with the Family.

A shutter courses through my body against my will.

I'll never have to concern myself with the FFMC again...which should have me doing the happy dance down the hallways.

Instead, I just feel sad and a little lost.

The relief is there, of course, not having the stress of their presence hanging over me, but it also hurts to know that my old life is over for good.

Everything I ever was; gone.

John and Isobel...they were never really my parents, were they?

And still, they are the only parents I have ever known.

Maybe losing them has made me desperate for something to connect to, but how exactly am I meant to understand who my mother might have been with nothing more than an email?

I can't.

The answers I want aren't in any computer.

I'd known that even before asking Lexi to look, but I'm not ready to have that conversation with Grayson yet, since his own betrayal still feels like a stabbing pain in my gut.

At least he is trying though, texting me daily and even setting up the appointment for me to have my blood tested.

To see if I really am his daughter.

I don't want to think about what it means if I'm not.

* * *

"Babe, you okay?" Damon touches my arm gently, reverting my focus to the dark rims around his crystal blue eyes.

At least, with everything else going to shit, I still have him.

I still have my friends, and the Brotherhood; plenty to be grateful for.

I force a nod, "I think so. I was just…"

"Hoping we'd find more?" he prods, "I understand. After school, I can ask Uncle Zach if he-"

"No," I cut him off, "No, that's okay. The Brotherhood has dealt with enough on my behalf."

Damon slides his hand down my arm, until his fingers are grasping mine, "You know it's no problem."

"I know," I assure him, "But this is...personal. Maybe I should talk to Grayson about her first. He knew her. He could probably tell me more than Google."

A sympathetic smirk pulls at his lips, and he kisses my forehead, "Maybe. But you have something now, at least. A birthday and an email. Not much, but more than we knew an hour ago."

I squeeze his hand and reach over for the notepad page Lexi had written on.

My fingers trail over the letters of my mother's name, and before I can think about my actions, I push out of my chair and start across the library.

Damon follows behind me, grabbing the bag I'd left, "Elena?"

* * *

The student computers are lined up against the back wall of the room and I drop in front of one, already typing away when Damon catches up.

"A little warning before you take off?" he teases, plopping into the chair next to mine, "What are you doing?"

I ignore the question as my webpage loads, and when it does, he moves closer for a better look.

"You're going to send her a message? No offense, babe, but I don't think you're going to get a reply."

I roll my eyes at him, "No shit. I'm not trying to contact anyone. I'm trying to get into her account."

Damon frowns, "You can do that?"

"I might not be a good a hacker as Lexi or Zach," I pause long enough to type out my name and hit send, "But I did learn a few things with the Family. Emails are just complicated paper trails. I have to send one to the account, then I can use it to try and rewrite the password through a backdoor IP address, once I have a laptop."

Damon's brow arches, "And getting into her email is going to offer...what, exactly?"

"I don't know," I admit, turning to face him, "Maybe nothing. Or maybe reading things that she wrote will help me understand her; the choices she made…"

I bite my lip, "It's something. It has to be."

Damon sighs deeply and leans forward, "Elena, I get that you want to feel closer to her. A mother you never knew existed; I don't blame you. But-"

"But what?" I challenge, sitting up straighter.

His jaw flexes in that stubborn way of his, "Just that grasping at straws might leave you disappointed."

"I'm already disappointed," I argue, "So much of my life has been a lie that I barely even know who I am anymore."

It's a chance, Damon," I press, placing a hand on his knee, "It's hope. That something will make sense of all this and I can wrap my head around it."

There's hesitance in his features; caution for my sake, and I appreciate it.

I know he's worried for me and doesn't want me to end up being hurt more than I already have, but if there is a way of finding some truth in this chaos, I have to take it.

"It's just a little digging," I tell him, "I'm not jumping down a rabbit hole."

He smirks, but it's unenthused, "We're already in the rabbit hole."

It's hard to argue with that, but I'm saved from having to when the computer in front of me dings with a notification.

* * *

Damon and I both jump at the sound, our eyes shooting to the monitor, and my mouth falls open at what is flashing on the screen.

"Someone replied," I manage to whisper, and flicker my gaze to Damon.

He swallows slowly, "It might be spam, or an alert, or a number of things."

I move the mouse over, letting it hover on the bold font, "Or...it could be her."

"Elena-"

"No, think about it," I urge him as my stomach begins swarming in knots, "My father said Katherine died, right? But after all the lies he's told, why should we believe anything he says? Lexi didn't find a death certificate. What if this is just another lie he told?" My hand is shaking now, "What if my mother is still alive?"

The words seem to make sense to me, even as I'm saying them, and Damon doesn't deny the possibility.

Instead he just says, "Open it."

Two clicks, and the message is in front of me, holding my breath in my throat.

* * *

 _Elena,  
_ _I must say that it is a surprise to receive word from you on such an outdated address, but I am pleased, nonetheless.  
_ _I know who you are and your relationship to Katherine Pierce.  
_ _I'm sure you have many questions. We should meet in person._

* * *

I read the email three times before looking to Damon, "No name."

"That's not suspicious at all," his lips pull off his teeth in annoyance, "Ask for one."

I nod and start typing a reply.

* * *

 _Who is this? How do you know Katherine? How do you know who I am?_

* * *

I hardly take a breath until a response is given, so it's lucky that it comes as quick as the first one had.

* * *

 _I'm your father_.

* * *

"Damon…"

"I know," he assures me, his voice barely above a whisper.

Another email pops up; an address with the words " _One hour. Let's talk_." attached.

I read the location.

"That's in Charlottesville! Damon, that's half an hour from here. We can-"

"No," he stops me, reaching over to exit off the email page.

"Damon, what the fuck?!"

He grabs my hands when I try to pull it back up, "Elena, stop. We don't even know who's messaging you. We aren't going to go meet up with a stranger."

" _We_ don't have to," I glare at him, "I don't need your permission to go."

Damon groans deeply, "This could be dangerous. What if John is pulling some twisted shit on you? He has to know you'd have questions about your Mom, right? This could be some trap."

"Or it could be my actual father," I hiss as I pull my hands free.

He curses under his breath, "Damn it, Elena. At least let Zach trace the email first. Let the Brotherhood know that someone's contacted you."

I shake my head, "The Brotherhood would never let me go and we both know it."

"Then let them go for you!" he pleads, "Let us check it out first."

I pull away from him and stand up, "This is a chance for answers, Damon. Whoever this is knows something about me and about my mother. Maybe it really is my biological father; maybe it isn't...but I'll never know if I send in the calvary before finding out."

"Elena," he groans, "Please-"

"I'm going," I tell him, my mind made up, "You can come with me or I'll borrow a car and go without you. It's your choice. But I'm going."

He stares at me for a long hard minute, as if testing my resolve.

When his searching eyes find nothing, he frowns.

"Fine. But I text my father once we're there to send some of the Brotherhood as backup, and if something doesn't feel right, in any capacity, we are out. I mean it, babe. I'll drag you to the bike kicking and screaming if I have to."

I nod eagerly, "Agreed."

"Fuck me," he mutters under his breath, then grabs my arm and yanks me into his chest to kiss my head, "I hope you're right about this."

* * *

I'm feeling less confident in my plan as we skip out of the school building and cross the parking lot to the Softail.

But my mind doesn't waiver from my choice.

Whoever this person is at the other end of Katherine's email...they know who I am.

 _I'm your father._

God, as if things couldn't get any more wild.

But the chance for a real truth was too tempting to let pass, no matter the risks involved.

Damon reaches over to the bike and gives me a helmet, "You're sure about this?"

I take it and meet his eyes, "Absolutely."

With a final sigh, he kisses me.

A rough, desperate punch of mouths that feels bruising against my lips.

It ends quickly, and Damon climbs on the bike, "Then let's get this over with."

With rushed movements, I copy the motion, sliding into place behind him, and as soon as I'm steady, the bike starts and we tear from the parking lot.

* * *

Okay, so Charlottesville may have been a little over half an hour away, but the time meant very little as we cross the city's border and my stomach flops in a million different directions.

My mind is filled with thoughts of learning the truth; the real truth, and my fingers dig harder into Damon's sides as the anticipation grows.

The address I was given leads us a few roads out of the main city streets, and down a few country roads, which seem to be a staple piece for the state, since they are very similar to the ones in Mystic Falls.

The bike rumbles as Damon accelerates and the vibration does nothing to ease the tightness in my throat.

In fact, it only grows more restricted, the bike seeming to get louder around me.

And louder still.

Wait a moment...

* * *

Damon tenses beneath my hands as the same conclusion hits him as well, and then it's too late.

Two riders appear on either side of us, seemingly out of nowhere, their bikes taking up the majority of the lane.

They move so close to us, that it erases all possibility of coincidence from the board.

A sharper rumble, and I turn to see that two more bikes have joined the others, these flanking us.

Damon hits the accelerator, causing the Softail to lurch forward sharply, but the others are ready for that.

One of the riders speeds ahead, cutting us off so abruptly that Damon is forced to slam on the brakes to keep us from a collision, and I get an eyeful of the kutte he's wearing.

More specifically, the large symbol on the back of it.

A golden Crown.

The Highway Kings.

* * *

Oh god, Damon had been right.

This was a trap!

I was so stupid! So fucking stupid to think that it would be this easy.

That the answers to all my problems would appear with a simple email; that I would actually meet my real father.

I had been so desperate, with a child's aching heart, looking for something, anything to make sense…

And because of that, I had put not only myself, but now Damon in danger.

We are blocked in good now, a motorcycle on each side of us, and the tightness of Damon's muscles tells me that he too has realized how entirely fucked we are.

The driver in front of us makes a motion.

He wants Damon to follow him, and at this point, what choice do we really have?

We're boxed from all sides, with no escape route in sight.

Panic causes my breaths to come out in short, quick bursts, then there's a pressure on my knee.

I look down and see that Damon has reached over and gripped it in reassurance.

When he is forced to let me go, I readjust my arms around his middle and hold on, praying that if nothing else, he is able to get away safely before the Kings kill me.

* * *

The group ride only lasts a few miles and a couple turns down dark back roads.

Eventually, we reach a driveway and the procession slows, allowing us to pull up to a fairly nice two story country home.

The land opens here to some wide fields on either side, and more trees lay beyond the acreage.

It would be a pretty sight, if I wasn't so terrified.

Another gesture from the rider that had been ahead of us has Damon halting to a stop, though I can tell he's reluctant to kill the engine.

Maybe there was still a chance that we could peel out of here and lose these guys.

Doubtful, considering all the eyes on us, and the bike still at our rear.

Damon's helmet swivels as he glances around, and I guess that he is calculating our chances as well, and getting the same number I had.

Zero.

With a curse I feel him make, he swipes at the kickstand and turns the key off.

The others do the same, still watching us, and my fear for Damon begins to supersede the fear I feel for myself.

There is very little hope that I will ever leave this pretty property alive, but Damon still might.

He can go home to his family and our friends, and the Brotherhood will keep him safe.

* * *

With newfound courage, I climb off the bike and remove my helmet.

I feel Damon do the same behind me.

"My god," a muffled male voice comes from the rider in front of me, and he too pulls off his helmet, "You really do look just like her."

The man isn't one that I recognize, but he has a VP patch on, which tells me exactly who we're dealing with.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson."

He grins slowly, his eyes trailing over me, "Smart girl. You certainly don't get that from your mother."

"What do you know about my mother?" I demand, taking a step forward, until Damon's hand touches my arm, halting me as he moves to my side.

"All in due time," Klaus assures me, "But Elijah is awaiting us inside and wishes to speak with you."

Annoyance and anger spit words from my mouth, "I don't give a damn about what your fucking President wants! Tell me what you know!"

His expression falls to one of feigned disheartenment, "Now, now, Elena...is that any way to talk to blood?"

I freeze, and it's Damon who asks the question burning on my tongue, "What the hell do you mean?"

But before he can answer, another voice calls out.

"That's enough, Niklaus."

* * *

All of our heads turn toward the house's wrap around porch, where an older man is standing near the rails, shadowed by more kutte wearing King members.

His firm tone and slight resemblance to his brother makes his identity pretty obvious to deduct.

"Elijah," I whisper, and Damon straightens at my side, moving so that he is a little more in front of me.

Elijah Mikaelson chuckles at the movement, and starts down the stairs; toward us.

He is exactly as I imagined; handsome and deadly.

"Brown eyes, dark hair, and young men willing to die for you," he smirks with amusement, "You truly are Katherine's daughter."

I swallow thickly, willing my fear to stay at bay, "You sent that email, those lies, just to get me here."

He nods shamelessly, "I sent the email. I have to admit that I didn't expect it to be so easy. Though I suppose being raised by the Founding Family didn't exactly offer you the best educational insight. They kept you quite sheltered...all the lies the span for you...must have been a real shock when it all came crumbling apart."

My jaw flexes at the reminder, and I realize what his words mean, "You've been watching me."

"Of course we have," Elijah answers with another smile, "For years now."

There was a dark tone to his voice, which Damon notices, because he corrals me further behind his body.

Elijah's eyes flickered to him then, and reads the tension I'm sure is on my boyfriend's face, "Don't do anything stupid, kid. We're just here to talk. No one needs to get hurt today."

"Bullshit," Damon spits, "You've been after Elena for months! You really think we're stupid enough to believe you just want to chat?"

Elijah ignores him, focusing back on me instead, "You want answers, don't you?"

Not badly enough to let Damon die for them.

"I want you to let him go," I motion to Damon who, of course, lets out a noise of protest, but I keep my gaze on President, "You want revenge for what I did to Kol, fine...but Damon has nothing to do with this."

"I'm not leaving without you," Damon states firmly, side eyeing me.

I grit my teeth and say just as stubbornly, "You will if they let you."

"Nobody is going anywhere yet," Elijah shuts us both down, "And as for Kol...he was an idiot and got no less than he deserved."

* * *

More than anything else, those words catch me off guard.

"How do you even-"

"There were cameras at the warehouse he took you to," Klaus stepped closer to us, "But don't worry, we destroyed the evidence of your little...transgression."

None of this was making sense anymore.

"If you know what I did...why haven't you killed me already?" I ask, more confused than afraid now.

Elijah answers in a cold tone, "As I said, Kol was an idiot. He had specific instructions and chose to ignore them. And after seeing what he tried to do to you…"

There was a new menace on the President's face now, "If you hadn't shot him, I gladly would have."

"I...I don't understand," I admit, shaking my head a little, "He was your brother…"

"Yes," Elijah admits, "He was. But he was young, spoiled by my parents and new to the family business. He never had the opportunity to meet Katherine...or to learn her importance to me."

"Katherine," Damon sounds as confused as I, "What does Elena's mother have to do with the Kings?"

Elijah's eyes flicker to him, "Nothing, anymore."

When his attention focuses back on me, there is a resolve in his eyes that I recognize, and it sends a chill down my back.

"You loved her."

The world around me swirles a little, things falling slowly into place.

Elijah's mouth twitches, "For a long time, I did. Despite her deceptive nature. And I wasn't the only one. Katherine had that way about her...a free spirit; always running. But I did love her, so I accepted that, letting her come and go as she liked. Something she took advantage of."

He sighs, almost sadly, "You have to understand, Elena, I did truly care for her. But the last time she left, she planned for it to be permanent, and she took something of _mine_ with her. And that...that was unacceptable."

" _She came to the Family days before going into labor, looking for protection and never said who from."_

John's statement races through my mind, and the air leaves my lungs.

I feel as if I have been experiencing nothing but whiplash for days and the nausea and dizziness are becoming familiar.

"She was pregnant when she came to the Family for protection," I whisper, loud enough that he could hear, "From you."

Elijah nods, "It was unfortunate that she had already given birth by the time I found her. My child in her womb was the only thing that might have saved her, after her betrayal."

My throat constricts again as I look at the man before me in a new light, "This is impossible."

Elijah chuckles, "Not quite. You see, I did not lie to you in that email, Elena, and I have never wished you harm. How could I?"

A small smile graces his lips, "You're my daughter."

* * *

 **And Up and Down the rollercoaster goes. lol**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Will try to get the next one up faster.**


	32. Chapter 32

**It's only Tuesday and this has already been the longest week ever, guys!**

 **On the plus side, got some writing done! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **ELENA**_

* * *

"Feel free to say "I told you so"," I whisper with a deflated breath as Damon and I are led into the large farmhouse by the Kings.

His grip on my hand tightens and I can feel his gaze shift to my face, "I'm saving it for when we get out of here."

When. Not if; _when_.

I wish I could muster the same confidence that he seems to have, but the truth is hard to ignore.

We left school early, so unless Enzo, Bonnie, or one of the others rats us out, none of the adults are even going to know that we're missing, let alone that they should be looking for us in fucking Charlottesville.

The Kings could kill us both now, bury us out back, and our families would be none the wiser.

Except...that might not be entirely true.

We are in a tastefully decorated living room and being urged to the sofa before I allow myself to refocus on Elijah Mikaelson.

Could he really be my _father_?

After so many lies, it is hard to know what to believe, but why would he make something like this up?

Surely the president of an outlaw MC has better things to do than chase down teenage girls and tell them false stories.

I'm on the edge of my seat, next to Damon who looks only slightly more tempered than I am, but force myself to remain calm.

If there is truth to Elijah's proclamation, then I'm not in any real danger.

 _Probably_ not in danger.

Hopefully.

* * *

The man chuckles easily as he sits in the chair across from me, "You can relax. We're just here to talk, remember?"

There's nothing between us but a small coffee table with an envelope on top, and Elijah motions to it, "That's for you."

I narrow my eyes and he sighs, "I expected you to be mistrustful; any sane person would be, in your position. So there's your proof that everything I've said to you is the truth."

"Want to be a little more specific?" I ask, instead of reaching for what he is offering.

I need to know exactly what I'm getting myself into.

By way of answer, Elijah leans forward and grabs the envelope, opening the thing for me.

He removes a few pages of paper with what appears to be some sort of chart, followed by a lot of typed writing.

"When you struggled with Kol in the warehouse...you were injured," he reminds me with the same solemn expression he'd worn before, "I had thought my own chance to learn the truth had disappeared with you that day, but alas, fate had other plans. There were two separate blood samples at the scene, and thanks to the footage we obtained, I can prove the second sample came from you."

He held the papers out to me, "I ran that sample against my own blood. Would you like to read the results?"

My mouth went dry at the question, and the fact that there was no bluff in his eyes; no deceit.

I swallowed thickly and took the records from him.

The words on the page blurred as I read them, first to myself, then out loud, for Damon's sake.

"Based on testing results obtained from analysis of the DNA loci listed, the probability of paternity is 99.9602%," I blink a few hard times, "It's time stamped for four months ago."

Damon stiffened beside me and I look over to see his expression turn all kinds of pissed.

"Drugs, guns, murder, illegal blood testing," he all but snarls at the President, "Are there any laws you don't break? I wouldn't put it past you to have fabricated those results as well!"

"Damon, stop."

"No. This could be another trick! He's torturing you with false informa-"

I grab his arm and squeeze, "The hospital's seal is on the page. It's real."

Those blue eyes meet mine, and I can read the panic in them.

It's the same emotion reflecting in my own.

"He's not lying."

* * *

Elijah watches our exchange without a word, perhaps giving me a moment to process the truth, now that it is finally in front of me.

I would have thought I'd feel relieved, holding something tangible with facts.

Instead, I just end up with more questions that I don't want the answers to, but need to ask anyway.

"You killed Katherine? During the raid on the Founding Family?"

My...god, my _father_ simply sits back into his chair, as if we are not discussing a homicide he has already implied he committed.

"I did what was needed for my family," he answers vaguely, and I shake my head.

"No. I need more than that. You said she betrayed you and you killed her for it. Why? I'm owed an explanation at least!"

Elijah considers me, then smirks, "Indeed. I believe you are."

"Careful Elijah," Klaus spoke from his perch near the edge of the sofa, where he had been keeping an eye on the door, "Her loyalty is not to the Kings."

"Nonsense," Elijah waves him off while still holding my gaze, "She's family. Blood. And we are honest with our own, are we not?"

When his brother merely grunted in response, the President continued on.

"When I discovered Katherine was pregnant with you, Elena, I was overjoyed. Children had never been of concern to me...but I wanted you. I would have moved heaven and earth for you. Your mother, however..." a dark cloud covered his face, and diluted anger burned in his eyes, "She did not wish to give up her old ways, no matter how reckless or foolish. I forbade her indulging in any of her vices until after your birth, but Katherine didn't like being told what to do. So she left, pregnant with my child."

He leaned toward me and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in front of his mouth, "I looked for her for months, but she never stayed in one place for long. I was worried what she might be doing to herself; to you, and the possibilities made me angry. But the anger was good, it kept me focused. And eventually, I did find her; hiding out with a rival MC."

"The Founding Family," I whisper, and Elijah nods.

"The Gilberts had always been sweet on her, I suppose it made sense that she would take advantage, and the Family had already been a nuisance needing to be dealt with. It was two birds with one stone really...and when I found Katherine…"

The fingers of his hands flex a little as his jaw grinds, "She told me she had gotten rid of the fetus. That she refused to let me anchor her down with a child and had taken care of the situation. I'm sorry to say that I believed her. For years, I believed her."

I feel Damon's fingers interlace through my own and it's only then that I realize I'm crying.

With a quick brush over my cheeks, I clear my throat, "But you found out the truth?"

"It took time," Elijah admits with a dismal frown, "Far longer than it should have, given the tabs my club was keeping on the Founding Family. I knew John supposedly had a kid, but it wasn't until you had already grown that I saw you for the first time."

His lips turn up a little now, "Your resemblance to Katherine was so striking, I had to do a double take. I thought it was impossible, my imagination...so I had you followed and vetted, until I was all but certain you were the child Katherine had been carrying."

"And then you had me kidnapped," I pointed out with only a hint of bitterness in my voice, "Not exactly the best way to instigate a parental relationship."

Elijah grit his teeth again.

"That...ordeal, was never meant to happen the way it did," he exhales in a huff, "As I mentioned before, Kol had just gained membership to the Kings. He was young and eager to prove himself...and neither you nor anyone in the Founding Family would recognize him, the way they might have if Niklaus or myself had made the extraction."

 _Extraction_. Nice.

"I had instructed Kol to take you to the parking lot behind that warehouse; to wait with you in the vehicle until I had arrived. I had planned on explaining everything to you and taking DNA to run the test so that we would both know for sure, but Kol wasn't privy to the details. He assumed the abduction was for ransom purposes, and decided to have his fun, despite my directive."

" _Fun_?" I huffed out, "He tried to rape me."

"And you put a bullet in his neck for it," the son of a bitch is actually grinning, "That's the kind of vengeance we Mikaelson's are renowned for."

The comparison feels like a slap in the face and the next thing I know, I'm on my feet with a raised voice, "That shot was an accident! I'm _nothing_ like you."

Damon and Elijah both stand as well.

The older man's smile falters some, but the pride in his expression is hardly diminished, "Oh, but you are. We've been watching you, Elena. You are my daughter; you _are_ a Mikaelson. And in time, you'll come to realize just how important that makes you, especially to this club."

He's beaming, as if expecting me to be happy with this news, but all I feel is sick.

I had thought the Family was bad enough.

But being the daughter of a Mikaelson? Literally the most notorious crime family among the outlaw clubs...it was wrong.

All of this is so wrong.

I don't want to be MC royalty, I don't want any attachments to murderers and drug rings and god knows what else!

All I want, all I've ever wanted, is to be normal for once in my fricken life and go on dates and spend time with my friends and graduate and go to college and to separate myself as far away from these fucking outlaws as possible!

* * *

"I'm sure this is all overwhelming," Elijah reasons with me, "But I hope you can realize that we are on the same side, Elena...I want the same thing as you."

"You have no idea what I want," I snap at him, "Having me followed doesn't mean you know who I am."

"I know that you wanted the truth badly enough to risk coming here for it," he fires back, "I know that you want to belong to something bigger than yourself and that you let John walk away from you without a moment of remorse after he betrayed you. Don't you see, Elena? You are like me...like us. We're blood. _Family_."

Lily's words ring in my ear at his statement and are out of my mouth before I can think to stop them.

"Family isn't blood. It's love. I don't love you...and you don't love me. You don't know me and I don't know you, any of you. Sharing DNA doesn't change that."

"No," Elijah admits, "But _time_ can. The Kings have acquired this property to be closer to Mystic Falls...closer to you, Elena. Stay a while, and get to know us."

But I already know way more than I want to.

"And if I refuse?"

We both stare at each other, and for the first time, I can notice a resemblance; an echo of my own features in Elijah's face.

It's how I know he's serious when he says, "I think that would be a mistake."

* * *

Before I can offer a retort, we are interrupted by the sounds of engines nearing the house, and a lot of them.

"We've got company," Klaus yells over after a quick observation, and the members around the room move into an almost formation; some going toward the door and windows, others closing around Damon and myself.

In all honesty, I'd forgotten their presence in the room, as I'd been so focused on Elijah that everything else dimmed in comparison.

"Shit," one of the guys at the window mutters, "John Gilbert. Some of the Family's with him."

"How many?" Elijah asks, walking over.

It's Klaus that answers, "At least six, but there's more coming up...Not the FFMC patch though, something else...a bird. Big and black."

"A raven?" the other minion offers and Elijah's gaze shoots over to me and Damon.

"No," he says, "It's a Crow. The Brotherhood."

The Brotherhood.

I feel relief for the first time all day, and can't help but fall back into Damon's chest a little as it washes over me.

The Brotherhood is here. He'll be safe.

* * *

One by one, the noise outside dies as bikes are killed, and it only takes a moment for a familiar voice to fill the air.

"Mikaelson! Come out here, you son of a bitch!"

It's my father...I mean, John. The man who raised me...and had turned his back on me.

Elijah motions for the men to clear out of his way and he goes to the door.

As he pulls it open, Klaus sticks close to his side, his hand near his waist.

No doubt where he has a weapon concealed.

I move to follow, but one of the men blocks my path.

Damon's hands grip my arms from behind, pulling me into his side, and I remind myself to breathe.

Things don't have to turn violent if everyone remains calm...we might walk away unscathed.

* * *

"John," Elijah acknowledges his guest as he steps out onto the porch, "Always a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Don't bullshit me with your pleasantries," John answers back gruffly, "Where's my daughter?"

"You mean _my_ daughter?" Elijah corrects, and I can hear the smirk in his voice from where I'm standing, "She's just inside. Perfectly sound."

There's a lot of silence that follows, as I'm sure the shock of the revealed news hits everyone.

Until a new voice says, "Why don't you bring the girl out so we can see that for ourselves. My son, too. I know he's here with her; that's his Harley right there."

 _Giuseppe_.

I glance up to Damon who is stiff and focused, staring ahead at the doorway.

Elijah makes a motion toward the man hovering near us, and he moves.

Damon grips my hand as we walk outside.

* * *

My eyes scan the arrivees as soon as they are within my line of sight.

Giuseppe, his VP Joshua Branson, Damon's Uncle Zach, Mason, Connor, and Lorenzo Sr.

Then there's John, flanked by seven other Founding Family members.

Men I grew up around, but was considerably less attached to than the ones wearing the Crow.

"Elena," John breathes my name in relief, but it's Giuseppe that calls out to us.

"You kids alright?"

Damon nods at his father, "We're good...just getting some history lessons."

Elijah laughs at that, "Not quite a need for this calvary, is there gentlemen? I just wanted a moment with my daughter. Is that a crime?"

I notice a few glances shared between the Brotherhood, and even the Family, but John's eyes are still on me.

I swallow, and tell him the truth, "He has proof. Blood tests. Elijah is my biological father."

John's expression is as unreadable as ever, and when he doesn't respond, Elijah does, "You knew it was a possibility, Gilbert. Katherine was mine, long before her attention drifted to you or that brother of yours."

"So you try to have Elena abducted?" John shoots back, "Just to flaunt her about as something else you can claim?"

"I have more claim to her than you ever did," Elijah snarls back, and the sound of a few safety clicks echoed across the yard.

"Enough!" Giuseppe steps between the two men, pining John with a hard look first, "We didn't come here to fight about semantics."

Then he turns to face Elijah, "As for you and your MC, we've got no beef with you and no interest in getting involved in your affairs. But those kids are leaving here with us, and I've got no problem making things personal if you try and stop them."

Elijah blinks at the man, as if taken aback by the not so subtle threat, and he does a quick observation of the crowd, before lifting his arms, palms out, "Your son was simply a means for transportation. If he wishes to leave, then of course he is more than welcome to. But Elena and I still have things to discuss, and seeing that she's _not_ your child-"

"She's not yours either," John cuts in, taking a step forward, "No matter what those labs of yours say. You didn't raise her!"

"No," Elijah agrees, "You and that bitch wife of yours made sure that would never be a possibility, didn't you?"

When John's eyes narrow in aggression, I see Klaus's hand flicker back toward his waist, and know that things had drawn on far enough.

"Stop it!" I shout, and pull away from Damon to get everyone's attention.

When all gazes are on me, I set my jaw and turn to John, "You lied to me for years and put me in danger over and over because of the way you live. You raised me, and maybe you even loved me, but what you did is unforgivable. You're not my father...but neither are _you_ ," I whirl around to Elijah.

His face remains expressionless as I speak, "I don't know you. I don't want to know you. I don't want _any_ of this! If the two of you want to live at each other's throats, that's your business, but I'm not going to be the rope between you."

The corners of my eyes burn as I offer a glance to the Brotherhood before facing both of the outlaw leaders.

"I'm going with them, now. And if either of you ever gave a damn about me, you'd leave me the hell alone."

John curses and Elijah's deadpan expression has finally broken through with annoyance, "You're making a mistake, Elena."

I shake my head, "No. My mistake was not seeing that the family I've made for myself is more than enough. I don't need anything or anyone else."

He makes a move toward me as I back away, but Damon is between us before Elijah's hand can even reach up to touch my arm, "She said to leave her alone."

"Back down, kid," Elijah warns, "Before things get messy."

A low gruff comes from the Brotherhood, followed by Giuseppe's heavy footfalls as he approaches the porch, "Touch a hair on his head and see what happens."

When he reaches the steps, Klaus reacts first, drawing the gun from his waistband, "That's far enough."

Giuseppe pauses, his eyes darting between Elijah and Klaus, and I grip onto Damon's arm.

"You shoot me," Giuseppe starts to reason, "And you'll have to kill everyone here, which is gonna cause an awful big problem for you boys."

"How do you figure that?" Klaus challenges back.

"My MC isn't like yours," Damon's father states with a hint of contempt, "We're embedded in our community, with jobs, and friends, and families that will expect us home. We've got other members back in our town that know where we are right now. If we all go missing, that heat is coming right to your front door."

* * *

My breath is tight in my throat, panic coursing through my veins as I silently plead that Klaus will listen to reason.

It takes a moment, but he does lower his muzzle, "Elijah?"

The deference is accepted by my biological father, who appears to be weighing his options as he stares between us all.

"They can leave," he says finally, "Every one of them. But Elena stays."

John laughs humorlessly from his place between the porch and the bikes, "You're out of your goddamn mind if you think-"

* * *

Elijah moves fast.

One moment he is facing me, our eyes meeting as he makes his declaration, and the next, he's taken the gun out of Klaus's hand and pulled the trigger.

I scream as the gunshot rings out, echoing in the trees around us and drives a sharp ringing through my eardrum.

I almost don't notice John fall to his knees, or the blood that starts to seep to the ground from beneath his jacket.

When I do, I scream for an entirely different reason.

"Now," Elijah's finger is still on the trigger as he turns the weapon on Giuseppe now, "Let's try this again."

* * *

 **:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Update!**

* * *

There's a gun pointed at my father.

There's a gun.

Pointed at my father.

My brain seems to process this faster than my body, and despite the chaotic nature of the situation, I'm suddenly hyper aware of every tiny detail around me.

The tight scowl on my dad's face as he holds Elijah Mikaelson's cold gaze.

The panicked movements of the Family members that rush forward to their fallen President, other's pulling out guns of their own.

Elijah's men doing the same.

The unsettled anger of the rest of the Brotherhood, and the crunch of the grass as Joshua takes a full step toward my dad, only to be stopped by Mason.

Lastly, I notice the way the sun catches Elena's brown hair, turning in a deep auburn.

The red flashes as her body draws further away from me, and reality comes crashing back, bringing the speed and volume with it.

" _Holy shit!"_

 _"Move the jacket!"_

 _"Giuseppe!"_

 _"Hold on, John. Put pressure on that!"_

And then Elena is standing in front of my father, facing the loaded gun that Elijah has pointed at him.

"Don't hurt him," she's begging, "Please, don't hurt him. He didn't do anything! He isn't apart of this."

Elijah doesn't lower the gun, but his finger does move away from the trigger, "Get out of the way, Elena."

"He's right," my father adds, "You need to get back."

Elena shakes her head furiously, "He won't shoot me."

I'm not willing to bet on that, and considering there are a handful of other firearms pointed at each club right now, there was a risk of getting hit by crossfire action, whether Elijah pulls that trigger or not.

"Elena," I call out to her, wanting more than anything to dive across the space between us and to tuck her safely behind me, but that gun is still pointing toward her and my dad.

One wrong move could cost an actual life.

"John is bleeding out," Elijah says slowly, addressing my father, "You and his club can get him to a hospital with time to spare if you leave right now. Take the boy there with you for all I care. But she stays."

Years of reading Dad's expressions clues me in to the growing hatred he is feeling towards the man in front of him, but his voice is cool when he speaks.

"You're going to want to let John's men leave with him right now."

"Is that right?" Elijah challenges, his eyes flickering down to Elena, who is still positioned in front of my father, then back up.

Dad steps forward, placing a hand on Elena's shoulder, and I get the impression that he's preparing to toss her out of the way if need be.

"Not unless you feel like going to jail for attempted murder," he muses, and Elijah's brow arches slowly, "You've envolved the police?"

"I told you," Dad's tone is harsh, "We aren't like your club. Now, I'd guess you have about two minutes, three if you're lucky, before-"

He hadn't even finished the sentence when the sudden sharp wailing of cop car sirens sounded from a distance.

"Times up."

* * *

Elijah curses good and loud, but at least he finally lowers that damned gun.

"Damon," Dad's hand is still on Elena's shoulder and he gives her a gentle nudge in my direction, "Take Elena on home now."

Seeing the window of escape, I reach over to grab Elena's arm and pull her to me as I back toward the stairs.

Elijah's eyes don't leave my father, though there is enough aggression in his expression to make me wonder if he's not considering reaiming that gun.

"I truly hope your little backwoods MC is capable of defending itself ," the President says through clenched teeth, "Because you've just made one hell of an enemy."

We're near my bike now, and I'm all but pushing Elena onto the thing, not that she needs the help; the girl is moving like hell's on her heels, and some of the other Brotherhood members step between us and the house, clearing an exit from the yard.

I hesitate just long enough for Elijah to give orders for the Family to get John off his property, then I start my Harley, and whatever final threat he gives to them and my father is lost to the engine roar.

"Hold on," I yell to Elena, dropping the bike into gear and peeling out without stalling the damn thing, thank god.

We're not wearing helmets and I can barely breathe for how tight those arms are squeezing my waist, but none of that matters enough to pause.

We are out of the driveway and hitting blacktop as more bikes crank, and I pray to anything listening that everyone makes it out safely.

* * *

Directing the Softail and trying to navigate the backroads at the same time was proving a difficult task, but as we flew past a few police cruisers, heading the way we had just come, I get the feeling we're going the right direction.

A few more turns and we're back into the town; the roads mostly recognizable from here.

When I am forced to stop at the first light we come to, others pull up beside me.

However, a quick assessment tells me it's the Brotherhood, and my relief is so great I almost lose balance.

Dad is next to me, his fingers moving quickly.

He wants me to follow him.

I nod and as soon as the light is green, we are on the move, heading toward the stretch of highway that will take us back to Mystic Falls.

The others have made a tight formation around my bike during the ride, making sure Elena and I are protected from every side, but it seems that the Kings had been stalled by the police long enough that they've lost the chance to tail us.

Not that it matters.

They know where we live, and given the threat that Elijah made to my father, it is probably just a matter of time before our next encounter.

Nerves twist in my gut as our ensemble slows, and Dad signals to a Quick Stop ahead.

We're at least at the halfway point of the trip, and the area around us is crowded enough to be safe.

We all pull into the gas station.

* * *

My bike is barely off when Dad's sharp voice cuts across our group, "You two want to explain what the hell you were thinking?!"

Elena tenses behind me and I reach down to squeeze her hand, "Elena received an email from someone who claimed to be her father. We didn't know it was Elijah. And after everything that's been going on, she deserved answers."

He shakes his head, "Then you call one of us! You don't take off alone to walk right into the mouth of the beast!"

"I messaged you the address before we left the school," I try to reason, but I can tell from my father's expression that I was just digging my grave deeper.

"An SOS with an address is not good enough!" he bellows, leaning over and grabbing the front of my bike as he gets close to my face, "Goddamn it, Damon! What if we hadn't gotten there in time? What if they had taken you somewhere else, or god forbid, killed you as soon as you arrived?! You aren't this stupid, son!"

"Don't."

Elena's small voice cuts sharply through the reply I am about to give, and Dad's gaze moves to her as she dismounts from the Harley.

"It's not Damon's fault," she tells him, her arms crossing over her chest, "I was going to go, with or without him. He didn't want me to. Told me it could be a trap. I didn't listen, so he came to keep me safe."

Dad straightens and runs a hand over his mouth, "Do you realize that that choice could have gotten you both killed? I've told you that you can trust the Brotherhood, that we'd protect you...you should have come to us."

Elena blinks furiously, and I'm not the only one that notices the tears pricking in her eyes; Dad's expression softens as she looks up at him, "I know. And I'm sorry that I put Damon in danger. That I'm the reason John…"

She chokes a little and swallows hard, "I didn't know who Elijah was; what he really was...I was just so desperate for this all to make sense that I didn't think. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to be this burden on your family-"

I start to climb off the bike, wanting to comfort her, but Dad pulls Elena into his arms before I can.

She is stiff at first, but sinks into his embrace when he doesn't let her go, her head burying into his chest.

"You aren't a burden," he promises her in a low murmur, "But we love you and we worry about you, so you can't do stupid shit like this."

"I'm sorry," she repeats, and her voice is muffled against the leather of Dad's kutte.

The anger is gone from his face now, and his eyes meet mine over the top of Elena's head.

That gaze tells me all I need to know, and more, about where his thoughts are at.

Elena is ours, and no matter what the future brings, the Brotherhood will face it head on, just as they would for any one of us.

"Next time you need answers, you come to us," Dad continues, pulling away slightly so that he can look Elena in the face, "It's not a burden or a chore to help you. We're family, and we have to trust one another."

Elena hesitated, "But if the Kings come after you-"

"Then we'll deal with them," Dad assures her, "But I meant what I said to Elijah. Our world isn't the same as theirs. They'll have a lot more hurdles to deal with when it comes to stirring trouble in Mystic Falls, and we'll be waiting for anything they might try."

Her head shakes, "I never wanted your club to be in danger. If I had known-"

"Stop," Dad commands, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You were a kid, Elena. None of this club shit should have ever been on you in the first place. Whatever happens from here on out, we'll all deal with it, together. Okay?"

Her nod is reluctant, but Dad accepts it as his phone rings.

He gives Elena's shoulder a final squeeze as he answers it and I reach out to pull her back toward me.

She lets me and my arm curls around her waist as my father gives a few short answers into the cell.

The call is short, the others waiting for a verdict when Dad hangs up.

"That was Lily," he says aloud, "The Family slowed the bleeding of John's wound. Grayson's waiting to treat him in Mystic Falls. They're on their way there now," he glanced to Elena, "Isobel and some of the other Family members are meeting them at the hospital. Did you want to go there?"

Elena seems to consider the question, then nods.

Her face is slightly pale, but her expression is sure.

"Alright then," Dad slides his phone back into his pocket, "Mason, Conner, and I will go with you and Damon to the hospital. The rest of you, head back to the clubhouse. Keep your phones out, just in case."

A mumble of agreement runs through the group and engines are started again.

Dad mounts his bike and Elena does the same, climbing back on behind me.

Her grip is tight, though that isn't surprising, considering she is about to confront the only mother she had ever known, who isn't her mother at all...outside of the operating room that her non biological father will be having surgery in.

* * *

God, this was all such a mess and half of me wants to hit the highway and just keep driving for the next couple thousand miles.

Maybe go all the way to the West Coast, just to get Elena away from everything exploding around us.

But Dad is right. We're a family, and we would all handle this together.

I give Elena's arm a squeeze before kicking the bike into gear and falling in line with the others, pulling back out onto the road.

* * *

 **Little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it posted for y'all.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Whaaaat, another update? lol Words started to flow a little better after last chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews and for sticking with me and the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **ELENA**

* * *

The ride back to Mystic Falls seems to take eons, each mile passing by at an agonizing pace, but at least it's giving me time to think.

Maybe that's the problem, though; there is too much time to reflect on the way I royally fucked up and how it had gotten my father shot.

Well, _John_ shot.

Shot by my father.

Fuck.

I am still so angry at the man, so hurt by his secrets, but he was still the only father I'd known.

He had raised me, even if it was in a world of violence and illegality.

And now he was about to undergo surgery, because he had come to save me.

Well, maybe I couldn't take all the blame there; John's beef with the Kings went beyond my existence, but he wouldn't have come to that house today if I hadn't been there.

If I had just thought my actions through, none of us would have been in danger…

 _And you still wouldn't know the truth_ , a small voice reminds me.

That was the only good thing to come from the events that had unfolded.

I know the truth now.

About my parents, my birth, my life...and none of it matters.

I have Mikaelson blood, but they are not my family.

My mother is dead, but she has been for years, so what did knowing that really change?

She was just like them, a part of everything I have been trying to leave behind, and around and around it all goes, like some cosmic joke.

The punchline has been delivered and no one is laughing.

Nearly five months ago, my life changed irrevocably as Kol Mikaelson bled out in my arms.

It changed again when John sent me to Virginia to live with Grayson and his family, complete strangers to me.

And in the best way, it changed when I met Damon, when I fell in love with him and became apart of his friends and family's lives.

There was no going back, no wondering how things may have turned out different, no time now for second guessings and no point.

We are all where we are, right now, and my life was changing again.

This time though, I know I can trust the process.

Trust that despite the fear in my stomach and every doubt that is plaguing me, I will survive whatever is coming next, and might even be better for it.

And this time, I won't be alone.

* * *

There is a small group waiting for us outside of the hospital when we arrive, Enzo and Tyler's bikes right in front, which means…

I scan the parking lot quickly as Damon pulls into an empty spot and sure enough, Bonnie and Caroline are there too.

They are next to us by the time I am off the bike, their arms flying around me.

"Enzo's dad told us what happened as soon as he got to Lily's," Bonnie rushes out, "We came straight here."

"Are you okay?" Caroline's blue eyes are round with worry and I love them both so much in this moment.

"We're fine. Physically anyway. I'm so glad you guys are here."

They hold me tighter as Enzo and Tyler reach us, giving Damon a short greeting with similar concern.

"There's more skeletons in your family's closet than a fucking cemetery," Enzo informs me once I'm released, and leans in to give me a hug of his own, "How are you holding up?"

I sigh against him, "Better now that we're back here."

Damon's hand rubs against my back, curving around my waist so he can pull me closer, "Did you want to go inside now, or take a minute?"

I look over at the looming building, knowing what was happening inside and scared to go face it.

But then I notice Giuseppe Salvatore, on his cell next to Mason and Connor, probably giving Lily an update on the situation.

He had said we were all in this together now, and he was right.

As long as my family was with me, I would get through this.

"Let's go in," I decide, "I want to know John's condition...and I need to talk to Isobel."

Damon nods and exchanges an expression with Enzo, "Give us a minute?"

He glances over to the adults, "We'll go let your Dad know we're heading inside."

Damon smiles in gratitude, motioning for the others to follow Enzo's lead, and for a moment, he and I are alone.

* * *

"We can wait," he tells me, when I turn to look at him, "If you need a moment to let everything sink in."

I appreciate what he is doing, honestly, but I know that waiting isn't going to help anything.

"If I go inside right now or in an hour, I'm still going to feel just as shaken and unprepared," I admit to him, "I just want to get it over with."

He bites his lip in contemplation, "Elena, you don't have to-"

I reach up to place my hands against his neck, and I bring his mouth down to mine.

Damon kisses me and I melt into him, letting the connection comfort us both.

God, we had been looking down the barrels of several guns less than an hour ago, and I'll be damned if escaping a near death doesn't put things into perspective a bit.

"I love you," I say, brushing my nose against his, "But you're wrong. I do have to do this."

"Babe, your mom is-"

"I know," I assure him, pressing our foreheads together, "Isobel is in there, and I haven't seen her in months, and she lied to me my whole life, and...I don't care. Whatever's going to happen inside, it's _closure_. That's what I need."

He leans away just enough to study my face, his eyes burning.

"Everyone is hurting you," he whispers, "With their lies and their truths and their power plays in this twisted game they're all apart of. I don't know how to protect you from that."

I can't help but smile at the intensity of his empathy; his love for me.

"You can't," I run my hand along his jaw, letting my thumb brush his lips, "But you can be here to make it easier. And when it's over, you can take me home and help me put all of this behind me."

"Home," he smirks, then kisses me a final time before stepping back to take my hands, "Yeah. I can do that."

* * *

My palm is clasped around his during our entire walk up to the hospital, the others meeting us at the door, and he doesn't let go as we start down the halls, head up an elevator, and eventually get led to a waiting room for the family of OR patients.

Damon's fingers squeeze mine as a line of kuttes come into view, all sporting the Founding Family MC patches.

And among them is Isobel...my mom.

There is a rush of emotions that hits me when I see her face, which is streaked with mascara from the tears she had been letting run over her cheek.

Her eyes flicker up and land on me and we both freeze.

Then she is moving toward me, running really, and I drop Damon's hand to meet her half way, falling into her arms the way I had a million times as a child.

"Mom."

"Elena," she breathes against my hair as the smell of her perfume shoots up my nose, "Oh baby, you're here. Thank god."

I hug her back, just as tightly, knowing that this would be one of my last chances to do so.

"Is Grayson with him yet?" I ask her when she lets go, "How bad is it? What have you heard?"

She pushes back a handful of her dark brown hair, then rubs my arms, "He's going to be okay. Grayson is in surgery with him now to stop the bleeding, but the bullet went clean through. He'll survive."

My relief at the news is so great, I feel lightheaded.

John wasn't going to die. Not today. Not because of me.

"As soon as he's ready, we're all going home," Isobel tells me, her tone one of comfort, "There's no reason for you to stay with Grayson any longer if the Kings already know where you are. Your father will call in other charters and you'll be safe back in Georgia with us. The Family will-"

"Mom," I cut her off, "Mom, no."

She draws up short, her sentence dying as her brows pull together, "Elena, we need to-"

"I'm not leaving," I tell her, and there is no hesitation in my voice, no room for argument.

Just a fact being given.

"What are you talking about?" she forces a dry laugh, "Of course you will come with us. It's time for us all to go home."

I shake my head and take her hand.

There is a bit of an audience around us, with the Family and the Brotherhood, so I pull her away from the group, giving Damon a look when he starts my way that I want a moment alone with her.

He nods and whispers something to the others as Mom and I cross the room.

* * *

I sit in a chair near the back of the waiting room, away from other ears so we have at least the illusion of privacy.

"I'm not going back to Georgia," I repeat as we settle into our seats, facing each other, "I'm going to stay here with the Brotherhood and they will keep me safe. I'm going to graduate with my friends, and maybe I'll even go to college somewhere. But I'm not going back to the Family. I can't."

Isobel's eyes are narrowed in confusion, "Elena, no one is going to hurt you. The Family can protect you. You can come home with us and be safe. You don't have to stay here."

"Yeah, I think I do, actually. I know the truth, Mom. I know everything."

She blinks, and the confusion on her face turns to caution, "Everything?"

"About the adoption," I exhale slowly, "About Katherine, and the raid that killed her. I know about Elijah Mikaelson...turns out he's my biological father. Not John, not Grayson, but a Mikaelson."

When her mouth gapes open, but no words come out, I elaborate, "Elijah got some of my blood after the incident with Kol. He ran it against his own, wanting to be sure. He showed me those results today, hoping the truth would be enough to make me want to get to know him and the Kings better."

Isobel closes her mouth, and I see her swallow a time or two, "I'm...I'm sorry, Elena. We should have told you the truth, but-"

"It doesn't matter," I wave off whatever excuse she was about to give me, "You and John are the parents I know. You raised me, and part of me will always love you. But I can't be a part of your world anymore. Too much has happened and too much has changed. Besides," I shoot a glance to Damon, whose eyes are still locked on me, watching our interaction with a deadly focus, "I'm happy here."

Isobel says something.

Maybe she is making an argument, or maybe she is offering words of support for my decision, but all I care about is the way Damon's brows pull together in concern and he mouths "You okay?" at me.

I nod to him, then focus back on the woman that helped raised me.

Most of my memories with her are good. Yes, she lied to me...but in her way, she loved me.

She was not a good person, but she had tried to do right by me.

In the end, maybe that's what matters most.

"I love you," I tell her, "And I hope you and John take care of yourselves when you go back home."

She eyes me as if she is staring at a stranger, "You're serious, then? You really aren't going to come with us?"

I smile sadly, "I'm going to miss you."

Isobel exhales deeply, then pulls me across the space between us, back into her arms.

"I'm going to miss you too, baby girl...I wish things could have been different."

I let her hold me.

I let her cup my cheek with teary eyes as she says goodbye, and I feel nothing but a hollow sadness at the prospect of never seeing her again.

No anger, no panic, no desperate desire for an explanation.

Instead, I feel the same releasing pressure I'd felt the day John told me he was turning his back on me.

A sort of freedom that meant my life would be my own now.

"Goodbye, Mom."

* * *

I leave the hospital with Damon after that.

John and Grayson would both be in the OR for a while longer, and I will make another trip back to talk to them tomorrow.

For today, I'm done with all the theatrics and just want to curl up with my boyfriend somewhere and decompress.

Luckily, Damon seems to feel the same way, because he is in just as much a hurry to leave as I am, and the group of us with the Brotherhood tear off out of the hospital parking lot without a single look back.

It doesn't take long at all to reach the Salvatore property, and Lily is waiting on the porch when we arrive.

She flies down the stairs when we park, her body slamming into Giuseppe as he dismounts his bike.

He hugs her back and I can tell he's whispering to her as she clings to him.

Guilt turns my stomach as I remember Elijah pointing a gun at his face.

One wrong move could have made this a very different reunion, and watching them in this moment, I make a decision.

No more stupid, stubborn antics. No more risks. I would not put this family in danger again.

Lily kisses her husband, then turns to us.

She reaches for Damon first, holding him as tightly as she had his father, her fingers digging into his hair as she squeezes him to her.

"I should tan your hide right now," she threatens him with a voice that is thick with tears, "What the hell were you thinking?! You're lucky nothing worse happened! I swear to God, Damon, you'll put me in an early grave pulling this shit! And you," she releases him to hone in on me, "I should bust your ass too for giving me a heart attack!"

Instead, she pulls me into an embrace as strong as the one she had given her son, "I'm so angry with you both! But I'm glad you are safe. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

She pulls away to glare us over, "Either one of you gets another bright idea like this one and you won't leave this house until you're thirty, do you understand me?"

There was so much love in the chiding that I smile at her threat, and hug her again, "I'm sorry, Lily. We both are."

"You had better be," she snaps, but wraps her arms around me and kisses the side of my head, "At least you're home now. That's all that matters."

I nod and she lets me go, placing another kiss to my temple as she does so and then Giuseppe is there, pulling her back into his chest.

"It's over, baby," he assures her, "At least for now. I've talked to Liz and she's got her squad on alert for the Kings. A few charters will ride down tomorrow, just to make a show until this blows over...but we're solid. Everyone is safe."

Lily nods and leans her head against his shoulder, "And thank god for that. Now, you kids get inside. Go wash up and we'll start something to eat. I think we could all use a break from the emotional rollercoaster of today."

I can't argue with that, and since nothing calms Lily like cooking a big meal, we all go along with her suggestion and start toward the house.

* * *

The next few hours are exactly what I need them to be.

I take a quick shower in Damon's room while he gives Enzo and the others all the gritty details of the days events, then we all go downstairs for dinner.

A good amount of the Brotherhood are hanging around for the night, safety in numbers and all that, and the mood is lighthearted as they joke and tell stories.

I beat Zachariah at a game of checkers as a movie is put on in the background, then we help Lily clean up once everyone has had their fill of the food.

She and Giuseppe are the first to disappear after that.

Everything has begun to calm down for the evening and I have a feeling that they are locked away in their room upstairs, proving again that near death experiences really do make you appreciate the little things in life all the more.

I settle onto one of the couches with Damon and we pretend to watch the end of whatever movie is playing.

In truth, we are both too distracted to actually pay attention, our hands roaming over each other innocently enough, but keeping that connection until tension begins to build.

Eventually the movie ends though, and Tyler leaves to take Caroline home, giving us all a reason to move around.

Some of the other Brothers head over to the clubhouse to find a bed, while others linger around the living room, starting up another game of cards at the table or stepping out on the porch for a smoke.

I take Damon's hand and pull him toward the stairs.

* * *

We are in his room, the door closed and locked behind us, when every single emotion of the day catches up to me.

My body begins to shake as a sob catches in my throat and my eyes burn with tears.

"Shh," Damon coos softly, his arms going around me, "It's okay baby, I'm here. I'm right here. It's okay. You can let go."

So I do.

I fall against his chest and cry my heart out.

He stays with me the entire time.

* * *

Minutes pass and the shakes do eventually slow down.

Damon brings me a roll of toilet paper from the bathroom so I can blow my nose, and before I can even thank him, he has a glass of water ready for me to drink.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say, once the cup is drained and my face is somewhat presentable, "I'm sorry that I made us go there today. You were right, it was a trap. I should have listened to you and I didn't. I'm so sorry."

We are sitting on the edge of his bed now, and Damon strokes my back in consolation.

"I get why you had to go," he tells me, "Though in hindsight, we should have waited for backup before leaving town."

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't of texted them," I admit shamefully, "I put you in danger. All because I wanted answers."

"You wanted the truth," he amends, still rubbing my back, "And we got that in spades today."

I let out a humorless chuckle, "Be careful what you wish for, right? I still can't believe I'm a Mikaelson. The Kings have been like a boogeyman story ever since I was little...but they're real and I'm related to them. How fucked up is that?"

Damon quit stroking me and rested his arm against my waist instead, "I can't imagine how crazy today must have been for you. I wish I knew how to make this easier, but…"

He trails off and I reach back to grab his hand, "You being here is enough."

He makes a noise that is disbelieving and I elbow his side, making him smile.

"I'm serious," I tell him, "With all this crazy shit happening...you're the one thing that still makes sense. The only thing I don't want to lose. I love you, Damon."

His gaze softens and his hand comes up to my face.

I lean into his palm as he draws me closer, "I love you, too. More than anything."

"More than your Mom's meatball spaghetti?" I challenge jokingly and Damon pretends to consider the question.

"Okay, almost more than anything."

I punch his arm and he laughs, grabbing me by my side and hauling me up so that I can straddle his lap.

"I'm joking," he assures me, "As great as Mom's spaghetti is, I still love you most."

I smile and plant a firm kiss on his mouth, "Good. I'm not sure my ego could handle coming in second place to food today."

"You're second to none, babe," he is still joking a little, but a cloud of gravity passes over his expression, and his fingers dig into my hips a bit harder, "You know how much you matter to me, don't you? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Elena."

"I know."

"Today…" he clears his throat, "I didn't know how that was going to end with the Kings. But there was a moment you tried to get them to let me leave...without you."

"I was trying to make sure you got out alive," I reason, but Damon shakes his head, "But that's my point, babe. It wouldn't have mattered. I couldn't have left you there alone, not knowing what they might do. I would have rather died."

"Damon-"

"I love you," he says solemnly, "Forever. You're it for me, Elena. I would rather die than lose you. I need you to understand that."

My breath is shortening under the intensity of his gaze, "I do."

"Good," he breathes, "Because it's possible the Kings might retaliate in the future, that they might still want to flex whatever claim they think they have to you over your head...and I need you to know that I am one hundred percent in this with you. So don't run off to try and protect me. Don't try to trade yourself in hopes that it will make them back off...don't _leave_ me, Elena."

His voice has taken on a desperate edge, and his arms are drawing me even closer, "Because I don't care how dangerous it gets or what they might bring at us, or how things may be different if you weren't here. You _are_ here, and I am choosing to be with you. I know the risks and I don't care. I love you, and I want you to stay here, with me. With my family. We all care about you. We all want you. So promise me, Elena, please. Promise me that you trust me and that you won't leave me."

Tears are stinging my eyes again, but I manage a soft smile, "Not even if it's for your own good?"

Damon returns my smirk, "Not even then."

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean down so that our forehead are touching.

"I love you, Damon," I vow to him with everything I have in me, "And I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

He kisses me then, and the rest of our words are lost in the need for physical closeness.

To seal this moment between us with something tangible and warm.

I give myself up to Damon's touch, relishing the feeling of being with him in ways I had never been with anyone else, and he is right there with me, groaning against my mouth as our clothes become discarded.

It's a mess of hands and sheets and tongue, both of us too eager to be joined to worry much about coordination, but then Damon is where I need him most, sliding inside of me, and nothing else matters.

We move together and love each other with all that we are and when he kisses me again, I shatter at the sheer intimacy.

 _God, never stop_ , I silently beg of him.

I want to hold on to this moment with him forever.

"I love you," he murmurs against my lips, and I feel the words in my soul.

 _God, I love you. I love you. I love you_.

* * *

 **So this story is winding down. Another chapter or so left to wrap stuff up, but I might do a sequel if anyone is interested.**

 **I appreciate you guys so much and all your wonderful feedback :) Keep being awesome!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys!**

 **So it only took forever, but here's the final chapter of this story! (Might add an epilogue, but that's tbd)**

 **Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who stuck with it and read and reviewed! I love you guys and your patience knows no bounds!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll catch ya at the bottom!**

* * *

 _ **ELENA**_

* * *

Red hats are falling around me like confetti, the tassels that dangle from them catching the sun in a glittering haze that signals the end of my high school career.

It's over. We're done. And yet, so much is just beginning.

A grin is plastered on my face, and has been since I walked across the stage moments ago to the sound of deafening applause and ear splitting whistles from my new family.

The Brotherhood has turned out a full membership to celebrate this day, and I can see them now through the crowds of students and parents filling the football field.

A solid wall of black leather that would soon be engulfing us with praise and congratulations, the same that has been lavished on us all week.

Because, through hail and high waters, we had made it to graduation.

* * *

"Elena!"

I turn at the sound of my name, just in time to see Damon shouldering his way to me, the smile on his face matching my own.

His cap is in his hand and the red graduation gown has fallen open to reveal a form fitting black button up over matching slacks.

Lily had forced some formality for the occasion when he'd tried to get away with wearing the usual jeans and T-shirt.

It was a good call, because he looks perfect, with his bright expression and the soon to be setting sun casting an orangish haze over his face, making his dark hair appear auburn.

"We survived!" I exclaim when he reaches me, the rush of excitement still running through me.

Instead of answering, Damon picks me up off the ground and kisses me deeply.

I laugh against his lips as he twirls me around, the hems of our gowns swishing some in the process.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispers breathlessly.

This moment is one of the happiest of my life, and is made even better when the rest of our friends join us.

"Guys! We did it! We graduated!" Caroline reaches me first, her excited shouts echoing in my ear as she pulls me from Damon and into her arms for a hug.

She then gives the same treatment to my boyfriend, then Bonnie, who appears next to him with Enzo at her side.

Tyler comes up behind them, throwing an arm over Damon's shoulder, "High school is officially behind us! And you know what that means..."

Damon's grin says it all and I can't help but smile with him.

Tonight, the Brotherhood of Crows is throwing a party, not only to celebrate our graduation, but also Damon's official patch in to the club.

Guiseppe made the announcement this morning and Damon had been riding an air of elation ever since, counting down the hours until he got his kutte with more enthusiasm than our actual graduation ceremony.

"It's about fucking time!" Enzo laughs, clapping Damon's back, "It's gonna be a long night, brother! This angel here has given me full permission to get shitfaced in your honor."

Bonnie rolls her eyes as he kisses the side of her head, but there's a smirk on her face, "Enjoy it. Because after tonight, you're back on restriction until your child is born."

Enzo just grins, his hand slipping to the slight bump that is showing under Bonnie's dress, and she copies his expression.

They had decided to keep and raise the baby.

Predictably, Bonnie's family had been less than thrilled when they found out about this, shunning both her and Enzo.

It had been a hard few weeks that followed, but the Brotherhood stepped up and is making sure all their needs are being met.

Guiseppe even assured Enzo a full time position at the auto shop while they get their feet beneath them.

Bonnie has enrolled for online school, and as far as I know, still plans on working toward her degree once the baby is born.

It'll be rough, but if anyone can make it work, it's those two.

"You're going to be a great mom," I praise, as Bonnie lets go of Enzo to hug me, "I can't wait to spoil the little guy! Or girl!"

"Oh, it's going to be a boy," Enzo insists and I laugh, "How can you possibly know that?"

He shrugs, "I'm a gambling man."

Bonnie starts to scold him, but I don't hear the words, because there is suddenly a bunch of black leather around us.

Zachariah, Giuseppe, Lily, Stefan, and Zach Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, Joshua and Lexi Branson, Lorenzo Sr, Mason and Richard Lockwood, Connor Jordan, and more; all familiar, all smiling.

"Congratulations," Giuseppe addresses us first, "We're so proud of you kids. This day has been a long time coming!"

There are some whoops and hollers after that statement, and Zachariah Salvatore steps forward, holding something in his arms.

"For some, more than others...Damon…"

At his grandfather's beckoning, Damon slips his hands from where they were resting on my waist and stands straight, meeting the eldest Salvatore's gaze.

"You're young, with a lot of learning still to do," Zachariah admits affectionately, "But you're becoming a young man that we are all proud of. Your loyalty and love for our family and our club has not been unnoticed or unappreciated. And for that, as you know, we held a vote in Church last night."

I have to blink back tears at the look of pure happiness on Damon's face.

This is the moment he's been waiting for his entire life.

Zachariah gives Giuseppe the object he has been clutching, and the club president unfolds it for the view of all.

"The vote was unanimous," Giuseppe grins and holds up the leather kutte with it's Crow and Skull patch, "Welcome to the Brotherhood, son."

The next few minutes are a chaotic mess that earn us more than a few stares as Damon proudly recites the Oath he had once told me about.

The moment is emotional and timeless and perfect.

The Brothers around us shout their response at the conclusion, all patting and congratulating Damon when his father slides the vest over his shoulders.

It fits him like a glove, even over the red gown, and as the ovation calms, Lily is the first to move forward.

She pulls Damon into her arms, and despite her previous objections to his joining, there is a smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she tells him, and Damon whispers something back to her that is drowned in a new wave of cheers.

She holds his face for a moment after she releases him and Damon places a kiss on her palm.

"Thank you, Mom," he mouths, before Giuseppe steps in for his turn.

I watch as Damon is showered with love and praise from everyone around him, my heart full at the support.

Lily catches my eye and maneuvers over to me, giving me an embrace that is just as heartfelt as the one she gave Damon, "I'm proud of you too, Sweetheart! So damn proud!"

I hug her tighter to me, wanting to say thank you, wanting to tell her how much she means to me and how grateful I am for her and everything she and the Brotherhood has done for me.

But there would never be enough words to encompass my gratitude, so instead I say something else.

Something just as true.

"I love you, Lily."

She pulls away and our gazes meet, her blue eyes so open and warm, "I love you too, baby girl. You're the daughter I had always hoped to have, and I am so happy you came to us."

As if tears weren't already threatening to spill, someone else cuts in, "As am I."

I spin to see Grayson, with Miranda and Jeremy standing close behind him.

In truth, we share no blood, but it means the world that they are here, still willing to love and support me after everything.

I give Lily a small nod in dismissal, and she smiles before stepping away to allow us a little privacy.

"I'm so glad you came," I tell Grayson and he walks over to hug me.

"I wouldn't have missed it."

I bury my face into his neck and not for the first time, wish that he could have actually been my father.

That I truly could be a Gilbert, not a Mikaelson, but we only have the cards we've been dealt and we are trying to make the best of them.

* * *

John, Isobel, and the Founding Family left after the surgery, and Grayson had sat down with me for a long talk.

I told him about the confrontation with Elijah, the truth of my paternity, and my plans to stay with the Brotherhood in the wake of the Family's departure.

If he was surprised or hurt by the news, he had hidden it well, only hugging me as he is now, and promising that nothing was going to change his feelings about me.

That I was family, no matter what; a notion that Miranda had whole-heartedly backed him up on, assuring me that I would always have a place with them if I wanted it.

It was such a kind offer, but as much as I might have wished I could say yes and let things go back to how they had been for months, the truth is that too much has changed.

I am never going to escape the life I had been running from, but with the Brotherhood, I don't have to run anymore.

I belong with them, in the Salvatore's giant log cabin home on the outskirts of town with the built in clubhouse, not in the suburbs of Mystic Falls trying to be Miss All American.

Grayson is a good person with a simple family life that he has worked hard for.

I will always love him for what he has done for me, but it's time for us all to move on and embrace the truth.

And the truth is that the Gilberts are better off with me loving them from a distance.

They aren't cut from the same cloth as the Brotherhood, and when issues with the Highway Kings inevitably start, I won't chance their getting dragged into the chaos.

I let Grayson go, and move to hug both Miranda and Jeremy, who offer their own congratulations.

"Remember," Miranda says to me, "If you need anything, we're just a call away! Help with your classwork, money for textbooks, anything at all!"

I laugh, "Thanks, but I think I'm all set."

The Salvatore's had made sure my education could continue without any obstacles, and now Damon and I are both set to attend the community college a few towns over come September.

We had decided that the proximity to Mystic Falls was the best option, in case the Kings began to retaliate sooner, rather than later, and Lily was excited that Damon had agreed to any college at all.

Honesty, it had surprised me as well, but he had made a sound case.

It would be easier to ensure my safety if he were on campus with me, and maybe, just maybe, an Associate's degree in business could come in handy, if he ever ended up taking over one of his parent's businesses.

"I'll swing by on the weekends occasionally, though," I assure Miranda with a soft smile, "Let you know how exciting Freshman life is."

She chuckles, "I look forward to it."

She hugs me again, until my name is being called, and Caroline is suddenly next to us, "Picture time! Lily wants all of us!"

* * *

I allow myself to be pulled along, motioning for Miranda and Grayson to follow, as Caroline leads us back to the Brotherhood's group.

Enzo, Bonnie, Tyler, and Damon are already being forced to into a huddle when we reach them, and Lily, who is front and center with a camera waves us over.

Caroline and I join the others, and I slide myself between Damon and Bonnie, who both wrap their arms around me.

"Say: Graduation!" Liz, Caroline's Mom, yells out from behind her own camera, and we all obey.

A chorus of "GRADUATION!" rings out, and between the cameras and the phones of the Brotherhood, there are probably a hundred pictures taken.

We do a few crazy poses and silly faces, before Lily decides that she wants one of just the girls...then one of just the boys.

My face hurts from smiling by the time she gets down to taking one of just me and Damon, but I'm far from complaining.

As he wraps his arms around me, and the camera flashes, I'm once again hit with the significance of this day, and I'm happy it's being thoroughly documented.

"Kiss her!" Mason shouts over jokingly.

Damon complies, locking his embrace before dipping me back and touching his lips to mine.

There's laughter as Lily snaps the shot and a few whistles follow.

When Damon lets me back up, I'm breathless and grinning, and he's exactly the same.

"I love you," he tells me, and though I've heard it a thousand times by now, my heart still flutters.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It's another fifteen minutes before we finish up with the after ceremony celebrations, and Giuseppe whistles loudly to get the groups attention.

He reminds everyone about the party at the clubhouse later, and after a few more rounds of shouting and clapping and congratulating, the gathering breaks up to head to the school parking lot, where most of the school's crowd has shifted.

I wave goodbye to the Gilberts there, then to Caroline, who is riding with her Mom, as Damon leads me to where his bike is parked next to Enzo's Sportster.

He and Bonnie are already there, stuffing their caps and gowns into the saddlebag to prep for the ride.

It is going to be considerably less fun, and less safe, to straddle the bikes in dresses, but I have faith in our boys.

"How's that leather fitting?" Enzo's teeth flash with his smile as we approach.

Damon drops my hand to do a slow turn, the bright Crow patch flashing at us from his back, "Like it's been waiting eighteen years to be worn."

The two fist bump, then Damon shakes his head, "I honestly didn't think I'd get it until tonight."

"Your dad wanted to surprise you," Enzo explains with a shrug, leaning back against his bike seat, "Guess he figured you'd waited long enough."

"Damon runs a hand down the front of the kutte, "It was worth it."

He glances down at the leather, as if in awe that it is actually there on his body.

"It looks good on you," I admit, placing my hand over his, and his eyes lift to mine.

That soft smile I love echoes from his lips and I place a gentle kiss on them, "You deserve it, baby."

He pulls me into his arms and I snuggle against his side in contentment.

"Can you guys actually believe that this is happening?" Bonnie asks wistfully.

She's sitting sideways on the back seat now, her knees pressed against Enzo's arm, "You're both patched in. High school is over," she nudges her boyfriend, "We're having a baby...Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"No," Enzo agrees, "It's not. And that's okay. We're ready."

She smirks at him, "You sound so sure."

"I am," he nods, then glances over to me and Damon, "Because we're all here, aren't we? We've made it this far."

"There were a few snags," Damon teases, squeezing my shoulder, then moves so he can remove his own gown from beneath the kutte, "But he's right. Whatever happens after today, we'll handle it. Together. As a family."

"Family," I repeat, copying his motions as the word sinks in.

When both of our gowns are tucked away with the caps in Damon's saddle bag, I take a moment to glance around.

I take in the parking lot, the school buildings, the now empty alley that leads to the football field we'd just left.

My eyes settle back on our friends and I lose myself to the moment.

It really is fitting, and I blink back tears as a wave of emotion hits me.

My first day here at Mystic Falls High feels like a lifetime ago, when my lost and hurting heart walked its way over to this group of people, in this very same parking lot, and found a kinship I hadn't been expecting.

Like that day, there is an ease and familiarity between each of us that warms every part of me, because that is what love and family is supposed to be.

Cosmic connection.

"I guess I really am stuck with you guys now," Bonnie's mind is running a similar path to my own, but her attempt at a joke is lost in the fondness in her tone.

"Better believe it, Bennett," Damon winks at her, then kisses my forehead, "You're both Old Ladies now."

I laugh at the idea, and Bonnie's eyes roll good naturedly.

"I'll believe that when I see diamond rings being put on a certain finger," she fires back and Damon arches a brow, then glances at his best friend, "Enzo, I think your girl is proposing to me."

Enzo sighs with exaggerated weariness, "Bonnie, love, we've talked about this. If anyone is marrying Damon, it's me. You need to wait your turn."

"Damn," she feigns disappointment and I smirk at Damon, "I didn't realize you came in such high demand."

"You didn't?" he frowns, "When I'm so perfectly desirable?"

"Eh," I give him a once over, "Lets talk dowry, then we can consider how desirable you are for marriage."

His mouth falls open a little, "All this time, you were only in it for the money, huh?"

I blink in surprise, "Oh. Was that not clear from the beginning? My bad. I hate miscommunications."

Faking offence, he steps away from me to climb onto the Softail, "I should leave you here. I doubt that would be miscommunicated."

I shrug, "Sure. Take your fiancee over there with you, then maybe Bonnie and I will have a few moments of peace."

"He won't do that," Bonnie jumps in, "Because then we might realize we're better off with each other than them. They fear our self awareness."

Enzo curses harshly, "They're onto us, brother."

Damon laughs, then shakes his head, "Of all the things I fear, self awareness isn't one of them. However, my mother is. And if we take too long getting home, she'll be waiting in the driveway with her claws out."

We all wince a little at the thought.

"Good call," I sigh, "These proposals will have to wait for another day. We should head out."

The others agree, and our bantering fades to growing excitement for the festivities waiting at the clubhouse.

It is our night, after all, and I doubt the Brotherhood has planned a half ass party.

* * *

We all mount into our seats, and Damon kick starts the engine, bringing the bike to life beneath us with a purr.

With Enzo and Bonnie close behind, we make our way out of the school parking lot for what feels like the final time.

Again, a bittersweet nostalgia grips me as we drive onto the blacktop.

It is so strange and incredible to think of all the changes that have happened since the first time I rode on the back of Damon's motorcycle...on this exact same road.

And like that day, he takes us up through the gears, until we are flying more than riding, and that familiar vibration surrounds us as the pine trees we're passing turn into tall green blurs.

I wrap my arms tighter around Damon's waist and lean my head against his back, breathing in all the sensations.

This is where I am happy...where nothing bad could reach us, and all the dramas of reality fade away.

Damon moves us effortlessly, winding down the roads as if he and the bike are a part of them, and each other.

Somehow, it feels that way.

The heat from the exhaust is the same heat from his touch; the speed leaves me as breathless as his kisses, and the hum of the engine is the purr in Damon's chest when his body is pressed against mine.

We could keep riding around this town, forever and ever, and I'd never stop moving; never stop falling.

For this moment. For this life. For this boy.

It took me a long time to get here, but I no longer have any regrets about the journey.

This, with him, is home.

* * *

 **The end! :)**


End file.
